


30 Days

by tinytefffers



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, RPF, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 116,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytefffers/pseuds/tinytefffers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15-year-old Tony DiNozzo is brought to the adolescent wing of the 'Psychiatric Institute of Washington' after attempting suicide and displaying emotional/behavioral issues. How will the next 30 days go? </p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>WARNING: Mentions of suicide, mental disorders and the inner workings of youth in a psychiatric hospital.</p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>AUTHOR NOTE: This is a raw story involving mental health issues, if this is not your cup of tea please go to some place you like better. You haven been warned so NO flames PLEASE! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Client Diagnoses (PLEASE READ)

**CLIENT DIAGNOSES & BACKGROUND**

 

 

ANTHONY (TONY) MANNING DINOZZO   CLIENT # 60143

 

AGE: 15   DOB: July 8th

 

DIAGNOSIS

 

\--- Bipolar 1 Disorder Severe with psychosis

\--- Conduct Disorder

\--- Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder

 

 

Anthony Manning DiNozzo JR. was born into a wealthy family. His father owned many businesses around the Washington DC area and across the country. Tony’s mother died from cancer when Tony was eight-years-old leaving his father to be his soul caregiver. This was hard for the young boy because his father was barely around and when he was he was emotionally absent as well.

 

Tony started showing mental health challenges when he was ten-years-old when he started acting up in school. His teacher sent him to the principle’s office for using vulgar language and picking fights with other children on the playground. Tony would often be sent home for his behavior where his father punished him. Punishment in the DiNozzo household was a lot of grounding and sometimes even physical punishment through slaps across the face and beating him with his belt.

 

This behavior continued and didn’t get any better or worse until one afternoon when he had been sent home from school when he grabbed a kitchen knife and started chasing the housekeeper around the house with the knife. Tony was quickly rushed to the hospital and he spent 10 days in their locked psychiatric program for children. He got put on medication for ADHD, thinking his behavior was simply because he was bored and unable to vocalize this to the adults in his life. He was then sent home and returned to school where he successfully finished off the school year without any further problems.

 

Things were good until around Tony’s 13th birthday when he attempted to commit suicide after breaking up with his girlfriend by swallowing all of his ADHD medication. His father found him lying on the floor of his bedroom unresponsive. He again was hospitalized in the psychiatric wing of the hospital after he was medically cleared safe to do so. He spent a month in the hospital because his symptoms were so intense. He would attack staff and pick fights with other patients. He was awake for days on end even when on sleeping medication. He was diagnosed with Bipolar 1 disorder with psychosis and conduct disorder.

 

At the age of 14 Tony met 17-year-old Leroy Jethro Gibbs and was ga ga over him at first sight. Tony had been wondering about his sexuality for a while now and falling for Gibbs told him that it was true. They quickly started a relationship and Tony was worried how his father would take the news but he told him anyway. Like expected Anthony Sr. took the news badly and kicked his son out of the house. Tony then moved in with Jet who owned his own house outside of town. This arrangement went well but Tony’s mood still dropped and he started hearing voices again. This caused him try to commit suicide again by taking 100 Benadryl. This led to his current long-term psychiatric stay.

 

<><><><><><><> 

 

 

ANTHONY RYAN HOWARD

 

CLIENT # 60122

 

AGE 16   DOB: May 22nd

 

 

DIAGNOSIS

 

\--- Posttraumatic Stress Disorder

\--- Conduct Disorder

\--- Psychotic Disorder NOS

 

BACKGROUND

 

 

Anthony Howard had a rough childhood from the very beginning. His mother was a prostitute and had no idea who his father was. Anthony lived with his mother until he was 5 when he was taken into state custody and he never saw his mother again. He was then placed in a six different foster placements before the age of ten that would fail because of aggressive behavior. Also because of these behaviors he was placed in a behavior classroom at school where he continued to not be successful. At this point his case worker thought it would be better off spending some time at a Psychiatric Residential Treatment center where he spent a month getting stabilized on medication and a Therapeutic foster family could be found. Once one was found he went to live with Harold and Bonnie Kline a middle aged couple who had, had therapeutic foster children in the past and really enjoyed it because they could watch the children grow in small steps.

 

Having a stable family was a good thing for Anthony but he was still getting into fights at school. At one point he gave his classmate a concussion. The consequence for this was being placed in JDH for 10 months before being sent back to his current foster parents who despite everything still wanted Anthony in their lives.

 

Anthony appeared stable for the next three years but at the age of 13 some rather disturbing symptoms began. On one occasion his foster father found him on the roof of his of their house stating to everybody that he could fly. It took three firefighters to get him off the roof and sent off to the hospital for evaluation. He spent a few weeks there getting put on various anti-psychotic medications.

 

Again Anthony was able to be successful in the community until one night he got in a fight with his parents and he tried to kill himself by slitting his wrists. Thankfully his mother found him and they quickly rushed him to the hospital. It is this hospitalization that got him referred to his current placement since he was showing the need for a higher level of care and a longer hospital stay.

 

 

<><><><><><><> 

 

 

TIMOTHY (TIMMY) GARRETT MCGEE

 

CLIENT # 60333    

 

AGE 14 DOB: November 15th

 

\--- Aspergers Disorder

\--- Oppositional Defiant Disorder

 

 

Timmy is a 14-year-old boy who lives with his mother and younger sister. Timmy was diagnosed with Asperger Disorder at the age of 5 when it appeared he was unable to function correctly in his preschool classroom. Developmental testing was completed and they diagnosed Timmy with Asperger. He got moved to a special school that works with children all over the autism spectrum. He was successful there until he started to become overly aggressive towards teachers and other students. His long-term therapist was unsure what was going on so she suggested a short hospital stay to try and get medication evened out. He was in the hospital for about a week before being sent back to his mother’s care.

 

At the age of 12 he had his first suicide attempt by trying to strangle himself with the extension cord used for their Christmas lights. He again was sent to the hospital and spent three weeks trying to tweak his meds and work with his therapist there to see what else needs to be done for him to stay on track. They got him on a new medication and his suicidal and aggressive behaviors stopped.

 

Timmy was stable until his 14th birthday when he attempted suicide by taking 15 of his mother’s blood pressure medicine. Once at the hospital he had his stomach pumped but that didn’t stop him from going into a coma for a week. Once he woke he was transferred to his current placement where he has now been there for 3 months because his aggressive and suicidal behavior has continued while in the hospital.

 

 

<><><><><><><> 

 

 

 

ZIVA MARIE DAVID

 

CLIENT # 60631

 

AGE 16   DOB: November 12th

 

\--- Posttraumatic Stress Disorder

\--- Oppositional Defiant Disorder

\--- Conduct Disorder

 

BACKGROUND

 

Ziva is at 16-year-old female originally from Israel. She moved to the U.S. 3 years ago when she was 13. She left her Father and brother back home while she now lives with her Paternal Aunt. Ziva moved due to high levels of aggression in her father’s care. Her father is the director of the Mossad and unable to look after his daughter the way she needed him to.

 

After her move Ziva had a honeymoon faze where her behavior was stable and it appeared she was going to be successful in her new living arrangement. This was the case until she started staying out late and coming home spelling of cigarettes and marijuana. When confronted with this she would deny it.

 

The big change happened when Ziva was 15 when she got pregnant and only told her Aunt after she had already had an abortion. Feeling her niece was completely out of control her Aunt enrolled her in a local Psychiatric Residential program for girls.

 

This ended up being an even worse move because in the program Ziva would pick fights with the other girls and even got the whole unit into a riot. After this Ziva was sent to the hospital program that she currently is living at for the past few months.

 

<><><><><><><> 

 

 

ABIGIAL (ABBY) JENIFER SCIUTO

 

CLIENT # 60625

 

AGE: 16   DOB: March 27th

 

 

\--- Bipolar 1 Disorder

\--- Oppositional Defiant Disorder

\--- Pregnancy

 

Abby was brought to the hospital from a teen pregnancy center after trying to kill herself by overdosing on various prescription psychiatric medication. Abby identifies as Bipolar and has had this diagnosis since the age of six. She has had pervious hospital stays each one lasting about a month. Abby identifies her relationship with her parents as strained, but that she gets along better with her long time boyfriend (and babies father) than her parents.

 

Abby got pregnant 7 months ago and automatically knew she was going to keep the baby. The baby’s father is very supportive even though he is only 15 years old. Her relationship with her parents is a different story. They are highly religious and believe that Abby committed and ultimate sin. After a fight with her parents Abby ran away from home and ended up checking herself into a teen pregnancy center. She stayed there for three months before her psychiatric symptoms got out of control and it was no longer a safe environment for her and her baby as well as the other teen parents living at the center.

 

She was checked into her current hospital stay three weeks ago where she is hoping to stabilize on medication that works well with her pregnancy. She hopes to be able to go home once the baby is born because since she started this hospital stay she has made up with her parents and they no longer shun her for her behavior and the baby. Her parents come and visit her every week and want nothing more then for Abby to get stable and come home with them.

 

<><><><><><><> 

 

 

JAMES (JIMMY) BRIAN PALMER

 

CLIENT # 6024

 

AGE 14   DOB November 14th

 

\--- Schizophrenia Paranoid type

\--- Social Anxiety Disorder

 

 

Both his parents, James SR. and Kathy Palmer, raised Jimmy. He has three younger brothers ages 10, 8, and 3. Jimmy has always been a very smart kid, getting straight A’s in school. Even though he did well at school Jimmy had difficulties going to his classes and would often fake being sick so he could stay home. To him doing the make-up work at home was a lot easier then being in class. At the age of 12 his parents began to worry so they set him up with a therapist where he was diagnosed as having Social Anxiety Disorder at the age of 12 and put on anti-anxiety medication. To try and counteract that he was placed in a special classroom at school where the teacher to student ratio was much smaller and he didn’t have to worry about large classroom sizes.

 

This seemed to work well for a few years, Jimmy was thriving in his new classroom at school and he was actually enjoying being around other kids. That is until things started to get much worse then before. Jimmy started to experience auditory hallucinations. He tried to hide it from his parents but soon they began to wonder what was going on. He would take two minute long showers and could be heard mumbling to himself on various occasions.

 

It didn’t get too bad until after he turned 14 and when the visual hallucinations were getting worse. At this point he had to tell his parents what was going on because he knew he needed some sort of help. He started going back to his therapist and was able to tell him about the voices. He added an anti-psychotic to his medication ritual to see if that would cause the voices to clear up.

 

Well the voices didn’t get better and soon he started to experience visual hallucinations as well. He would see scary looking people while he was in the shower he would engage in self-harm by putting soap in his eyes white in the shower to hopefully get the visual hallucinations to go away. The worst of it all happened after his 14th birthday when he started to see his father as a bloody clown that was chasing him around the house with a knife.

 

These symptoms were so severe his therapist was able to get Jimmy into the long-term facility even though he hadn’t had any past hospitalizations. Jimmy has now been in the hospital for over a month and is having difficulties with joining groups and not isolating in his room. The paranoia is just too much for him to handle so doctors are really working on his medications to try and get some of the hallucinations to let up and Jimmy can be at ease in his own mind again.

 

<><><><><><><> 

 

 

 

JENNY LAREN SHEPERD

CLIENT # 66780

AGE 13   DOB October 28th

 

\--- Posttraumatic Stress Disorder

\--- Attention Deficit Hyper Activity Disorder

 

Jenny was born to a wealthy family with both her parents and two older brothers actively in her life. Jenny was a smart girl and went to a private Catholic school where she learned normal school things but she was always curious about when the nuns talked about the Bible and Catholicism.

 

It was on Jenny’s 12th birthday that her life made a quick turn for the worst. She was sleeping in her bed and her oldest brother came in and sexually assaulted her. When she told her parents they didn’t believe her because their son was the captain of the school’s football team and in their eyes could do nothing wrong.

 

Jenny was unable to cope with the assault or her parent’s reaction and started self-harming behaviors. She would cut the insides of her thighs so nobody would see but soon that wasn’t enough. One night when everybody was asleep she walked to the bathroom and slit her wrists while lying in the bathtub. She had seen people do that on TV so she figured that was the best way to do it now. She had been lying in a pool of her own blood until her 15-year-old brother came into the bathroom and found her. He quickly called for his parents and the rushed Jenny to the hospital. She needed a few blood transfusions but overall was physically healthy. When a mental health provider came to talk to the family everybody, but Jenny, thought that Jenny should spend some time in the hospital, maybe a month or two to work out what was going on in her life.

 

 

<><><><><><><> 

 

 

LEON ROSCOE VANCE

 

CLIENT # 65781

 

AGE 17 DOB July 8th

 

\---Mild mental retardation

\--- Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder

\--- Oppositional Defiant Disorder

 

 

Leon was removed from his biological mother’s care when he was 6 months old. His mother was a heroin and meth addict and was unable to care for her son. She had also been doing these various drugs while pregnant with her son.

 

By the age of 3 it became obvious that he had some mental deficits and was slow in meeting all milestones. His foster family brought him into the doctor for testing and his IQ was low enough that he was diagnosed as mildly retarded.

 

Since the start of school Leon was in a special class where he could get 1:1 attention and help on his schoolwork. The only problem is he was often aggressive in school and the teachers were having difficulties keeping him and the other kids safe. This is when one of his teachers suggested Leon spend some time in a local psychiatric residential treatment center where he could get medication worked out and then successfully return back to his current foster family.

 

Leon stayed at the residential center for about a month before returning home. His aggressive behavior seemed to have died down but now he was doing other odd behaviors like sticking his hands down his pants in inappropriate settings or stripping his close off in the middle of the grocery store for example.

 

His foster family took him to his doctor to try and see what to do with these bizarre behaviors. This was when he was referred to his current hospital placement. He has been in the hospital one month.

 

<><><><><><><> 

 

 

LEROY JETHRO (JET) GIBBS

 

AGE 17

 

Jet is Tony DiNozzo’s boyfriend and he is very supportive of his young lover and has gotten him into various placements when he needed it. When Tony’s father disowned him for being gay, Jet was right there and offering a place for Tony to stay.

 

Jet is currently in the Marine Corps Reserves and on a normal day is a security guard in the same hospital that Tony just checked into. He knows it really helps Tony knowing he is so close by if he really needs his help. Jet is just simply a very supportive boyfriend who wants nothing more then to be with his boyfriend whenever he can.

 


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This is a raw story involving mental health issues, if this is not your cup of tea please go to some place you like better. You haven been warned so NO flames PLEASE! :)
> 
> \--- Tony DiNozzo is taken to his new home and spends some time getting to know his peers and the rules of the road. ---

 

Day 1

 

 

Tony looked around, as he was wheeled into his new home for at least the next month if not longer. He spotted other patients looking in his direction probably wondering what he did to get here. He seemed to be one of the youngest people there at the young age of 15. Everybody else appeared to be in his or her upper teens.

 

“This must be Tony,” a nurse said as she walked up to the paramedics who had brought him into the Child and Adolescent Psychiatric Inpatient Program at the Psychiatric institute of Washington.

 

“Yup this is Tony and he was a pleasure to have on the way over here, no problems at all.” The Paramedic named Andrew told the nurse. “Here are his bags of belongings.” He handed the hospital bags that he had gotten from the ER at the main hospital the day before.

 

The nurse smiled as they helped Tony off the stretcher and he just stood there looking helpless and out of place. “Tony we have to check in your belongings but soon will have them brought to your room if they are appropriate for you to have on the unit. Now how about a tour now?” She suggested. Tony simply nodded his head. He wasn’t new to psychiatric programs he had been to different hospitals, for short stays, many times in the past few years. This time was different though. He was under a psychiatric hold, meaning it was up to judge to let him out. He had a feeling with his past that the hold would be long so he was psyching himself up to try and succeed where he was.

 

“So Tony my name is Lauren and I am your nurse for this morning and afternoon. A new nurse will come on around three o’clock this afternoon to take over. Now let’s get you adjusted to the unit.” She stayed where they were standing and pointed out various things in the room. “This is the main gathering area, we hold morning and evening groups here. You can also use this area for puzzles,” he pointed out a puzzle that was half finished on a table by a couch and rocking chairs. “Then at this table people liked to do drawing and coloring.” He smiled at the few people who were sitting around the table. “This is Anthony, Timmy and Abby. “Do you go by Tony or Anthony?” The other teen asked, “I go by Anthony but I can also go by Tony of you prefer to go by Anthony.” Tony shook his head, “I go by Tony, Anthony is my father and we won’t even go there with my father issues.”

 

Anthony smiled in understanding, “Well welcome to the loony bin Tony. Is this your first time?”

 

“Here yeah, but I have been to other hospitals.” Tony said as he looked at what Anthony was drawing. “You’re good at drawing, I wish I was good at drawing.”

 

“It just takes time to learn and that is something you have around here, lots of time when there isn’t groups going around. So drawing keeps me out of trouble.” Anthony explained with a laugh.

 

Tony chuckled a little and then turned to Lauren, “Any other places you want to show me?” he questioned and when she nodded he followed her down the hallway. “I will show you your room. You are lucky to have gotten a single room. We have a few of them and then we also have double and triple rooms.” Tony was thankful to hear that he got his own room; he didn’t like the idea of having to share his space with other people. He was surprised at how cozy the little room was. “This is nice,” he said trying to shove his hands in his pockets but forgot he was wearing hospital scrubs that didn’t have any pockets. “Yes you get your own toilet but there are showers out in the hallway that you can ask to use.” Lauren explained as she showed him the toilet and then pointed out various other things in the room such as where to put his clothes.

 

Then out in the main hallway she showed him the showers and even one room that had a huge soaking tub if he wanted to take a bath. She also showed him the nurse’s station and the dining room. Overall he space was rather small, but that made it more intimidating.

 

Back in the main area Tony saw the same people sitting around the small table coloring or drawing in Anthony’s face. “Can I join you guys?” he asked before taking a seat at the last seat.

 

“Sure you can.” Anthony said with a smile on his face. “So what brings you to our humble abode?” he questioned, putting down his pencil so he could give Tony his undivided attention

 

“Anthony that isn’t polite to ask.” Abby pointed out. “Sorry he’s rather blunt and right to the point.”

 

Tony shook his head, “It’s okay I don’t mind. “I have Bipolar Disorder and I started to get really depressed. Thinking about how my father disowned me when I came out to him. He was never a very nice man but it still sucked being kicked out of the house and told to never come back. I wasn’t even allowed to grab any clothes or anything and that is what really sucked. It was okay though because I have an older boyfriend who has his own really nice apartment and is so kind and means so much to me. I don’t know why I did it but the depression just took over and I tried to kill myself by swallowing a whole bottle of Benadryl. So same to you, why are you here?” “I’ve attempted suicide many times and this last time I was actually this close to death.” He put his pointer finger and thumbs together to show just how close to death he had been. “They had to pump my stomach, and everything like that. I almost succeed in my attempt to die. And it wasn’t just a cry for help I really did want to die but my Foster Dad found me lying on the bathroom floor with a bottle of his blood pressure medicine next to me.” He took a deep breath and continued. “So when I got medically stable they tried to figure out what to do with me and I ended up here. Got myself at least a months stay in the loony bin.”

 

“Don’t call it that Anthony it might offend somebody, especially somebody new.” Abby said. Anthony blushed, “Sorry.” He apologized, “I am not trying to make you uncomfortable.”

 

Tony shook his head, “You haven’t I am not easily offended.”

 

“Well good because I ask a lot of questions.” Anthony said and then smiled at Timmy. “Isn’t that true.” “Very true,” The quiet teen said as he colored in a ‘fuzzy’ poster that nothing on it was the true color. For example a cat was purple and a puppy was bright green.

 

Just then there was an announcement over the intercom system “Everybody meet for Super Social in the dinning room. We will be going out on the patio so make sure you are bundled up because it’s a bit chilly outside.”

 

Tony looked down at his stocking feet and paper-thin scrubs from the ER. He wished they had gone though his stuff so he could at least have his hooded sweatshirt and shoes.

 

He walked to the nurse’s station and waited patiently until somebody noticed he was standing there.

 

“Tony how can we help you?” A male nurse that Tony didn’t recognize asked him. “Yeah I was wondering if I could have my sweatshirt and my shoes so I can go do this Super Social thing.” Tony questioned.

 

“We just got done going through your things. You can have everything besides your shoes at the moment. You can’t have strings of any kind at least until you have your evaluation from the nurse later on today.”

 

Tony was beginning to get frustrated, “What do I do about shoes then if I want to go outside.”

 

“We have some shower shoes you can barrow for the time being. Do you have anybody who can bring you in more supplies later on today or tomorrow?” The nurse asked. Tony nodded his head, “My boyfriend can bring me stuff.” He said as he followed after the nurse to grab some shoes. They ended up being knockoff Crocs. They were tacky looking but Tony Didn’t care he simply wanted to go outside.

 

Now with his sweatshirt and funky shoes on he headed to the dinning room and then followed somebody else out onto the patio. Not many people were outside probably because of the cold January air.

 

“Hello Tony thanks for joining us.” Pauley the unit Social Worker said from where she was sitting on a bench on the small patio space.

 

“Sure thing, just wanting to go the straight and narrow and follow all the groups.” Tony replied. He normally didn’t participate in things when he had been in hospitals before, but this time around he wanted to do things the right way. “So what do we do during this Super Social thing?” “Well when it’s not raining outside we like to spend as much of the time outside as possible and then come inside and have some tea to warm us up. It’s just supposed to be a time to hang out together and chit chat, be social” Pauley explained with a laugh. A young girl spoke up; she had an accent that Tony couldn’t place. “On rainy days we play games inside. Oh speaking of games we play BINGO every Sunday night and they have really cool prizes. Everybody gets to win two prizes and then whoever gets the ‘black out’ gets a third prize. It is very fun.”

 

“Ziva is right, everybody enjoys BINGO night.” Pauley said with a smile.

 

Ziva nodded her head and smiled big, “I got some really good smelling lotion and shampoo. See smell my hair.” She walked over to Tony and stuck her hair in his face. “Doesn’t it smell good!” she said still staying in Tony’s space.

 

Tony tried backing away from the girl but she seemed to keep following him. “Yeah it smells nice.” He said hoping that would get her off of him. “Ziva give Tony some space, remember you need to stay out of other people’s bubble, especially people you don’t know yet.” Pauley said to the young teen.

 

Ziva backed and blushed, “Sorry.” She said going to sit on her own on a bench across the patio

 

Just then Abby came out talking with her friend Jenny both girls chuckling at some inside joke. “How are you girls doing?” Pauley asked the giggling girls.

 

Jenny spoke up, “Leon was sticking his hands down his pants again. It took Dr. Weatherly and Mark to get him to stop. It was rather gross!” Tony made a face at that, “Great so we have a dude around here that tries to beat himself off in public places. That sounds exciting.” “Leon does some thing that make people uncomfortable but we try to ignore it as much as possible since paying attention to it makes him do it more.” Pauley tried to explain. “I’m cold can I go back inside?” Ziva asked rubbing her arms, showing how cold she was.

 

“I think all of us should go inside now and get that tea, it is rather nippy outside today.” Pauley said as she stood up and walked with everybody back inside. “Meet me in the main area and I will have the tea ready.” Tony went straight for the nurse station to ask for his cell phone. “Hey can anybody get my cell phone for me?” he called to the man behind the counter.

 

Rocky one of the nurses turned and smiled at Tony. “Sure thing Tony, just a second.” He then headed into another room and came back out with Tony’s cell phone.

 

“Thanks,” Tony said as he headed for his bedroom and plopped down on the bed and dialed his boyfriend’s number.

 

“Tony, how are you doing?” Leroy Jethro Gibbs but to Tony was Jet answered the phone.

 

“I’m hanging in there I suppose.” Tony said with a sigh. “I wish I was home though. I miss you.” He had been living with his 18-year-old boyfriend for the past few months since his relationship with his father blew up.

 

“I miss you too, Tony” It was Jet’s turn to sigh. “They treating you good there? Do you know when visiting hours are?”

 

Tony nodded his head even though Jet couldn’t see it. “Yeah they are from Five o’clock and eight o’clock. “I was hoping you could bring me some things when you come tonight, that is if you are going to come tonight.”

 

“I will be there tonight so what do you need me to bring?” Tony rattled off a bunch of things that he wanted everything from books to his Sudoku puzzles to clothes of all kinds. He knew he didn’t need to get everything for the next few months right now but he wanted a good chunk of things now to keep him busy. Jet wrote down everything Tony told him and then. “Have you talked to any doctor’s yet?” he questioned.

 

Tony shook his head; “The nurses said that I probably will be meeting with my psychiatrist and an internist tomorrow.”

 

“Hopefully they do I don’t want you waiting around too long before you get a treatment plan. I know you are going to be there for awhile but I want the ball to start rolling as soon as possible.” Jet said sounding serious. He had been with Tony though all of his hospitalizations over the past few years and wanted this to be his final stay. Maybe they could finally figure out medications and get things working again.

 

“I Love you Jet, I’m sorry for putting you through this again.” Tony said with tears falling down his cheeks.

 

Jet sighed, “I know and don’t be sorry we’ll get through this together just like we did every other time. Just because this stay will be longer then most doesn’t mean we will see each other less. I plan on being there to visit you every night and any other time they allow visitors.” He then thought of something. “Is there anything you need me to bring? “No just what I said should be enough and all of that should be at our house.” Tony said as he ran a hand through his hair. “Oh could you bring me shampoo and body wash too and my hair brush.” He thought for a second. “Oh can you also bring my pillow and our green fuzzy blanket?”

 

Jet added the information to his list. “Okay baby lets stop there at least for tonight because soon you would be asking me to bring the house”

 

“Sure thing My Love,” Jet said giving the phone a kiss. “I love you Tony, can’t wait to see you tonight.”

 

After a few more exchanges of ‘I Love You’ the two teens hung up the phone and Tony flopped back on his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

 

Just then the girl named Ziva came knocking on his door. “Hi ya Tony, how are you holding up?” she questioned, walking into his room and sitting down next to him on the bed. A little taken back by somebody walking into his room Tony sat up so he was able to flee if needed. “I’m doing okay, thanks for asking.” He said trying to stay polite with the slightly odd girl.

 

“We have evening group here in a few minutes, are you going to join us?” Ziva asked with a huge smile on her face.

 

“Sure,” Tony said standing up. “I’m just going to go to the bathroom before so umm can you leave?” he didn’t want to upset the girl but he also wanted to use the bathroom in peace since it had a strange door that was made out of foam and Velcro.

 

Ziva looked like she was going to protest but ended up getting up off the bed and heading for the door. “See you in group.” She said before heading out of the room.

 

Tony took care of business and then joined everybody in the main room for evening group.

 

“Okay who would like to lead this evening’s group?” Mark the milieu therapist asked the group.

 

“I can if nobody else wants to,” said Anthony.

 

Mark smiled, “Thank you Anthony.” He then handed the laminated agenda to the young teen.

 

“Good evening and welcome to evening group, let’s go around and introduce ourselves.” Anthony read from the sheet. “I’ll go first, my name is Anthony.” He then looked to the person sitting next to him.

 

“I’m Jenny"

“I’m Timmy”

“Ziva here.”

“Abby.”

“Leon”

One teen was really quite for a second before talking in a whisper voice. “I’m Jimmy"

 

It finally came to Tony’s turn so he cleared his throat and said his name. “Tony.”

 

“Thank you now can we go through everybody’s goals from this morning and see how well we did.

 

“Jenny you said you were going to participate in all groups; how did that go?” Mark questioned.

 

“I went to all groups.” Jenny smiled she was proud of herself. “I only went to part off Super Social because it was so damn cold outside.”

 

“Timmy your goal was to stay out of your room and not isolate, how did that work out for you?”

 

Timmy smiled shyly. “I didn’t go to groups but I was out in the main area coloring most of the day.”

 

“That is good progress Timmy, you should feel good about your progress.” Mark said writing down what Timmy said in a notebook.

 

“Ziva your goal was to watch your space, how do you feel you did on this goal?”

 

Tony couldn’t help but cough because he knew for sure she didn’t do that well on her goal, at least around him. “Do you need something Tony?” Mark asked the newest member of the group.

 

“I don’t want to make a big deal about it but Ziva has been in my space a lot and I’ve only been here a few hours. She was just in my room right before this group and I don’t know what your rules are about that but I don’t really like people in my room unless I bring them in myself.” Tony tried to explain without getting anybody in trouble.

 

“Thank you for the information Tony, we will work on that.” Mark said before going through the next few people and their goals for the day. Most everybody said they had made their goals even if they hadn’t. Tony was told to think of a goal he could have the next morning.

 

After check-in group they had a small group on the benefits of medication and mental illness. The teens learned about medication but there was also a talk on how exercise is a great way to combat depression without having to take a pill. Mark tried to make them understand that exercise is good but staying on your meds is a huge thing.

 

After group was dinnertime. Tony wasn’t that pleased with his meatloaf but ate it anyway because he was starving. He hadn’t eaten much due to nerves while he was in the ER the day before so he was definitely hungry now. As he ate he sat with Anthony and Timmy.

 

“So how long have you been here?” He asked both boys.

 

“I’ve been here a little over a month.” Anthony said.

 

Timmy didn’t look like he was going to respond but did, “It’s been almost three months.” He mumbled, looking at his food and not at Tony.

 

“Yup you’ve got two guys who can show you the ropes here.” Anthony said with a smile on his face. “It’s pretty easy to get used to everything around here. You will feel like one of the bunch in no time, especially when we get new people in.”

 

“Which doesn’t happen very often, I think before you our newest person was Ziva, or was it Abby I don’t remember.” Timmy said speaking up and looking up at Tony for the first time.

 

“Well I’m an old hat at hospitals so I think I should fit in well.” Tony then looked at the clock and noticed it was almost six o’clock, which meant Jet would be there any minute. “Oh my boyfriend is going to be here soon. I will introduce all of you when we get the chance.” Anthony looked a bit shocked but smiled, “Can’t wait to meet him, I bet he’s a cool guy.”

 

“He’s the best,” Tony said as he got up and put his tray away before going out in the main area to meet up with his boyfriend whom he hadn’t seen since the day before and it felt like forever.

 

Almost exactly at five Jet was buzzed onto the unit and smiled when he saw Tony standing there. “Hey Baby,” he said going over and giving Tony a quick kiss on the lips. “So who do I give this stuff to?” he asked showing the large duffle bag, large fluffy blanket and his pillow.

 

“You have to sign in and then give the stuff to the nurses.” Tony explained as he led Jet to the counter where the check-in book was and then got Mark’s attention to take all of his stuff. “Somebody sure is planning on moving in. You do know we laundry here right?” he teased. Tony rolled his eyes, “It’s not all that much stuff just bulky things like sweatshirts and stuff.”

 

“Well I will get this to your nurse to have it checked in. Then after your visit she will sit down with you and talk to you about your treatment goals and such.” Mark said as he took the items and headed back into the nurse station. Tony took a hold of Jet’s hand and led him down the hall to his bedroom. “I am lucky to have my own bedroom, there are a lot of people who don’t.”

 

“That is nice,” Jet said as they both took a seat on Tony’s bed and Tony rested his head on Jet’s shoulder. “I wish I was at home where we could really snuggle.”

 

Jet signed as he placed a kiss to Tony’s head. “You will be soon enough, you just need to be patient and on your best behavior.” It wasn’t odd for Tony to act out while in the hospital. He had been send back to the ER on two occasions because of either trying to hurt himself or hurt another client. Now at this hospital they did manual restraints and seclusions so instead of being sent to the ER it was taken care of on site.

 

“I am going to try my hardest to be on my best behavior. I hope to make friends here since it’s a more long term facility.” Tony said with a sigh. “I would just rather be at home with you.”

 

“I know Baby, I know.”

 

Just then there was knock on the door and a nurse Tony didn’t recognize came into the room. “I came with your belongings and to introduce myself. “My name is Jenny and I’m your nurse for the evening. Is there anything I can get you? How are you feeling?”

 

“The voices are still here,” Tony admitted. “Telling me to charge the nurses station and grabbing scissors to attack myself and others with them.” “That’s a pretty specific plan, Tony what can we do to help you stay safe?” Jenny questioned sitting in the chair across from Tony’s bed where he was still snuggled in Jet’s arms. Tony thought for a second and then shrugged his shoulders; he didn’t know how to turn the voices off. “I don’t know.”

 

“Well I say for the time being if you need something from one of the nurses you stand back against he wall across from the nurses station and that should get their attention. I will of course share this information with everybody else so they understand what is going on.” Lauren explained her plan, “What do you think of that?”

 

“Sure we will see if that works,” Tony said. Lauren smiled and sat Tony’s clothes on his shelves. “You can organize the stuff as you want it.” She said before going to the door. “I will let you get back to your visit.” With that she walked out of the room.

 

“Please Baby tell them when you are feeling unsafe and not follow through with the voices are telling you. I don’t want you to hurt yourself anymore, you are too important to me My Love to leave me all alone. You are only 15-years-old, you have so much of your life ahead of you.” Tony smiled, “I know, I don’t want to die but the voices get so intense at times, not to mention when the visual things come into the picture. I hope they get me on a new medication so none of this stuff happens anymore.”

 

“Well I will be praying,” Gibbs said with one more kiss to Tony’s head.

 

<><><><><><><> 

 

Visiting hours didn’t seem long enough for Tony but soon he was sitting with Anthony and Abby at the ‘art table’ listening to classic rock music and watching Leon giggling and rocking in his seat.

 

“What is his deal?” Tony questioned watching the odd older teen.

 

Anthony shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, he’s been here a long time, quiet frankly I feel like his parents just dropped him off here and expect him to be here for the rest of his life or something. Which mind you that isn’t the way things go around here. We are expected to be here a max of six months but they try to get us out after three, depending on how our court cases go.

 

“Sounds sad.” Tony said feeling for the other boy. He couldn’t imagine being that ill. Of course he had his moments but nothing like that. He stood up and stretched, “I’m going to go take a shower, and I will be back in a few minutes.” With that headed to the nurse’s station and waited back against the wall across from it like he had been told to. It took a bit for anybody to he was there but finally Lauren noticed him and smiled. “Good job Tony for following through with our plan. That is a major thing.”

 

Tony blushed a little at the compliment. “I was wondering if I could take a shower.” He asked.

 

“Sure thing, do you have your own stuff?” Lauren asked when she got a nod from Tony she went to the closet that held patient’s belongings they couldn’t have in their rooms and found Tony’s shampoo and body wash and his toothbrush and toothpaste. “Here you go, just bring the stuff back here when you are done.” She said as she led Tony to a shower room and unlocked the door. “Okay just grab your towels and you should be good to go. Tony got his towels from his room and then headed into the shower room. It wasn’t much of a room as I was a closet with a shower in it. It worked for some privacy though so Tony took his time in the shower, washing his hair perfectly and soaping up his body fully. When he got to his cock he started stroking it thinking about Jet’s hands on him. “God,” he moaned out as he felt himself close to completion. It took only a matter of seconds before he was biting his arm to keep from crying out as he came into his hand. Feeling a little bit naughty for jerking off in a treatment center’s shower he quickly finished his shower and got out, drying off. Once he was dry he put on his clean pajama bottoms and t-shirt, showing off all the scars he had on his arms from past self-harm and suicide attempts. He tossed his dirty towels in the laundry basket in the small shower space and then grabbed up his dirty clothes to take to his room. He tossed them on the bottom shelf and then slipped his slippers on. He felt much more alive now that he wasn’t in hospital scrubs anymore. Taking a deep breath he headed back out to the main area where everybody was all doing something. Jenny and Abby were working on the puzzle, Anthony and Timmy were working on their various art projects and Ziva was writing in her journal on the couch while Leon paced the hallway up and down. Trying to figure out what he wanted to do next Tony went and knelt by the table that had the puzzle going.

 

“Can I join you girls?” he asked with his famous DiNozzo smile.

 

Jenny and Abby both looked at each other and giggled before nodding their heads. “Yeah sure we can always use the help.”

 

The trio worked on the puzzle until 10:00 when they were told it was time to get their meds and go to bed. Tony waited for Lauren to bring out his meds once she was done giving Ziva her’s.

 

Lauren walked over to Tony with a cup of water and a cup full of medications. “Now I hope we have these right, you will tell me if I do note have them right, right? “For tonight I’ve got Depakote, Klonopin and Trazdone. Does that sound like your night-time meds?”

 

Tony nodded his head and took all of the pills all at once. “Thanks.” He told her before getting up off the floor and heading down the hall to his bedroom. Sighing he used the bathroom before brushing his teeth and climbing into bed. He was thankful that Jet and brought his pillow and favorite blanket from home. It made him feel comfortable even in a strange place.

 

Doing some deep breathing exercises he fell asleep almost right away and didn’t wake until morning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Day 2

Day 2

 

Tony woke up with a start due to a nurse walking into his room “Hello?” he questioned the young woman who was coming into his room.

“Hi Tony, It’s just me Lauren and I am here to take your vital signs. Is that okay with you?”

“Sure” Tony said as he held his arm out for Lauren to put the blood pressure cuff on his arm and then stuck a thermometer in his mouth. When people take his blood pressure and temperature he always felt like a lab rat and today wasn’t any different. He just hoped a needle was far away. 

Once she got what she wanted, Lauren put everything away and headed for the door. 

“What time is it?” Tony asked since he didn’t have a clock in his room.

Lauren looked at her watch; “It is about breakfast time, that makes it around 8:00. I’m sure if you head down to the dinning room your breakfast will be set out

Tony nodded his head in understanding and sat up in bed. With a quick stretch to get all the kinks out from sleeping in a new bed he then got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Once he took care of business he grabbed a pair of dark gray sweat pants and a t-shirt that actually belonged to Jet. 

Once he was in clean clothes he headed down the long hallway and into the dinning room. There he found Timmy and Anthony eating. “Can I join you guys?” he asked.

“Of course you can.” Anthony said scooting over so Tony didn’t have to climb over him to get to the seat that was against the wall. “How did ya sleep?” he asked the newest member of the group.

Tony “I slept pretty good.” He responded as he opened up his tray to find a cheese omelet. “Wow this food actually looks edible” He always hated the food at his past hospital visits so he was a bit shocked to see real food on his plate instead of some freeze dried crap. He took a bite and almost moaned at how good it tasted. It reminded himself of home, but he tried not to think about that or he would get depressed and want to go home right away.

“The food around here is actually pretty good.” Anthony said with a chuckle. “I think I have gained 10 pounds in the past few months because I am actually eating better here then I would at home.

Timmy nodded in agreement as he chewed on a piece of his whole-wheat pancake.

Anthony smiled at Timmy, a few months ago he would have talked with food in his mouth but with some work he was beginning to understand good table manners. “What Timmy is eating is really good, I love the pancakes I don’t even eat them with butter or syrup. They are just good as a finger food.

Timmy looked at his pancakes and even though they were covered in syrup he decided to pick a piece of his pancake up, getting syrup everywhere. He got it on his plate, down his shirt and all over his face.

“Tim, you can’t do it with syrup on it!” Anthony said trying hard not to laugh because it wasn’t very funny.

Timmy pushed his tray away and got up from the table. “I gotta go change my shirt before morning meeting.” He said before leaving the dinning room and headed for his bedroom.

As they ate the boys talked about what brought them to the hospital. Anthony told about what it was like truly slitting your wrists in hopes to die. It wasn’t a cry for help he really felt so depressed that he couldn’t see any reason to live. Tony talked about his own suicide attempt by overdosing on various medications all at once. He wasn’t sure why he did it because he had everything he wanted in the world. He had a great boyfriend and school was actually going well for once. It was just an impulsive act, and one that could have been fatal. 

Not able to hold it back anymore Anthony spit out a question he had been wondering. “I know this isn’t my business but I’m curious. Are you gay or bi?”

Tony chuckled at how nervous Anthony was asking the question. “I used to think I was bi because I’ve been with girls, but ever sense I’ve been with Jet I have realized I’m actually full blown gay. Girls don’t turn my head at all, actually other men don’t really either but Jet man do I find him sexy and I love him so much. I really miss him.” He tried not to start crying as he talked about Jet.

“It sounds like Jet is really supportive of you.” Anthony said as he took a bite of his applesauce. My parent’s are really supportive of me too; well my foster parents anyway. I never knew my Dad and I only lived with my mom until I was five because she’s in the business if you know what I mean. She didn’t even know who my dad was to tell him about me. I guess that’s what you get for having sex with too many men.

“Well I’m glad your foster parents are supportive that must make you feel good.” Tony said as he finished off his food. “What do we do after this?” he questioned

Anthony got up and put his tray on the cart, watching Tony mirror his actions. “We have morning meeting at 9am in the main area up front. It’s not a big deal we just come up with goals for the day and stuff like that.”

“Sounds like a real thrill.” Tony laughed as they headed out of the dinning room. “I’m going to go brush my teeth before morning meeting. See you in a few minutes.” He then walked down the hall to his room and got there just in time before he started sobbing. He missed Jet so much that he couldn’t stop the tears from falling. 

After about ten minutes of crying, Tony went to the sink and started brushing his teeth. Looking in the mirror he winced at how puffy and red his eyes looked from all the crying. There was no way he could hide that so he figured he would just wear it proudly and go along with it.

Just then there was a message over the loudspeaker “Morning meeting is starting in 5 minutes so head down to the main area.”

Tony used the bathroom and then headed down the all to the main area. It had been changed to having the chairs in a circle and few people were already there.

“Good morning, Tony. It’s a pleasure having you here in group this morning.” Pauley said as she got out the things for group.

“Morning,” Tony said as he took a seat next to Pauley.

“We will start once everybody is here, I believe some people were just waking up when I went around and checked on everybody.” Pauley said as she got up and wrote the schedule on a white board attached to the wall.

People started filling the chairs and by 9:15am community meeting was ready to begin.

“Good morning everybody, I believe everybody knows who I am, I am Pauley and I am a social worker here on the unit. To start off our morning meeting lets go around the group and say our first names and then answer the ice breaker question I will find.” She grabbed a piece of laminated paper and looked through it for a second before coming up with a question. “Okay say your first name and answer…”My name is Pauley and the question is ‘if money was no object how would you spend your time?” Pauley paused to think for a second before answering the question. “I think I would take my partner on a Caribbean cruise, seeing all the islands because money is no object.” Pauley looked to her right. “Let’s go clockwise this morning.”

Anthony was sitting there and excitedly answered the question. “My name is Anthony and if money was no object I would buy a mansion with a huge ass big screen TV with surround sound and plush recliners for everybody to sit in.”

“I guess I’m next,” Abby said. “Well I’m Abby and if I could do anything with money not being an object I would go with my boyfriend to all sorts of exotic places that are nice and warm.” She laughed, “But that won’t be happening until like 18 years from now when this little guy makes his entrance into the world.” She said rubbing her 7-month pregnant belly.

Timmy was next and he quickly answered the question. “If I could do anything and money doesn’t matter I would buy a ranch and have lots of animals like horses and cows and even dogs and cats. 

“And what’s your name?” Pauley asked.

“Oh sorry I’m Tim or Timmy.” He said blushing since he forgot to say his name. He looked down at his lap and started to pick at a string on his sweat pants. 

It was Ziva’s turn next and she smiled at the group. “My name is Ziva and if I could do anything without having to worry about money I would fly back to Israel to be with my family. I am missing my father and brother very much.”

“Jimmy would you like to answer the question this morning?”

Jimmy shook his head quickly as he started rocking in his seat trying to sooth himself.

“Okay then we will move onto Jenny.”

Jenny smiled, “I’m Jenny and if I could do or buy something without worrying about money I would probably buy out a mall and be able to get anything in every store without having to pay for it.”

“Oh will you allow guests because I could go for that!” Abby said with a laugh. “Once I pop this little guy out I will lose weight and need to buy all new clothes.”

“Yeah all of you guys are welcome to come to my mall.” Jenny chuckled.

“Okay guys lets stay on track we still have a few people to check in with and then we have goals for the day to talk about.” Pauley said trying to bring people back to the group.

She looked around the room and didn’t see Leon. Normally it was hard to get the teen to join groups because of his mild mental retardation and strong schizophrenic symptoms. He spent most of his time just pacing up and down the hallway and rocking in the rocking chairs. Right now he was no place to be seen so Pauley assumed he was in his room.

“Okay since Leon isn’t here I believe it is time for our newest member of the group to answer this question.

Tony was quiet for a second but soon started to speak. “My name is Tony and if money wasn’t an object and I could get or do anything I would want I would probably help my boyfriend pay off any debt he has and then take him on a trip all around Europe.

Pauley smiled and got out a notebook. “Who would like to be the secretary today?” she asked the group. “Oh and Tony the secretary writes down people’s goals for the day and any other unit concerns we might have.”

Tony simply nodded his head.

“I will be the secretary Ziva said as she took the notebook and pencil getting ready to jot things down.

“Okay lets start with Timmy.” Pauley said smiling at the young teen.

“I want to call my mom today and make sure I eat all my food.” Timmy is really picky about his food so working on eating new things was a big goal for him.

“I’m going to do IPN.” Anthony said.

Tony looked confused so Pauley spoke up. “Anthony why don’t you explain to Tony what IPN stands for.

“Ignore Peer Negativity. Basically focus on your own shit and not everybody else’s. Or if something is going down on the unit you don’t become a part of it but instead follow what staff is telling you to do.”

“Great explanation Anthony, now with that out there, Tony what is your goal this morning?

“Umm…” Tony wasn’t really sure what he should say for a goal. He didn’t feel he was acllcumated into the group yet to really have a goal. But with that in mind he realized he had a goal. “My goal is going to continue to get aclamented to the unit and ask questions when I don’t know or understand something.”

Pauley smiled, “That is a great goal Tony and Abby what is your goal this morning?”

“My goal is to go to all the groups.” Abby said as she winced. “Sorry he’s doing flip flops again.”

“No need to apologize and that is a great goal Abby but just remember don’t do too much and get worn out.”

Abby nodded her head. “I know but I really do want to get to all the groups.”

“My goal is kind of the same, I want to go to all groups and I do not fall asleep during the day when we are not having groups, instead hang out with people. No isolating”

“That also is a big goal for today but I have faith you will succeed. But remember everybody don’t beat yourself up if you don’t make your goals today. We have a lot of time to be working on them.” Pauley said and looked at Jimmy who seemed to be doing better today. He was looking up at the group, Pauley was unsure what he was seeing, but he did seem more orientated today. “So Jimmy what is your goal for the morning.” She tried.

It was quiet around the circle for a second before Jimmy spoke up. “Smile.” He simply said but it was a great sign that Jimmy was participating in the group.

Pauley smiled big. “Well we will have to help you with that, go around saying jokes or acting all silly.”

“Jenny how about your goal?” 

“I’m going to go with IPN like Anthony. Sometimes it gets pretty rough here on the unit and it’s good to be reminded to not get involved.” Jenny said

“Okay one last part before we have a break before the next group. Who would like to read the schedule that is on the board?” Pauley questioned.

“Okay lets see…” Anthony started looking at the schedule. 

Food for the Brain ---10:30 to 11:15  
Lunch – 12:00 to 1:00  
Writing for Personal Growth -- 2:00 to 3:00  
Recreation activity – 3:15 to 4:15  
Evening community meeting – 4:15 to 4:45  
Dinner – 5:00  
Visits – 5:30 to 8:00

“And that be it.” He said going back to his seat.

“Thank you everybody for participating like Anthony read we have a class on Food for the Brain at 10:30. It should be a really informative group so it would be great if everybody can attend.” Pauley said as she took the notebook from Ziva. “Well that’s it you guys have about forty-five minutes before group starts.”

Seeing everybody get up and go his or her different ways. Tony went right to his room to grab his cell phone. When he got there he realized his phone was dead. He honestly felt like throwing a fit but took some deep breaths and headed back to the main area to use the client phone. “Can I use this?” he asked Pauley who was still hanging around the main area.

“Sure you can, just not during groups, even if you didn’t plan on going to the group we don’t allow phone calls at those times.

Tony nodded and went to the phone and dialed Jet’s cell phone number. Jet worked the swing shift as a security guard in the emergency room of the hospital. He normally left the house to go to work around 12:30 to get there by 1:00.

Jet picked up the phone on the third ring even though he didn’t know the number. “Hello?” 

“Hey Baby.” Tony said with a smile already feeling better hearing Jet’s voice.

Jet smiled, “Hey You, how is morning going?

“So far so good, we’ve just had breakfast and had community meeting.”

“What do you do in community meeting?” Jet questions, wanting to be in the know of all the things his boyfriend was doing.

“Well we went around and said our names and answered an icebreaker question. Then we went around the circle again and said what our daily goal was going to be. Then learned about the days groups and that was that.” Tony explained their morning group.

“Sounds like a good way to start off the morning.” Jet said happy that Tony didn’t sound too distressed being there. He had worried that Tony would completely blow out knowing he would be in the hospital at least a month. “What was your goal for the day?” he asked curiously.

“My goal was to continue to be acclimated to the unit and to ask for help when I am unable to figure something out or don’t know about something.”

“Great goal with it being your first full day.”

“I really missed you last night. I hate being away from you and unable to sleep in your arms.” Tony said now close to tears. I got cold in the night and tried reaching for you only to find air since I’m in a twin-sized bed. “I’m thankful to have our fuzzy green blanket and how you gave me your pillow that still smells like you. I am wearing one of your t-shirts right now and its great to smell like you. Like your aftershave and saw dust” Jet loved to work with wood, he would make all sorts of things from chests to chairs. If you didn’t know where Jet was look in the basement and you will find him. There was also a rumor that he was going to start building his own boat pretty soon.

Jethro sighed, he could hear the sadness in Tony’s voice and wanted to brighten his mood. “I am going to talk to my boss today to see if I can change to day shift that way I will be done by 5:30 and I can come visit you.

“Are you going to be able to come tonight?”

“I should be able to. I have my short day today so I get off at 5:00.”

Tony smiled happy thinking that if he just made it through the day he would be able to see Jet that evening. “Can you bring me a few things?”

“Sure baby,”

“Can you bring my cell phone and iPod chargers and my Kindle Fire with its charger too?”  
Tony asked.

“You are definitely hooked on your electronics.” Jet laughed

Tony actually blushed a little before talking “I want everything so I feel like I’m at home. But do you know what is missing and that I can’t have?”

Jet shook his head even though Tony couldn’t see him. “No I don’t know.”

“You, I can’t have you here with me except for a few hours at night I wish you could be here with me all the time. I would still do my treatment you would just be with me. Do you think they would allow that if I say it will make everything easier on me.” Tony said in a voice that was beginning to sound like he was about to start crying

Jet sighed, “Baby you know I would be there all day if it was allowed but now you just need to work on your own treatment on your own not with me around.”

“But Jet isn’t it worth asking about?” Tony asked despretly.

“Tony, I am not able to come and be with you all day. You need some time to work through your stuff. I will come every night, but that is it.”

Tony was quiet for a second but sniffles could be heard over the phone. “I just miss you so much.” He cried 

“I miss you very much too Tony, but you just need to focus on your own treatment and work on getting out of that place.” Jet said wishing he could be having this conversation in person so he could hug his boyfriend.

By this point Tony was fully crying and he saw Abby watching him from one of the rocking chairs, but he didn’t think the girl would mind and probably understood. “I can’t wait to see you tonight.”

“I can’t wait either, Honey, but I’ve gotta go now. I have to walk Buddy before going into work.”

“Oh tell Buddy Hi from daddy.” Tony said smiling a tad thinking of his Golden Retriever back at home.

“I will, see you right at 5:30 tonight. I love you.” Jet said waited for Tony say his own ‘I love yous’ from the other side of the phone. Once he did he said goodbye and hung up the phone.

Tony hung the phone back on the wall and sat down in a chair with a heavy sigh and a sniffle. 

“Don’t feel bad for crying, I do it all the time.” Abby spoke up from her place in the rocking chair. “Especially after talking with my boyfriend. I try and blame it on pregnancy hormones but that doesn’t usually work.” She chuckled.

“How far along are you?” Tony asked curiously and then blushed when he realized he asked a pretty personal question. “You don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to.”

Abby shook her head, “I’m a pretty open person I am 7 months along and I already feel like a whale I can’t believe I have another 2 months to go.” She said rubbing her stomach.

“Is this your first?”

“It better be my first since I am only 16.” Abby chuckled.

Tony blushed bright red “there I go asking personal questions again.”

Abby waved him off. “No harm done.”

Thinking since he was on a roll with personal questions why not ask another one. “So is the father still in the picture?”

“Yeah, Chris he’s a great guy we’ve been together for almost two years now. He’ll be around tonight so I will introduce you guys.” Abby said sounding excited.

Tony smiled, “I will introduce you to Jet too.” He continued, “How long have you been here for?”

“It’s been about a month. I had been living in a center for pregnant teens but my bipolar symptoms got too intense so I got sent here for stabelization. Also I need to be hospitalized so people can watch me and make sure my medication isn’t affecting the baby.” Abby tried to explain.

Just then a man came walking up and introduced himself.

“My name is Dr. Weatherly and I am the person who is going to be working with you during your stay at the hospital. Do you have time for us to talk for a minute?” The doctor asked.

“Sure” Tony said standing up and following the doctor to a room that reminded Tony of a small conference room. “Will you be the guy that is working with my meds and stuff?” he questioned.

Dr. Weatherly nodded his head “Yes I will be working with your meds but today I simply want to know your story and what brought you here to the unit.”

“Well I was diagnosed with bipolar disorder and have been suffering with the symptoms since I was 10.” Tony explained.

“That’s all good, but can you tell me what brought you to the hospital a few days ago. My records say that you came to the ER at United Medical Center and were then trasfered here by ambulance. So what got you to the ER a few nights ago?

“I overdosed on Benadryl after a fight with my boyfriend. I have also had some really intesnse command hallucinations. 

“Do you remember how much you took?” Dr. Weatherly asked as he wrote down information on a yellow legal pad.

“Probably close to 100, I took the whole bottle and I don’t think any of us took very many so there had to have bee close to 100 in the bottle.” Tony answered with a sigh. He hated his brain a lot of the time but right now he REALLY hated it. A normal person wouldn’t try to kill him or herself after a fight with their significant other.

Dr. Weatherly took notes while he asked the next question. “Did you take the overdose in hopes to die or was it an accident or a cry for help?”

“At the time that it happened I wanted to die because my boyfriend had walked out on me during a fight and I don’t think I could live without Jet.” Tony tried to explain.

“Okay, how do you feel now? Do you still feel like you want to die?” Dr. Weatherly asked.

Tony thought about this for a second before nodding his head. “Yeah but for different reasons. Now I want to die because I am stuck in this place for who knows how long.”

“It sounds like you have been having a rough time of it the past few days. Is it safe to say that things have been rough for a while before this happened?”

Tony nodded his head and sighed, “That is what Jet and I fought over, I haven’t been going to school or hanging out with my friends. I also have not been taking my medication or seeing my therapist. He wanted me to get back into those things and so we fought over it I told him I was fine but he didn’t believe me.” He paused and sighed again. “After I was rushed to the hospital and I had to drink that nasty charole stuff I was feeling rather crummy and Jet told me he had asked my doctor to try and get a refferal to this place. When he told me this I got pissed at him all over again. I lashed out at him, but he stood his ground. He was not going to let me come home until I have some longer hospital time.” 

 

“It sounds like you had rough time of it the past few days. How are you feeling right now?” Dr. Weatherly questioned. 

“Right now I’m feeling okay, just sad I really want to go home.” Tony admitted.

“You also mentioned that you weren’t taking your medication what medication are you currently on right now?”

“Depakote, Klonopin, Paxil and Trazodone.” 

Dr. Weatherly wrote this down on his pad of paper. “How have you been feeling off of these meds?”

“More on edge, anxious and I haven’t been sleeping well.” Tony admitted blushing a little bit. “I am basically feeling like shit but trying to hide it. I guess I didn’t hide it very well a few days ago.”

“Okay well we are going to restart your medication and then work on adding some new things and taking away some things depending on how things work out. How does that sound?”

Tony nodded, “Sure that sounds good, anything to get me out of here as fast as possible. Do you know when I will be able to go home?”

“Well we need to see how well you do on new medications and then take your behavior into consideration 

“Give me a ball park time frame so I at least know what to look forward to.” Tony almost begged, he wanted to know is fate. 

Dr. Weatherly sighed; he hated this part of his job. “I want to say to expect at least a month but don’t hold me to it because I don’t want to get your hopes up. I will be honest and say an average stay here is between at month and three months. It all depends on how you react to the medication and your behavior while here on the unit. 

Tony sucked in a deep breath to keep from cursing the doctor out for holding him captive for such a long time. “Well I am going to be on my best behavior so I don’t have to stay that long.”

“That sounds like a great idea Tony.” Dr. Weatherly said as he stood up. “Just work on your own treatment and don’t get wrapped up in everybody else’s problems.”

“Okay,” Was all Tony said as he too stood.

“Everybody we’re starting group in a few minutes.” David said to whoever was in the room.

Abby heaved herself out of the rocking chair, “come on I will show you were we are meeting. “

“Thanks” Tony said feeling really down after his meeting with the doctor. All he wanted to do was go back to bed and not go to groups talking about or whatever this group was about.

Abby headed down the hall and went into classroom 1. Ziva, Anthony and Timmy were already in the room sitting around a large conference type table.

David smiled at the new comers. “Glad you could make it.”

Tony didn’t say anything just took a seat at the table and grabbed a handout that was sitting in the middle.

“Okay everybody I want to hear what you think the best protein is.” David

“Beef!” Anthony exclaimed.

Abby shook her head. “No you dork it’s fish, people are always telling you to take your omega 3’s.” she turned to David. “Am I right?”

“Not this time Abby, but Anthony you’re not right either.” He Looked at Timmy to see if he had something to contribute. 

“Maybe chicken or turkey?” Timmy suggested quietly.

Ziva shook her head “no you guys it’s Pork!”

How about you Tony? What do you think is the best source of protein? 

“I don’t feel like guessing I just want to watch today if that is okay.” 

David was going to protest but he could hear something and see something in Tony that showed him to pick his battles because Tony was close to blowing.

“Well you guys all made some amazing choices but would you believe that the best protein we can have is eggs. Just plain old chicken eggs.” David said with a smile, obviously becoming a bit too excited about this group.

The group continued on in rather the same fashion as the beginning and soon it was time to finish and head for a break before lunchtime. Most of the teens went to the central area and listened to music or e-mail somebody on one of the two client computers.

Tony on the other hand stayed back in the room after everybody left and just broke down crying again. He did NOT want to be there. He had a plan of escaping with Jet when he came that night. Yeah, Jet would allow him to come home if he really begged.

‘Yeah right you know he wants you in here just as much as everybody else does. He’s the one that got you here in the first place.’ He thought to himself.

Just then there was a knock on the door and a young man stood there with a smile on his face. ‘Why do people always freaking smile around here?’ he thought again.

“Hi Tony” David said you were having some trouble so I thought I would come and see if I can help. My name is Sean and I am one of the therapists here.”

“Sorry but I don’t want to talk about my shitty past and I want to get the fuck out of here.” Tony cursed as he put his head in his hands and cried harder.

“I miss my boyfriend and my dog, it could be three months before I get to see my dog that is like a life time to dogs. He won’t even remember me when I get home.” Tony sniffled

“I know this is hard Tony, we often get lots of clients that come in and have the same reaction you are having on their first day. But I will tell you what as soon as you get used to the schedule of things it will get better.

Tony whipped his snotty nose on his arm and then rubbed at his eyes, trying to stop crying. He hated being emotionally out of control. “Sorry, do I lose privilages or something because I lost it and started cussing?”

“This program doesn’t work that way. We don’t take away privilages but instead add them on when you are doing well. For example, Abby loves to bead, but she had to show us she could be safe with the string to do the beading.”

“Okay I understand,” Tony said nodding his true understanding of the situation. “Is that why I couldn’t use my face wash last night? They told me it had alchol in it so I wasn’t allowed to use it right now? But if I prove I am not into self harming I may get my face wash back?”

“I’m not sure of your situation, but from situations in the past that is right.” Sean said with a small smile, glad he seemed to clam the upset teen.

“Now why don’t you go take a break with the rest of the group. I think a lot of people are hanging out in the main area doing random things.”

Tony nodded his head and got up from his chair and headed out of the room. Sean had been right everybody, including Leon was sitting in the main area listening to music and some people were coloring at the table. He figured that is what he would do.

“Can I join you guys?” Tony asked Anthony who was drawing some pretty wild pictures. “Dude you can really draw. Me I would draw a stick figure and that would be it.”

Anthony chuckled and Tony took a seat at the table next to Abby who was working on some beading project. “What are we listening to?” he asked thinking the old music was really cool.

“Just some classic rock station, it’s something everybody seems to like so no fights break out over the music station.” Abby said and then grumbled because her necklace wasn’t turning out the way she wanted it to.

Tony grabbed a coloring sheet and started to color it with the special colored pencils Anthony was using for all his drawings. He was coloring a picture of a cat in a tree, he wondered if the cat was stuck in the tree. That thought made him sad so he tried to forget about it and just color it.

Ziva walked up to the group and took inventory of all the projects. She told Anthony and Tony their coloring was nice but she REALLY liked what Abby was working on. “That is very pretty, Abby.” She said standing really close to the other girl.

Abby tried to move away but Ziva would just move right in again. And then the problem happened. Ziva picked up the necklace and all the beads fell off of it and landed all over the floor.

Abby was in shock and then when she really realized what happened she was up and right in Ziva’s face. “You fucking bitch, why did you do that, huh?” she pushed Ziva once as a warning.

“Hey do not push me!” Ziva exclaimed still up in Abby’s face. “Watch your anger Abby.”

That was all it took for Abby to finally snap and she charged in first punching Ziva in the jaw and then grabbing a fistful of hair.

By this point staff members were rushing to he scene and the rest of the kids were huddling over by the puzzle table not wanting to be a part of what was going on.

“Abby I need you to let go of Ziva’s hair.” Sean said standing in a stance, ready to physically interviene if that was needed.

Abby didn’t respond with words she just held tighter onto Ziva’s hair. 

Ziva reached up to her hair trying to get Abby to let go. “You bitch if you do any damage to my hair I am going to kill your fucking ass.”

Hearing things getting even more heated the staff stepped in.

Sean was able to get a kicking and screaming Abby off of Ziva but as soon as he did

Ziva charged at Abby and was thankfully intersepted by David.

It took three staff and two security guards to get the girls in seclusion rooms where they both were screaming and yelling either to get out or yelling at each other.

“Those two get like that all the time.” Timmy said from where he was practically hiding between a rocking chair and the wall.

“Doesn’t Abby realize what she could do to her baby getting into fights like that?” Tony questioned from where he was simply sitting on the couch working on the puzzle

“I don’t think she is really thinking when she gets like that. They always have a doctor come up and check the baby after things like this happens.” Jenny said from her spot next to Tony also trying to work on the puzzle.

“Jesus will they just shut up?” Anthony said as he still tried to work on his drawing. “They sound like wild animals locked up in there.”

David walked into the group; he left Sean to supervise the seclusion rooms. “Anthony do you need to go take some space in your room? Because if this is too much for you that is the best place for you to be right now.”

Anthony shook his head, “No I’m fine.”

“How about everybody else, does anybody need to talk about what is happening?” David said and then added. “Tony have you experienced people being transported to a seclusion room before?”

Tony snorted and then fully laughed, “I’ve been the person being transported to seclusion on many occasions.”

“I don’t like it,” Timmy said as he got out of his hiding spot and instead sat in the rocking chair he had been hiding behind. “I wish they could get along and no more drama happens.”

“I know you don’t like it Timmy but remember we are all safe because staff is here to keep you safe.” David said with a small smile. “Any other questions?”

“If that bitch had messed up my drawings I would have killed her.” Anthony said looking completely serious.

Dave sighed, “Anthony I need you to go to your room. I will be in to check on you in about ten minutes.”

Anthony looked like he was going to protest but ended up leaving the group and heading down the hallway to his room.

Seeing that Tony looked a bit confused David elaborated on what was going on. “Tony when a client uses profanity, especially towards another client, they are sent to his or her room for a few minutes and staff will come and talk to them. 

“Reminds me of time outs in preschool.” Tony laughed but nodded his understanding. “Okay I get it no cursing or go to room.” He then thought of something. In the last place he was at they were not able to go into their rooms during the day, promoting groups. “Can we go into our rooms whenever we want?”

David nodded, “We like you to stay out and mingle but it’s understandable when people need some space.”

Just then Abby came into the room looking down at her feet, well if she was looking in the direction of her feet at least. “I’m sorry,“ she mumbled.

Everybody in the room just nodded. They had all learned not to take anything to heart and move on with the day.

 

The rest of the day went as planned. Ziva got out of seclusion after about an hour and said her apologies to everybody.

They then all went to groups, well despite Jimmy and Leon they very rairly came to groups. And everybody got along and participated repectivly even if they thought the group was silly or pointless.

Tony liked the group about writing for a wise mind. Sean had taught them how to use only five minutes and write on one topic that comes right into your brain at that various second. Tony really liked journal writing so this was really his cup of tea. 

Now it was after dinner and Tony was getting really antsy about Jet showing up in the next few minutes.

“There isn’t anybody standing outside the door waiting to come in, is there?” Tony asked the receptionist. 

The receptionist sighed, “Tony just like two minutes ago there isn’t anybody ready to come in.”

Tony sighed as he went back to pacing the hallway, stopping in the social area to see if Jet was sitting there waiting for him. He glanced at the clock and it was already three minutes past 5:30. “Where are you Jethro?” he asked out loud but not loud enough for people to hear him.

Just then people’s visitors started coming in the door. Tony stood by the nurse’s station trying to not look as anxious as he felt. ‘What if he doesn’t come?’ he thought to himself. He knew if Jet didn’t show up he would throw a full-blown temper tantrum and nobody would want to see that.

Just then the door opened and in came Jet and there was one very happy Tony.

“JET!” Tony exclaimed as he ran and jumped into Jet’s arms.

“Omph, Tony you aren’t so small anymore, you’re going to break my back.” Jet joked as he let Tony down. “You seemed surprised to see me.”

“I was sure you weren’t going to show up since you are fifteen minutes late. You should have seen me I think I was making the staff nervous as I paced up and down the hallway and asking them if you were here every two minutes.” Tony said, blushing a little. “Why weren’t you here at 5:30?”

Jet led Tony over to one of the couches and started rubbing his still hyped up boyfriend’s back. Normally having his back rubbed calmed him down. “Oh I have all your things you requested I should go take those to the nurses and sign in.”

Tony hung onto Jet’s arm as they walked up to the nurse’s station. “Hey Brian my boyfriend brought me some things so can you or somebody else check them in?” he asked as politely as possible.

Brian took the bag, “We will get that stuff back to you as soon as we can.”

“Thanks,” Tony said and then looked around the room seeing other couples talking. There was Abby and her boyfriend Chris and Timmy looked like his mom was visiting. “Why don’t we go to my room, it will be more quiet.”

Jet nodded and followed Tony down the hallway to his room. Once they were there Tony pushed Jet against the door and kissed him soundly. Jet allowed this for a few minutes but then pushed Jet away at arms length, “Tony we can’t be doing this, it’s not allowed because you know as good as me that when we get to kissin we get to screwin.

Tony sighed and went to take a seat on his bed while Jet got a chair and placed it as close as it could so he could rest his hands on Tony’s legs. “So tell me about your day.”

“We did normal groups and stuff. There was this journal writing class that I really enjoyed.” Tony said. “We were told to write on a topic for ten minutes and then if we wanted to we could share It with the group. We did this twice and everybody seemed to enjoy his or her self. Even Jimmy joined the group and did the activity with us and I get that is a big step for him. Leon didn’t come thought and I guess that’s a good thing because right now he would be more of disterbance to the group.

“Oh I was coloring you a present this afternoon but I didn’t get to finish it because Abby and Ziva decided to get into a cat fight that was pretty intense. Abby had was pulling Ziva’s hair and they both had to go to seclusion.” Tony said a bit excited to tell this bit of information.

“I’m assuming you stayed out of the fight other wise I would have gotten a phone call today saying you were in seclusion yourself.

Tony shook his head, “Nope I was a good boy and kept my distance.” This was a big deal for Tony, normally when other kids were in trouble he would be right in the middle of it and getting in the same or more trouble then with the people who started the fight in the first place.

“Well that is great baby, anything else happen good today?” Jet asked Tony with a smile on his face.

Tony thought for a second and shook his head. “It was all pretty mundaine stuff. We went to groups, had meetings and meals. Which reminds me I need to get some hot chocolate tonight before bed. I saw somebody do that and it sounding really good.”

Jet smiled a bit more “I’m glad you seem to be successful here, if you keep it up maybe you won’t have to stay as long as they thought. I think that is definitely a goal to work towards.

Jet’s words had Tony smiling big and flopping on his face, resting on his elbow. “SO tell me about work, any crazy people that you had to taze? he asked with a laugh.

“No it was a quiet day, I just made my rounds and said hi to people and that was that.” Jet said as he sat in a chair across from Tony.

“Well I guess in your job a quiet day is a good day.” Tony said with a smile just happy to be with his boyfriend.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Brian, one of the evening secretary, poked his head into the room. “Sorry to bother you but I have all the things your significant other brought for you.”

Tony jumped off the bed and practically bounced the whole way to get the back the nurse was holding for him. “Thanks so much Brian. Was there anything I couldn’t have?”

“Well we are going to have to put the duffle bag in storage but everything besides that was perfectly fine. Oh and we keep all your electronic chargers at the nurse station and all you have to do is ask for one of the nurses to put your phone or iPod and what else on the charger.” Brian said shoving his hands in his pockets. “Any questions?”

Tony thought for a second and then shook his head in the negative. “Nope I think we are good now. Now time to go through the bag. I didn’t ask for this many things.”

Jet smiled at how excited Tony was he was acting, but at the same time a bit worried that Tony was entering a manic phase. Well if that was the case he was in the right place for it to happen. Jet felt more at ease knowing Tony was in the hospital with the doors locked and no place to go. When Tony was at home or school Jet always worried the something bad was going to happen. He almost waited daily to get phone calls from the principle to have somebody pick up Tony because he had started another fight or one time he tackled a teacher an gave him two black-eyes. They were just about to sign Tony up for a Day Treatment school when the last crisis happened. So Tony’s was sent back to the hospital where he could get more attention and care then any of the other hospital programs he had been to in the past. Coming back to earth he saw Tony about to getting into the bag of things he brought.

“Okay so I’ve got all my chargers and my Kindle Fire.” Tony said before looking down into the bag and found some more things. He found a new blue Hooded sweatshirt and another pair of gray sweats. There were even a few t-shirts that belonged to Jet down in the bottom. “Thank you so much!” Tony exclaimed walking to Jet and climbed on his lap and resting his head on his shoulder. “I wish they gave passes to have significant others stay the night. I know THAT would cause me to behave better.

Jet pulled Tony away from his shoulder so he could look him in the eye. “You will do well because I want you home. You will be well behaved even if I can’t stay the night or come visit. This time is about you, we need to get your meds right and get you some intensive therapy so you can be all healthy when you get home.

Tony sighed, it was the ‘Focus on yourself’ talk again and quite frankly if he heard it again he was going to scream. Thankfully Jet didn’t say it so all was calm. “I’m going to take a shower soon, want to stow away in the bathroom and wait for me?”

“First off I doubt any staff member would allow me in the shower area. Secondly you know I will not break any of the unit rules. If I did then they could prevent me from coming at all.” Jet said as he rubbed Tony’s back soothingly, “I love you baby but this is your time to get well. You told me you didn’t like getting in trouble all the time, so this is a time to prove you can do this. I hope to never get phone calls saying you were held or secluded this time around. It makes me sad to hear those things.”

Tony nodded his head in understanding, “I want to do all I can do to come home to you.”

Jet smiled, “Good boy, with an attitude like that they might let you home early. You just need to go to all groups and stay out of the unit drama.” He knew his boyfriend was often drawn to other people in holds and would often try and tackle staff who were simply trying to help the other kid calm down. In Tony’s eyes they were being hurt and needed help.

Just then Brian knocked on the door and opened it a bit. “Hey you two I just wanted to say that there is ten minutes left of visiting time.”

Tony sighed as he looked at the stuff that Jet had brought him. “Are you going to have enough t-shirts left since you’ve given so many to me?” he asked with a laugh.

Jet laughed too, “I will manage I just know how much you like the connection it brings to have things that are mine. I was going to bring my pillow case but I can do that tomorrow.” He said and gently pushed Tony off his lap. “We should head out to the front so we can be ready when I have to go.”

Tony pouted but headed out the door with Jet walking slowly and sadly. He wished Jet could stay longer because having him by his side made him feel like he could work on his treatment better. He knew he almost got that option with the Day Treatment school but before he could go he tried to commit suicide again. He wasn’t sure why he did it either it was simply an impulsive thing. 

“Is this Jet?” Anthony asked Tony as they arrived to the main area. He had his what appeared to be his mother standing with him.

“Yeah this is Jet, Jet this is Anthony.” Tony made the introductions.

“This is my mom Julia.” Anthony said smiling at his mom. It was really his foster mom but he had been with her for so long it really made him feel like she was his mom. The same went for his foster dad.

“Nice to meet you.” Both Tony and Jet said at the same time, causing the bunch to bust up laughing.

“All visitors come to the main area now please.” Brian said over the loud speaker.

Tony didn’t care what anybody thought of him as he pulled Jet in for a short yet passionate kiss. He could hear Anthony and Abby whistling and that made him smile as he pulled away. “I love you baby, see you tomorrow. Oh and don’t forget your pillow case”

“I won’t and I love you so much Tony, stay strong and on track.” He said before Brian let all of the visitors out the door, leaving a few tearstained faces behind. The one that looked worse was Timmy. 

Seeing a time to be a good friend and start good relationships on the unit he walked over to the other teen and sat down next to him, but not too close, and smiled at him. “Hey Tim, having a rough goodbye?” he asked the younger teen.

“I always…have hard…goodbyes.” Timmy said through his tears. “I just…want…my mom…to be here always. Or that I…can go home.”

“I hear you buddy I wish my boyfriend could stay here longer and take me home with him. But as I keep hearing today it’s all about focusing on our own treatment and if we do that we can get out of here sooner.” Tony said

“I’ve been here about..three…months. I keep getting myself in trouble and keep trying to kill myself.” He paused and pulled his shirt-sleeve up to show a nasty cut that hadn’t quite turned a into a scar yet. “I did this with unit scissors a few weeks ago. They had to rush me to the ER to stitch it up. He sighed, “I have had to go to the ER many times because of stupid stuff like that. The doctors keep trying find the right med that will stop me from being so depressed and aggressive.” Timmy said.

“Wow that’s all pretty intense, I hope you can keep yourself safe, I would hate to have to see you go to the ER.” Tony said with a friendly smile. “Do you want to play a game before bed time?”

“No I think I’m just going to read a book before I go to sleep. I really like to read.” Timmy said now sounding like his old self.

“What kind of books do you like to read?” Tony asked the younger teen.

Timmy thought for a second and then responded, “I like thrillers or crime novels.”

Tony beamed at hearing that. “Really? That is so cool I enjoy those books too. I actually want to be a police officer or part of the FBI when I get older.”

“That’s cool.”

“Well I will leave you to your book and I am going to go find what everybody else was doing.” Tony said as he stood up and walked down the hall to where it looked like everybody was doing a craft or watching TV. Surpisingly Abby and Ziva were sitting and beading together at one table, Leon was at one table yelling at the news and saying the news was wrong because aliens were landing before the thirty-first.

Anthony wasn’t in the room but Tony assumed he was taking a shower or something

Jimmy was hiding out in his room like always and it seemed that Jenny was doing the same thing.

Tony walked over to the girl’s beading and took a seat on the other side of the round table. “Hey gals, making more jewelry I see.”

Abby looked up and smiled at Tony. “Yeah we are making bracelets to maybe sell them at the hospitals annual bizzer.”

“That sounds really cool girls.” Tony said seeing some bracelets he would buy if he had any girls in his life.

Just then the evening nurse came walking into the room. “Everybody I am going to start passing nighttime meds. Which of you is going to my first?” he then saw something. “Abby it’s nice you are sharing your supplies with Ziva but you have to have an okay by the doctor for being able to work with any kind of string. I believe you have been told this before.”

Ziva got that wild look in her eyes again but this time she imply stood up, push a chair over and then went down to her room.

Even though it was 8:00pm and bedtime wasn’t until 9:00pm most of he kids headed down to their rooms or sat in the mine area reading a book.

Tony decided to take a shower in the morning and simply just go to sleep after brushing his teeth and using the bathroom. Yawning he realized he had survived his first day on the unit. He saw some odd things, got emotional when talking with the doctor and spent a good hour and a half with the man he loved. Overall it wasn’t a bad day, he just wish he could have good days at home.


	4. Day 3

 

 

Day 3

 

 

 

The morning started almost identical to the day before. Lauran woke him up because she had to take is morning vitals. Once she left he got dressed even though he was planning on taking a shower after breakfast. At breakfast he sat with Timmy and Anthony again this time talking about the incident that happened the day before with Abby and Ziva. Tony was told that the two girls got into fights all the time mostly because of their difference in personality. Abby was more laid back while Ziva was more abrasive and in everybody’s space.

 

“Well I plan on getting along with everybody because I am getting out of this place way before a month is up.” Tony said before taking a bite of his French toast sounding very sure of himself.

 

Anthony laughed, “That is what everybody says when they are new. They think they are going to be on their best behavior and they will get out after a week or whatever. Well sorry to tell you it won’t work and if you keep thinking it will you’re setting yourself up for a huge fall. Me I only lasted a week before I got in my first fight, something I had said I would never do again. So take it from somebody who knows don’t expect to get out of here sooner then they want you to, it’s a recepe for disaster.”

 

Just hearing those words made Tony lose his appitite and he put his fork down on his tray. “Thanks for the inspirational morning talk there Anthony.”

 

“He was just trying to help.” Said Timmy feeling the tension between the other teens and he didn’t like it.

 

Tony pushed his chair back and grabbed his tray to put it away before leaving the room. Feeling very pissed off he started to pace the hallway. Deep down he knew Anthony was just being honest and giving friendly advice but it totally burst Tony’s bubble and now he was feeling like going completely bazzerk on anything on any one that got in his way.’’

 

On his third lap past the nurses station Sean popped out and tried to make contact with the upset teen. “Hey Tony, what’s up?” he asked.

 

“Nothing, just in a bad mood, so let me be alone.” Tony said trying to get past Sean.

 

Sean let Tony past but watched him closely.

 

Tony got close to the bedrooms and began kicking and banging on his peer’s doors. “Time to wake the fuck up!” he called in the doors before banging and kicking again.

 

By this time Sean wasn’t the only staff member out of the office and security had been called

 

“Tony I need you to back away from the bedrooms and come talk to me.” Sean said standing next to Tony in a supportive stance. “You don’t need to start your morning out like this.”

 

“Screw you Sean!” Tony yelled before going to another door and banging on it.

 

At this point all the kids that were still asleep in their rooms popped their heads out and glared at Tony. “Dude will you stop making so much noise, I’m not awake yet and don’t like to hear banging when I am trying to wake up.” Abby said through a yawn. She was taking it pretty well but not everybody.

 

Jimmy came rushing out of his room looking beyond scared. “It’s coming!” he exclaimed looking around the hallway and then his eyes landed on Tony. “You did it!” the shy boy said looking close to tears.

 

Tony couldn’t help but giggle, “Just shut up Jimmy you don’t even know what you’re talking about.” He said as he went back to his banging and kicking. He didn’t care what kind of door it was even if was a shower room or a closet.

 

Due to Jimmy’s reaction staff knew they needed to intervine before even more people begin to get angry or confused.

 

Lauren, Sean, Rocky and Mark all walked slowly towards the upset teenager. They didn’t want to startle him because that would just make things worse.

 

Tony knew what was going on and in his state of mind he felt like fighting was his best way out. “Get the fuck away from me. You have no right to do anything to me.”

 

“Tony you are making the milieu unsafe for everybody, it’s time you walk with us to seclusion so we can start the day off oh a more positive note.” Mark said. “We will even leave the door open if you walk with us.”

 

“Not on your life old man.” Tony laughed as he went back to kicking the doors and singing some song at the top of his lungs.

 

Abby poked her heard out of her room. “When are you guys going to do something about this? The baby is making me extra tired this morning and I just want to get more sleep before morning group.”

 

“Abby don’t worry we’ve got it under control just do your best to stay in your room and we will deal with this situation.” Lauran said to the distressed teen.

 

Abby sighed, “I hope so because the baby doesn’t like stress.” She said before closing her door

 

Tony stared walking back up the hallway still singing at the top of his lungs.

 

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

 

Lauren rolled her eyes at the annoying song the teen was singing. “My fifteen year old belts that song out at the top of her lungs least once a day.” She chuckled. That was the way the staff make it through the day. There was lots of goofing around and trying to keep the milieu as fun as possible even in treatment groups.

 

Once Tony got to the main area he eyed the puzzle sitting on the table and smirked. He was pissed off so he might as well make other people mad too. He walked over to the puzzle…

 

“We need to get him before he does something that would anger the whole group.” Lauren whispered to the other guys she was standing around with.

 

Rocky stepped up, “I am going to try and see if he will to go talk about what is going on. If not we’ll transport him to seclusion. It depended on his behavior if the door is closed or not.

 

Rocky walked over to Tony and grabbed the hand that was about to push the puzzle to the to the floor.

 

“Don’t touch me!” Tony yelled as he stomped on Rocky’s foot.

 

Thankfully the rest of the staff was right there and they put Tony in a manual hold, using just their bodies to hold the Teen until he was calm enough to walk to seclusion either on his own or staff was would transport him there.

 

Tony was not calming in the hold; instead it was working him up even more. With silent agreement the staff moved positions and put the teen on his feet before trying to get him to walk on his own to the seclusion room area. Of course Tony didn’t cooperate so they moved into a transport position and transported Tony to the seclusion room. When he tried charging them out of the room the staff knew they needed to close the door.

 

With that taken care of the staff were able to calm down and help other kids and get the morning going on a better note.

 

Timmy and Anthony came out of the dinning room to see if all was clear. Even though Tony had been at the other end of the hall they could still hear him. “Is the coast clear?” Anthony asked Rocky who was doing room checks.

 

Rocky smiled at the two teens “Everything is fine, you can go finish getting ready for morning meeting.”

 

<><><><><><> 

 

Tony was calm and was let out of seclusion just as morning meeting was ending. Mark was running the group that morning and smiled at Tony as he joined the group. “Good morning Tony, we are almost finished here but do you want to give us a goal for today?”

 

Tony took a seat and sighed, “I guess my goal is to stay out of seclusion for the rest of the day.” He didn’t say he would stay out forever, that goal was too hard to make and he knew that.

 

Mark nodded his head and the secretary of the meeting wrote down Tony’s goal.

 

Mark looked at the clock. “Well we have class in about thirty minutes so get yourself dressed and ready for the day. The group will be in room 1.”

 

There were mumbled ‘okay’s’ from the group as everybody stood up and went in seprate ways.

 

Tony was already ready for the day so he decided to work on the puzzle. It was then he realized he hadn’t had his morning meds yet. Getting up off the floor he headed to the nurses station and stood back against the wall like he was asked to. “Excuse me.” He called to get whoever’s attention.

 

Lauren smiled “You can come up closer now Tony.” She said ready to help the teen with whatever he needed.

 

“Um I didn’t get my meds yet this morning. Has everybody else gotten there’s?”

 

Lauren shook her head, “No I’m still in the process of getting meds out, but I can do yours next if you would like.”

 

Tony nodded his head, “Yeah that would be nice.” He said going back to his position against the wall from the nurses’ station.

 

“Do I get anything for anxiety in the morning?” Tony asked

 

“Let me look” Lauren said as she typed in her computer and pulled up Tony’s chart. “It says here you have 1mg of Klonopin to take three times a day and one extra as needed.”

 

Tony let out a sigh of relief “That’s good because I’m an all around mess this morning. Do I have anything else that I can take as needed if the Klonopin doesn’t work?”

 

Lauren said some searching and then nodded. “You have an order for Ativan every four hours for anxiety. “As for right now I have your Klonopin and Paxil that are both scheduled meds for this morning.”

 

“Okay step back again please while I get the meds out of the nursing room.

 

“Hey Tony whatcha doing?” Anthony asked as he walked passed waiting Tony.

 

“I’m waiting for my meds.” Tony said not making eye contact with the other boy because he felt guilty for being such a weirdo that morning.

 

“Hey man it happens, don’t beat yourself up about it.” Anthony said as he patted Tony on the back and carried on down the hall to the main area.

 

Tony sighed; he was still in a really sad space since he was in seclusion. He had just said he wasn’t going to go into seclusion and get to go home early, but now that wasn’t the case. “I’m crazy.” He said softly to himself.

 

Lauren walked out the door and headed over to Tony. “I’ve got your Paxil and Klonopin.” She stated and opened the packages. “May I scan your bracelet?”

 

“Sure, Tony said as held out his hand and Lauren scanned the barcode on his hospital ID bracelet. “Okay it’s really you, Anthony Michael DiNozzo.” She handed the little cup of pills and a cup of water

 

Tony took the pills and water and downed both pills in one drink. He finished off the water because he was thirsty and then handed the empty come to Jenny.

 

“Thanks Tony have a good morning.” Lauren said before going back into the nurse’s station.

 

Sighing Tony walked sadly to the main area and sat down next to the puzzle trying to find some pieces that worked. “Hey you didn’t break the puzzle!” Abby exclaimed as she sat down in one of the rocking chairs around the coffee table where the puzzle was being made.

 

Tony looked up looking rather confused. “I’m working on putting it together, not breaking it.

 

“I see that, but normally when one of us is off track the first thing to go is the puzzle.” Abby said pointing at the puzzle. “It ends up all over the floor.”

 

Tony blushed, “Sorry about this morning I know you weren’t feeling well and were sleeping in and of course I didn’t think anything of it.”

 

Abby shook her head, “I get it. I may have been pissed at the moment but I get over things pretty quickly.”

 

Mark came walking over to the two teens and smiled, “Hey guys it’s about that time to grab your notebooks and a writing utensil and meet me in room 1.”

 

Tony stood up and then helped Abby out of her seat, which she greatly appreciated. He then jogged after Mark who was heading into the nurse’s station to grab the handouts for the upcoming class.

 

“Mark!” Tony called causing the middle-aged man to stop in his tracks and turn around.

 

“Yes Tony?

 

“I don’t have a notebook, nobody gave me one.”

 

Mark smiled, “I will get you one and bring it to group with me. That is you if you’re planning on coming to the group.”

 

“I’m coming I just need a pen and a notebook.”

 

“Okay see you in group then, in room 1.” He pointed to the room right across from the nurse’s station. It was the same room they had used yesterday for food for thought group.

 

Tony saw a few people head into the room already so he followed them in. Inside the room already was Abby and Timmy and Jenny.

 

“Having a better morning Tony?” Timmy questioned as he got himself settled in the chair, looking like he was more pretzel then teen boy.

 

Tony was taken back by Timmy’s bluntness but at the time he liked it. The boy would never hold anything back and that made Tony happy that nothing would be hidden between him and Timmy.

 

“Yeah Timmy I am feeling better and ready to move on with the day.” He looked around to see if there an any indication what the group was going to be about. When he couldn’t see anything he decided to ask. ”What is this group?” he asked whoever was listening.

 

“Sleep hygiene.” Abby spoke up not looking like her spunky self.

 

“What’s up Abby? I am really sorry for banging on you door this morning, I hope you aren’t mad at me.”

 

Abby shook her head, “I’m not mad at you. I’m more mad at myself.” She said with a sigh.

 

Tony was going to ask ‘why’ but didn’t get the chance when Mark came into the room.

 

“Good morning, why don’t we get started and some people might trickle in as we go along.”

 

This morning’s group is on sleep hygiene, now this isn’t like keeping clean and brushing your teeth and stuff. There is much more to sleep hygiene. Is there anybody that can give me an example?”

 

The room stayed quiet, nobody wanting to say anything in fear they would be wrong.

 

“Okay guys don’t all speak at once.” Mark joked but none of the teens laughed.

 

“Isn’t one part of sleep hygiene like not drinking soda or coffee right before bed?” Jenny questioned not sounding too sure of herself.

 

Mark smiled at Jenny, “Good job Jenny that is one of the habits of having good sleep hygiene. “More in depth you need to not drink anything caffeinated 4 to 6 hours before you plan to go to sleep. Now that doesn’t matter here but on the outside how many of you drink caffeinated beverages?”

 

Everybody raised his/her hand.

 

“Can anybody give me an example of a caffeinated beverage?” Mark questioned the group.

 

“Can somebody give an example of a caffeinated beverage, Jenny already mentioned two coffee and soda, is there anything else?”

 

Tony raised his hand and when he was called on he spoke. “What about energy drinks like Red Bull, Rock Stars and Monster?”

 

“Oh yeah and there are those 5 hour energy things, you know they are like shots” Abby shouted out.

 

Timmy shyly said what he was thinking about. “How about caffeine pills? My mom used to take them all the time. If anything they made her jumpy.”

 

Mark smiled and nodded his head, “Those are all great examples and great things to avoid even when you are on the outside. Caffeine normally doesn’t go well with people who have a mental illness and are on medication.”

 

“Another one of the main personal habits is to make a fixed awake and bed time.” Mark said and nodded at the teens to see if they knew what it meant.

 

“So we wake up and go to bed at the same time, is that what you’re saying?” Anthony asked.

 

“Precisly.”

 

“Does that include weekends because when I am out of here I love to sleep in till noon and go to bed at like 3am.” Anthony said with a laugh.

 

Mark smiled, “That is what a lot of teenagers like to do, but in reality it is good to stay on a schedule even on the weekends. Like here we wake everybody up around 8:00am and for people to be in their rooms by 9:00 with lights out at 10:00.”

 

Anthony grumbled about how unfair it was, but didn’t say anything to the group.

 

“Anthony do you have something to add? Mark asked since he heard the teen say something.

 

Anthony shook his head in the negative.

 

“So we’re not allowed anything with caffeine here or go to bed late and sleep in on weekends?” Tony asked making sure he understood.

 

“That is correct Tony.”

 

“Can we like get a note from our doctors saying it’s okay to have something to drink that is caffeinated. Like say my boyfriend brings me a coke or something, I wouldn’t be able to have it?” Tony sounded a bit upset by this but nothing big.

 

“No you can’t get a doctor’s note to be able to drink anything with caffeine. If you want your boyfriend can bring you something like sprite or 7up that are non caffeinated.” Mark clarified.

 

When he got a nod from Tony he continued.

 

“So we’ve talked about caffeine and about waking up and going to bed times and that is all we are going to cover today. We will have this group probably split into three parts on different days.

 

Everybody stood up and Tony glanced at the clock. “What do we do now? I wasn’t at morning meeting so I didn’t get run down of the schedule.”

 

“Well why don’t we have a peak and see if we can find out.” Mark said as he led Tony to the main area and over to the white board on the wall.

 

“Well it looks like we have lunch then at 1:30 we have Art Therapy Pauley normally leads that group.

 

11:00 Sleep Hygiene

12:00 Lunch/Visits

1:30 Art Therapy

2:30 Super Social

3:30 Safety Plans

4:30 Mindfulness/Guided relaxation

5:00 Dinner/visits

8:00 Evening meeting

8:15 Movie and Popcorn

10:00 Bedtime

11:00 Lights Out

 

“Thanks for showing me this, I will get ready for lunch now and then art therapy at 1:30.” Tony said looking at the schedule and feeling a bit overwhelmed. He was happy to see a lot of break times so he could either talk to Jet on the phone or socialize with the other clients. Whatever it was he did he would not allow himself to get angry and goofy and end up back in seclusion.

 

“Well you have about twenty minutes until lunch you can do whatever you want to do until that times, well within reason.” Mark smiled.

 

Tony chuckled and waved at Mark before heading down the hall to his room. Once in his room he grabbed his cell phone from his nightstand drawer and called Jet’s phone. He knew his boyfriend was getting ready for work but he at least needed to hear his voice before that night’s visit.

 

“Hey Baby,” Jet said knowing who was calling because of his phone’s caller ID.

 

Tony smiled, “Hey how are you?”

 

“I should be asking how you are doing. I got a call this morning saying you were in a hold and seclusion. What happened Tony what got you to go down that path?”

 

Tony sighed; he had hoped they hadn’t called Jet, but no such luck. “ I got upset over something Anthony said and then I just couldn’t calm myself down. I started kicking and banging on people’s doors and stuff and then it all went kind of black I don’t remember what I did that got me in seclusion but it obviously wasn’t anything good.”

 

“Well it’s over now and you can start anew.” Jet said trying to show his boyfriend he wasn’t mad at him. “What else have you done today?”

 

“We had a group on sleep hygiene. We mostly talked about not drinking Caffeinated stuff 4 to 6 hours before bed.” Tony said

 

“Sounds like some good advice, I will have to remember that for myself.” Jet then looked at his watch. “Are you guys getting ready to have lunch soon?”

 

Tony nodded even though Jet couldn’t see it “Yeah I am curious what interesting thing I get for lunch today. I forgot to fill out a menu yesterday for today so it’s surprise food for me. I could totally go for a cheeseburger or some pizza.”

 

“Well maybe you will be lucky.” Jet said with a sigh. “I hate to do this baby but I’ve gotta go and finish getting ready for work. I will be there at 5:30 not a minute later if I can help it. But honey if I am late please don’t worry and stay on track. I don’t need you to blow it just because I’m late.

 

“Yes Dad,” Tony said with a laugh. “I’ll be a good boy and see you tonight, I love you.”

 

Tony sighed but understood why Jet had to go. “I will see you tonight, I love you Tony just keep your head up and stay on track.” With that he ended the phone call.

 

Almost the same second that Tony put his phone back in his nightstand the intercom went off saying that lunch was set up in the dinning room.

 

Feeling his stomach growl Tony walked down the hall to the dinning room and like always he found his tray next to Timmy and Anthony. Neither of the boys were there yet but Tony was so hungry he had to eat now. He opened his tray and was surprised to find pepperoni pizza, a side salad, canned peaches and a chocolate chip cookie. “Now this is what I’m talking about.” He said quietly but yet out loud.

 

“Get something good?” Anthony asked as he walked to the table and took a seat in front of his tray.

 

Tony nodded, “Yeah pizza and a cookie, I never knew hospital food to be so good.” He said thinking about the other places he had been and how they seemed to feed the psychiatric patients the same food the sick people who couldn’t eat much on other floors. Here it seemed since the main issue was psychiatric the food appeared to be a lot better.

 

Anthony chuckled, “Like I said before the food around here is one thing they’ve got right.” Timmy came walking in the room with a sad look on his face.

 

“Hey man what’s up?” Tony asked the upset teen.

 

“My mom won’t be able to come see me for a few days. She is out of gas and doesn’t have any money to pay for more right now. But payday is at the end of the week so she should be able to come after that.”

 

“Well just keep thinking about that. Think of how she is going to come and it’s not that far away.” Anthony suggested as he took a bite of his own pepperoni pizza.

 

“Yeah and the weekend is only a few days away so who knows you might get to see her in like two days or something.” Tony said with a smile on his face. He felt bad for the young teen because he knew if Jet couldn’t come see him then he would got completely ballistic.

 

Timmy still looked close to tears but tried to hide it as he dug into his food like only Timmy could. Most of his food seemed to end up on his clothes, causing him to have to change his clothes after each meal. Thankfully for breakfast he was just wearing his pajamas.

 

“Can I join you boys?” Ziva asked as she walked up to their table.

 

All three boys seemed a bit worried about having Ziva at their table but ended up nodding anyway. They figured if they said ‘no’ then their life might be at stake.

 

“If you can keep from getting into a fight with us then you can sit here.” Timmy said in his normal blunt manner.

 

Thankfully Ziva just laughed and started eating her grilled chicken salad. Not realizing visits were a hard topic Ziva began talking about the short visit she had just had with her sister and how her sister had brought her new markers and more coloring sheets. “I will even share them with others.” She said with a smile.

 

“That sounds great Ziva, your sister already gone?” Anthony asked before stabbing a cooked carrot with his fork.

 

Ziva nodded her head, “Yes she needed to get back to work but might come back this evening.” Again she smiled and it was a pretty smile.

 

“So what do we do in Art therapy?” Tony asked the crew sitting around him.

 

“Normally we get some sort of prompt to draw or some other drawing tool besides a pencil and we just do whatever Cote tells us to do.” Ziva responded to Tony’s question.

 

Just then Mark came into the room with his clipboard in hand. “Good afternoon guys and gal, how is everybody doing this afternoon?”

 

All the teens answered the question at the same time causing them to laugh

 

“Well I sounds like everybody is doing well, I will go around and find everybody else and figure out why there is so few of you eating lunch this afternoon. With that Mark walked of the room leaving the teens to their food.

 

Tony finished first and told the table he was going to go out to the main area and work on the puzzle.

 

He put his tray away and then headed down the hall to the main area and headed for the puzzle.

 

Leon was in one of the rocking chairs looking happy with a big smile on his face

 

“Good afternoon Leon,” Tony said to the teen. He didn’t say anything back but Tony felt good telling him ‘Good afternoon’

 

“He doesn’t talk much,” Came a shy voice from the other side of the room.

 

Tony looked over and was surprised that it was Jimmy who was talking to him. “Yeah I know I just want to leave him out ya know.” He said as he found a piece and did a little victory dance in his seat. Jimmy saw this and actually chuckled at how funny Tony was being.

 

This had Tony smiling wide because he could get Jimmy to open up a little bit. ‘He must be having a good day’ he thought to himself knowing each and every one of them would have their good days and bad. Today started out bad for Tony but it changed shortly after it went bad. Even though he hated it, being in seclusion normally calmed him down and let him set his re-start button.

 

Just then David came walking over. “Hey Tony I was wondering if we could chat for a little bit in between groups.”

 

Tony shrugged, “Sure that works for me.” He got up from his seat and waved to Leon and Jimmy before following after the therapist. They went into a room that was called a ‘consult room’ and Tony took a seat in one of the comfy chairs by the far wall.

 

David took a seat across from Tony but there wasn’t a desk or anything in between them. It was more of a circular shape the chairs were laid out in. “So why don’t you tell me how your time has been here so far? You’ve been here a whole day now so you are probably getting the lay of the land.”

 

“It’s been okay, everybody seems pretty nice.” Tony said with a shrug, he didn’t like therapists so he talked to them as little as possible.

 

“You have been getting along with the other patients?” David questioned, trying to pull the teen into talking more. He was used to this though so he understood Tony not blabbing along.

 

Tony groaned he knew what David was doing; he was trying to get him to talk. Thankfully he was in a fairly good mood so he was okay with that. “Yeah I get along with everybody. Just before you came and got me I got Jimmy to talk to me. He didn’t say much but he did talked.”

 

 

David smiled “That is wonderful, you must give out a comforting vibe because Jimmy only talks to people he feels comfortable with. But let’s change the subject back to you for a little bit. It was brought to my attention you were in an incident this morning. Would mind telling me a little more about that?”

 

“Gosh everybody hears things around this place. Yes I was put in seclusion, yes I was a big asshole trying to wake everybody up.” Tony’s voice was getting higher, getting himself worked up.

 

David held his hand up, “Tony I did not ask the question to make you more upset. I simply wanted to know what you were thinking about during this incident.”

 

Tony sighed and took a few deep breaths before continuing. “I don’t know what I was thinking, actually that’s not true. I was mad because I thought if I continued doing good I would get to go home sooner. Then at breakfast somebody told me differently and I got upset. Instead of getting pissed off in the dining room I went out the hallway and started banging on doors and yelling. Then I did something stupid and they put me in a hold and then transported me to seclusion when I didn’t calm down in the hold. Just so you know I never calm in holds.”

 

“That is good information.” David wrote this down. “So you were saying that knowing you wouldn’t be able to leave as soon as you hoped made you have the meltdown?” he clarified.

 

“Yeah pretty much,” Tony said with a nod. “I’m pretty far gone, away from reality when I do shit like that. I don’t care how others feel, I’m just stuck.”

 

“Tony why do you think you’re here?” David asked the teen.

 

Tony sighed, “I’m here because I can’t keep myself safe out in the real world. I either try to kill myself or I hurt other people.” He then added. “My mood has been all over the place the last few months, but Jet didn’t see the need to bring me to the hospital until I tried to kill myself taking a lot of Benadryl.”

 

“And this last suicide attempt is what got you into our program, correct.”

 

Tony nodded his head, “Yeah, Jet was sick of watching me fall apart that he tried to get me into the program. Surprisingly you had a spot open so I came right here after I was medically cleared after my overdose.”

 

“Well we are all very glad you are here Tony. It is a great place to learn new skills in a environment where you can feel safe. The staff here are one of a kind and will do everything to keep you and others safe”

 

“Yeah I know but there are times when I just blow up for what seems like no reason. Then I go out of control, like this morning, and it’s all down hill from there.”

 

David nodded at what Tony said. He heard a lot of kids explain their blow up’s like that. “Can you tell me the feeling you get before you are in an incident? It can be just one word or a long sentence it doesn’t matter to me.

 

Tony thought for a second before replying, “I guess I feel anxious, you know all keyed up. Or if I’m really mad it’s just like a bomb goes off in my head and I just have to lash out.

 

“Have you had these feelings a lot?”

 

“I’ve been in trouble since I started school as a kid.” Tony said. “I would pick fights or yell at my teachers. They always sent me to the principles office and my dad would have to come pick me up.” He quickly by passed the information about his dad. There were many skelitons in Tony’s closet he wasn’t ready to share with the new therapist.

 

“Do you remember the feelings you had as a child when you had these behaviors?”

 

“I remember being really bored and antsy. I would get my work done before everybody else and since the teacher didn’t give me anything else to do I would act out. I was so hyper I just needed space to run around. IF they did that I probably would have been more successful in school.”

 

David was impressed by the pure knowledge of the boy. He was very in-tune to what he is feelings. “So why don’t you tell me a bit about your home life…”

 

Tony couldn’t help it and began to laugh; his home life was far from normal. “Well I don’t live with my parents, I live with my boyfriend Jet or well Jethro but I call him Jet. Yes he’s 18 but tough toe nails if somebody wants to make a big stink about it then I will make an even bigger stink back.”

 

“Tony, unless he is hurting you, we can’t make a big stink about who you are living with. May I ask you why you are not living with your parents?”

 

“Well my mom is dead and my father disowned me when I came out. In a way it was the best thing that could have happened to me. Since my mom died my father was verbally and physically abusive to me most of my life.

 

David wrote this down for further reference and then smiled at Tony. “Let’s end our time here on a happy note. Can you tell me what Jet is like and what it is like living with him?

 

That had Tony smile and blush a little. “Well he’s 18 years old and has a great job as security in the ER at the main hospital. He makes good money doing that so I am proud of him for getting such a good job. Before that he worked at Burger King. It is great living with him. He doesn’t just let me be a freeloader but makes me help around the house. Like he cooks and I do the dishes. He won’t let me get a job because he says school is much more important.”

 

“You spoke of school, how are you doing in school?”

 

“I just started a day treatment program before coming here. I had only been there maybe a week before I OD’d and had to come to the hospital. I was doing okay with it before I had to leave. I did get held and placed in seclusion once but that was better then my last school that kept having to send me to the principle’s office because I couldn’t stop getting into trouble.

 

David noticed the teen’s distress and closed his binder and smiled at the Tony. “Well thank you for talking with me. I plan on seeing you at least every other day while you’re here. If you are having difficulties you are more then welcome to ask for me. It’s been a pleasure Tony.”

 

Tony stayed seated until Mr. McCallum stood up and then did the same. “Is it time for art therapy now?”

 

David looked at his watch and smiled, “In just about 10 minutes Cote will come around see who wants to participate.

 

“Okay cool, I will go work on the puzzle again, see how far I can get in 10 minutes.” Wit that Tony headed out of the consultation room and back to the main area to work on the puzzle.

 

Hey smiled at Ziva who was currently working on the puzzle. “Can I join you?”

 

Ziva smiled back, “Sure Tony you can work on the puzzle with me. Are you planning on going to Art Therapy in a few minutes?”

 

Tony nodded, “I’m no artist but it sounds like I could be a fun group.”

 

“It is and Cote is good at giving easy enough projects so everybody can work on.

 

Just then Cote came over to the two teens. “The OT room is set up and ready if you would like to head back there.”

 

“OT room?” Tony asked unsure if this room.

 

“I’ll show you,” Ziva said as she got up off the floor by the puzzle. She then walked down the hall to where the Occupational Therapy room was.

 

“Oh wow It’s right next to my room you would think I would have noticed this room.” Tony said as he walked into the room and took a seat in a chair at the large table. He glanced around the room and saw a lot of different projects being displayed. He wasn’t sure he could do THOSE projects but he did want to try something.

 

Just then the dynamic duo Anthony and Timmy came into the room with Abby right behind him.

 

“Good afternoon guys,” Cote said happy to have a rather large group of teens.

 

“Hi,” Timmy said as he took a seat between Tony and Anthony.

 

“Hi Timmy are you ready for art time?” Cote questioned the young teen. Timmy simply nodded his head.

 

Just then Jenny came rushing into the room out of breath. “Oh good you haven’t start yet, I was talking with my doctor and thought I would be late.”

 

“No Jenny you came just in time. I was just about ready to pass out the papers. Now guys remember this is a more structured class we are not working on other projects just the one that I will tell you about.”

 

Everybody nodded his or her head

 

“Okay today we are going to use all sorts of supplies to make a before and after poster. Meaning I would like you to take the paper that is in front of you and fold it in half hamburger style.” Cote partly explained.

 

Everybody did this with his or her paper just right

 

“Okay now open your paper up so you see two sections. What I would love for you to do is make one half your feelings, actions and anything else before you come to the hospital. I would ask you to not mention any drug use because it might be too triggering to the other group members.”

 

She stopped to see if anybody had any questioned.

 

Everybody seemed okay with the instruction so far so she continued. “Then on the other side of your paper you will use some supplies to draw either how you feel now if you’ve been here a while or if you’re newer you can make something that has to do with how you feel abut being here. Does that make sense?”

 

Everybody nodded and then went about getting art supplies out of cabinets and then getting to work.

 

Art therapy took about an hour before everybody was done with their projects. Everybody went around sharing his or her picture and talking about what it meant to them.

 

Once that was done they were all excused to have some free time before Super Social. “Thank you everybody for participating.”

 

“Do you want to come out to the main area and draw with me?” Anthony asked Tony as they walked out of the OT room.

 

Tony chuckled a little, “Dude we just got done doing art for an hour, are you like arted-out.”

 

“Never, I can always draw.” Anthony said as he took his normal seat at the table.

 

Tony was about to sit down when Dr. Weatherly came walking over and tapped him on the shoulder. “Tony can I speak with you for a few minutes?”

 

Tony sighed but nodded his head. He was getting sick about talking discussing his history with everybody. After the last art group he was feeling pretty raw. “Yeah sure, I will get all the taking done early today.”

 

Dr. Weatherly took Tony back to the same room that he had talked to David in earlier. “So what more can I stay today about my shitty childhood and how I am living with and fucking a man three years older then me.”

 

Dr. Weatherly held a hand up to get Tony to stop rambling. Thankfully it worked because Top stopped. “Tony I simply want to talk to you about your medication. What you talked about in therapy this morning is between you and the therapist.” He glanced down at his notes from the day before and started talking again. “So I think we need to make a change to your mood stableizer. From your incident this morning and your little blow out a few minutes ago I can tell something isn’t working correctly. Have you ever been on the drug Lithium?”

 

Tony shook his head, “No but I’ve heard about it. Isn’t it an old med?”

 

“It is one of the older drugs, yes.” Dr. Weatherly said “But one that we get the most positive results with.

 

“Okay, how much of this am I going to have to take and what are the side effects? Tony asked the doctor.

 

“You are asking very good questions Tony they show you are very mature and want to be a part of your treatment. Now for side effects there are,” he opened a folder he was holding and pulled out one that said ‘Lithium’ written on the top. “Here is a paper that explains more about Lithium in general and some of the side effects are listed there…”

 

  * extreme thirst, urinating more or less than usual;

  * weakness, fever, feeling restless or confused, eye pain and vision problems;

  * restless muscle movements in your eyes, tongue, jaw, or neck;

  * pain, cold feeling, or discoloration in your fingers or toes;

  * feeling light-headed, fainting, slow heart rate;

  * hallucinations, seizure (blackout or convulsions);

  * fever with muscle stiffness, sweating, fast or uneven heartbeats; or

  * early signs of lithium toxicity, such as nausea, vomiting, diarrhea, drowsiness, muscle weakness, tremor, lack of coordination, blurred vision, or ringing in your ears.




Tony glanced at the paper and went right to the side effects section. Most of the stuff didn’t sound too bad but he didn’t like hallucinations and seizures. “How often do these things happen?”

Dr. Weatherly thought for a second and then answered Tony’s questions. “It’s always something to keep an eye on but that is why starting a new medication in a hospital setting with doctors and nurses always help if something comes up.”

“Okay I guess I will try his med, cuz I am sick of feeling so out of control all the time.” Tony said with a sigh.

Dr. Weatherly nodded his head, “Okay I will start you at 300mg tonight and from there we can raise it if it’s not having any theraputic effects.

Tony nodded and stood up from the chair he was sitting in. “I want to go have some of my break time with Anthony and Timmy. Are we done here?”

Dr. Weatherly could tell he had lost Tony and he was ready to go. “Alright we will start the new med tonight but still keep you on your old meds until we are sure the new ones are working.” He stood up as well and walked out of the room with Tony. “Have a good rest of your day.”

“You too,” Tony said before walking down the hall back to the main area. There he could hear laughing and people having a good time. “Hey who is having fun without me?” he questioned with a laugh when everybody looked at him.

“Hey Tony we’re just talking about our most embarrassing time in another facility. Anthony here was just talking about shitting himself because he didn’t remember where the bathroom was fast enough.

Anthony laughed, “It was REALLY embarrassing but I made it through that, plus I was like 10 or something so it wasn’t like I was the age I am now when it would be REALLY REALLY embarrassing.

Tony laughed as he thought of something to contribute “I was at this center and we had a playground made with wood, you know something really old school. Well it had a bridge as part of the structure and so I jumped up to sit on the bridge and slide back but instead of simply scooting back I got slivers in my ass from the wooden play structure. It was embarrassing because I had to go to the nurse to have them removed.

“Wow that is awful.” Jenny said as she listened to the story

Cote came walking over to the group and smiled. “I love to hear all of the laughter coming from out here. I’m glad everybody seems in a good mood. Is there anybody who wants to go outside with me for at least a part of Super Social?

Everybody raised his or her hands

“Okay then, go get your coats and shoes and I will meet everybody in the dining room.

Tony dashed off to his bedroom where he had his winter coat and his Ugg boots. He was sure he was going to be warm enough on the patio this time. He walked back down the hall and ran into Jimmy coming out. “Hey man, you going to come outside with us?” he asked the other boy.

Jimmy simply shook his head and continued down the hall to the nurse’s station.

Tony shook it off and walked into the dining room to see everybody gathered there.

“You look warm and toasty.” Cote said as she walked up the stairs and opened the door to the outside patio area.

“Dude I love your coat!” Anthony exclaimed as they started walking laps around the patio.

Tony smiled, “Thank you looking down at his coat. “Jet got it for me as a Christmas gift. He thought it would get me back into snowboarding but I ended up here instead.”

“No shame in that. That is what I’ve had to tell myself. We aren’t here because we’re nut cases or something. We just need a little extra help

“No I think we are nut cases.” Ziva joked as she joined everybody on the patio. “But I say that in the nicest way possible. She walked to grab a soccer ball and started kicking it around the patio.

Tony noticed a basketball and a hoop for it and started shooting baskets. He had been on the basketball team at his middle school. He barly got the chance because of his poor grades in his classes but he go to try out anyway since his counselor said it would be good for him to be in a team.

“Can I join you?” Anthony asked Tony. “Just stooting hoops I’m not very good at any type of sport, hence why I draw rather then shoot layups on a basketball court.

“Sure you can play, and I’m just shooting hoops anyway.” Tony said as he passed the ball to Anthony. “Where is your partner in crime this afternoon?”

Anthony chuckled, “He’s having a bit of a hard afternoon so he is taking a nap hoping that would help.”

“That sucks he’s having a bad time, he is always so happy and cheerful I can’t imagine him even having symptoms.”

“He’s got his good and bad days just like the rest of us.” Anthony said as he bounced the ball and then made a shot, the ball going in the basket.

Tony smiled, “Hey you’re good at this.” He said as he make his shot and it went in the basket too.

“Good job sharing boys.” Cote said as she walked over and gave each teen a pat on the back.

The praise caused both of the boys to grin at each other and continue to play their game.

On the other side of the patio Abby and Jenny were talking to Cote about a group idea they had come up with.

“Yeah we could do facials and mani-peti’s and things like that. I am sure Ziva would enjoy it but some of the boys might like it as well.” She giggled. “Especially Tony since he’s you know…”

 

Abby elbowed Jenny, “That isn’t very nice, we can’t make assumptions that just because Tony is gay that he likes facials.”

Jenny blushed, “Sorry about that, I didn’t mean anything by it.”

Girls I will talk with the rest of the staff and see if we can fit something in like that on Saturday or Sunday since those days are more laid back.” Cote said with a smile. “I think it’s great you girls are thinking of what kind of stuff we can do to make your time with us as easy as it can be.

Just then Leon came out onto the patio actually dressed in his coat and had shoes on. He normally only came out in a t-shirt and socks so it was a big deal he was ready to face the weather.

“Can I play?’ Leon asked Ziva softly.

Ziva was a bit taken back but wasn’t going to tell the boy no. “Sure we can kick it back and forth.” She took the ball and kicked it on the ground towards Leo. Surprisingly Leon kicked the ball back just right and this went on for the rest of their time outside.

“Instead of tea can we have hot chocolate?” Tony questioned as they all walked inside, which felt very warm compared to outside.

“Sure I will get out both and see what everybody wants.” With that Cote headed out the main door and out to their offices were they kept the snacks and things.

“Let’s take a vote who wants hot chocolate raise your hand.” Ziva, Leon and Timmy raised their hands.

Tony was a bit taken back from hearing Timmy’s voice. “Feeling better man?”

Timmy nodded his head, “Yes I feel better, thank you.”

Cote came into the room again with a pitcher of hot water, tea and hot chocolate packets. “Okay guys we are short on hot chocolate so I hope everybody who wants it gets it.

“I already asked who wanted it and 4 people including myself would like some if there is enough. If not then I will have tea instead.” Tony said.

Cote smiled, “That is very nice of you Tony but you don’t need to do that I have five packets so we will have one left over.”

Over the next half an hour everybody drank their beverage of choice while talking about random topics. Abby shared how she felt like her baby was going to be born early because it was moving around so much. This led to everybody having to touch her belly and all of them could feel kicking.

“That is super cool!” Anthony said as he moved away from Abby and sat back down in his seat.

“Okay you guys let’s take a 10 minute break and then meet here to talk about Safety plans with Mark.”

“That sounds like a dumb kids TV show, it’s now time for Safety plans with Mark.” Tony said in a funny deep voice trying to be an announcer.

That got both of the boys laughing like crazy before they split directions to go to their rooms and use the bathroom or whatever they needed to do before the group started. As Tony was getting ready he realized something. All the kids walking around seemed to have a water bottle and he had never got one. Leaving his room he walked to the nurses station and stood back like he was supposed to. It was Lauran that came to his aid. “How can I help you Tony?”

“I was just curious if I could have one of those mug like water bottles like everybody else has.” Tony questioned politely.

Lauren smiled, “Sure just give me a minute and I will get it for you.”

Tony simply nodded his head and stood leaning against the wall waiting, getting little bit antsy.

Mark came walking down the hall. “Are you going to join us Tony?”

“Yeah I just need to wait for my water bottle, Lauren is getting me one.” Tony explained to the staff member.

It took a few minutes but soon Lauren came out and handed a full water bottle to Tony. “That’s filtered water so it should be good. Just ask us any time you want some more.”

“Okay thanks.” Tony said as he went down to the main room and sat in one of the chairs looking at the now cleaned off whiteboard. He took a seat next to Abby and smiled at her. “How’s it going?” he asked the other teen.

Abby smiled back, “I am doing good, glad I’m not being a punching bag or a soccer field right now. It’s nice to get some stuff done and not feel in pain.”

“So today instead of working on a discharging type safety plan we are going to write up ways we can stay safe here on the unit. The first thing I want you guys to take a few pieces of paper and a pencil and we are going to write down our triggers. Does everybody know what a trigger is?” Mark asked everybody who now had paper and pencil in hand.

“It’s something that makes you blow up.” Timmy stated.

“Yeah something that makes you mad or really sad.” Abby added her two cents.

Mark nodded his head, “That’s correct, so in the next 15 minutes or so we are going to write down on these pieces of paper our triggers and then those of you that feel like sharing will get a chance to read their list or some things off their list.”

All the teens nodded their head and started writing.

Tony chewed on his pencil for a second before he started…

 

Being yelled at

Being with people who are yelling

Being told NO

Being touched without asking, especially when I am upset.

Being hungry

People talking about me behind my back

Not getting enough sleep

Being alone

Being too hot or too cold

“Okay guys that’s time, now who would like to read off his or her list?” Mark questioned.

Everybody was hesitant so Tony finally raised his hand and then started to read off his list. Once he was done everybody in the room had their pencils out writing down a few things Tony said that they thought worked for them as well.

“Good job Tony thanks for sharing that with us.” Mark said with a smile on his face.

The rest of the group they talked about triggers and working with triggers and soon the hour passed and it was time for

“Okay guys it’s time to wrap up so you can use the bathroom or do whatever you need to do to get ready for relaxation group. It will be in room 1 in about 10 minutes.

Tony didn’t need to do anything so he went into room one and found Cote pushing chairs and tables around in the room. “Can I help?” he asked her.

Cote looked up from what she was doing and smiled at Tony. “Sure, thank you Tony. I am just trying to push everything to the side so we can get out the yoga mats.”

“Okay,” Tony said as he worked on getting the chairs and tables moved.

In no time the two of them had the job done and people were trickling in for the group. Everybody grabbed a yoga mat from the             corner and rolled it out on the floor.

After watching a few people Tony got the idea to grab a yoga mat and lay it out on the floor. So he grabbed his mat and laid down on it.

“Okay guys and gals we are going to do a guided relaxation time for this group which is somewhat different then what we normally do. I just felt we could all use some relaxing time. It’s been a busy day now it’s time to unwind.

She walked over to a CD player and started the relaxing music.

Tony took the time to just close his eyes and listen to the person guiding them through a relaxation technique. It was so calming he found himself falling asleep. He thankfully woke up before the end of the time other wise he would have felt pretty silly. Yawning he sat up on his mat and looked around at everybody who was all doing the same thing.

“Just take a few minutes to reorient yourself to the room before you get up.” Cote said as she did some stretches on her mat.

Tony did the same thing and then stood up with a few of the other teens got up. He rolled up his yoga mat and placed it on a table in or corner where he had got it from earlier.

Cote stood up and smiled at the group. “It should be dinner time here in a few minutes so go ahead and go into the dining room and your food should be given to you shortly.”

Everybody headed into the dining room and took a seat in their normal seats. This evening it was only Tony, Tim and Anthony at one table, Ziva had chose to go sit with another group of people.

 

“Is your boyfriend visiting tonight?” Timmy asked Tony

Tony nodded his head, “Unless something happens he will be here every night.” He said as their trays were placed in front of them from the kitchen staff. Tony opened his tray cover and was impressed to see a bean and cheese burrito. “This looks good.”

“Again I say that food here is actually good.” Anthony said with a laugh as he opened his own tray to find the same thing as Tony. “BUT these burritos are actually some of the best things they make.”

“Do you have any idea when you get to go home guys?” Tony asked both Timmy and Anthony.

Anthony shook his head while Timmy nodded slightly. “They say I could leave in a few weeks if I stay on track and am symptom free.”

Both Tony and Anthony smiled at this. “That’s great Tim, you will be missed but it would be great for you to get back home and see all of those pets you’ve told me about.”

“Pets?” Tony asked, “I want to hear about these pets.”

“Oh yeah Tim here has a manangerie of animals at his house, tell him Tim.”

“I have 4 cats, 3 dogs, 2 rats, 1 bird and a lizard.” Timmy listed off all of his animals.

Tony’s eyes got wider as the list grew. When Timmy was done talking Tony was in shock. “Wow that is a LOT of animals, I think you really do need that farm you mentioned in morning group.”

“I would love to have a farm,” Timmy said with a blistful look on his face.

Anthony chuckled at his friend’s expression. “Dude with a look like that I would say you were jackin off under the table or something.”

Hearing this made Timmy blush and quickly went back to eating without saying anything.

Just then Anthony got another funny look on his face because he saw something or someone coming in their direction.

Jet put his finger over his mouth signling both Timmy and Anthony to be quiet, he wanted to surprise his lover.

Thankfully Tony was between bites when Jethro’s hands came over his eyes. “Guess who?”

Tony’s eyes went wide and he quickly turned around and looked to see Jet standing there. “Jet!” he exclaimed as he stood up and gave the older teen a big hug. “You’re here early.”

“Yeah my boss let me out a bit early so I decided to head over here. I don’t want to inttrupt your dinner though, it looks good.” Jet said as he took a seat between Tony and Anthony.

“How have things been today boys?” Jet asked addressing everybody at the table.

“It’s been a good day.” Timmy said but it was a mumble he was always quiet around new people.

“Great to hear it.” Jet smiled as he took Tony’s left hand in his hand so he could still eat with his right.

Anthony swallowed his bight and then said his two cents. “Yeah it’s been a good day but there Is still more day to go, even the smallest part of the day can go to hell and that messes up the whole big day.

“Well I don’t plan on being the person to mess everything up.” Tony said with a shake of his head. “I already had issues this morning I don’t plan on doing it again tonight.”

“Last week we had a full blown brawl during Friday Movie Night. Somebody watched to watch Monster’s Inc. and somebody else watched to watch Harry Potter. They started fighting and before you know it everybody was a part of the fight. They had to call extra security guards to come in help break up the fights.” Tony said with a shake of his head. “I say it in disbelief but I was a part of it so I shouldn’t talk like it was a someone else.” Anthony explained.

“Yeah Anthony you were the one that wanted Harry Potter tackled Mark because he was putting in Monster’s Inc. You are the one that started it all.” Timmy said not realizing Anthony didn’t want this information said out loud.

“Tim!” Anthony said blushing bright red.

“Don’t worry about it Anthony we all have our moments other wise we wouldn’t be here. I used to attack all my teachers at school when I didn’t get what I wanted. That’s what got me here, well that and the fact that I tried to kill myself.” Tony said as he finished off his burrito and rice.

“Yeah we all have our own stuff.” Timmy added as he too finished eating.

Tony stood up and took his tray and put it on the cart. He then looked back at Jet who was still sitting at the table. “Jet we can go to my room now.”

Jet nodded his head and stood up. “Nice talking with you guys.” He said to Anthony and Timmy as he followed Tony out of the room.

“They are nice guys.” Jet said to Tony as they walked to his bedroom.

Tony nodded his head, “Yeah they are some pretty great guys. I can’t imagine any of them getting in trouble.”

Jet sighed, “Looking at you Tony people wouldn’t expect you to get into trouble. And let’s be honest you have been in some pretty big trouble most of your life.

Tony pouted cutely “You are so mean.” He said in a joking matter and playfully slapped Jet’s arm.

Jet chuckled as he sat on Tony’s bed, Tony joining him. “How was work?” Tony asked.

“It was pretty wild today. We had a woman on the locked ward that kept flinging pee at us. Thankfully I wasn’t the lucky one to get the pee thrown at.

Tony made a face at that. “Eww! I know I’m crazy but you will never see me throwing pee at people that is just wrong. Was she high on something?”

“I’m not sure what her deal was just that we had to keep her in her room or we would get pee thrown at us or she would charge us and run through the rest of the ER naked.” Jet said making a face similar to Tony’s

“Not my kind of job but more power to ya.” Tony said as he started rubbing his hand up and down Jet’s thigh. “I really missed you today. I didn’t have any crying spells but I still really missed you. Especially when I was calming down in seclusion. All I could think about it is how much I wanted to be at home with you.”

“I want you home too baby.” Jet said as he took Tony’s hand and gave it kisses. “It’s so lonely at home without you there. I mean having Buddy helps but it’s not the same.”

Just then Tony remembered something he wanted to tell Jet. “Oh yeah they are starting me on a new med tonight. Dr. Weatherly wants me to try Lithium to stabalize my moods.”

“Is this a good or bad thing?”

“I think it’s just a thing, not really good or bad just is.” Tony answered with a shrug. “I am willing to try anything with a doctor or a nurse watching me at every second it seems.” He chuckled a little at that.

“Kudos for you for being able to do this, you are my hero Tony for getting help. I know you didn’t have much of a say in it but you are still here and I am proud of you.”

Tony blushed and rested his head on Jet’s shoulder. “Do you think I could stow you away in my bathroom and you can stay with me tonight?” he said with a sigh, really wishing that could be done. “I miss you and bedtime is the worst. Of course having all your things help me.”

“I’m glad having my dirty t-shirts helps you.” Jet said with a chuckle.

Tony playfully hit at Jet. “Oh hush it really does help me, so no laughing.”

Jet held his hands up in defense “Okay, okay you win.”

The rest of the hour went well, Jet told more stories of work while Tony talked about the cool people he was meeting at the hospital, both client and staff. “I got Jimmy to talk today. Normally he is too shy and doesn’t say much. But today I got him to talk it was a major thing.” Tony said as they got off the bed and headed out into the hall and headed for the main area.

“That’s great Tony I think it’s your kind face and soft tone of voice.” Jet said as he stood in the middle of the main area ready to leave when it was time. It was then he remembered he had to sign out. “Be right back,” he said going over to the nurse’s station and signing himself out. As he turned around other visitors were ready to sign out as well.

Jet headed back to Tony and pulled the boy in for a hug. “You are going to do well, but if something happens just know I will always love you.”

Tony felt close to tears but didn’t let them fall. “I will do my best.”

“That’s all I ask for.” Jet said as he gave Tony a big hug and a quick kiss to his lips before heading out the door with the rest of the visitors.

Tony watched Jet leave and sighed he hated goodbyes.

<><><><><><><> 

An hour later all the teens were sitting in the TV room watching an older movie called ‘Riding In Cars With Boys’.

“Is this supposed to be their form of giving us birth control?” Jenny asked with a laugh.

“Well it’s working for me, I don’t want to have kids now.” Anthony said making a face at the movie and then taking a bite of his popcorn.

“Well that’s a good thing because nobody wants to have a baby with you.” Jenny laughed some more.

“Hey I would be a good dad.” Anthony pouted.

Abby smiled at Anthony. “I’m sure you would be a great dad. You have a lot of the same personality traits that Chris has and I know he will be a great dad.

“Would you four stop talking we’re trying to watch the movie.” Tony said with an annoyed tone of voice.

Anthon glared at Tony, “Who died and made you King, huh?”

“Nobody I simply want to watch the movie in peace and quiet.

Seeing tension brewing Pauley tried to excinguash then problem before it happened. “Andthony, Jenny and Abby you guys know this isn’t a time to be social but a time to eat your popcorn and watch the movie. If you do not want to do that you may get your meds and go to bed early.”

All four teens mumbled their apology and turned to the movie screen to continue to watch the movie.

Once the movie was over the teens were told to go get ready for bed and that Rocky would be around to give them their meds.

Tony headed down the hall to his bedroom and picked up his cell phone. He dialed one of his closest friend’s phone number and waited for him to pick up on the other end.

Jonathan Howard answered the phone after three rings. “Tony where have you been man?” he questioned since he had seen the caller ID and knew it was Tony.

Tony sighed, “They have me locked up.”

“Jail what did you do now?” Jonathan asked a shocked tone to his voice.

Tony shook his head for his own benefit. “No I’m not in jail they have me locked up in a psych facility. This is the big thing though this is the ‘you’re in the place 30+ days’ kind of thing. He said since he knew Jonathan knew his other stints in psych floors in hospitals, but nothing was this intense.

Jonathan sighed, “Dude you gotta stop doing this stuff and getting locked up. What was it this time?”

“Overdose.” Tony said, “On Benadryl”

“Dude that is just stupid your life was great with Jet, you have no reason to want to die.” Jonathan answered honestly. He and Tony had a relationship so in depth that they could always be honest with each other.

“I know that, it just happened, okay I don’t know what has gotten into me the last month or so. I just got really depressed ya know and not going to school, seeing my counselor or psychiatrist. I guess I was setting myself up for disaster. Then I overdosed and Jet pretty much told the ER staff that I was not going to the hospital’s psych ward this time but to the specialized program that doesn’t let you out after a week even though you are still feeling the same way you went in.”

“Well good for Jet because this program sounds like something you need. You need to have your meds messed with cuz something isn’t working.” Jonathan said his voice calmer now.

“I know I do, it just sucks being stuck in a place like this. I miss not having Jet’s snoring to fall asleep to or Buddy licking my cheek as a wake up call. I just miss being home.” Tony was now close to tears. He really needed to stop making these phone calls because they made him sad. Then again he was glad he made them despite how they made him feel.

Jonathan sighed, “Just stick it out man and then you can come home. Just think it’s a month without school” He chuckled.

Tony laughed, “Actually we do have school Monday-Wednesday but then have the rest of the week off to do treatment groups and such.”

“Oh that’s cool, Well Tony the rest of us do have school with lots of homework like a 20 page paper on prehistoric creatures.” Jonathan said making a face.

“Wow homework on a Friday night that is a big deal for you. Talk to you later man, we can have our own phones as you can probably tell so go ahead and call me and I will answer if I am able to.” Tony said as he stood up and started pacing his floor a little. “Have a good Saturday, I will probably call tomorrow night.”

“Okay Tony have a good night, talk to you tomorrow.” With that both boys hung up the phone at the same time.

Tony looked at the clock in his room and realized it was 10:30 and he hadn’t gotten his meds get. Quickly changing into his Pajamas he slipped his slippers on and walked out the door. He didn’t see anybody in the hallway so he headed to the nurse’s station and stood back against the wall. When nobody seemed to see him he cleared his throat. “Excuse me.”

Mark heard Tony and came up to the desk. “What can I do for you Tony?” he asked politely. He was a really sweet guy. Tony sometimes thought that is what Jet would look like when he was in his early 50s. That thought made him smile a little bit. Shaking his head out of that thought he walked to the counter and smiled. “I was hoping to get my meds so I could go to sleep.”

“Oh that is understandable let me go grab Rocky and see why he didn’t give you yours yet.” With that Mark left the counter and headed into the back room where the meds were kept. Tony moved back and leaned against the wall like he was supposed to. It was another 5 minutes before Mark came out of the room with Rocky on his tail. “Hey Tony sorry I didn’t get you your meds. When I walked by your room I heard you on the phone and planned on coming back to you and I never did. I have your meds here for you though.”

“Okay.” Tony said as he stood at the station and watched Rocky pop his pills into a little plastic cup.

“Okay Tony here is you Klonopin, your Lithium and your Trazodone. Is there anything else I can get you?”

“Can I have some Advil?” Tony questioned.

“I can give you Tylonol but not Advil because Advil does not work well together with Lithium. But Tylonol works just fine.” Rocky said with a smile on his face. “Would you like me to get you some?”

Tony sighed, Tylonol never worked for him but he guessed he didn’t have any other choice in the matter. “Sure.” He replied to Rocky’s question.

Rocky took the pills with him as he went to get Tony his pain medication. It only took a few minutes and soon he was back. “Okay now we should be ready to go. Can I scan you bracelet please.”

Tony held his arm out and Rocky scanned hospital bracelet. Soon Tony had all his meds in him and it was time for bed. “Okay see you tomorrow Tony I hope you sleep well. “

“Thanks,” Tony said before heading back to his room. Once he got there he used the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He then climbed into be and flipped the lights out. With a heavy sigh he turned towards the wall and did his best to fall asleep. Well another day was finished time to see what Saturday would bring him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Day 3

 

 

 

The morning started almost identical to the day before. Lauran woke him up because she had to take is morning vitals. Once she left he got dressed even though he was planning on taking a shower after breakfast. At breakfast he sat with Timmy and Anthony again this time talking about the incident that happened the day before with Abby and Ziva. Tony was told that the two girls got into fights all the time mostly because of their difference in personality. Abby was more laid back while Ziva was more abrasive and in everybody’s space.

 

“Well I plan on getting along with everybody because I am getting out of this place way before a month is up.” Tony said before taking a bite of his French toast sounding very sure of himself.

 

Anthony laughed, “That is what everybody says when they are new. They think they are going to be on their best behavior and they will get out after a week or whatever. Well sorry to tell you it won’t work and if you keep thinking it will you’re setting yourself up for a huge fall. Me I only lasted a week before I got in my first fight, something I had said I would never do again. So take it from somebody who knows don’t expect to get out of here sooner then they want you to, it’s a recepe for disaster.”

 

Just hearing those words made Tony lose his appitite and he put his fork down on his tray. “Thanks for the inspirational morning talk there Anthony.”

 

“He was just trying to help.” Said Timmy feeling the tension between the other teens and he didn’t like it.

 

Tony pushed his chair back and grabbed his tray to put it away before leaving the room. Feeling very pissed off he started to pace the hallway. Deep down he knew Anthony was just being honest and giving friendly advice but it totally burst Tony’s bubble and now he was feeling like going completely bazzerk on anything on any one that got in his way.’’

 

On his third lap past the nurses station Sean popped out and tried to make contact with the upset teen. “Hey Tony, what’s up?” he asked.

 

“Nothing, just in a bad mood, so let me be alone.” Tony said trying to get past Sean.

 

Sean let Tony past but watched him closely.

 

Tony got close to the bedrooms and began kicking and banging on his peer’s doors. “Time to wake the fuck up!” he called in the doors before banging and kicking again.

 

By this time Sean wasn’t the only staff member out of the office and security had been called

 

“Tony I need you to back away from the bedrooms and come talk to me.” Sean said standing next to Tony in a supportive stance. “You don’t need to start your morning out like this.”

 

“Screw you Sean!” Tony yelled before going to another door and banging on it.

 

At this point all the kids that were still asleep in their rooms popped their heads out and glared at Tony. “Dude will you stop making so much noise, I’m not awake yet and don’t like to hear banging when I am trying to wake up.” Abby said through a yawn. She was taking it pretty well but not everybody.

 

Jimmy came rushing out of his room looking beyond scared. “It’s coming!” he exclaimed looking around the hallway and then his eyes landed on Tony. “You did it!” the shy boy said looking close to tears.

 

Tony couldn’t help but giggle, “Just shut up Jimmy you don’t even know what you’re talking about.” He said as he went back to his banging and kicking. He didn’t care what kind of door it was even if was a shower room or a closet.

 

Due to Jimmy’s reaction staff knew they needed to intervine before even more people begin to get angry or confused.

 

Lauren, Sean, Rocky and Mark all walked slowly towards the upset teenager. They didn’t want to startle him because that would just make things worse.

 

Tony knew what was going on and in his state of mind he felt like fighting was his best way out. “Get the fuck away from me. You have no right to do anything to me.”

 

“Tony you are making the milieu unsafe for everybody, it’s time you walk with us to seclusion so we can start the day off oh a more positive note.” Mark said. “We will even leave the door open if you walk with us.”

 

“Not on your life old man.” Tony laughed as he went back to kicking the doors and singing some song at the top of his lungs.

 

Abby poked her heard out of her room. “When are you guys going to do something about this? The baby is making me extra tired this morning and I just want to get more sleep before morning group.”

 

“Abby don’t worry we’ve got it under control just do your best to stay in your room and we will deal with this situation.” Lauran said to the distressed teen.

 

Abby sighed, “I hope so because the baby doesn’t like stress.” She said before closing her door

 

Tony stared walking back up the hallway still singing at the top of his lungs.

 

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

 

Lauren rolled her eyes at the annoying song the teen was singing. “My fifteen year old belts that song out at the top of her lungs least once a day.” She chuckled. That was the way the staff make it through the day. There was lots of goofing around and trying to keep the milieu as fun as possible even in treatment groups.

 

Once Tony got to the main area he eyed the puzzle sitting on the table and smirked. He was pissed off so he might as well make other people mad too. He walked over to the puzzle…

 

“We need to get him before he does something that would anger the whole group.” Lauren whispered to the other guys she was standing around with.

 

Rocky stepped up, “I am going to try and see if he will to go talk about what is going on. If not we’ll transport him to seclusion. It depended on his behavior if the door is closed or not.

 

Rocky walked over to Tony and grabbed the hand that was about to push the puzzle to the to the floor.

 

“Don’t touch me!” Tony yelled as he stomped on Rocky’s foot.

 

Thankfully the rest of the staff was right there and they put Tony in a manual hold, using just their bodies to hold the Teen until he was calm enough to walk to seclusion either on his own or staff was would transport him there.

 

Tony was not calming in the hold; instead it was working him up even more. With silent agreement the staff moved positions and put the teen on his feet before trying to get him to walk on his own to the seclusion room area. Of course Tony didn’t cooperate so they moved into a transport position and transported Tony to the seclusion room. When he tried charging them out of the room the staff knew they needed to close the door.

 

With that taken care of the staff were able to calm down and help other kids and get the morning going on a better note.

 

Timmy and Anthony came out of the dinning room to see if all was clear. Even though Tony had been at the other end of the hall they could still hear him. “Is the coast clear?” Anthony asked Rocky who was doing room checks.

 

Rocky smiled at the two teens “Everything is fine, you can go finish getting ready for morning meeting.”

 

<><><><><><> 

 

Tony was calm and was let out of seclusion just as morning meeting was ending. Mark was running the group that morning and smiled at Tony as he joined the group. “Good morning Tony, we are almost finished here but do you want to give us a goal for today?”

 

Tony took a seat and sighed, “I guess my goal is to stay out of seclusion for the rest of the day.” He didn’t say he would stay out forever, that goal was too hard to make and he knew that.

 

Mark nodded his head and the secretary of the meeting wrote down Tony’s goal.

 

Mark looked at the clock. “Well we have class in about thirty minutes so get yourself dressed and ready for the day. The group will be in room 1.”

 

There were mumbled ‘okay’s’ from the group as everybody stood up and went in seprate ways.

 

Tony was already ready for the day so he decided to work on the puzzle. It was then he realized he hadn’t had his morning meds yet. Getting up off the floor he headed to the nurses station and stood back against the wall like he was asked to. “Excuse me.” He called to get whoever’s attention.

 

Lauren smiled “You can come up closer now Tony.” She said ready to help the teen with whatever he needed.

 

“Um I didn’t get my meds yet this morning. Has everybody else gotten there’s?”

 

Lauren shook her head, “No I’m still in the process of getting meds out, but I can do yours next if you would like.”

 

Tony nodded his head, “Yeah that would be nice.” He said going back to his position against the wall from the nurses’ station.

 

“Do I get anything for anxiety in the morning?” Tony asked

 

“Let me look” Lauren said as she typed in her computer and pulled up Tony’s chart. “It says here you have 1mg of Klonopin to take three times a day and one extra as needed.”

 

Tony let out a sigh of relief “That’s good because I’m an all around mess this morning. Do I have anything else that I can take as needed if the Klonopin doesn’t work?”

 

Lauren said some searching and then nodded. “You have an order for Ativan every four hours for anxiety. “As for right now I have your Klonopin and Paxil that are both scheduled meds for this morning.”

 

“Okay step back again please while I get the meds out of the nursing room.

 

“Hey Tony whatcha doing?” Anthony asked as he walked passed waiting Tony.

 

“I’m waiting for my meds.” Tony said not making eye contact with the other boy because he felt guilty for being such a weirdo that morning.

 

“Hey man it happens, don’t beat yourself up about it.” Anthony said as he patted Tony on the back and carried on down the hall to the main area.

 

Tony sighed; he was still in a really sad space since he was in seclusion. He had just said he wasn’t going to go into seclusion and get to go home early, but now that wasn’t the case. “I’m crazy.” He said softly to himself.

 

Lauren walked out the door and headed over to Tony. “I’ve got your Paxil and Klonopin.” She stated and opened the packages. “May I scan your bracelet?”

 

“Sure, Tony said as held out his hand and Lauren scanned the barcode on his hospital ID bracelet. “Okay it’s really you, Anthony Michael DiNozzo.” She handed the little cup of pills and a cup of water

 

Tony took the pills and water and downed both pills in one drink. He finished off the water because he was thirsty and then handed the empty come to Jenny.

 

“Thanks Tony have a good morning.” Lauren said before going back into the nurse’s station.

 

Sighing Tony walked sadly to the main area and sat down next to the puzzle trying to find some pieces that worked. “Hey you didn’t break the puzzle!” Abby exclaimed as she sat down in one of the rocking chairs around the coffee table where the puzzle was being made.

 

Tony looked up looking rather confused. “I’m working on putting it together, not breaking it.

 

“I see that, but normally when one of us is off track the first thing to go is the puzzle.” Abby said pointing at the puzzle. “It ends up all over the floor.”

 

Tony blushed, “Sorry about this morning I know you weren’t feeling well and were sleeping in and of course I didn’t think anything of it.”

 

Abby shook her head, “I get it. I may have been pissed at the moment but I get over things pretty quickly.”

 

Mark came walking over to the two teens and smiled, “Hey guys it’s about that time to grab your notebooks and a writing utensil and meet me in room 1.”

 

Tony stood up and then helped Abby out of her seat, which she greatly appreciated. He then jogged after Mark who was heading into the nurse’s station to grab the handouts for the upcoming class.

 

“Mark!” Tony called causing the middle-aged man to stop in his tracks and turn around.

 

“Yes Tony?

 

“I don’t have a notebook, nobody gave me one.”

 

Mark smiled, “I will get you one and bring it to group with me. That is you if you’re planning on coming to the group.”

 

“I’m coming I just need a pen and a notebook.”

 

“Okay see you in group then, in room 1.” He pointed to the room right across from the nurse’s station. It was the same room they had used yesterday for food for thought group.

 

Tony saw a few people head into the room already so he followed them in. Inside the room already was Abby and Timmy and Jenny.

 

“Having a better morning Tony?” Timmy questioned as he got himself settled in the chair, looking like he was more pretzel then teen boy.

 

Tony was taken back by Timmy’s bluntness but at the time he liked it. The boy would never hold anything back and that made Tony happy that nothing would be hidden between him and Timmy.

 

“Yeah Timmy I am feeling better and ready to move on with the day.” He looked around to see if there an any indication what the group was going to be about. When he couldn’t see anything he decided to ask. ”What is this group?” he asked whoever was listening.

 

“Sleep hygiene.” Abby spoke up not looking like her spunky self.

 

“What’s up Abby? I am really sorry for banging on you door this morning, I hope you aren’t mad at me.”

 

Abby shook her head, “I’m not mad at you. I’m more mad at myself.” She said with a sigh.

 

Tony was going to ask ‘why’ but didn’t get the chance when Mark came into the room.

 

“Good morning, why don’t we get started and some people might trickle in as we go along.”

 

This morning’s group is on sleep hygiene, now this isn’t like keeping clean and brushing your teeth and stuff. There is much more to sleep hygiene. Is there anybody that can give me an example?”

 

The room stayed quiet, nobody wanting to say anything in fear they would be wrong.

 

“Okay guys don’t all speak at once.” Mark joked but none of the teens laughed.

 

“Isn’t one part of sleep hygiene like not drinking soda or coffee right before bed?” Jenny questioned not sounding too sure of herself.

 

Mark smiled at Jenny, “Good job Jenny that is one of the habits of having good sleep hygiene. “More in depth you need to not drink anything caffeinated 4 to 6 hours before you plan to go to sleep. Now that doesn’t matter here but on the outside how many of you drink caffeinated beverages?”

 

Everybody raised his/her hand.

 

“Can anybody give me an example of a caffeinated beverage?” Mark questioned the group.

 

“Can somebody give an example of a caffeinated beverage, Jenny already mentioned two coffee and soda, is there anything else?”

 

Tony raised his hand and when he was called on he spoke. “What about energy drinks like Red Bull, Rock Stars and Monster?”

 

“Oh yeah and there are those 5 hour energy things, you know they are like shots” Abby shouted out.

 

Timmy shyly said what he was thinking about. “How about caffeine pills? My mom used to take them all the time. If anything they made her jumpy.”

 

Mark smiled and nodded his head, “Those are all great examples and great things to avoid even when you are on the outside. Caffeine normally doesn’t go well with people who have a mental illness and are on medication.”

 

“Another one of the main personal habits is to make a fixed awake and bed time.” Mark said and nodded at the teens to see if they knew what it meant.

 

“So we wake up and go to bed at the same time, is that what you’re saying?” Anthony asked.

 

“Precisly.”

 

“Does that include weekends because when I am out of here I love to sleep in till noon and go to bed at like 3am.” Anthony said with a laugh.

 

Mark smiled, “That is what a lot of teenagers like to do, but in reality it is good to stay on a schedule even on the weekends. Like here we wake everybody up around 8:00am and for people to be in their rooms by 9:00 with lights out at 10:00.”

 

Anthony grumbled about how unfair it was, but didn’t say anything to the group.

 

“Anthony do you have something to add? Mark asked since he heard the teen say something.

 

Anthony shook his head in the negative.

 

“So we’re not allowed anything with caffeine here or go to bed late and sleep in on weekends?” Tony asked making sure he understood.

 

“That is correct Tony.”

 

“Can we like get a note from our doctors saying it’s okay to have something to drink that is caffeinated. Like say my boyfriend brings me a coke or something, I wouldn’t be able to have it?” Tony sounded a bit upset by this but nothing big.

 

“No you can’t get a doctor’s note to be able to drink anything with caffeine. If you want your boyfriend can bring you something like sprite or 7up that are non caffeinated.” Mark clarified.

 

When he got a nod from Tony he continued.

 

“So we’ve talked about caffeine and about waking up and going to bed times and that is all we are going to cover today. We will have this group probably split into three parts on different days.

 

Everybody stood up and Tony glanced at the clock. “What do we do now? I wasn’t at morning meeting so I didn’t get run down of the schedule.”

 

“Well why don’t we have a peak and see if we can find out.” Mark said as he led Tony to the main area and over to the white board on the wall.

 

“Well it looks like we have lunch then at 1:30 we have Art Therapy Pauley normally leads that group.

 

11:00 Sleep Hygiene

12:00 Lunch/Visits

1:30 Art Therapy

2:30 Super Social

3:30 Safety Plans

4:30 Mindfulness/Guided relaxation

5:00 Dinner/visits

8:00 Evening meeting

8:15 Movie and Popcorn

10:00 Bedtime

11:00 Lights Out

 

“Thanks for showing me this, I will get ready for lunch now and then art therapy at 1:30.” Tony said looking at the schedule and feeling a bit overwhelmed. He was happy to see a lot of break times so he could either talk to Jet on the phone or socialize with the other clients. Whatever it was he did he would not allow himself to get angry and goofy and end up back in seclusion.

 

“Well you have about twenty minutes until lunch you can do whatever you want to do until that times, well within reason.” Mark smiled.

 

Tony chuckled and waved at Mark before heading down the hall to his room. Once in his room he grabbed his cell phone from his nightstand drawer and called Jet’s phone. He knew his boyfriend was getting ready for work but he at least needed to hear his voice before that night’s visit.

 

“Hey Baby,” Jet said knowing who was calling because of his phone’s caller ID.

 

Tony smiled, “Hey how are you?”

 

“I should be asking how you are doing. I got a call this morning saying you were in a hold and seclusion. What happened Tony what got you to go down that path?”

 

Tony sighed; he had hoped they hadn’t called Jet, but no such luck. “ I got upset over something Anthony said and then I just couldn’t calm myself down. I started kicking and banging on people’s doors and stuff and then it all went kind of black I don’t remember what I did that got me in seclusion but it obviously wasn’t anything good.”

 

“Well it’s over now and you can start anew.” Jet said trying to show his boyfriend he wasn’t mad at him. “What else have you done today?”

 

“We had a group on sleep hygiene. We mostly talked about not drinking Caffeinated stuff 4 to 6 hours before bed.” Tony said

 

“Sounds like some good advice, I will have to remember that for myself.” Jet then looked at his watch. “Are you guys getting ready to have lunch soon?”

 

Tony nodded even though Jet couldn’t see it “Yeah I am curious what interesting thing I get for lunch today. I forgot to fill out a menu yesterday for today so it’s surprise food for me. I could totally go for a cheeseburger or some pizza.”

 

“Well maybe you will be lucky.” Jet said with a sigh. “I hate to do this baby but I’ve gotta go and finish getting ready for work. I will be there at 5:30 not a minute later if I can help it. But honey if I am late please don’t worry and stay on track. I don’t need you to blow it just because I’m late.

 

“Yes Dad,” Tony said with a laugh. “I’ll be a good boy and see you tonight, I love you.”

 

Tony sighed but understood why Jet had to go. “I will see you tonight, I love you Tony just keep your head up and stay on track.” With that he ended the phone call.

 

Almost the same second that Tony put his phone back in his nightstand the intercom went off saying that lunch was set up in the dinning room.

 

Feeling his stomach growl Tony walked down the hall to the dinning room and like always he found his tray next to Timmy and Anthony. Neither of the boys were there yet but Tony was so hungry he had to eat now. He opened his tray and was surprised to find pepperoni pizza, a side salad, canned peaches and a chocolate chip cookie. “Now this is what I’m talking about.” He said quietly but yet out loud.

 

“Get something good?” Anthony asked as he walked to the table and took a seat in front of his tray.

 

Tony nodded, “Yeah pizza and a cookie, I never knew hospital food to be so good.” He said thinking about the other places he had been and how they seemed to feed the psychiatric patients the same food the sick people who couldn’t eat much on other floors. Here it seemed since the main issue was psychiatric the food appeared to be a lot better.

 

Anthony chuckled, “Like I said before the food around here is one thing they’ve got right.” Timmy came walking in the room with a sad look on his face.

 

“Hey man what’s up?” Tony asked the upset teen.

 

“My mom won’t be able to come see me for a few days. She is out of gas and doesn’t have any money to pay for more right now. But payday is at the end of the week so she should be able to come after that.”

 

“Well just keep thinking about that. Think of how she is going to come and it’s not that far away.” Anthony suggested as he took a bite of his own pepperoni pizza.

 

“Yeah and the weekend is only a few days away so who knows you might get to see her in like two days or something.” Tony said with a smile on his face. He felt bad for the young teen because he knew if Jet couldn’t come see him then he would got completely ballistic.

 

Timmy still looked close to tears but tried to hide it as he dug into his food like only Timmy could. Most of his food seemed to end up on his clothes, causing him to have to change his clothes after each meal. Thankfully for breakfast he was just wearing his pajamas.

 

“Can I join you boys?” Ziva asked as she walked up to their table.

 

All three boys seemed a bit worried about having Ziva at their table but ended up nodding anyway. They figured if they said ‘no’ then their life might be at stake.

 

“If you can keep from getting into a fight with us then you can sit here.” Timmy said in his normal blunt manner.

 

Thankfully Ziva just laughed and started eating her grilled chicken salad. Not realizing visits were a hard topic Ziva began talking about the short visit she had just had with her sister and how her sister had brought her new markers and more coloring sheets. “I will even share them with others.” She said with a smile.

 

“That sounds great Ziva, your sister already gone?” Anthony asked before stabbing a cooked carrot with his fork.

 

Ziva nodded her head, “Yes she needed to get back to work but might come back this evening.” Again she smiled and it was a pretty smile.

 

“So what do we do in Art therapy?” Tony asked the crew sitting around him.

 

“Normally we get some sort of prompt to draw or some other drawing tool besides a pencil and we just do whatever Cote tells us to do.” Ziva responded to Tony’s question.

 

Just then Mark came into the room with his clipboard in hand. “Good afternoon guys and gal, how is everybody doing this afternoon?”

 

All the teens answered the question at the same time causing them to laugh

 

“Well I sounds like everybody is doing well, I will go around and find everybody else and figure out why there is so few of you eating lunch this afternoon. With that Mark walked of the room leaving the teens to their food.

 

Tony finished first and told the table he was going to go out to the main area and work on the puzzle.

 

He put his tray away and then headed down the hall to the main area and headed for the puzzle.

 

Leon was in one of the rocking chairs looking happy with a big smile on his face

 

“Good afternoon Leon,” Tony said to the teen. He didn’t say anything back but Tony felt good telling him ‘Good afternoon’

 

“He doesn’t talk much,” Came a shy voice from the other side of the room.

 

Tony looked over and was surprised that it was Jimmy who was talking to him. “Yeah I know I just want to leave him out ya know.” He said as he found a piece and did a little victory dance in his seat. Jimmy saw this and actually chuckled at how funny Tony was being.

 

This had Tony smiling wide because he could get Jimmy to open up a little bit. ‘He must be having a good day’ he thought to himself knowing each and every one of them would have their good days and bad. Today started out bad for Tony but it changed shortly after it went bad. Even though he hated it, being in seclusion normally calmed him down and let him set his re-start button.

 

Just then David came walking over. “Hey Tony I was wondering if we could chat for a little bit in between groups.”

 

Tony shrugged, “Sure that works for me.” He got up from his seat and waved to Leon and Jimmy before following after the therapist. They went into a room that was called a ‘consult room’ and Tony took a seat in one of the comfy chairs by the far wall.

 

David took a seat across from Tony but there wasn’t a desk or anything in between them. It was more of a circular shape the chairs were laid out in. “So why don’t you tell me how your time has been here so far? You’ve been here a whole day now so you are probably getting the lay of the land.”

 

“It’s been okay, everybody seems pretty nice.” Tony said with a shrug, he didn’t like therapists so he talked to them as little as possible.

 

“You have been getting along with the other patients?” David questioned, trying to pull the teen into talking more. He was used to this though so he understood Tony not blabbing along.

 

Tony groaned he knew what David was doing; he was trying to get him to talk. Thankfully he was in a fairly good mood so he was okay with that. “Yeah I get along with everybody. Just before you came and got me I got Jimmy to talk to me. He didn’t say much but he did talked.”

 

 

David smiled “That is wonderful, you must give out a comforting vibe because Jimmy only talks to people he feels comfortable with. But let’s change the subject back to you for a little bit. It was brought to my attention you were in an incident this morning. Would mind telling me a little more about that?”

 

“Gosh everybody hears things around this place. Yes I was put in seclusion, yes I was a big asshole trying to wake everybody up.” Tony’s voice was getting higher, getting himself worked up.

 

David held his hand up, “Tony I did not ask the question to make you more upset. I simply wanted to know what you were thinking about during this incident.”

 

Tony sighed and took a few deep breaths before continuing. “I don’t know what I was thinking, actually that’s not true. I was mad because I thought if I continued doing good I would get to go home sooner. Then at breakfast somebody told me differently and I got upset. Instead of getting pissed off in the dining room I went out the hallway and started banging on doors and yelling. Then I did something stupid and they put me in a hold and then transported me to seclusion when I didn’t calm down in the hold. Just so you know I never calm in holds.”

 

“That is good information.” David wrote this down. “So you were saying that knowing you wouldn’t be able to leave as soon as you hoped made you have the meltdown?” he clarified.

 

“Yeah pretty much,” Tony said with a nod. “I’m pretty far gone, away from reality when I do shit like that. I don’t care how others feel, I’m just stuck.”

 

“Tony why do you think you’re here?” David asked the teen.

 

Tony sighed, “I’m here because I can’t keep myself safe out in the real world. I either try to kill myself or I hurt other people.” He then added. “My mood has been all over the place the last few months, but Jet didn’t see the need to bring me to the hospital until I tried to kill myself taking a lot of Benadryl.”

 

“And this last suicide attempt is what got you into our program, correct.”

 

Tony nodded his head, “Yeah, Jet was sick of watching me fall apart that he tried to get me into the program. Surprisingly you had a spot open so I came right here after I was medically cleared after my overdose.”

 

“Well we are all very glad you are here Tony. It is a great place to learn new skills in a environment where you can feel safe. The staff here are one of a kind and will do everything to keep you and others safe”

 

“Yeah I know but there are times when I just blow up for what seems like no reason. Then I go out of control, like this morning, and it’s all down hill from there.”

 

David nodded at what Tony said. He heard a lot of kids explain their blow up’s like that. “Can you tell me the feeling you get before you are in an incident? It can be just one word or a long sentence it doesn’t matter to me.

 

Tony thought for a second before replying, “I guess I feel anxious, you know all keyed up. Or if I’m really mad it’s just like a bomb goes off in my head and I just have to lash out.

 

“Have you had these feelings a lot?”

 

“I’ve been in trouble since I started school as a kid.” Tony said. “I would pick fights or yell at my teachers. They always sent me to the principles office and my dad would have to come pick me up.” He quickly by passed the information about his dad. There were many skelitons in Tony’s closet he wasn’t ready to share with the new therapist.

 

“Do you remember the feelings you had as a child when you had these behaviors?”

 

“I remember being really bored and antsy. I would get my work done before everybody else and since the teacher didn’t give me anything else to do I would act out. I was so hyper I just needed space to run around. IF they did that I probably would have been more successful in school.”

 

David was impressed by the pure knowledge of the boy. He was very in-tune to what he is feelings. “So why don’t you tell me a bit about your home life…”

 

Tony couldn’t help it and began to laugh; his home life was far from normal. “Well I don’t live with my parents, I live with my boyfriend Jet or well Jethro but I call him Jet. Yes he’s 18 but tough toe nails if somebody wants to make a big stink about it then I will make an even bigger stink back.”

 

“Tony, unless he is hurting you, we can’t make a big stink about who you are living with. May I ask you why you are not living with your parents?”

 

“Well my mom is dead and my father disowned me when I came out. In a way it was the best thing that could have happened to me. Since my mom died my father was verbally and physically abusive to me most of my life.

 

David wrote this down for further reference and then smiled at Tony. “Let’s end our time here on a happy note. Can you tell me what Jet is like and what it is like living with him?

 

That had Tony smile and blush a little. “Well he’s 18 years old and has a great job as security in the ER at the main hospital. He makes good money doing that so I am proud of him for getting such a good job. Before that he worked at Burger King. It is great living with him. He doesn’t just let me be a freeloader but makes me help around the house. Like he cooks and I do the dishes. He won’t let me get a job because he says school is much more important.”

 

“You spoke of school, how are you doing in school?”

 

“I just started a day treatment program before coming here. I had only been there maybe a week before I OD’d and had to come to the hospital. I was doing okay with it before I had to leave. I did get held and placed in seclusion once but that was better then my last school that kept having to send me to the principle’s office because I couldn’t stop getting into trouble.

 

David noticed the teen’s distress and closed his binder and smiled at the Tony. “Well thank you for talking with me. I plan on seeing you at least every other day while you’re here. If you are having difficulties you are more then welcome to ask for me. It’s been a pleasure Tony.”

 

Tony stayed seated until Mr. McCallum stood up and then did the same. “Is it time for art therapy now?”

 

David looked at his watch and smiled, “In just about 10 minutes Cote will come around see who wants to participate.

 

“Okay cool, I will go work on the puzzle again, see how far I can get in 10 minutes.” Wit that Tony headed out of the consultation room and back to the main area to work on the puzzle.

 

Hey smiled at Ziva who was currently working on the puzzle. “Can I join you?”

 

Ziva smiled back, “Sure Tony you can work on the puzzle with me. Are you planning on going to Art Therapy in a few minutes?”

 

Tony nodded, “I’m no artist but it sounds like I could be a fun group.”

 

“It is and Cote is good at giving easy enough projects so everybody can work on.

 

Just then Cote came over to the two teens. “The OT room is set up and ready if you would like to head back there.”

 

“OT room?” Tony asked unsure if this room.

 

“I’ll show you,” Ziva said as she got up off the floor by the puzzle. She then walked down the hall to where the Occupational Therapy room was.

 

“Oh wow It’s right next to my room you would think I would have noticed this room.” Tony said as he walked into the room and took a seat in a chair at the large table. He glanced around the room and saw a lot of different projects being displayed. He wasn’t sure he could do THOSE projects but he did want to try something.

 

Just then the dynamic duo Anthony and Timmy came into the room with Abby right behind him.

 

“Good afternoon guys,” Cote said happy to have a rather large group of teens.

 

“Hi,” Timmy said as he took a seat between Tony and Anthony.

 

“Hi Timmy are you ready for art time?” Cote questioned the young teen. Timmy simply nodded his head.

 

Just then Jenny came rushing into the room out of breath. “Oh good you haven’t start yet, I was talking with my doctor and thought I would be late.”

 

“No Jenny you came just in time. I was just about ready to pass out the papers. Now guys remember this is a more structured class we are not working on other projects just the one that I will tell you about.”

 

Everybody nodded his or her head

 

“Okay today we are going to use all sorts of supplies to make a before and after poster. Meaning I would like you to take the paper that is in front of you and fold it in half hamburger style.” Cote partly explained.

 

Everybody did this with his or her paper just right

 

“Okay now open your paper up so you see two sections. What I would love for you to do is make one half your feelings, actions and anything else before you come to the hospital. I would ask you to not mention any drug use because it might be too triggering to the other group members.”

 

She stopped to see if anybody had any questioned.

 

Everybody seemed okay with the instruction so far so she continued. “Then on the other side of your paper you will use some supplies to draw either how you feel now if you’ve been here a while or if you’re newer you can make something that has to do with how you feel abut being here. Does that make sense?”

 

Everybody nodded and then went about getting art supplies out of cabinets and then getting to work.

 

Art therapy took about an hour before everybody was done with their projects. Everybody went around sharing his or her picture and talking about what it meant to them.

 

Once that was done they were all excused to have some free time before Super Social. “Thank you everybody for participating.”

 

“Do you want to come out to the main area and draw with me?” Anthony asked Tony as they walked out of the OT room.

 

Tony chuckled a little, “Dude we just got done doing art for an hour, are you like arted-out.”

 

“Never, I can always draw.” Anthony said as he took his normal seat at the table.

 

Tony was about to sit down when Dr. Weatherly came walking over and tapped him on the shoulder. “Tony can I speak with you for a few minutes?”

 

Tony sighed but nodded his head. He was getting sick about talking discussing his history with everybody. After the last art group he was feeling pretty raw. “Yeah sure, I will get all the taking done early today.”

 

Dr. Weatherly took Tony back to the same room that he had talked to David in earlier. “So what more can I stay today about my shitty childhood and how I am living with and fucking a man three years older then me.”

 

Dr. Weatherly held a hand up to get Tony to stop rambling. Thankfully it worked because Top stopped. “Tony I simply want to talk to you about your medication. What you talked about in therapy this morning is between you and the therapist.” He glanced down at his notes from the day before and started talking again. “So I think we need to make a change to your mood stableizer. From your incident this morning and your little blow out a few minutes ago I can tell something isn’t working correctly. Have you ever been on the drug Lithium?”

 

Tony shook his head, “No but I’ve heard about it. Isn’t it an old med?”

 

“It is one of the older drugs, yes.” Dr. Weatherly said “But one that we get the most positive results with.

 

“Okay, how much of this am I going to have to take and what are the side effects? Tony asked the doctor.

 

“You are asking very good questions Tony they show you are very mature and want to be a part of your treatment. Now for side effects there are,” he opened a folder he was holding and pulled out one that said ‘Lithium’ written on the top. “Here is a paper that explains more about Lithium in general and some of the side effects are listed there…”

 

  * extreme thirst, urinating more or less than usual;

  * weakness, fever, feeling restless or confused, eye pain and vision problems;

  * restless muscle movements in your eyes, tongue, jaw, or neck;

  * pain, cold feeling, or discoloration in your fingers or toes;

  * feeling light-headed, fainting, slow heart rate;

  * hallucinations, seizure (blackout or convulsions);

  * fever with muscle stiffness, sweating, fast or uneven heartbeats; or

  * early signs of lithium toxicity, such as nausea, vomiting, diarrhea, drowsiness, muscle weakness, tremor, lack of coordination, blurred vision, or ringing in your ears.




Tony glanced at the paper and went right to the side effects section. Most of the stuff didn’t sound too bad but he didn’t like hallucinations and seizures. “How often do these things happen?”

Dr. Weatherly thought for a second and then answered Tony’s questions. “It’s always something to keep an eye on but that is why starting a new medication in a hospital setting with doctors and nurses always help if something comes up.”

“Okay I guess I will try his med, cuz I am sick of feeling so out of control all the time.” Tony said with a sigh.

Dr. Weatherly nodded his head, “Okay I will start you at 300mg tonight and from there we can raise it if it’s not having any theraputic effects.

Tony nodded and stood up from the chair he was sitting in. “I want to go have some of my break time with Anthony and Timmy. Are we done here?”

Dr. Weatherly could tell he had lost Tony and he was ready to go. “Alright we will start the new med tonight but still keep you on your old meds until we are sure the new ones are working.” He stood up as well and walked out of the room with Tony. “Have a good rest of your day.”

“You too,” Tony said before walking down the hall back to the main area. There he could hear laughing and people having a good time. “Hey who is having fun without me?” he questioned with a laugh when everybody looked at him.

“Hey Tony we’re just talking about our most embarrassing time in another facility. Anthony here was just talking about shitting himself because he didn’t remember where the bathroom was fast enough.

Anthony laughed, “It was REALLY embarrassing but I made it through that, plus I was like 10 or something so it wasn’t like I was the age I am now when it would be REALLY REALLY embarrassing.

Tony laughed as he thought of something to contribute “I was at this center and we had a playground made with wood, you know something really old school. Well it had a bridge as part of the structure and so I jumped up to sit on the bridge and slide back but instead of simply scooting back I got slivers in my ass from the wooden play structure. It was embarrassing because I had to go to the nurse to have them removed.

“Wow that is awful.” Jenny said as she listened to the story

Cote came walking over to the group and smiled. “I love to hear all of the laughter coming from out here. I’m glad everybody seems in a good mood. Is there anybody who wants to go outside with me for at least a part of Super Social?

Everybody raised his or her hands

“Okay then, go get your coats and shoes and I will meet everybody in the dining room.

Tony dashed off to his bedroom where he had his winter coat and his Ugg boots. He was sure he was going to be warm enough on the patio this time. He walked back down the hall and ran into Jimmy coming out. “Hey man, you going to come outside with us?” he asked the other boy.

Jimmy simply shook his head and continued down the hall to the nurse’s station.

Tony shook it off and walked into the dining room to see everybody gathered there.

“You look warm and toasty.” Cote said as she walked up the stairs and opened the door to the outside patio area.

“Dude I love your coat!” Anthony exclaimed as they started walking laps around the patio.

Tony smiled, “Thank you looking down at his coat. “Jet got it for me as a Christmas gift. He thought it would get me back into snowboarding but I ended up here instead.”

“No shame in that. That is what I’ve had to tell myself. We aren’t here because we’re nut cases or something. We just need a little extra help

“No I think we are nut cases.” Ziva joked as she joined everybody on the patio. “But I say that in the nicest way possible. She walked to grab a soccer ball and started kicking it around the patio.

Tony noticed a basketball and a hoop for it and started shooting baskets. He had been on the basketball team at his middle school. He barly got the chance because of his poor grades in his classes but he go to try out anyway since his counselor said it would be good for him to be in a team.

“Can I join you?” Anthony asked Tony. “Just stooting hoops I’m not very good at any type of sport, hence why I draw rather then shoot layups on a basketball court.

“Sure you can play, and I’m just shooting hoops anyway.” Tony said as he passed the ball to Anthony. “Where is your partner in crime this afternoon?”

Anthony chuckled, “He’s having a bit of a hard afternoon so he is taking a nap hoping that would help.”

“That sucks he’s having a bad time, he is always so happy and cheerful I can’t imagine him even having symptoms.”

“He’s got his good and bad days just like the rest of us.” Anthony said as he bounced the ball and then made a shot, the ball going in the basket.

Tony smiled, “Hey you’re good at this.” He said as he make his shot and it went in the basket too.

“Good job sharing boys.” Cote said as she walked over and gave each teen a pat on the back.

The praise caused both of the boys to grin at each other and continue to play their game.

On the other side of the patio Abby and Jenny were talking to Cote about a group idea they had come up with.

“Yeah we could do facials and mani-peti’s and things like that. I am sure Ziva would enjoy it but some of the boys might like it as well.” She giggled. “Especially Tony since he’s you know…”

 

Abby elbowed Jenny, “That isn’t very nice, we can’t make assumptions that just because Tony is gay that he likes facials.”

Jenny blushed, “Sorry about that, I didn’t mean anything by it.”

Girls I will talk with the rest of the staff and see if we can fit something in like that on Saturday or Sunday since those days are more laid back.” Cote said with a smile. “I think it’s great you girls are thinking of what kind of stuff we can do to make your time with us as easy as it can be.

Just then Leon came out onto the patio actually dressed in his coat and had shoes on. He normally only came out in a t-shirt and socks so it was a big deal he was ready to face the weather.

“Can I play?’ Leon asked Ziva softly.

Ziva was a bit taken back but wasn’t going to tell the boy no. “Sure we can kick it back and forth.” She took the ball and kicked it on the ground towards Leo. Surprisingly Leon kicked the ball back just right and this went on for the rest of their time outside.

“Instead of tea can we have hot chocolate?” Tony questioned as they all walked inside, which felt very warm compared to outside.

“Sure I will get out both and see what everybody wants.” With that Cote headed out the main door and out to their offices were they kept the snacks and things.

“Let’s take a vote who wants hot chocolate raise your hand.” Ziva, Leon and Timmy raised their hands.

Tony was a bit taken back from hearing Timmy’s voice. “Feeling better man?”

Timmy nodded his head, “Yes I feel better, thank you.”

Cote came into the room again with a pitcher of hot water, tea and hot chocolate packets. “Okay guys we are short on hot chocolate so I hope everybody who wants it gets it.

“I already asked who wanted it and 4 people including myself would like some if there is enough. If not then I will have tea instead.” Tony said.

Cote smiled, “That is very nice of you Tony but you don’t need to do that I have five packets so we will have one left over.”

Over the next half an hour everybody drank their beverage of choice while talking about random topics. Abby shared how she felt like her baby was going to be born early because it was moving around so much. This led to everybody having to touch her belly and all of them could feel kicking.

“That is super cool!” Anthony said as he moved away from Abby and sat back down in his seat.

“Okay you guys let’s take a 10 minute break and then meet here to talk about Safety plans with Mark.”

“That sounds like a dumb kids TV show, it’s now time for Safety plans with Mark.” Tony said in a funny deep voice trying to be an announcer.

That got both of the boys laughing like crazy before they split directions to go to their rooms and use the bathroom or whatever they needed to do before the group started. As Tony was getting ready he realized something. All the kids walking around seemed to have a water bottle and he had never got one. Leaving his room he walked to the nurses station and stood back like he was supposed to. It was Lauran that came to his aid. “How can I help you Tony?”

“I was just curious if I could have one of those mug like water bottles like everybody else has.” Tony questioned politely.

Lauren smiled, “Sure just give me a minute and I will get it for you.”

Tony simply nodded his head and stood leaning against the wall waiting, getting little bit antsy.

Mark came walking down the hall. “Are you going to join us Tony?”

“Yeah I just need to wait for my water bottle, Lauren is getting me one.” Tony explained to the staff member.

It took a few minutes but soon Lauren came out and handed a full water bottle to Tony. “That’s filtered water so it should be good. Just ask us any time you want some more.”

“Okay thanks.” Tony said as he went down to the main room and sat in one of the chairs looking at the now cleaned off whiteboard. He took a seat next to Abby and smiled at her. “How’s it going?” he asked the other teen.

Abby smiled back, “I am doing good, glad I’m not being a punching bag or a soccer field right now. It’s nice to get some stuff done and not feel in pain.”

“So today instead of working on a discharging type safety plan we are going to write up ways we can stay safe here on the unit. The first thing I want you guys to take a few pieces of paper and a pencil and we are going to write down our triggers. Does everybody know what a trigger is?” Mark asked everybody who now had paper and pencil in hand.

“It’s something that makes you blow up.” Timmy stated.

“Yeah something that makes you mad or really sad.” Abby added her two cents.

Mark nodded his head, “That’s correct, so in the next 15 minutes or so we are going to write down on these pieces of paper our triggers and then those of you that feel like sharing will get a chance to read their list or some things off their list.”

All the teens nodded their head and started writing.

Tony chewed on his pencil for a second before he started…

 

Being yelled at

Being with people who are yelling

Being told NO

Being touched without asking, especially when I am upset.

Being hungry

People talking about me behind my back

Not getting enough sleep

Being alone

Being too hot or too cold

“Okay guys that’s time, now who would like to read off his or her list?” Mark questioned.

Everybody was hesitant so Tony finally raised his hand and then started to read off his list. Once he was done everybody in the room had their pencils out writing down a few things Tony said that they thought worked for them as well.

“Good job Tony thanks for sharing that with us.” Mark said with a smile on his face.

The rest of the group they talked about triggers and working with triggers and soon the hour passed and it was time for

“Okay guys it’s time to wrap up so you can use the bathroom or do whatever you need to do to get ready for relaxation group. It will be in room 1 in about 10 minutes.

Tony didn’t need to do anything so he went into room one and found Cote pushing chairs and tables around in the room. “Can I help?” he asked her.

Cote looked up from what she was doing and smiled at Tony. “Sure, thank you Tony. I am just trying to push everything to the side so we can get out the yoga mats.”

“Okay,” Tony said as he worked on getting the chairs and tables moved.

In no time the two of them had the job done and people were trickling in for the group. Everybody grabbed a yoga mat from the             corner and rolled it out on the floor.

After watching a few people Tony got the idea to grab a yoga mat and lay it out on the floor. So he grabbed his mat and laid down on it.

“Okay guys and gals we are going to do a guided relaxation time for this group which is somewhat different then what we normally do. I just felt we could all use some relaxing time. It’s been a busy day now it’s time to unwind.

She walked over to a CD player and started the relaxing music.

Tony took the time to just close his eyes and listen to the person guiding them through a relaxation technique. It was so calming he found himself falling asleep. He thankfully woke up before the end of the time other wise he would have felt pretty silly. Yawning he sat up on his mat and looked around at everybody who was all doing the same thing.

“Just take a few minutes to reorient yourself to the room before you get up.” Cote said as she did some stretches on her mat.

Tony did the same thing and then stood up with a few of the other teens got up. He rolled up his yoga mat and placed it on a table in or corner where he had got it from earlier.

Cote stood up and smiled at the group. “It should be dinner time here in a few minutes so go ahead and go into the dining room and your food should be given to you shortly.”

Everybody headed into the dining room and took a seat in their normal seats. This evening it was only Tony, Tim and Anthony at one table, Ziva had chose to go sit with another group of people.

 

“Is your boyfriend visiting tonight?” Timmy asked Tony

Tony nodded his head, “Unless something happens he will be here every night.” He said as their trays were placed in front of them from the kitchen staff. Tony opened his tray cover and was impressed to see a bean and cheese burrito. “This looks good.”

“Again I say that food here is actually good.” Anthony said with a laugh as he opened his own tray to find the same thing as Tony. “BUT these burritos are actually some of the best things they make.”

“Do you have any idea when you get to go home guys?” Tony asked both Timmy and Anthony.

Anthony shook his head while Timmy nodded slightly. “They say I could leave in a few weeks if I stay on track and am symptom free.”

Both Tony and Anthony smiled at this. “That’s great Tim, you will be missed but it would be great for you to get back home and see all of those pets you’ve told me about.”

“Pets?” Tony asked, “I want to hear about these pets.”

“Oh yeah Tim here has a manangerie of animals at his house, tell him Tim.”

“I have 4 cats, 3 dogs, 2 rats, 1 bird and a lizard.” Timmy listed off all of his animals.

Tony’s eyes got wider as the list grew. When Timmy was done talking Tony was in shock. “Wow that is a LOT of animals, I think you really do need that farm you mentioned in morning group.”

“I would love to have a farm,” Timmy said with a blistful look on his face.

Anthony chuckled at his friend’s expression. “Dude with a look like that I would say you were jackin off under the table or something.”

Hearing this made Timmy blush and quickly went back to eating without saying anything.

Just then Anthony got another funny look on his face because he saw something or someone coming in their direction.

Jet put his finger over his mouth signling both Timmy and Anthony to be quiet, he wanted to surprise his lover.

Thankfully Tony was between bites when Jethro’s hands came over his eyes. “Guess who?”

Tony’s eyes went wide and he quickly turned around and looked to see Jet standing there. “Jet!” he exclaimed as he stood up and gave the older teen a big hug. “You’re here early.”

“Yeah my boss let me out a bit early so I decided to head over here. I don’t want to inttrupt your dinner though, it looks good.” Jet said as he took a seat between Tony and Anthony.

“How have things been today boys?” Jet asked addressing everybody at the table.

“It’s been a good day.” Timmy said but it was a mumble he was always quiet around new people.

“Great to hear it.” Jet smiled as he took Tony’s left hand in his hand so he could still eat with his right.

Anthony swallowed his bight and then said his two cents. “Yeah it’s been a good day but there Is still more day to go, even the smallest part of the day can go to hell and that messes up the whole big day.

“Well I don’t plan on being the person to mess everything up.” Tony said with a shake of his head. “I already had issues this morning I don’t plan on doing it again tonight.”

“Last week we had a full blown brawl during Friday Movie Night. Somebody watched to watch Monster’s Inc. and somebody else watched to watch Harry Potter. They started fighting and before you know it everybody was a part of the fight. They had to call extra security guards to come in help break up the fights.” Tony said with a shake of his head. “I say it in disbelief but I was a part of it so I shouldn’t talk like it was a someone else.” Anthony explained.

“Yeah Anthony you were the one that wanted Harry Potter tackled Mark because he was putting in Monster’s Inc. You are the one that started it all.” Timmy said not realizing Anthony didn’t want this information said out loud.

“Tim!” Anthony said blushing bright red.

“Don’t worry about it Anthony we all have our moments other wise we wouldn’t be here. I used to attack all my teachers at school when I didn’t get what I wanted. That’s what got me here, well that and the fact that I tried to kill myself.” Tony said as he finished off his burrito and rice.

“Yeah we all have our own stuff.” Timmy added as he too finished eating.

Tony stood up and took his tray and put it on the cart. He then looked back at Jet who was still sitting at the table. “Jet we can go to my room now.”

Jet nodded his head and stood up. “Nice talking with you guys.” He said to Anthony and Timmy as he followed Tony out of the room.

“They are nice guys.” Jet said to Tony as they walked to his bedroom.

Tony nodded his head, “Yeah they are some pretty great guys. I can’t imagine any of them getting in trouble.”

Jet sighed, “Looking at you Tony people wouldn’t expect you to get into trouble. And let’s be honest you have been in some pretty big trouble most of your life.

Tony pouted cutely “You are so mean.” He said in a joking matter and playfully slapped Jet’s arm.

Jet chuckled as he sat on Tony’s bed, Tony joining him. “How was work?” Tony asked.

“It was pretty wild today. We had a woman on the locked ward that kept flinging pee at us. Thankfully I wasn’t the lucky one to get the pee thrown at.

Tony made a face at that. “Eww! I know I’m crazy but you will never see me throwing pee at people that is just wrong. Was she high on something?”

“I’m not sure what her deal was just that we had to keep her in her room or we would get pee thrown at us or she would charge us and run through the rest of the ER naked.” Jet said making a face similar to Tony’s

“Not my kind of job but more power to ya.” Tony said as he started rubbing his hand up and down Jet’s thigh. “I really missed you today. I didn’t have any crying spells but I still really missed you. Especially when I was calming down in seclusion. All I could think about it is how much I wanted to be at home with you.”

“I want you home too baby.” Jet said as he took Tony’s hand and gave it kisses. “It’s so lonely at home without you there. I mean having Buddy helps but it’s not the same.”

Just then Tony remembered something he wanted to tell Jet. “Oh yeah they are starting me on a new med tonight. Dr. Weatherly wants me to try Lithium to stabalize my moods.”

“Is this a good or bad thing?”

“I think it’s just a thing, not really good or bad just is.” Tony answered with a shrug. “I am willing to try anything with a doctor or a nurse watching me at every second it seems.” He chuckled a little at that.

“Kudos for you for being able to do this, you are my hero Tony for getting help. I know you didn’t have much of a say in it but you are still here and I am proud of you.”

Tony blushed and rested his head on Jet’s shoulder. “Do you think I could stow you away in my bathroom and you can stay with me tonight?” he said with a sigh, really wishing that could be done. “I miss you and bedtime is the worst. Of course having all your things help me.”

“I’m glad having my dirty t-shirts helps you.” Jet said with a chuckle.

Tony playfully hit at Jet. “Oh hush it really does help me, so no laughing.”

Jet held his hands up in defense “Okay, okay you win.”

The rest of the hour went well, Jet told more stories of work while Tony talked about the cool people he was meeting at the hospital, both client and staff. “I got Jimmy to talk today. Normally he is too shy and doesn’t say much. But today I got him to talk it was a major thing.” Tony said as they got off the bed and headed out into the hall and headed for the main area.

“That’s great Tony I think it’s your kind face and soft tone of voice.” Jet said as he stood in the middle of the main area ready to leave when it was time. It was then he remembered he had to sign out. “Be right back,” he said going over to the nurse’s station and signing himself out. As he turned around other visitors were ready to sign out as well.

Jet headed back to Tony and pulled the boy in for a hug. “You are going to do well, but if something happens just know I will always love you.”

Tony felt close to tears but didn’t let them fall. “I will do my best.”

“That’s all I ask for.” Jet said as he gave Tony a big hug and a quick kiss to his lips before heading out the door with the rest of the visitors.

Tony watched Jet leave and sighed he hated goodbyes.

<><><><><><><> 

An hour later all the teens were sitting in the TV room watching an older movie called ‘Riding In Cars With Boys’.

“Is this supposed to be their form of giving us birth control?” Jenny asked with a laugh.

“Well it’s working for me, I don’t want to have kids now.” Anthony said making a face at the movie and then taking a bite of his popcorn.

“Well that’s a good thing because nobody wants to have a baby with you.” Jenny laughed some more.

“Hey I would be a good dad.” Anthony pouted.

Abby smiled at Anthony. “I’m sure you would be a great dad. You have a lot of the same personality traits that Chris has and I know he will be a great dad.

“Would you four stop talking we’re trying to watch the movie.” Tony said with an annoyed tone of voice.

Anthon glared at Tony, “Who died and made you King, huh?”

“Nobody I simply want to watch the movie in peace and quiet.

Seeing tension brewing Pauley tried to excinguash then problem before it happened. “Andthony, Jenny and Abby you guys know this isn’t a time to be social but a time to eat your popcorn and watch the movie. If you do not want to do that you may get your meds and go to bed early.”

All four teens mumbled their apology and turned to the movie screen to continue to watch the movie.

Once the movie was over the teens were told to go get ready for bed and that Rocky would be around to give them their meds.

Tony headed down the hall to his bedroom and picked up his cell phone. He dialed one of his closest friend’s phone number and waited for him to pick up on the other end.

Jonathan Howard answered the phone after three rings. “Tony where have you been man?” he questioned since he had seen the caller ID and knew it was Tony.

Tony sighed, “They have me locked up.”

“Jail what did you do now?” Jonathan asked a shocked tone to his voice.

Tony shook his head for his own benefit. “No I’m not in jail they have me locked up in a psych facility. This is the big thing though this is the ‘you’re in the place 30+ days’ kind of thing. He said since he knew Jonathan knew his other stints in psych floors in hospitals, but nothing was this intense.

Jonathan sighed, “Dude you gotta stop doing this stuff and getting locked up. What was it this time?”

“Overdose.” Tony said, “On Benadryl”

“Dude that is just stupid your life was great with Jet, you have no reason to want to die.” Jonathan answered honestly. He and Tony had a relationship so in depth that they could always be honest with each other.

“I know that, it just happened, okay I don’t know what has gotten into me the last month or so. I just got really depressed ya know and not going to school, seeing my counselor or psychiatrist. I guess I was setting myself up for disaster. Then I overdosed and Jet pretty much told the ER staff that I was not going to the hospital’s psych ward this time but to the specialized program that doesn’t let you out after a week even though you are still feeling the same way you went in.”

“Well good for Jet because this program sounds like something you need. You need to have your meds messed with cuz something isn’t working.” Jonathan said his voice calmer now.

“I know I do, it just sucks being stuck in a place like this. I miss not having Jet’s snoring to fall asleep to or Buddy licking my cheek as a wake up call. I just miss being home.” Tony was now close to tears. He really needed to stop making these phone calls because they made him sad. Then again he was glad he made them despite how they made him feel.

Jonathan sighed, “Just stick it out man and then you can come home. Just think it’s a month without school” He chuckled.

Tony laughed, “Actually we do have school Monday-Wednesday but then have the rest of the week off to do treatment groups and such.”

“Oh that’s cool, Well Tony the rest of us do have school with lots of homework like a 20 page paper on prehistoric creatures.” Jonathan said making a face.

“Wow homework on a Friday night that is a big deal for you. Talk to you later man, we can have our own phones as you can probably tell so go ahead and call me and I will answer if I am able to.” Tony said as he stood up and started pacing his floor a little. “Have a good Saturday, I will probably call tomorrow night.”

“Okay Tony have a good night, talk to you tomorrow.” With that both boys hung up the phone at the same time.

Tony looked at the clock in his room and realized it was 10:30 and he hadn’t gotten his meds get. Quickly changing into his Pajamas he slipped his slippers on and walked out the door. He didn’t see anybody in the hallway so he headed to the nurse’s station and stood back against the wall. When nobody seemed to see him he cleared his throat. “Excuse me.”

Mark heard Tony and came up to the desk. “What can I do for you Tony?” he asked politely. He was a really sweet guy. Tony sometimes thought that is what Jet would look like when he was in his early 50s. That thought made him smile a little bit. Shaking his head out of that thought he walked to the counter and smiled. “I was hoping to get my meds so I could go to sleep.”

“Oh that is understandable let me go grab Rocky and see why he didn’t give you yours yet.” With that Mark left the counter and headed into the back room where the meds were kept. Tony moved back and leaned against the wall like he was supposed to. It was another 5 minutes before Mark came out of the room with Rocky on his tail. “Hey Tony sorry I didn’t get you your meds. When I walked by your room I heard you on the phone and planned on coming back to you and I never did. I have your meds here for you though.”

“Okay.” Tony said as he stood at the station and watched Rocky pop his pills into a little plastic cup.

“Okay Tony here is you Klonopin, your Lithium and your Trazodone. Is there anything else I can get you?”

“Can I have some Advil?” Tony questioned.

“I can give you Tylonol but not Advil because Advil does not work well together with Lithium. But Tylonol works just fine.” Rocky said with a smile on his face. “Would you like me to get you some?”

Tony sighed, Tylonol never worked for him but he guessed he didn’t have any other choice in the matter. “Sure.” He replied to Rocky’s question.

Rocky took the pills with him as he went to get Tony his pain medication. It only took a few minutes and soon he was back. “Okay now we should be ready to go. Can I scan you bracelet please.”

Tony held his arm out and Rocky scanned hospital bracelet. Soon Tony had all his meds in him and it was time for bed. “Okay see you tomorrow Tony I hope you sleep well. “

“Thanks,” Tony said before heading back to his room. Once he got there he used the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He then climbed into be and flipped the lights out. With a heavy sigh he turned towards the wall and did his best to fall asleep. Well another day was finished time to see what Saturday would bring him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Day 4

Day 4

 

Tony woke up with a scream. He had been having the worst nightmare possible. In his nightmare Jet was in a car accident along, with Buddy, and both of them were dead on impact.

 

Tony sniffled as tears fell down his cheeks. There was no way he was going back to sleep now. That caused him to check his phone for the time. It was only 2:30am.

 

“Fuck!” he exclaimed as he got up out of bed and headed out of his room. He was thinking that maybe if he could get something to help him sleep then he would be able to zonk out and not think of the awful dream.

 

Padding his way down the hall to the nurse’s station, sitting there was a nurse he had never seen before. He figured he must be the overnight nurse and he had never been up before in the middle of the night.

 

Forgetting about his plan he went right to the nurse’s counter and waited for this new nurse to see him there.

 

Manning looked up from his computer screen when he could feel somebody’s presense standing at the counter “Hello, what can I do for you?” he said in a very cheerful manner, not the way somebody should sound at two in the morning. The tone of his voice almost made Tony sick, he was simply not in the mood for something like this.

 

“I wanted to know if I have an as needed medication to help me sleep. I just had an awful nightmare and would like help getting back to sleep.”

 

“Let me check. I do know we have a stock supply of Benadryl for situations like this.” Manning said as he looked at Tony’s chart online. “Well it looks like you have an Ativan and the Benadryl. You can take one now and if that doesn’t work try the other. Which way would you like to do it?”

 

“I would rather try the Ativan because my body might not react the same to Benadryl since I OD’d on it a few days ago.” Tony explained to the nurse that probably didn’t know his story.

 

Manning nodded, “Sure thing Tony. Why don’t you go take a seat and I will bring it out to you.” He suggested. Tony nodded and headed to the main area to grab some water from the water cooler and then sat down in the chair by the fish tank.

 

Manning came out a few minutes later with the medicine and gave it to Tony. “Here you go Tony I hope this helps you relax enough to go back to sleep. It’s a fairly high dose so you should be sleepy once it kicks in.”

 

“Thanks…”

 

“Oh sorry I’m Manning I’m one of the night nurses’ here on the unit. If you need anything else just let me know.” With that Manning headed back to his spot at the computer behind the counter.

 

“Can I stay out here for a little bit, until I get sleepy anyway?” Tony asked Manning

 

“We don’t normally like you guys sitting out here because we don’t have the man power to have adequate supervision.” Manning explained.

 

Tony frowned like only a DiNosso could “Please I know if I go back to my room the dream will come back to me and I might be unsafe.” He bribed the night nurse.

 

Manning sighed, “You’ve got twenty minutes and then you need to be in your room. Also those pills work better if you are lying down so another good reason to go to your room.”

 

“Fine I will stay out here for twenty minutes.” Tony said taking all he could get from the staff member that probably didn’t deal with kids that often since most of the kids were asleep when he arrives and leaves at 7am.

 

Tony was busy talking to the fish in the tank when Anthony came walking into the main area and then over to the nurse’s station. “Hey Manning, I need the normal stuff.”

 

Tony was curious at what was going on so he decided to talk to Anthony. “Can’t sleep either? Have a nightmare like me?”

 

“Uh no,” Anthony said blushing bright red. “There is just something I need to take care of then I will go back to sleep.”

 

Manning came back with bedding and a bag that said ‘bio hazard’ on the outside.

 

“Thanks,” Anthony said quickly before heading back to his room.

 

Tony was still confused but then he put two and two together. ‘Anthony wets the bed’ he thought to himself and couldn’t help but laugh. He had never heard of a 16-year-old wetting the bed before. Tony tried not to laugh too much because he didn’t want to make Anthony feel bad.

 

A few minutes later Anthony brought the now full bag and handed it to Manning. “Can I take a shower now?” he asked holding a towel and his shower kit.

 

“Sure Anthony but you have to remember the deal we made this isn’t play time. You are to take a 5 minutes shower to just get cleaned up and then it’s back to bed.

 

Anthony sighed and nodded his head. “Alright now can you open a shower for me.” He said going to the shower down the hall from the one by Tony’s bedroom.

 

Manning let Anthony in the shower and then came back to Tony. “You have about ten more minutes Tony.”

 

“Okay whatever,” Tony said not planning on going to bed until Anthony came out of the shower. He wanted to find out what was really going on. He continued to watch the fish-tank as he waited the five minutes Anthony got in the shower. He was curious as to why the other teen only got 5 minutes in the shower, that was barely enough time to go in and step right back out. Shrugging he waited for Anthony to get finished in the shower and come walking past him.

 

“Hey Anthony, what gives?” Tony questioned the fellow teen.

 

“Nothing Tony I just want to go back to sleep. I will see you in the morning.” With that Anthony walked back towards his room.

 

Even though he knew it was going to cause problems, Tony walked up to Anthony and smirked at him. “You wet the bed didn’t you? That’s why you needed clean sheets and to take a shower. Then again maybe you had a really nice wet dream? Nah I’m going to go with wetting the bed.”

 

Anthony clenched his hands at his sides and responded through gritted teeth. “Tony leave me alone I don’t want to do this with you right now. It’s the middle of the fuckin night and I’m tired. You should be too. Maybe I should be asking why YOU are awake.”

 

“It sure isn’t because I pissed on myself.” Tony laughed. He didn’t get why he was picking a fight with a guy he saw as a friend but he just couldn’t stop.

 

“Just shut your fucking mouth and leave me alone.” Anthony yelled and practically ran into the bedroom he shared with Timmy.

 

Hearing the argument going on Manning came out of the nurse’s station and headed down the hall were Tony was about to go into Anthony and Timmy’s bedroom. “Hold it Tony you don’t go into your peers room during the day and especially not at night. Now why don’t you go to your own room and focus on your own issues which is trying to get back to sleep.”

 

“I won’t be able to sleep. I will just lie there staring at the ceiling being board out of my mind.” Tony said.

 

“Then listen to music, read do some quiet activity in your room. You aren’t allowed on the unit until 6:00am. So I suggest you go in you or own room and not continue to be out of place.

 

“Fine!” Tony exclaimed as he went back into his room and flopped down on his bed. First off he tried to go back to sleep but just found himself tossing and turning in bed so he sat up and grabbed his Kindle. He was in the middle of a rather good murder/suspence novel that normally caught his attention and sucked him right in, but not tonight. He then got a great idea he would leave a txt message with Jet and hope that it wakes him up so he could talk to him on the phone. He wasn’t thinking of how Jet would take being woken up at three in the morning but he still hoped that he would hear his phone chime and wake up.

 

As he waited for Jet’s reply he went back to trying to read his book. After five minutes he was already bored. “God this sucks.” He said with a groan as he flopped down again looking up at the ceiling. Groaning he got up and slipped his slippers on and headed out of his room and back down to the nurse’s station. “Can I have a snack?” he questioned another nurse he didn’t recognize.

 

Leroy looked up from the book he was reading and gave Tony’s his attention. “You can have a piece of fruit and milk. Would you like that?”

 

“Sure,” Tony said with a shrug.

 

“Would you like an orange or an apple?” Leroy questioned as he got up from his chair.

 

Tony thought about that a second before answering. “I’ll have an orange.” He thought orange and milk would probably taste pretty nasty but he was willing to try it. He really was hungry. He didn’t eat that much popcorn during movie night so now his stomach was growling.

 

A minute later Leroy came handed Tony his snack and told him to go sit in the main area.

 

Tony took his snack and went to sit where he was told. He worked on the puzzle once his orange was peeled and his milk was opened. He got a few pieces put together before Manning joined him.

 

“Are you staff shopping Tony?” Manny asked from his seat.

 

“Huh?” Tony said playing dumb. He had been the hospital enough to know about the term ‘staff shopping.’ It meant you got an answer from one staff you didn’t really like and then went to ask another staff member the same question hoping for a different result. It was also a term that parents knew. One person asks mom a question, she says no and the person goes to ask the dad the same question hoping for a different answer.

 

“Tony we are here to support you, but we are also here to stay with the rules. “You know that you are supposed to simply be eating your snack, not playing with the puzzle too.” Manning said.

 

Tony sighed in disbelief “I’m just keeing myself busy while I eat my snack. You don’t want me to get off track do you?”

 

“Tony you are already off track and I am really hoping you’re going to make some good choices because neither of us want to have to intervine physically tonight.”

 

That was a true statement, he didn’t want to get himself in trouble he was just bored out of his mind and wanted to stay out of his room. “Why can’t I just work on the puzzle, I will do it quietly Please Manning.” He give his best DiNozzo pout face hoping that would help get his way.

 

“Tony you are going to eat your orange and drink your milk and then you are going back to your room. “Would you like to try that Benadryl and see if that helps calm you down?”

 

“Sure,” Tony said as he chewed on a piece of his orange.

 

Manning came back in a second and handed the pills to Tony. “Now I want you to finish your snack and go back to your room and try to go back to sleep.”

 

Sighing Tony nodded his head as he finished off his orange and drank his milk. With that done he went to the nurse’s station and smiled a little. “I’ll be in my room.”

 

Once in his room Tony lied down in bed and snuggled up in his soft green blanket that was from his and Jet’s bed. He was glad they had more blankets so Jet wouldn’t get cold without this one. Sighing a long sigh he closed his eyes and finally after over an hour he was able to fall back asleep.

 

 

It felt like he had just fallen back to sleep when Lauran came with her wheeling blood pressure monitor. He yawned and held his arm out so she could put the cuff on.

 

“I heard you had a bit of a hard night. Do you want to talk about it” Lauran asked empathy in her voice. Tony liked Lauran she was down to earth and easy to talk to. He wished he got more time to talk to her but she was always running around passing out meds at all times of the day

 

“I had a bad dream and so went to get as needed anxiety medicine. That didn’t work though because I wasn’t able to relax. In a way I think it made the restlessness and anxiety even worse then before I took the pill.”

 

Lauran wrote this down on a pad of paper. “I will look into that for you Tony. It’s not uncommon for people to have the opposite reaction to medications.”

 

“So I wouldn’t go to my room and almost got in a fight with Anthony who came out to get his needs met. In the end I took Benadryl and was able to go to my room and fall back to sleep. Until this annoying nurse came in to squeeze my arm and stick a thermometer in my mouth.” He mumbled around said thermometer.

 

“Well this annoying nurse likes to make sure her patients are safe and sound without any illnesses. Be thankful we only do this once a day unlike the medical hospital who takes vitals every hour.

 

“When I was in the hospital they had the BP cuff on me all the time and I swear it pumped up every 15 minutes.” Tony laughed.

 

“It probably did.” Lauran said with a laugh. She then got all her things and headed towards the door. “Breakfast should be here soon.”

 

“Thanks, let another day begin!” Tony said with fake enthusiasm.

 

Lauran chuckled and soon had Tony giggling too. “Well I’m just going to get some morning things done before I head out the dining room.

 

“Okay we will see you soon.” With that Lauran left the room.

 

With Lauran gone Tony got out of bed and went to his shelves that had clothes on it. He picked out cargo pants and a shirt that said MARINES written on it. Jet had got him the clothes when he had been on a reserve weekend a few months ago.

 

Once he was dressed and used the bathroom Tony headed down to the dining room. Of course he wasn’t sure if his normal mealtime friends wanted anything to do with him after last night.

 

“Is it okay if I sit with you guys?” Tony asked sounding unsure.

 

Both Timmy and Anthony looked up at him and Anthony sighed. “Sure Tony go ahead and have a seat.” He said patting the seat next to him.

 

Tony let out a sigh of relief. “Before I start eating I want to make sure you know how sorry I am about last night, Anthony. I wasn’t in a good place and I brought you into it and I’m sorry.”

 

Anthony smiled, “No harm done Tony but lets keep what went on a little secret between us, okay?”

 

“Sure of course.” Tony said with a nod as he started to eat his French toast.

 

“Ohh secrets I like secrets.” Timmy said hoping to be brought in on what was being talked about.

 

Anthony laughed, “Yes and then you like to tell them to everyone. You are not good at keeping secrets Timothy McGee.

 

Timmy blushed but just shrugged his shoulders, he knew what Anthony was saying was true.

 

With a bit more conversation and a lot of eating all the boys were putting their trays on the cart when Cote came in and reminded everybody of morning meeting happening in half an hour so everybody was told to go get dressed and ready for the day between that time.

 

Tony headed back to his room to brush his teeth and then called Jet. He wondered if Jet got his late night text or not. Either way he didn’t respond to it. Flopping back on his bed he listened to the ring tone. Soon Jet answered the phone in sleepy voice “Hey Tony it’s a bit early for a Saturday morning. “ Jet said with yawn.

 

“Oh sorry I forgot it was Saturday. I will let you get back to sleep and I will call you later.” Tony said feeling a bit let down he couldn’t talk to Jet but nothing he couldn’t handle.

 

“Okay Tony why don’t you call me in one of your next breaks. I should be up by then.” Jet said with another yawn. “Geez I’m yawning up a storm I think I will go now and sleep for another few hours. I will talk to you soon.”

 

“Talk to you soon. I love you.” Tony said before hanging up the phone. He glanced at the clock and found it was only ten minutes till morning group. He went to the sink and started brush his teen before Lauran knocked on the door. “Come in.” he said through all the toothpaste in his mouth.

 

Lauran chuckled. “I have some morning meds for you, but you can of course finish brushing you’re teeth.”

 

Tony spit into the sink and rinsed his mouth out before going to Lauran to get his meds. “What is it that I am getting? He questioned knowing things had changed.

 

“Well I have a 300mg tablet of Lithium and 1mg of Klonopin. Does that sound right to you?” Lauran asked

 

“I guess so the doc is changing thing around that I don’t really know what is going on, but I trust everybody to not do something that is going to totally mess me up.” Tony said as he held his arm so she could scan his medical bracelet.

 

With all that finished Tony walked down to the min area where a few people were already sitting and waiting for group to begin. He was happy to see that Jimmy was participating this morning and Leon was watching from the other side of the room.

 

Soon everybody was there including Cote who was running the group that morning.

 

“Good morning everybody and it is a nice sunny morning. Still cold but clear. Hopefully we can get some outside time in before the weather changes if it does.”

 

“SO let’s go around and state our goal and maybe tell the group what animal you would be if you could be any animal in the world.

 

“I’ll go first” Abby stated and “My goal is going to be to talk to the internest about these strange pains I’ve be having. He should be coming in sometime this morning. I want to know if my baby is doing okay and stuff.” She paused to think of what animal she wanted to be. “I guess I would be a cat because you can have people petting you and nobody would think you were a pervert.”

 

Abby’s words had everybody laughing.

 

“Do you want to go next Timmy?” Cote asked.

 

“Okay.” Timmy said trying to think of an answer all questions. “I guess my goal is IPN. We’ve been having more off track clients so I want to ignore them when they are acting that way. As for an animal I would have to say a weasel because that is my favorite animal.”

 

“I’m not even going to ask.” Tony mumbled from his spot next to Abby.

 

“Tony would you like to go next?” Cote said looking at the teen. “It seemed like you had something to say.

 

“Well I didn’t but I will go next. “My goal is to focus on treatment and not to get into other people stuff. As for an animal I would want to be a Golden Retriver because then I could play with my dog at home named Buddy. It would be fun to romp and play as another dog. He always looks like he is having a lot of fun chasing his ball around, chasing cats.” With that he smirked in Abby’s direction and she stuck her tongue out at him.

 

After a few more check-ins it was time to read off the schedule for the day. Tony wonder if they had the same kind of groups on weekends or if things were more relaxed.

 

Anthony of course volunteered to read the schedule off the white board.

 

11:00 Sleep Hygiene part 2

12:00 Lunch/Visits

1:30 Safe plans

2:30 Super Social

3:30 Free Art

4:30 Social Skills

5:00 Dinner/visits

8:00 Nighttime meeting Guided Relaxation

10:00 Bedtime

11:00 Lights Out

 

“Thank you Anthony for reading off the schedule. And that concludes our meeting for the morning. We will do this again after visits tonight.

 

With that everybody got up and went their own way since they had an hour until Sleep Hygiene.

 

Tony figured that Jet was probably awake by now so he went into his room and dialed Jet’s number. Flopping back on his back he waited for Jet to pick up the phone. It took about 5 rings for Jet to pick up the phone. “Hello Tony.”

 

“Hey Jet are you awake now? Can you talk for a while?” Tony asked with pleading in his voice.

 

“Yeah Tony I can talk, how are you doing?” Jet answered

 

“I’m doing okay had a bit of a rough night.” Tony said with a sigh. “I had a nightmare so I came out of my room and went to the nurse. They gave me some Ativan and said I could have Benadryl too if I needed it. I took the Ativan first since I wasn’t sure how the Benadryl would work in my symptom after OD’ding.”

 

“Did you get back to sleep after you took it?” Jet said feeling for Tony it seemed like he was having some for psychological attack. His days just kept even worse as time went on. He hoped the new meds the doctor had for him would make a difference.

 

“No I still couldn’t calm down, I think I actually had an adverse reaction to the Ativan. It seemed to make my anxiety worse then it was before. So before Manning the night nurse was able to give me the Benadryl Anthony came out of his room acting kind of funny. I am not going to say what happened because I promised him but it was really embarrassing for him but I didn’t let it go and started bating him into a fight. Thankfully Manning intervined and Anthony made it back to his room safe and sound and I got my self back on track. I took the Benadryl and was able to pass out snuggled in our blanket and went to sleep.”

 

“Well I’m glad you were able to get back to sleep and not have any major incidents that required you to be held or secluded.

 

“I probably would have been if they had the man power. But with only two staff on duty at night it would have been hard so they did all the verbal stuff instead. I guess it worked or I just didn’t see a reason to continue the fight and just get my needs met and went back to sleep.”

 

“Good for you.” Jet always believed in praising even the smallest things especially and things like this needed praise. “You did a good job not starting with Anthony. You two are friends you don’t want to mess that up.”

 

“Yeah I don’t want to do a lot of the things that I do Jet, but sometimes they happen and I can’t control it.”

 

“I know Baby and you are doing well, have you had any suicidal thoughts since you’ve been there?” Jet asked curiously.

 

“A little bit but nothing major or to really tell anybody about it. I promise if it gets worse I will find somebody to talk to. So what are you doing today?” he asked wanting to change the subject to something more uplifting then suicidal thoughts.

 

“I plan to work on the car, you know how it’s been making that weird noise. I am going to try and figure out what is going on. Then I will do some woodworking stuff.” Jet said. “I might meet up with Mark and Hank later on after I come see you.”

 

Tony pouted a little he loved talking with Mark and Hank; they were an old gay couple that had been a couple for close to 45 years. They were definitely a couple of Tony’s hero’s because he hoped Jet and he were together for 45 years just like Mark and Hank.

 

Tony then looked at the clock and realized it was close to group time. “Hey Babe I’ve gotta go get ready for group. I guess I will see you tonight.”

 

“Okay Honey, I will see you tonight. I hope you have a good day, you and everybody around you. And remember to focus on yourself and not try and intervine with things get out of hand because that is what the staff and doctors are getting paid of. I love you and see you later.”

 

After putting his phone away in his drawer he used the restroom and then walked out of his room and down to room number 1 where he figured the group was being held. He was curious what else they would learn in Sleep Hygiene.

 

“Hey Tony how are you?” Mark asked as he sat down.

 

“I’m doing pretty good this morning. What do you have in store for us in the area of sleep hygiene today?” Tony questioned the middle-aged man with silver hair. Tony wouldn’t say anything out loud but he found the man attractive. Sometimes he had issues being in his groups without getting a hard-on. He definitely wouldn’t tell Jet about it because the man was known to get jealous. But it was true that the man looked a lot like what Jet would look like when he was older. So was it really him finding Mark attractive or just the fact he looked like an older version of the man he loved.

 

“Well today we are going to talk about things other then drinking caffeine, like yesterday’s group, but more like when we should excersize or eat a snack that king of thing.

 

When everybody got to the group they all went around saying their names and Then Mark got right down to business. “Okay so who can tell me what the bedroom is for?” he looked around for the first hand to go up.

 

“Well there is the obvious one and that’s sleep but I’m sure you had other things in mind too.” Jenny said from her seat next to Abby and Anthony.

 

“That is very true and not a stupid thing to suggest either. “We should all practice sleeping in our own bed at night. Sleeping on the couch for that matter makes it difficult to get the right amount of sleep you need to stay strong and healthy.

 

“What other things should you do in your bedroom.” Mark asked.

 

“How about watch TV or movies. I know I liked to watch those kind of thing that put me to sleep.” Abby said. “Seems to calm the baby too before bed.”

 

“Okay any other answers.” Mark asked.

 

Listen to a sound machine, like water running, white noise thing. I have one of those at home and it puts both Jet and I right to sleep. Tony said with a smile on his face sure that was going to be a good response.

 

Mark smiled at the teens. “Those are all great suggestions and thank you for the participation. Now I am going to give you a hand out on the same topic. We will go through the worksheet and then you will be free for lunchtime. He went around and passed out the worksheets and then sat back down with his own.

 

The teens read over the work sheet and Mark knew when they got to a specific part.

 

“You actually included sex as something that is good to do in the bedroom.” Tony said through a laugh. “Not that I’m complaining.”

 

The rest of the group laughed along with Tony.

 

“Okay guys let’s get past this and look at everything else.

 

The rest of the group was still caught with giggles at the topic of sex. Mark knew they were teenagers so he didn’t take it to heart or get mad that it sort of messed up his group.

 

Half an hour later everybody was in the dining room eating lunch. “I feel kind of bad for Mark we kind of messed up his group. Tony said through a mouth full of pizza.

 

“I’m sure he is used to it.” Anthony said through a bit of his own food.

 

“You boys are disgusting, having full conversations with your mouths full.” Jenny said and Ziva agreed with her. “Boys are gross I think I will be a lesbian.” Ziva and they all looked at the girl with mouths open wide.

 

“Just like that you decide to become a lesbian? It takes a bit more then that, trust me.” Tony said thinking about all the pain he had gone through to first bring himself that he found boys or men attractive he found himself going after girls like crazy to try and prove to himself he wasn’t a homosexual. But in the end he finally gave in when he met Jet. Tony had been brought to the same ER that Jet works at after breaking his arm. Tony had seen the other man and it was just love at first sight for both of them.

 

“Well maybe not a lesbian but I definitely do not want to be with a guy right now.” Ziva said with contemplation etched on her face.

 

The table chuckled kind-heartedly and the other teen as they finished up their lunch.

 

“So what is this safety plan group about?” Tony asked Anthony as they headed to the OT room to get ready for the next group.

 

“Well it’s kind of different for everybody because people are at different places in their his or her treatment here so the instructor will instruct you where you are supposed to start today.” Anthony tried to explain. “Sorry that doesn’t make much sense.”

 

“It’s okay I will understand when it’s explained to me in the class.”

 

Two staff members were helping with this group so they could help more people with their plans since everybody was at a different spot then other people.

 

Mark and Sean explained what was going to happen and soon everybody was getting the help they needed to complete the process of making a safety plan. Tony’s job for the day was to write down all of his triggers by the end of the group Tony had 10 triggers written down.

 

Being alone for long periods of time

Being told ‘No’

New situations

Nighttime (both going to sleep and nightmares)

Provoked by peers

Food (not having or eating too much)

Not being able see boyfriend

Suicidal thoughts

Manic or depression symptoms

Talking with family (not Jet)

 

When he was finished he handed his paper Sean who was putting it into a file folder. “Thank you Tony you have started the first step in making your safety plan.”

 

“You are welcome I guess.” Tony said with in a normal teenage alofe.

 

It was then Brian came into the room requesting Tony come to the front desk because he had a long distance phone call. Tony found this kind of weird; who did he know that would be long distance.

 

Following Brian to the front desk Tony kept trying to think of who was calling. When they got there Brian handed Tony the phone.

 

“Hello” Tony said with a hesitant tone to his voice.

 

“Hello Junior,” said the man on the other end of the phone.

 

Tony tensed up automatically and so many questions were going through his mind. ‘Why is he calling me, how did you know where I was? ‘And why is he calling?’

 

“What are you doing calling me? I thought the day you kicked me out of the house and told me I was no longer your son then I wouldn’t have to ever hear from you again and that was a day to celebrate.” Tony said hearing his dad grumbling on the other end of the phone.

 

“Seriously what are you doing calling me and how did you figure out where I was?”

 

“That man you are living with gave me the number.”

 

Tony grumbled, why would Jet give out his location to his father. “I’m going to hang up now there is no point is talking with you. You didn’t want to discuss anything as you were throwing my stuff out the window.”

 

With that he hung up the phone and turned to the receptionist. “Hey Brian is there a form I can fill out who I don’t want contact with. That was my father calling and well aren’t on speaking terms so I have no idea why he was calling now. But anyway is their a form or something?”

 

“Yes we do, let me go find the form.” Brian walked off and smiled at Lauran who got the hint and walked over to where Tony was standing. “So Tony how are you doing today.”

 

“I was doing just fine until that lying bastard decided to call, I am really pissed at Jet for passing out my information. I never want to talk to him ever again.

 

“I hope you mean your father and not Jet because he seems to be a good source of support in your treatment here and out in the community.

 

“Oh yeah not Jet he is my greatest support though I am still pissed at him.” Tony chuckled.

 

Just then Brian came back with one of the sheets for Tony to sign which he did quickly and gave back to Brian.

“Thanks” he said before turning on his feet and going to the main area to see what was scheduled for the rest of the day. It was weird but this hospitalization his memory was a distant thing. He couldn’t remember diddlysquat. Seeing it was a break before Super Social Tony decided to call Jet and give him what for, for giving the hospital phone number to his father.

 

“Howdy Honey!”Jet answered with an extra bounce in his step. “How are you?”

 

“Well I was better until my father called the hospital to talk to me. And guess what he said you gave him the number!” Why would you do that? You know how much I hate my father!”

 

Jet was quiet for a second and sighed. “I’m sorry Honey I wasn’t thinking clearly.”

 

Tony’s eyes went wide “Jethro Gibbs are you freaking high?”

 

“Umm no.” Jet lied. As he took another drag on his marijuana cigarette.

 

“You are lying to me!” Tony exclaimed practically screaming into the phone and getting. You told me you weren’t going to that shit anymore!”

 

“Baby it’s just pot no big deal. I was working in my shop and it helps relax me.” Jet said like it was nothing to worry about.

 

“You told me to quit smoking the stuff and said you were going to quit too. You are a hypocrite Jethro and I don’t really want to talk to you right now. Good bye.” With that he pushed the ‘end’ button on the phone really hard and flopped on his bed, completely pissed off. ‘Go find somebody to talk to Tony. Don’t get yourself in trouble because you are pissed off.’ He got off the bed and walked down the hall to the main area. Sean was busy coloring with Anthony and a few of the girls.

 

“Sean is David around?” Tony asked the young therapist.

 

“He should be I just saw him. Do you need him for something?”

Tony nodded his head. “Yeah I’ve had two disturbing phone calls in the last half hour and I really need to talk to him.”

 

“Let me go see if I can find him?” Sean said standing up and heading to the nurse’s station.

 

Tony paced in front of he station completely ready to blow out if somebody didn’t find David to talk to him. He guessed he could talk to any of the staff members but he really wanted to talk to David.

 

Just then David came out of the back and over to Tony. “Tony deep breath I can see how anxious you are right now but we cannot talk if you are not calm.”

 

He hated being asked to ‘remember to breathe’ But this time around he did what he was asked.

 

“Okay now tell me what is going on that you needed to talk to me about before our normal session later on this afternoon?” The mid-sixties-year old Scottish man asked.

 

Tony walked with David to his office and sit down in one of the cozy chairs “I talked to my dad on the phone this afternoon. Well I didn’t really talk to him more like yelled at him and told him never to call again. I got a paper signed saying I don’t want his calls if he ever tries again.”

 

David nodded his head, “I can see how that would be disturbing. When was the last time you talked to your father?”

 

“Umm probably about six months ago.” Tony admitted “When he was throwing all my stuff out of the house and telling me he would never have a Fag for a son. So I’m not sure if that is really a conversation or not but yeah anyways. I went to call Jet because get this, it was Jet who gave my dad the number to the hospital. What I really want to know is why in the world does my dad have Jet’s phone number. Tony paused to take a deep breath before continuing on. “So I called Jet up trying to figure out why he gave my dad the phone number to here. Well guess what! He was fucking as high as a kite.”

 

“So Jet was using drugs while you were talking to him?” David questioned the young teen.

 

“Yeah I think so.”

 

“Tony I hate to say it but we can’t allow Jet on the unit if he’s been smoking marijuana or doing any other drugs that are not prescribed by a doctor and before he comes back he will have to pass a drug test.”

 

This had Tony up in a flash. “I told you this because it bothers me but then you take away the one thing that brings me pleasure. There is NO way in HELL you are not allowing Jet through that door simply because he smoked some pot!

 

“Tony it is policy we have to keep the rest of the client’s safe and the one way to do this is to not have a family member coming in high.” David stated, staying calm unlike the teen that was in his office.

 

Tony shook his head; He was NOT going to follow this. “There is no way I am going through with this. I hate that he smokes and I’m getting him to stop but right now he hasn’t. You’ve gotta allow him come tonight. I promise he won’t be high when he comes tonight, Please.” By this point Tony was practically begging to get the chance to have his boyfriend come and see him.

 

“Tony that isn’t possible, I am going to talk to the rest of the team and see what they say but I doubt it will be a different response.

 

“You people are pricks, fucking pricks.” Tony exclaimed as he left the room in a pure rage. He went to the main area and right over to Anthony’ pictures. He gabbed the sketch book and started ripping pages out of it then ripping up each individual page.’’

 

Anthony was so shocked that he just sat there with his mouth open wide.

 

Staff was around and on Tony In a second. He was first put in a standing manual restraint

 

“Let me the fuck go, you can’t do this to me this child abuse!” Tony screamed as he struggled in the restraint that was Sean and Mark one on each side of him. All rational thought was out of Tony’s mind. He was so worked up he was almost animal like as tried to bite, hit, kick and head butt each of the men. He struggled in the upright restraint that he caused everybody to drop their weight and Tony was put in a hold on the ground face first. The staff were not hurting Tony at all even though he was screaming that they were.

 

“Tony I need you to do 30 quiet seconds and then we will see if we can walk to seclusion on your own or if you need our help.” Mark said “I will start counting from now.”

 

Tony was quiet for about 10 seconds before he started getting amped up again. “You fuckers need to get off of me. I am so calling the police on this and they are going to run and arrest you assholes” he struggled to get out of the hold but it wasn’t working. Sighing he started to count. “Okay I’m going to do what you freaks want I will be quiet for 30 seconds starting now.”

 

Tony was able to be escorted to seclusion but had to have the door closed Tony made a stink about that and continued screaming and yelling about how everybody that was there were all fucking jackasses.

 

Meanwhile everyone in the main area was still pretty upset. Anthony was now in tears as he picked up his ripped up drawings. Surprisingly Jimmy got down on the floor and was helping. “Why would he do something like that?” Anthony said looking up at Lauran who was watching over the kids while the staff were coming up with a game plan to work withTony that day.

 

“I think he got some really bad news when he was talking with David.” Abby said from her position on the rocking chair. “I’m sure he is going to feel awful when he realizes what he’s done.”

 

“Yeah probably but he still fuckin screwed everything up.” Anthony mumbled under his breath hoping that no staff members could hear him.

 

And they hadn’t instead they just moved everybody on with their day.

 

 

It wasn’t until free art time that Tony got out of seclusion and debriefed the situation. Tony was also having the plan of making a ‘I’m sorry’ card to Anthony for his behavior during free art.

 

When he walked into the room he felt everybody staring at him. He couldn’t believe he had been the only person in holds and seclusion before so why look at him so weird. He tried to shake it off and took a seat at the end of the large table.

 

“Welcome to group Tony, we are simply using all of the items in the cabinets to make projects. You can finish a project today, or you can keep it and work on it later. So go ahead and get your supplies and get to work.

 

Tony knew what he was going to make but he wasn’t sure how he was going to go about making it. He then got an idea. He went to the cabinets and found a piece of neon yellow paper that he thought Anthony would enjoy the bright colors. He then grabbed a few magazines and took them back to his seat. He then realized he was missing something that he didn’t see in the cabinet.

 

“Hey Cote, can I have a pair or scissors please?” he asked politely.

 

“Sure Tony.” Cote said as she went to another cabinet and got out a pair of small scissors. She then handed them to Tony.

 

“Tony it is a privilage to use scissors so don’t break my trust and not use the scissors in a way that they are attended.

 

Tony nodded his head and took the scissors from the young Occupational Therapist and began looking through the magazines for the letters he wanted. When he was done with the outside it looked kind of like a ransom note with the way he had cut out the letters from various places in the magazine. It read ‘I’m sorry’. On that inside he got a marker from a basket on the table and wrote in his messy teenage boy scrawl.

 

Anthony -‘I’m sorry I tore up your pictures today. If I could make it up to you I would. I hope we can still be friends and you don’t hold this against me for too long. – Tony

 

As they were cleaning up the table to wrap up the group Tony heard some muttering going on behind him.

 

“I can’t believe they allowed that psychopath to scissors.” He heard Anthony say.

 

“Anthony; he’s not a psychopath you have done things just as crazy as he has and you get to use all the art supplies. Yes he messed up your drawings but it’s not the end of the world. Just think how you would like people treat you if you had just a really rough time. Hell we don’t even know what happened to trigger him. Maybe we should be his friends and ask him about it rather then sit here and talk about him behind his back.” Abby said always, well most of the time, the brains of the operation.

 

“Yeah I guess so, but it’s going to be hard for me to forgive him. Might take a day or two. I won’t be mean to him but I might not be nice either. I guess we all live together so we have to get used to things just like siblings would when there is a fight. Anthony said.

 

Tony tried to act like he hadn’t heard the group talking about him. He was happy that Abby seemed to be on his side of the big ordeal. He smiled a little as he heard her talk. He was even happier when it seemed like Anthony was agreeing with her.

 

Tony walked slowly up to the group of teens with the card behind his back. He knew now was as good as a time as any. “Hey Anthony, I made this for you.” He said as he held out the handmade card in Anthony’s direction.

 

Anthony was a bit shocked to be getting a card but and in a way it made him forget why he was so mad at the other boy. “Um thanks,” he said taking the card and reading the front and the inside. He sighed and looked up. “We’re still friends but I don’t really like you very much right now. If you can accept that then we are good.”

 

Tony nodded his head, “That’s fine I will take anything I can get.” He said with a small smile on his face.

 

“Okay guys and gals now that you are cleaned up it’s time to go to room 1 for social skills group.

 

Some people had paint out and stains for making different wood projects. Tony didn’t have much to clean up as he took the magazines back to their pile and then handed the scissors back to Cote. When he was done he decided to go into his room for a second and used the restroom and just take a moment to himself. He’d been too wound up in seclusion to really think about his emotions and what was going on that day. He figured his anger and weird behavior started back last night and wouldn’t be carried over to the next day. ‘I guess I’m wrong in that event’ he thought to himself.

 

In Room 1 only Abby would sit next to Tony, It seemed everybody was either mad or scared of the other boy. Tony could see people staring at him and it made him feel really funny. He couldn’t take it anymore, not without saying something. “Haven’t you guys seen a guy flip on before? I’m sure you have and you haven’t given him or her the silent treatment. I’m sorry what I did and I have already talked to the person this affected the most. Now can we please get back to normal?

 

The group was full of whispering but in the end there were a lot of nods. “Sure Tony we forgive ya.” Timmy said from his spot the farthest away from Tony. Sure he was forgiving him but at the same time he was scared of the older boy too.

 

Sean walked in on the different conversations going on.

 

“Okay guys if this sort of thing is bothering you talk with your private therapist today and you can work it our there. Right now we are going to talk about ‘Social Skills’ What Is going to happen is I am going to read a situation and I want you guys to come up with alternatives to what was said in the situation.

 

The group nodded their head in understanding waiting for the first situation.

 

 

“Ryan overheard his friend Shannon saying that he was stupid. He felt like he never

wanted to talk to Shannon again. What would be a better thing to do?”

 

Jenny raised her hand to answer the question. When called on she spoke up. “I think the best thing to do is to talk to Shannon and figure out why she would say bad things about him.”

 

“That’s a great answer is there anybody else that would like to reply or shall we move on.” Nobody raised his/her hand so he moved onto the next question.

 

“Alice got a bad grade on a very important school report. She felt like running out of

the classroom. What would you tell her to do instead?

 

“She should punch her teacher in the face and THEN run out of the room.” Anthony responded causing everybody else to laugh.

 

“Oh a SERIOUS note I think she should talk to her teacher either right away or after class to figure out the reason why the teacher gave her the grade in the first place.” Abby replied

 

“That is a great response Abby and Tony it’s never good to revert to violence at any time. At home, at school, here on the unit.

 

“Out on the street too. I’ve seen some homeless people getting into fist fights over stupid shit like who gets what box to sleep in.” Tony said finally speaking up. People may not like him as a friend right now but he hoped they would at least let him join the group without too much trouble.

 

“Yes, that is true Tony violence is not a positive way to behave any place unless you are a somebody in our cities that are made to keep us safe and violence is the way to go.

 

Jenny laughed, “Yeah the Popo will go after the bad people and maybe shoot them or at least knock them down if they resist arrest. That is an okay form of violence.”

 

“Okay everybody this bring our group back to the agenda at hand and see what other things we can talk about.” Sean said as he glanced down at his paper.

 

“Greg wanted to watch his favorite TV show, but his parents were watching

something else. Greg felt like throwing a temper tantrum. What would you tell Greg

to do?”

 

“Get another TV!” Anthony said with a laugh getting a high when other group members laughed too.

 

“That is an option Anthony but I don’t think that is really practical in this situation.” Sean said trying to keep the group together for at least a few more situations. “Does anybody else have any ideas that can work better then Greg throwing a temper tantrum.”

 

“Talk nicely to his parents and explain how he would like to watch his show now but they could have the TV later.” Abby suggested. “I’m not sure how well that will work but it’s an idea.”

 

“That is an idea, thank you Abby.”

 

When it didn’t seemed like anybody else had any ideas, Sean moved onto the next situation.

 

“Jen wanted to play hopscotch, but her friends all wanted to play kickball. Jen felt

like storming off in anger. What do you think Jen should do?”

 

“They could take turns playing the games. If their time isn’t long enough to do both then they can play the other game another time before doing anything else.” Tony suggested.

 

“That’s a good suggestion Tony, anybody else?” Sean asked.

 

“She could find somebody else to play hopscotch with her since her friends don’t want to   play. I am sure she has some classmates that would like to play with her.” Timmy suggested timidly. He was never sure of himself when making suggestions in groups.

 

“Great idea Timmy!” Sean beamed proud of the young teen for speaking up in the group. “Now let’s do one more and then we can break for dinner.”

 

“Janet was playing with a basketball when another student took it away from her.

Janet felt like punching that student in the arm. What would you tell Janet to do?”

 

“Maybe punch the other student in the face instead of the arm. It always seems punching in the arm doesn’t make things any better.” Anthony said knowing his suggestion wouldn’t really work with Sean.

 

“Tony would you like to leave the group?” Sean questioned looking at the teen. “Because if you continue with his negative behavior you will be told to leave.”

 

Tony shook his head and pretended to zip his mouth shut.

 

“Any other suggestions that Janet could do when her peer stole her basketball.” Sean asked.

 

“I guess I would go the sweet route and ask her politely to give the ball back rather then reverting to violence.” Ziva said finally speaking out in the group. “If that does not work I would get the teacher on duty and tell them what happened.”

 

“Good thinking Ziva, all of you had great ideas. There are still a bunch more situations but for now we will stop so you guys could get to dinner.

 

The teens didn’t need to be told twice for diner-time. Everybody dug into their food and watched the news on the small TV in the in the corner of the room.

 

“I hate watching the news it makes me depressed.” Tony said as he took a bite of his cheeseburger.

 

“You’re not the only one.” Anthony said with a bite of his meatloaf almost coming out of his mouth.

 

“Jesus man you are eating like Tim.” Tony said since Timmy wasn’t in the dining room at the minute.

 

“Do you have family coming for visiting hours?” Tony asked Anthony.

 

Anthony nodded his head. “My mom and dad should be here. Well my foster parents but they have had be sine I was like five so they are mom and dad now.

 

Tony smiled at that, “That’s great I’m glad you have such supportive parents. It makes the recovery process move on even faster. I wish Jet could come tonight.” He said gritting his teeth as he thought of what had happened earlier that day.

 

“Is that what got you all worked up earlier? You found out he couldn’t come?” Anthony asked.

 

“Sort of, first off I got a phone call from my Father which went just peachy and when I called to give Jet a what for about giving away my phone number here to my Father I found him stoned out of his mind. Being so pissed off at everything that was going on I wanted to talk to David and when I did he informed me that if Jet was high today then he can’t come and visit. That’s when I really flipped out and you know the rest.” Tony rambled about this morning.

 

“This just isn’t your day.” Anthony chuckled. “You can come and hang out with me and my parents if you want to. They are going to be so surprised that I am still friends with the guy that tore up my sketch book.”

 

Tony blushed, “I’m still very sorry about that and for the middle of the night too. I guess my brain was set on ‘bug Anthony’ mode.”

 

Anthony shrugged his shoulders, “I know how things go around here. We are all here because we flip out in the community so instead we get to flip out in here. At least we don’t get sent to jail for flipping out in here.”

 

“Good point.” Tony laughed.

 

Just then David came walking into the room and over to Tony and Anthony’s table. “Hello Tony if you have a few minutes after you finish eating can we talk for a bit?”

 

Tony wasn’t sure he wanted to talk to the guy but he knew he would have to at some point. “Yeah sure, I’m almost done, I will come find you when I am.”

 

David nodded his head, “That sounds good. I may be meeting with someone else before you but I will definitely to you in this evening. You don’t have any visitors coming, right?

 

“Nope I‘m as free as a bird this evening. I was just going to hang out with Anthony and his parents.

 

“Alright I will look for you when I am ready.” David said as he walked to Abby and started talking to her.

 

Dinner finished quickly and soon visitors started arriving. Tony found himself looking for Jet even though he knew he wasn’t coming. “You stupid bastard for smoking that shit.” He mumbled to himself.

 

When Anthony’s parents showed up Tony smiled, he may not be their biological son but it was obvious they loved him very much even through all the mental health situations. Tony was about to go join the group when David came up to him. “Are you ready to talk now Tony?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Tony followed after David into one of the conference rooms and took a seat in one of the rolling chairs. He moved back and forth nervously. “So what are we going to talk about today?”

 

“Well I’ve heard you’ve had a very eventful day today since we met last.” David said as he got out his pad of paper and sat in his seat with his legs crossed. “Care to talk to me about that?”

 

Tony shrugged, “I flipped after you told me Jet couldn’t come for visiting hours because he had smoked pot. I got into holds and put into seclusion after ripping up Anthony’s drawings.”

 

“How come you went right for Anthony’s drawings? That seemed like a specific target have you and Anthony been having problems?” David asked as he got ready to write down Tony’s answer on his notepad.

 

“No we’ve been getting along fine. I don’t know why I went after his drawings. I was just storming in that direction and well I ripped up his stuff.” Tony said blushing a little. “I made him an apology card in art class today and we ate dinner together so I think we’re okay. I guess after a while you just learn that we’re all here for certain reasons and sometimes those reason lead to aggression.” He then added. “Normally I’m not aggressive towards people just objects that seem to get in my way of accomplishing whatever it is I was trying to accomplish.

 

David nodded his head, he could hear the pressed speech in the teens voice so he knew he was in a manic faze at the moment. “Tony are you able to tell when you change moods from being sad, to happy, angry to joyful anything like that.”

 

Tony shrugged, “I guess so but most of the time I am really angry and pissed off and then like five minutes later I’m really happy and feel like I could do anything.”

 

“Has something like that happened today?” David asked.

 

Tony thought for a second, “Not really I mean I was completely pissed off about Jet not able to come tonight and then freaked out even more while in seclusion. I guess I finally started to come down from my pissed off state a when I was in seclusion before they let me out. But I wouldn’t say that I was really happy or anything, just kind of mellow or something.”

 

“Okay Tony what I want you to do for the next few days I want you to write down your feelings every time they change. If you are happy write that down and the time. If you are angry then write that down. I just want to help get a grip on what’s making you tick. I know you’ve seen a lot of therapists but I really want to help you out while you are here and get you a great therapist when you go home.”

 

“Okay I can do that.” Tony said. “But I have a question, when can Jet come back?”

 

“If he comes tomorrow and passes a UA then he is able to come in and see you. If his UA comes back dirty then he has to go home. I would talk to him on the phone and make sure he isn’t doing any drugs from now until tomorrow evening. Of course I don’t want him doing drugs at all but more specifically we want him to be able to come visit you since he is such a big support in your treatment.”

 

“He is, he’s my family.” Tony said feeling himself tear up. “I wish he could come tonight. I haven’t missed a night with him in over a year. I know it sounds stupid but he is like my security blanket, he makes me feel comforted.”

 

“I don’t think that sounds stupid at all. We all need people in our lives that feel like that.”

 

Tony looked up at the clock and then back at David. “Can I go, I am supposed to hang out with Anthony and his parents tonight.”

 

“Yes you can go, but lets try to make tomorrow a more positive day, okay?” David said with a smile.

 

Tony headed out to the main area and found Talking with his parents.

 

<><><><><><><>

 

Tony waved goodbye to Chris and Harriet, Anthony’s foster parents, as they headed for the sign out sheet

 

“Your family is great Anthony!” Tony exclaimed really wishing he had parents like Anthony did. “It’s so awesome they are keeping you as their foster child despite all you have been through.”

 

Anthony nodded his head down as they walked down the hallway to the kitchen to find a snack. “How long have you been with them again?”

 

“Since I was seven or eight I don’t remember exactly.” Tony said as he grabbed a red apple in the bowl that everybody could take something from through-out the day. Once both Boys hand their snacks they sat down at the table to eat them. “I know I’ve said this already but I really am sorry about what happened this morning I never wanted to do anything like that. You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. But that is no excuse I just totally flipped out, which I’m ashamed of.

 

Anthony shook his head, “You really need to stop beating yourself up about that. I am finished with it and you should be too. We all flip out and that is why we are here” he said brushing off the apology. “Now let’s finish our snack and move onto night time group.  

 

Tony nodded his head as he took another bite of his apple with a smile on his face, today was ending MUCH better then it began. He hoped he could sleep well tonight but if he does have problems he knows not to take the Ativan because it seems to have the opposite reaction to him. He will go straight to the Benadryl since that seemed to have worked.

 

As everybody piled into the room for night group everybody went around talked about how they did on their goals of the day. They all got a round of aplase because everybody had made their goal for the day. Tony thought they were pushing it a little but he clapped his hands anyway and praised everybody.

 

The meeting was short, ending around 8:30 giving everybody some free time to chill out in the mean area, take a shower or have a snack. Tony decided he was going to call Jet and see if he was still high. He hoped he wasn’t because then he would pass his drug test the next day (AN: I don’t know if marijuana is out of the system long enough to pass a drug test the next day but in the case for this story it does..thanks )

 

As Tony waited for Jet to pick up the phone he was trying to figure out if he was going to be pissed at Jet or just be so happy to talk to him that he forgot everything. But then he remembered how he had told Jet to stop smoking pot and obviously he hadn’t.

 

“Hey Tony, how are you?” Jet said once he picked up the phone. He was being tentative because he wasn’t sure what mood Tony was in. Would he be pissed? Or would he be forgiven or maybe a mixture of the two.

 

“I’m sure you heard about how part of my day went. I got pretty pissed when I found out my boyfriend wouldn’t be able to come visit me because he had been smoking weed that day.”

 

Jet sighed, “I’m sorry about that Tony I shouldn’t have done it but Myles came over and you know how things get when Myles comes over.”

 

“I don’t want to hear excuses I just want to know it won’t happen again.” Tony said as he flopped down on his bed. “But let’s not waist our time fighting I know you won’t do it again so I will get to see you tomorrow. They did tell you, you have to take a drug test in order to come on the unit and visit. If I was you I would come in early to get it done in time for evening visiting hours.”

 

“Okay sounds good I will do that.” Everything was quiet for a second before Jet spoke up again. “I did hear about your restraint and seclusion today. I’m sorry that my problems messed your day up that badly. I was really being selfish.

 

“Apologize to Anthony when you see him next. The reason I was held and secluded was because I tore up his sketchpad. I’m surprised he’s still friends with me. If I was in his position I would have totally flipped and not want to talk to me ever again.” Tony said as he looked up at his ceiling. “But again enough of that. What did YOU do today?”

 

“I went to the lumber store to order all the pieces I need to make the boat. I hope to have it at least half finished before you come home. But not completely because I always imagined us working on it together.” Jet said as he shifted the phone to the other ear so he could scratch Buddy on the head. “Buddy says ‘hi’.”

 

Tony smiled thinking of the Golden Retriever. “Hi Buddy, I hope Dad is taking care of you and giving you all the love and play time that you need.”

 

“He definitely was listening to you.” Jet said once he had the phone back to his ear. “So what do they have planned for you guys tomorrow, do you know?”

 

“I’m not sure I do know tomorrow night after visiting hours we play BINGO for what I hear is some really cool prizes and everybody gets a chance to win twice and get two things. Then the person who gets a black-out gets a third prize.” Tony tried to explain.

“That sounds like fun. I hear school is starting up again on Monday. Do you know how that works.” Jet asked.

 

Tony shook his head, “I don’t know but if nobody brings it up I will tomorrow to get the down low on how the school thing works. It’s got to be kind of complicated because we are all different ages and different levels of mental functioning. It should be interesting.”

 

“How do you think you’re going to do with school? I know that has been a big trigger for you in the past, even in a hospital setting.”

 

“Well of course I want to say I am going to do just fine, but I don’t know about that. I guess I depends on how much they make us do and how hard it is. My problems in the past is the work is too hard, we don’t get any breaks and I simply don’t understand the material.” Tony explained.

 

“Well hopefully you are able to let the teachers know all that so you can be successful.” Jet said as he flopped into the comfortable recliner in their living room. “I miss you.” He said really wanting Tony to know he was missed. “I really am sorry I couldn’t come tonight, but I will come in early to get the drug test done to make sure the results go in time for visitation times in the evening.”

 

“Sounds like a plan. I love you.” Tony whispered trying not to start crying. He had cried too many times that day already. Now he needed to be strong. “Well I think I am going to take a shower and get my bedtime meds and head to bed. I am really tired after not getting much sleep last night and then the hold and seclusion makes me even more tired. I hope you have sweet dreams…about me.” Tony said with a chuckle.

 

Jet smirked, “You bet I will. I love you baby.”

 

“I love you too, goodnight.”

 

With that said he got off the bed and took his phone to the nurse’s station almost forgetting his deal to stand back before he was called on. He stood there for a few minutes before A woman he didn’t recognize came up to the counter. “Can I help you?”

 

Tony came up to the counter and held out his phone. “Can you put this on the charger and then help me get my shower stuff and get into a shower?”

 

“Let me check with Rocky and see what can happen right now. I’m sorry I’m only an intern so I don’t know how everything goes right now.”

 

“That’s okay,” Tony said and he smiled at Brian who was sitting at the computer. “Having fun there Brian, whatcha looking at?”

 

Brian looked up from the computers and smiled at Tony. “Oh just some stuff for school, How are you doing this evening?”

 

“Not back, it went a lot better then the beginning of the day. Now I just want a shower and my meds so I can go to sleep even though it’s only like 9 o’clock.” He said squinting to see the clock on the wall behind Brian.

 

Rocky came from the back and smiled at Tony. “Good evening Tony I hear you want to take a shower and then get your night meds. Is it okay if Debby comes with us so she can learn what we allow in the shower and stuff.”

 

Tony simply shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Now their hygiene boxes are in this closet.” Rocky said as he showed Debby the closet and then pulled out Tony’s box. He opened it up and didn’t see anything besides soap, washrag, toothbrush and paste and deodorent. “Well since Tony has nothing that needs supervision to use he can take the whole box with him. He just has to return it before he goes to sleep.”

 

Debby nodded her head as she grabbed a few towels from a shelf in the closet and handed everything to Tony. “There you go, is there anything else.”

 

“Well I need to be let in the shower but I also need my phone charged.” He said handing the phone to Rocky who said he would charge it. He then followed Debby to the shower and was let inside the door.

 

Tony took a half an hour long shower taking some time to think of Jet and take care of business. This was the only real private time to do such things so he took advantage of it.

 

Once he was finished he dried off and got dressed in a pair of athletic shorts and a wife-beater. He gave his stuff back to staff and the headed into the main area where of course drawing and puzzle making was going on.

 

“That was a long shower.” Anthony smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“Oh shut up man,” Tony laughed.

 

Rocky came up to Tony “Do you want these now?” he asked holding out his handful of med packages.

 

“I’ll take them now.” He said going to get a cup of water and then one by one he was given his meds. He didn’t recognize one but figured that was the new Lithium pill.

 

“Okay everybody have a good night.” Tony said before heading down the hall to his bedroom. He got all settled in bed and fell asleep right away. It had been a busy day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Day 5

 

 

Sunday

Day 5

 

 

Tony found himself awake at 7:00 the next morning and instead of trying to go back to bed he got up and got a shirt on and his slippers and he headed out the door and once he was in the main area he could hear the screaming coming from seclusion. He wondered who it was and what was going on. He hadn’t heard any shuffling around when he was sleeping. He looked around and found Abby sitting in a rocking chair rubbing her stomach and reading a book.

 

“Hey Abs, what’s going on, who is in seclusion?”

 

Abby looked up from her book and smiled at Tony. “It’s Anthony I guess he’s been at it all night. The only thing I really understand is he was refusing to change after peeing the bed. He then started streaking up and down the halls. So right now he is complaining about being too cold and wanting to get out. Abby looked down at her watch. “Well he’s been in there for almost an hour so hopefully he will stop screaming and hopefully get dressed so he could join the rest of us for the morning. Starting the morning in seclusion isn’t a good start.”

 

“Well I don’t plan on spending any time in seclusion today.” Tony said as he took a seat in the other rocker. “How’s the baby doing?”

 

“Really active, he keeps kicking me in the ribs. I swear it’s going to break something.” Abby chuckled. “I have a doctor’s appointment tomorrow so we shall see how things are going. Also Chris and I finally decided to find out the sex so we can stop calling it ‘the baby’ or ‘it’ all the time.”

 

“That would be really cool, have you guys picked names?” Tony questioned with a smile. He loved talking with Abby, the Goth was far from your normally EMO girl. She just had her own personal style. But at first she did look a bit menacing but now he knew how sweet and gentle she really was.

 

“Well I think we agreed on Byron Christopher Collins for a boy and Julia Marie Collins for a girl.”

 

Tony was about to respond when Lauran came in with her rolling blood pressure monitor and her thermometer covers. “Good morning Early Birds, how are you two doing?”

 

“The baby is really active this morning. I think her or she is going to break a rib or something. Is that possible?” Abby asked the nurse for her advice.

 

“It happens very rarely I am sure.” Lauran said as she got the blood pressure cuff. “Okay who is my first victim…wait in mean volunteer?”

 

Both teens chuckled and shrugged their shoulders they both didn’t care who went next.

 

“Okay Abby I will check you first.”

 

It only took a few minutes and both Abby and Tony were checked and left alone again to chit-chat.

 

Once it got later, closer to eight, Tony and Abby went to breakfast. It was weird being at breakfast just with Timmy. Looking at the sad look on Timmy’s face he wondered what was going on.

 

“What’s up Tim?”

 

Timmy sighed, “Anthony was on a positive attitude streak he said he wasn’t going to get in seclusion for the next few weeks to show staff he could be successful in the community. I don’t know why he blew it this morning but I think he is self-sabatageing himself since he was going on two weeks without a hold or seclusion.”

 

“I guess we just have to be here for him today since he is bound to be really down in the dumps.” Tony said as he finished his breakfast and put his tray on the cart as he walked out into the room. He was happy to see that the door to the seclusion room was open and staff was talking with Anthony and making a plan for returning to the unit. Staying clear of what was going on he headed to his room to put on sweats since his shorts were not made for the winter weather. When he exited his room he saw Anthony walking down to his room with a ‘safety blanket’ wrapped around him. He looked up just to see Tony before looking down at his feet again.

 

Tony sighed; he hoped the other teen doesn’t beat himself up too much because Tony would miss his outgoing energetic friend. Seeing him like this made Tony’s heart hurt.

 

Morning meeting went pretty much the same as all the other days but the schedule was a bit different. They had a chaplain coming in at 11 O’clock for those clients that wanted to participate. Tony didn’t think of him as a religious person in the very least he went to church on Easter and Christmas. But right now maybe it was a good idea to talk with God, maybe he could help him through the tough times here on the unit. He hoped Anthony would go because he felt other boy could benefit from the Chaplain talking.

 

Then they had Super Social and board game hour after lunch. It seemed like a pretty busy day but Tony liked that, it was less time to get stuck in his head and think negative thoughts. He hoped that Jet had contacted the hospital and already have his drug test done so he can come and visit today.

 

Once morning meeting was finished Tony walked up to Pauley and smiled. “Hey Pretty Lady can I ask you a question?” he said with his charming DiNozzo smile that out in the real would could get him anything he wanted pretty much.

 

Pauley looked up from her notebook and smiled at Tony. “Good morning Tony what can I do for you?”

 

“Well I was curious how early they do drug testing here on a Sunday? See Jet can’t come back to see me until he does that and I want him to get it done early to make sure the tests results are back before visits tonight.” Tony talked a mile a minute but Pauley was about to catch it. She had worked with manic patients way too long that she was really good at understanding fast talkers. She wondered what it would be like to have your brain moving so quickly.

 

“Well I think if he came here to the unit we can do a urine test and get it looked at by the lab and the results back in time for visiting hours this evening.

 

Tony got a huge look on his face. “I will go call Jet right away so he can get his butt down here for the test.

 

“Sounds good Tony,” Pauley said with a smile as she gathered the morning group box and headed behind the nurse’s counter.

 

Tony remembered he had given that new guy his phone the night before so he had to go do his thing, standing back from the nurse’s station until he was noticed so he could ask for his cell phone back. Thankfully he didn’t have to wait very long and Lauran saw him standing there.

 

“What can I do for you Tony?” She asked with a smile on her face.

 

“My cell phone is on the charger since last night I was hoping to get it back.” Tony said in his best polite tone.

 

Lauran laughed, “I will get it for you and I will also get your meds.” With that she headed into an inner office leaving Tony alone at the desk. Wanting to do everything by the book that day he stepped back so he was against the wall again.

 

Again it didn’t take long and Lauran came back with both his phone and his morning medication. She popped all the pills into his hand and the looked down at them. “What is this one” he ask pointing to one of his pills.

 

“Oh that’s your Lithium.”

 

“But it looks different then last night.” Tony said sounding confused.

 

“Well this is a different dosage so it looks slightly different.” Lauran tired to explain.

 

Tony nodded his head in understanding. “Okay cool.” With that said he toss the pills into his mouth and washed them down with a gulp of water. He then stuck his tongue out to show he had actually taken the medication.

 

“Oh and let me grab your phone.” Lauran said as she walked quickly to the office and grabbed Tony’s phone for him. “Here you go, just remember you can’t use it during group times.”

 

“Uh huh, I remember.” Tony said as he took the phone and headed back to his room. Once in his room he closed the door behind him and punched in Jet’s number and waited.

 

“Hey Tony.” Jet said with a smile on his face

 

Tony smiled too as he responded, “Hey Jet how are you doing this morning?”

 

“I’m doing fine, just waiting to hear from you about when I can come in and take that drug test.” Jet said.

 

“Well I talked to one of the nurses a little bit ago she said you could come at any point this morning. Just come to the unit and she will send it to the lab with a rush order. That way it will be done before visiting tonight.” Tony sort of rambled in his explanation.

 

“Well I will leave right now if that would be best.” Jet said actually going to the table by the front door to get his keys.

 

Tony chuckled on the other end of the phone. “You don’t have to leave right this second, I want to talk to you for a little bit.”

 

Tony and Jet talked for a good twenty minutes before Tony had to go to get ready to go to go to the Chaplin time. He wasn’t sure what that would entail but he was curious about it.

 

As he walked out of his room he bumped into Anthony…Literally, “Oh dude I’m sorry.” Tony said reaching his hand out to help the other boy off the floor. Anthony took the hand and smiled at Tony. “Good morning, Tony”

 

Tony could tell that Anthony was trying to be all smiles and giggles when he didn’t feel that way. It was obvious Anthony was having a bad day. He hated to say it but Tony had a feeling that Anthony would be in seclusion or at least a restraint at least one other time that day.

 

“Good morning Anthony, how are you?” Tony asked wanting to make everything as normal as possible.

 

Anthony shrugged, “I just ate breakfast so I guess that is a good thing. I was happy they heated it up because cold sausage and pancakes doesn’t sound very appetizing.”

 

“Yeah that does sound pretty sucky, so tell me how does this Chaplin thing go?” Anthony asked as they headed for room 1 where the spiritual time was being held.

 

“It’s a really laid back time, sometimes all we do is sing the whole time. Other times we read from the Bible and get handouts on a specific scripture. He also gives time for questions and he answers them to the best of his ability.” Anthony tried to explain.

 

Tony smiled, “Sounds good, a lot better than any other church thing I’ve been to in the past. I grew up with strong Catholic parents. It just got worse after my mom passed away. My dad used to hit me and say it was because I had demons inside of me causing me to act up in school and stuff.” He chuckled. “I think I got away in enough time before he got a Priest to do an exercism. “

 

Anthony chuckled too and opened the door to room 1 and found Ziva, Abby, Jenny and Timmy already sitting in chairs that were laid out in a circle.

 

“Good morning Anthony I am glad you could join us.” The Chaplin said to the teenager. He then looked at Tony. “You must be Tony, the staff told me you might join.” He said with a smile on his face when Tony got a shocked look on his face that this new man knew who he was.

 

Tony smiled at the middle-aged man as he took a seat between Abby and Anthony.

 

“Okay everybody we’re going to start out our time singing a few songs. Not all of them are hymns some more contemporary songs. If you could look in the booklet for a song you would like to sing let me know.

 

“I think we should definitely start things out by singing Amazing Grace. It’s a good way to start off our time together.” Abby said with a smile. “Oh and that is number 1 in the booklet.

 

Everybody opened his or her printed out and laminated book to the first page and got ready to sing.

 

Soon it appeared that the teens and their low attention spans we ready to move onto something else. This is when the Chaplin opened his bible and started reading a marked story he had been anticipated using.

 

Tony tried listening because he really wanted the knowledge from the Chaplin but his attention span was that of a cat. He was also thinking that Jet was probably there doing his drug test. He had hoped to run into his boyfriend when he was either coming or going.

 

Lauran poked her head in the door and cleared her throat. “I’m sorry to interrupt but can I borrow Tony for a few minutes?”

 

Tony stood up and went to the door. “If I did something wrong I didn’t mean to.” He said as they walked out of the room and down the hall to the main area. What he saw there was enough to make his day. “JET!” he practically squealed as he ran over to the older teen and hugged him tightly. “How come they are letting me see you, it’s not like your drug test could come back so quickly?

 

“Lauran said I could have a few minutes before I got to go. But I promise I will be back tonight. These test results are going to come back clean” Jet said as he gave Tony another squeeze and a quick kiss on the lips. “I love you so much Tony, never forget that.”

 

Tony smiled, “Even if I go totally F-ing crazy and have to be in a hospital for life. You will still love me?”

 

“Of course and I would come see you every day.”

 

“Hey guys it’s time for Mr. Gibbs to leave now. We will contact you about the drug test way before visiting hours tonight.” Lauran said with a small smile. She then walked away so the boys could say goodbye.

 

“Bye baby I love you.” Jet said as he placed kisses on Tony’s forehead. I will see you tonight.” He then stood up and headed for the door.

 

Tony came running at Jet and threw his arms around the older teen. “I love you soooo much. I hate being away from you.”

 

“I know my Love, I will see you tonight.”

 

Sighing Tony walked away from the door so they could buzz Jet out. He then walked to the nurse’s station and smiled at Lauran. “Thanks for letting us talk for a little bit.”

 

“I could just tell that would be something that would make you happy this morning.”

 

At this time everybody was coming out of room 1 so the church service was over and that made it almost lunch time.

 

“You got to see Jet didn’t you?” Anthony said with a smirk on his face.

 

Tony raised an eyebrow at the smirk. “Yeah I did for a few minutes. Why?

 

Anthony giggled. “Well first off you just have a huge smile on your face and secondly you’re pitching a tent man.”

 

Tony looked down and sure enough he had an erection. “Shit. I am going to go deal with that before anybody else sees. I wonder if I can take a shower right now?”

 

“You can take a shower as long as a group isn’t going. I don’t think Lunch counts as a group?” Anthony chuckled.

 

“Okay see you at lunch in a few minutes.” Tony asked as he rushed off to find somebody to get into the hygiene cabinet .

 

Once Tony had all his stuff and was set up in the bathroom he turned the water on and quickly got under the warm water. He had thought of taking a shower but then he decided he would just take things into his own hands. He reached down and started stroking his erection and he moaned loudly. He sure hopes nobody could hear him as he beat himself off imaging he was with Jet at home in their nice two shower head shower. It didn’t take long with the image of Jet wet and soapy for him to cry out and cum hard into his hand. He quickly washed up and got re-dressed before tossing his towels in the bin and he headed back out feeling much better.

 

Everybody else was in the already in the dining room eating whatever the ordered for lunch, Him he decided on a chicken Ceaser salad and grape juice (his favorite) He grabbed his tray and went to sit next to his ‘boys’ “Howdy guys.” He said sitting down next to Anthony.

 

“I am doing well.” Timmy said as he took another bite of his pizza that was practically all over his face and front of his shirt. He wondered if his mom brought him new shirts every day because he sure went through them. Looking down at is shirt Timmy shrugged. “It’s just my undershirt anyway. I planned it.” He said sounding proud of himself.

 

“Good thinking Timmy.” Anthony said proud of his friend for making the connection to only wearing a shirt you don’t care about to eat messy food with.

 

“So is Jet going to be able to come back tonight?” Anthony asked curiously.

 

Tony swallowed his bite of chicken before answering. “I sure hope so. If it’s been twenty four hours you would think it would be out of his system I would hope.”

 

“Don’t know man I’ve never touched the stuff. Just alcohol and cigarettes.” Anthony said after a bite of his pizza. “But I hope for your sake he comes to visit. I hope my mom and dad come tonight even though I’m having a bad day. Heck isn’t that when you need family and friends the most?”

 

Tony and Timmy both nodded their heads.

 

“Do you mind telling us what happened this morning? If it’s too personal you don’t have to say anything.” Tony said really wanting his friend to know he was there for him but that he didn’t have to talk about it if he didn’t want to.

 

Anthony thought for a second before nodding his head. “I can talk about it. A lot of it I don’t exactly remember because I was so pissed and freaking out.” He took a deep breath. “We had a sub nurse last night and even though there is a binder of client’s special needs sitting right next to her on the desk she refused to look at it. So like always I come out of my room soaking wet and normally get my shower stuff, take a 5 minute shower and change my sheets and go right back to bed. Well she didn’t let me shower. She wanted me to change my clothes without washing off first. I freaked out on her, stripped my clothes off and started running around the unit. It took four security guards to get me into seclusion and I spent a good 3 hours in there.”

 

“Damn that is a long time. I’m glad you got out not worse for wear.” Tony said playfully punching Anthony in the arm.

 

“Just watch out if you end up in seclusion room 1 because I peed all over it. I know they wash it but just a warning. Anthony said with a smirk on his face.

 

Timmy made a face at the thought of the room covered in pee. “I sure hope it gets clean, not that I plan on being in seclusion anyway.”

 

Tony finished his salad and got up to put his tray away. He was planning on catching a small nap before Super Social. He hoped they got a few minutes outside because he could use some air.

 

<><><><><><><> 

 

Tony was still snoozing away when somebody came to his door, first knocking on it and then a head popped in. “Sorry if I’m in your space Tony but Super Social is starting.” Ziva said.

 

“You’re okay Ziva thanks for letting me know.” Tony said as he stood up. “Do you know if we get to go outside?’”

 

Ziva nodded her head. “Yeah until we get too cold. I saw your boyfriend brought in your poofy winter coat and your Ugg boots. You should be good to go.”

 

“Well they are not real Ugg boots but yeah I should be warm enough to be outside.” He said as he grabbed his coat and put his boots on his feet. He then followed Ziva down the hall and into the dining room and out the door to the patio.

 

The weather was rather mild for a Washington DC January but still cold enough for his winter coat.

 

“Hey gals, where are all the boys?” Tony asked Abby and Jenny who were kicking a soccer ball around.

 

“If you swung that way you could have a harem.” Ziva said as she put on some yard shoes since she didn’t have any of her own.

 

“Hey Ziva when are they going to take you shopping?” Jenny asked as she kicked the ball into Abby’s goal. Abby grumbled about cheating but she never said anything loud enough for Jenny to hear.

 

Ziva shrugged her shoulders. “I believe I have to be safe for one week before they feel safe taking me shopping.”

 

“You’re family can’t bring you stuff from home?” Tony questioned.

 

Ziva shook her head, “My family is all in Isreal at the moment. My aunt decided it would be a good time for a trip since she doesn’t have to deal with her insane niece.” She spat out.

 

Tony held up his hands, “sorry I didn’t mean to bring up stuff that makes you angry. That definitely wasn’t my intension.

 

“It’s okay Tony.” Ziva smiled at the other teen. Tony thought she might have a crush on him even though everyone knew he was gay.

 

Cote walked outside and smiled at the three kids that were enjoying the outside. “Hey guys. I’m glad you could join me. It seems like everybody else is sleeping and not being social.” She chuckled.

 

“Well it’s not like Leon and Jimmy would be coming out anyway.” Abby said

 

“Sometimes they join us outside. I think the last time we went outside Leon came with us.” Cote said.

 

Abby thought for a second and nodded, “I think you’re right.”

 

Tony found some sidewalk chalk and decided to make a picture. He sat down on the rather cold ground. “Geez I’m ready for warm weather already and it’s only the middle of January.” He said with a laugh as he started to make some sort of design on the ground. It didn’t really have a purpose besides just something keeping him busy.

 

“Can I color with you?” Ziva asked as she too sat down on the cold ground.

 

Tony looked up from his picture and smiled, “Sure Ziva. You are probably better than this sort of thing then I am.”

 

Ziva shrugged as she started to draw a really pretty landscape, well the best you could with chunky sidewalk chalk. “How does this look?”

 

“Great! I could never have done that.” He said looking at his own abstract piece that looked cool in itself but he still liked the detail in Ziva’s drawing.

 

Abby picked up her soccer ball and came over to check things out. “Wow those are to awesome pieces of art. You two are going to do well with whatever we are asked to make in Art therapy today.”

 

Jenny joined the group of teens and too praised Tony and Ziva for a job well done on their drawings.

 

Just then loud yelling could be heard inside, Tony couldn’t pick out who it was yelling but whoever it was beyond pissed.

 

“There goes Anthony again. I knew he was going to blow up again because of how his morning started.” Abby said with a sigh

 

“Our time is getting close to being finished but I want to make sure that you guys can stay out of the mess with Anthony. Hopefully he is already in seclusion so we don’t really have to be a party of it.” Cote said as she gathered up the kids to go inside. Once she was sure the coast was clear she had everybody they headed inside for tea or hot chocolate while they played some board games.

 

Because of all the screaming all three missing boys were awake and sitting in the main area. Jimmy was just sitting with his head in his hands and Leon was rocking in one of the rocking chairs talking away to somebody that was not there.

 

“Okay guys I will open the game cabinet and you can pick what you want to play. I do suggest a game that can be finished in an hour because if we leave games out to finish well you never know what might happen around here.”

 

The group nodded their heads and went to the cabinet to pick out a game. “Anybody play chess?” Timmy asked holding up a chess set.

 

“I play a little.” Ziva said as he went off to play chess at one of the tables.

 

Abby pulled out a game and smiled. “I haven’t seen this game in ages.” She said pulling out ‘Guess Who’ “Anybody want to play with me?”

 

“I will.” Tony said going to another table with and helping Abby set up the game.

 

Soon enough everybody had a game that they were playing. Jimmy even played a few rounds of ‘Go Fish’ with Jenny.

 

The hour went fast and now warm beverages were finishing up and everybody was cleaning up to get ready for Art Therapy.

 

“What is the difference between free art and art therapy? I think I’ve asked this before but I am asking again because I am still unsure.” Tony said to Abby as they headed to the OT room.

 

“Well how I understand it is like free art is when we can do whatever type of art we want to do. Like how Cote lets us do wood projects and fuzzy posters things like that. Then in art therapy she normally gives us some kind of prompt to work with and we use every kind of art supply as long as we stick to the normal prompt.” Abby tried to explain. “Does that make sense?”

 

Tony nodded his head, “Yeah I think I understand now, thanks Abs.”

 

Abby smiled at the nickname

 

Once everybody was in the OT room Cote explained the directions.

 

“I want you guys to make the place you feel the best and the safest. It can be a tropical island or a room in your house. You can use any supplies and this can also be very abstract if that is what you want to do.” Cote said with a smile. “I’m going to open the cabinets and you guys can go to it.” she opened the cabinets and let the kids go to it. “Oh and you guys don’t have to finish this today. We can pick it up either in free art or art therapy this week.

 

“Can we come in and do this during free time this afternoon?” Jenny asked.

 

“I will actually be going on my break during that time so the door will be locked. So you’ll have to work on it the days I mentioned. That is unless you are just doing drawing or something pencils and colored pencils. Those are always free to use out in the main area. Just remember you can’t take writing utensils into your room

 

“Okay.” Most of the kids in the room said at the same time causing them all to giggle.

 

It only took Tony a second to figure out how he was going to depict his comfortable place. He got a bunch of magazines and scissors and carried them back to his seat.

 

By the time he was finished with he was in his project he felt rather proud of that.

 

“Okay everybody it’s about time to clean up and then those of you who would like to show your picture you may.”

 

All the kids cleaned up and went back to their seats. Everybody shared and then it was Tony’s turn.

 

“Mine is kind of abstract.” Tony said as held up his picture. The left side of the paper was done with skin tone and blue ripped up pieces of magazines. Next to that was orange and next to that a bunch of different colors.

 

“Do you want to talk about what that means to you Tony?” Cote asked.

 

“Well the skin tones and blue is supposed to be Jet, he has the prettiest blue eyes. Then the orange is for our Golden Retriever Buddy and then the last part is to show my favorite chair which is multi-colored.” Tony said quickly.

 

“That is really imaginative Tony I like it a lot. Everybody did a great job with their pictures.” Cote said as she went round locking the cabinets She then counted all the scissors to make sure everybody turned them in and they had. “Okay guys it’s free time now. It would be a good time to take a nap or catch up on e-mails on the computers or do some more coloring/drawing in the main area. We can also put a movie on in room 1”

 

All the teens nodded his or her head and left the room. Abby decided she was going to lie down for a bit since her back was really hurting her. Timmy went to his room to grab his fuzzy poster to work on and everybody else found something to do.

 

Tony walked to the nurse’s station and did what he normally had to be done and leaned back against the wall waiting for somebody to notice him.

 

Lauran noticed him right away and motioned he could come closer. “What can I do for you Tony?” she asked and groaned when Anthony started screaming again. Mark came walking back into the office through a back door.

 

“What did you do to get him to start screaming like that again?” Lauran asked her co-worker with humor in her voice.

 

“I’ll tell you later.” Mark said seeing Tony standing there. He didn’t want to spit out Anthony’s personal business in front of another client.

 

Lauran nodded and then turned back to Tony. “Okay what is it you needed Tony?”

 

“I was wondering if you got Jet’s test results back. I want to know if he is going to come visit me tonight.” Tony asked with a hopeful tone in his voice. He really hoped Jet would come because he would be really disappointed if he couldn’t.

 

“Yes we got his results back just a little bit ago.” Lauran said and smiled at the boy. “They came back negative so he can come visit tonight. Do you want me to call him or would you like to do the honors?”

 

Tony got a huge smile on his face and felt like jumping up and down. “I’ll call him and can I ask him to come half an hour early and bring something to eat?”

 

Lauran nodded “that sounds fine but don’t get used to this special treatment.” She said with a smile and a wink.

Tony chuckled and went to call Jet. Once in his room he got out his cell phone. He go a hold of him on the first ring and Tony smiled. “Guess what Baby you can come tonight! You can even come a half an hour early and bring me dinner!” he was so excited he was bouncing his bottom on the bed.

 

“Well that is good news, I’m glad everything went okay. I wasn’t sure how long that stuff stayed in my system so I was a bit worried this morning, but thankfully I didn’t have any reason to be worried.” Jet said just as excited as Tony was. “So what do you want for dinner?”

 

Tony didn’t even have to think about that for a second and he listed off what he wanted for dinner. He knew he wanted Taco Bell but wasn’t sure what he wanted so he ordered all his favorite things. “Oh and a decaf iced mocha from Starbucks” He added at the end.

 

“My gosh your stomach is going to be in pain tonight Tony.” Jet laughed as he made sure to write everything down that Tony wanted. It was sure a lot of food but he knew how much the young teen could eat.

 

“Okay Tony it’s getting late and if you want those things by 5:00 then you better let me go so I can go out and get your feast and your drink.” He then thought of something. “Would you like a soda to go with your food? I believe they have something lemon lime without caffeine.”

 

“Awe man you caught onto me. I was going to ask for a Mt. Dew but that definitely has caffeine in it.” Tony laughed. “But okay baby looking forward to seeing you in about an hour. Right now I am going to try and find out why Anthony has been in seclusion all day today.”

 

‘Don’t get yourself in trouble.”

 

Tony nodded, “I will stay out of trouble I just want to figure out what is going on. Some of the other clients might know more than me. I know why he was in seclusion this morning but now I’m not so sure. Some of us were outside when it happened so we didn’t see anything.”

 

“Again don’t get yourself in trouble. It’s not worth it. Remember to focus on your own treatment and let Anthony focus on his.” Jet said firmly really wanting Tony to understand what could happen if he tried to find out what was going on with Anthony. “Okay baby I love you and I will be there at 5:00 with dinner.”

 

“Sounds good, see you then. I love you.” Tony said before ending the phone call.

 

The rest of free time he spent surfing the internet just looking up random things and before he knew it, it was dinner time.

 

He stood up and moved from the computer and stared at the front doors instead.

 

“It’s going to seem even longer if you stand waiting. Why don’t you work on the puzzle with Abby and Ziva, I’m sure they won’t mind. Mark said, seeming relieved to be taken off Anthony duty who was still going at it strong.

 

“Okay,” Tony said as he walked to the girls at the puzzle. “May I join you lovely ladies?”

 

“Of course Tony you can join us for anything.” Ziva said flirting with Tony.

 

“Ziva the boy is gay leave him alone with all your flirting “Abby laughed.

 

Tony mouthed ‘thank you’ to Abby and the trio continued to work on the puzzle.

 

A little bit later it was dinner time and Tony was getting anxious about Jet coming on time, or well early.

 

He didn’t have to worry long because 2 minutes after 5 Jet was buzzed in holding a Taco Bell bag on his arm and had two plastic cups in hand.

 

Tony bounced up almost knocking the puzzle on the floor. “Jet!” he exclaimed running to his boyfriend.

 

“Whoa Tony slow down I have way too much stuff in my hands right this second.” He said before Tony could jump on him. “Why don’t you find out where we are supposed to eat this stuff?”

 

“Okay,” Tony said as he went bounding towards the nurses’ station. This time he followed his rule but he wasn’t as quite. “ROCKY! He called definitely getting Brian’s attention.

 

“Tony Rocky is busy putting together people’s dinner meds who have them. But I can probably help you if it’s a non-medical question or request.” Brian said with a smile.

 

“Okay, well I got permission earlier today that Jet could come early and bring me food. I wanted to know where I can eat it?” Tony asked.

 

Brian thought about that a second. “Probably the dining room is your best bet. We don’t like to bring food out into the classrooms because of ants.

 

Tony nodded his head. “I don’t mind that, if Jet and I want to be more private we can go to my room after we get done eating.”

 

“Good thinking Tony; now go enjoy your dinner.” Brian said before turning back to his computer.

 

Tony bounded back over to Jet and smiled. “We can go eat in the dinning room if that is okay with you. They don’t like us to eat anywhere else because of ants.

 

“Understandable,” Jet said as he followed Tony down the hallway to the dinning room.

 

Nobody was in the room yet but trays were out ready for everybody to come and eat when it was announced at any second. He chose a table that was farthest away from everybody else and looked in the bag pulling out his food and leaving Jet’s in the bag. “This smells wonderful!” he said as he sat down at the table and opened the lid on his Nachos.

 

“You don’t need to eat it that fast or you’re going to be whining and asking for Pepto Bismal at three in the morning.” Jet said with a laugh as he took a few bites of his crunchy taco.

 

“But it tastes so good. Not that the food here is terrible because it isn’t but REAL food every once and a while is a nice change.” Tony said through a mouthful of his nachos.

 

“Ohh look who has a good dinner.” Abby said with a smile and walked over their table. “We haven’t really met, my name is Abby and you just be the infamous Jet.”

 

“I don’t know about being infamous but I am Jet, it’s nice to meet you Abby.” He reached out and shook the pregnant teen’s hand. “I’m sure Tony wouldn’t mind if you want to bring your tray over and eat with use.”

 

Tony was about the protest but realized he still had enough time that night to not have extreme private time with his friends. “Yeah Abby you can come sit with us. I should have asked Jet to bring you Taco Bell I’m sure the baby would love it.”

 

“Actually that babie’s favorite food is McDonald’s McNuggets.” Abby laughed.

 

“Why am I not surprised, you ate the chicken nuggets here like they would disappear if you didn’t eat them in three minutes.” Tony teased his friend. He was glad that Abby was kind hearted and took jokes lightly. Some people there he would probably have a comment thrown at his face later on if he said something like that.

 

Abby playfully kicked Tony under the table while she took a bite of her meatloaf. “It looks worse than it tastes believe me.” She said because Jet was looking at her food like it was alive.

 

“I am happy it’s you and not me.” Jet said as he went back to his own food.

 

“Thanks for getting me dinner Honey this is a nice treat.” Tony said as he gave Gibbs a peck on the cheek.

 

Jet smiled, “It’s my pleasure you know I would do anything for you.”

 

“Oh really? Does that mean you’re going to spring me from this joint?” Tony said but then thought of something. “Actually maybe spring me tomorrow I am in the mood to play BINGO tonight.”

 

That had both Jet and Abby busting up laughing. It was so bad that Abby started choking on her food and Jet shot soda out his nose.

 

“Whoa Abs you want to be alive to see this baby.” Tony said as he patted Abby’s back and she finally stopped coughing.

 

“Sorry but it’s so funny that you want to escape this place but only after BINGO.

 

Tony shrugged, “What’s wrong with that I am in the mood for getting some loot. I hear they have pretty good prizes.”

 

Abby nodded, “They do have good prizes I will admit but still not as great as leaving this place.

 

“Okay you two let’s not argue over something that isn’t even going to happen. I am not going to be taking Tony anywhere. Right now we are eating food that I brought in and that is all that is going to happen.” Jet said firmly to Tony who looked like he was getting all excited about Jet taking him some place after dinner. In reality the only place he was taking Tony was to the main area or his bedroom after they finished eating.

 

Tony pouted but it didn’t last long before he was smiling again. “I understand Jet, but really thanks for the food.” He said again picking up a chip full of nacho cheese, beans and ground beef on it. “Yummy.” He said placing the whole thing in his mouth at ones.

 

“You boys disgust me, remind me again why I have you as friends?”

 

“Because we are cute and playful.” Tony said with a smirk and playfully batted his eyelashes at Abby.

 

Abby rolled her eyes, “Oh please.”

 

Once everybody was doing eating and food containers were thrown away Tony and Jet and walked to the main area where Anthony’s parents were sitting looking sad.

 

“Not much of a visit huh?” Tony said not meaning to sound disrespectful

 

Anthony’s parents looked up and gave Tony a small smile. “Last we heard he should be out of seclusion in a few minutes unless something else happens.

 

“Well then I hope that is true.” Tony realized something, “Oh I’m sorry Anthony’s parents this is my boyfriend Jet.” He said doing a rather simple introduction.

 

“Hello Jet you are a very strong man to be helping Tony through this battle. We know from experience but Love really plays out. I can’t think of anything more special then Anthony.” His father said.

 

“Thank you, but I feel like you do. I can’t think of anything else besides Tony’s treatment so he can come back home with me.” Jet said taking Tony’s hand in his          

 

“He is always talking about my treatment. I swear he was a social worker in another life.” Tony said and playfully elbowed Jet in the arm.

 

“Hey I just want you to be safe and happy and I know there is a lot of stuff around here that can bring you do. I want you to always look up and see the good in things.” Jet smiled.

 

Tony felt his heart melt. “Oh baby,” he said leaning in for a soft kiss on the lips.

 

Anthony’s parents smiled at the young couple. They had nothing wrong with gay couples because they had a gay uncle and a lesbian half-sister. The family was fully supportive of them which was great. Made things a lot easier.

 

Tony was about to say something when Anthony came walking slowly into the room. When he saw his parents he looked down in shame. “Hi” he said softly.

 

“Why don’t we head back to your room so Anthony can talk with his parents alone?” Jet suggested as he took Tony’s hand and led him down the hall to his bedroom. As he walked Tony kept looking back like he wanted to get in on the action.

 

“Baby Anthony can talk to you later if he feels like it. Right now his parents are here and he needs to talk with them.” Jet said almost having to drage Tony to his bedroom because he was drawn to the drama that was Anthony.

 

Once in his bedroom Tony took a seat on his bed and bounced on it a little bit. “I want to know what happened. He’s been in seclusion all day, that doesn’t normally happen. Heck I don’t think they are allowed to do that without the Qualified Mental Health Professional (QMHP) comes and checks out the situation. Maybe that’s what happened, I didn’t see them come in but it’s not like I was watching the seclusion door every second of the day. I was going to groups and stuff.” He rambled showing he was getting pretty hyped up, manic even.

 

“Tony, it’s not your business to worry about what happened with Anthony. It’s good to see he is out and able to talk with his parents though. It would have been hard to come and not be able to see you because you were in seclusion.” Jet admitted but then tried to change the subject. “Enough talk about Anthony and seclusion how was your day, what did you do?”

 

“We had a nondenominational church service after breakfast. That was kind of nice to be a part of.” Tony said with a smile. “We played board games and went outside for a little while. Overall it was a pretty good day. I am looking forward to BINGO after visits leave.” Tony said smiling as he wiggled around on the bed trying to get comfortable. “Oh and we have school tomorrow and I have NO idea what that means. I hope they don’t just throw me in and expect me to know what to do.”

 

“I’m sure they will explain things to you and if they don’t you can ask for clarification on things, there is nothing wrong with asking. Don’t get yourself frustrated if you don’t have to.” Jet said knowing how easy it was to frustrate his young lover and frustration led to blow outs which in this setting led to holds and seclusion he didn’t want that to happen just over not understanding how the unit school worked. He then got an idea. “Why don’t you and I talk to one of the staff tonight before we leave and you can ask your questions about school while I am here with you. Does that sound like a better idea?”

 

Tony nodded his head, “Yeah I like that idea. You always think of the best ideas. I wish I was as smart as you are Jet.”

 

“You are just as smart as I am Tony, the only problem is your mental illness gets in the way of easy learning. You get too hyper or too frustrated a lot easier than most kids and that isn’t a bad thing. It’s just something to know about yourself.”

 

“Lots of the kids here probably have the same problem. I feel bad for whoever the teacher is.” Tony laughed and got a smirk on his face.

 

“I don’t like that look, you be nice to that poor teacher.” Jet laughed

 

Tony smiled, “I will be the perfect student. They are going to wonder why I am living in this place.”

 

Jet laughed, “You don’t have to go that far just be polite and respectful to the teacher and all your classmates.”

 

“Yeah I will.” Tony said as he reached for Jet’s hand across from him. “I wish you never had to leave.”

 

“I know but I always come back. Also let’s talk now and not think about me leaving we’ve got few hours until I have to go.

 

“Yeah okay.”

 

<><><><><><> 

 

After talking some in his room the duo decided to head off to the main area to work on the current puzzle.

 

Now the room was swimming with kids and their guest. Tony was bummed to not see Anthony and his parents. ‘They must be back in his room or the dinning room.’ He thought to himself as he sat down on the floor next to the coffee table that puzzle was one. “Did anybody actually finish the other one or did we give up on it?”

 

“We were forced to start a new one.” Abby said from across the room sitting with Chris. “Somebody got to it and that somebody wasn’t feeling very good.”

 

“Bummer, well this one looks cool too. See how long it lasts.” Tony said as he started trying to find pieces that work together.

 

“How is everybody doing this evening?” Ziva asked the group. “If there is anything you need just ask somebody at the desk but you kids know that information anyway.”

 

Everybody nodded his or her head but then Tony spoke up. “Can I talk with you or another staff later tonight before bed, I just want to get some answers about tomorrow.”

 

“Sure Tony somebody should be around to talk to you later this evening before hygiene time.

 

Tony smiled, “Thanks.” He said before turning back to the puzzle. “Anybody who wants to help is more than welcome. We can’t do this crazy ass puzzle on our own.”

 

“Tony, language.” Jet said blushing a little hearing his young lover using fowl languages around parents and Timmy’s grandparents.

 

“Oh, sorry.” Tony said blushing too and quickly looking down at the puzzle so nobody could see he was blushing.

 

An hour later and a good portion of the puzzle finished it was 8:00 and times for visitors to go. There was a lot of sad ‘goodbye’s’ as everybody checked out and headed out the door.

 

“You’ll be here tomorrow right? Same time, same channel?” Tony laughed even though he had a sad look in his eyes.

 

Jet nodded “I wouldn’t be anywhere else.”

 

Tony smiled and walked Jet to the door, It took all his self-control to not rush the door, but he was able to hold off. He just waved to Jet and then went over to sit by Anthony who still looked nothing like he normally does.

 

“Hey man, how goes it?” Tony asked the other teen.

 

Anthony looked up at Tony with dark eyes, “Try spending the whole day in seclusion. They did try to let me out a few times but I would just keep on flipping out. Once I get flipping out I can’t stop without some sort of medication. They finally gave me Haldol and that is what calmed down enough to get dressed and come back out to the society that is this place.”

 

“I want to ask what happened but I have a feeling its pretty personal.” Tony said trying to keep focusing on himself and not Anthony’s business.

 

Anthony nodded his head. “I may talk about later but right now it’s all too fresh ya know.”

 

“Yeah I get it.” Tony said with a smile. “So are you joining us for BINGO?

 

“I think so. I might see if I can take a shower before I feel all scummy from being locked up all day.” Anthony laughed sarcastically “Sounds like I have been locked up in solitary in a prison.”

 

Without really thinking Tony nodded his head, “Well you practically were just we’re not in prison even though it feels like it sometimes.

 

“Gentlemen we will be having our weekly BINGO game in about ten minutes so if you have things to get done do them now we aren’t accepting any late comers so be on time.” Mark said as he headed back to the OT room to help Pauley set up the BINGO prizes and game.

 

“Wow they take their BINGO game seriously.” Tony chuckled

 

“You have no idea.” Anthony said going to the front desk to hopefully take a shower during BINGO since he felt so disgusting and he didn’t want to get in the way of other people wanting to take showers later that evening.

 

Tony saw Rocky helping Tony get hygiene supplies from the cabinet. It mad Tony thankful they didn’t turn him down because he sad another blow out happening if he wasn’t allowed to take a shower when he wanted.

 

Noticing the time Tony walked to the OT room where they had paper taped on the window so the teens couldn’t snoop and see the loot for this weeks games

 

A minute later the door was opened and everybody came inside and inspected what was there.

 

Right off the bat Tony saw one thing he wanted. It was a black and red sock monkey and on his head it had devil horns. “HAHA Devil sock monkey. I totally want that he looks so cute!”

 

So the games began and everybody was getting BINGOs and Tony got his prized Sock Monkey as well as a rolling stones t-shirt that was a bit big so he would make it a pajama shirt or just wear a baggy shirt during the day. It wasn’t like he had anybody to impress.

 

Anthony who was allowed to join the game late because of different circumstances and he ended up winning a bottle of lotion and a basketball hoop that he can stick to his bedroom wall.

 

Timmy also got a t-shirt with the yellow happy face on it and a stuffed panda bear.

 

Ziva got some blush and a tube of lipstick.

 

Abby got a stuffed hippo and a pair bright pink and black striped socks.

 

Jenny got a Opt Out card, meaning she could choose one group she doesn’t want to go to and she wouldn’t have to go. She also got Teen Vogue magazine.

 

Leon played the game the best he could so everybody agreed that he should get two prizes like everybody else just because he sat through the whole game and it wasn’t his fault he wasn’t able to play right. So he picked out some lime green big fuzzy dice and a book.

 

With the game all finished everybody filled out of the room and headed in different directions. Anthony and Tony headed to the nurse’s station to get meds while other people went either to their rooms or down to the dinning room for the nighttime snack.

 

Since Anthony was with him Tony walked right up to the nurse’s station and talked with Brian. “Hey Bri do you think you could find Rocky for us?”

 

Brian smiled at the two teens and stood up. “I believe he is in the med room so let go check.” He headed off to the nurse’s med room. It was a specific room to keep the meds safer than just having them out in the open. Normally that would be okay but you never know if you have a kiddo with a drug history.

 

“After we get our meds do you want to talk for a few minutes before they make us go in our rooms?” Anthony asked Tony. “I wana tell you what happened today.”

 

“Okay but you really don’t have to Man this is some personal stuff.” Tony said with a small smile. “That isn’t that I don’t want to listen if you want somebody to talk to. I am pretty good at listening.”

 

Anthony smiled and then turned back to the nurse’s station. Brian hadn’t returned and both boys weren’t sure what that meant. Did that mean their meds were ready to Rocky had to make them up real fast. “You would think that they would have more nurses at each time of the day, especially evening time when there is less staff anyway.” He made a face. “Don’t do something stupid since they have less staff they call up the security guards and they don’t play around and be at least somewhat gentle like the staff is. So stay safe at night.”

 

“Thanks for the info.” Tony laughed and then noticed Rocky was coming. “Hey there Rocky do you have drugs for us? Are you our dealer tonight?” Tony busted up laughing even more then he was a minute earlier.

 

“Tony that isn’t very funny,” Rocky said. “Any langue about drugs is a reason to be sent to your room. But this is just a warning I won’t send you to your room tonight but simply remember not to curse or talk about inappropriate things while on the unit.”

 

Tony blushed, “Sorry I didn’t mean anything by it.”

 

“I know you didn’t but just remember my warning.” Rocky said as he looked down at the med packets in front of him. “Okay who wants to go first?”

 

“I’ll go,” Anthony said as he held out his hanad as he watched the pills get put in a small cup.

 

“Okay here is your Lithium, Zyprexa and Klonipin. Does that sound right?” Rocky asked the teen.

 

Anthony poured the pills into his mouth and then took the small cup of water that Rocky had poured for him. “Yeah it sounds right, thanks Rocky.” He said before backing away so Tony could get his meds. “I will be by the puzzle so we can talk. We have a half an hour before room time.”

 

“Okay.” Tony said as he went through the motions of getting his meds. They had to scan his wrist band then the meds went in the little up which is shot into his mouth and drank them down with water.

 

“Okay Tony anything else you need?” Rocky asked.

 

Tony shook his head, “No but thanks.” He said to Rocky and then heading to where Anthony was sitting. “Okay I’m ready to listen.”

 

“Okay well you know by now that I wet the bed. It’s something I’ve done since I was a young kid and now people, doctors mostly, are trying to find ways for it not to happen. There are pills out there but they are risky and the hospital hasn’t gotten the DHS okay since I’m still a ward of the state. But anyway I was in seclusion because I was having a horrible dream before I wet the bed and it caused me to not really be focusing on what was really going on. When the new night nurse wouldn’t let me change my clothes I stripped my clothes off and started running around the unit naked. I am so glad I really don’t remember any of this.” Anthony said with a slight laugh.

 

Anyway security guards got me into seclusion and that is where I was for most of the day because I never would comply with their ideas to let me out safely.

 

“Excuse me guys but I believe Tony wanted to talk to a staff member before he headed to bed. Mark said. It is almost room time so if you want to get a snack Anthony then I suggest you go down to the dinning room and get something. I believe we have big muffins tonight. Tony you can get your snack after we finish talking.

 

“Okay,” Tony said as he sat down next to Tony since Anthony left go to find food.

 

“So I hear that you would like to know some more stuff about school tomorrow.” Mark said with a smile.

 

Tony nodded his head. “Yeah I’ve never been very good with school so the whole thing makes me really nervous.” His nervousness was showing up even now as he bounced his leg up and down.

 

“Don’t worry about it Tony it’s very low key and the teacher only works where you are comfortable at. She may ever give you a test to see what level you are at.” Mark laughed when he saw the freaked out look on Tony’s face mentioning tests. “It’s an easy test, no right or wrong answers just a way for Mrs King to know how to help you and make school not such a scary or nerve wracking idea.”

 

Tony was done listening to this so he stood up. “Can I go now, I’m hungry and tired so I want to get a snack and go to bed. Do we have to be up earlier because of school?”

 

“No school starts after morning meeting so everything is the same we just have school rather than groups.”

 

“Okay thanks for the input. I will try my hardest to do well in school. But I may worn you I’ve been kicked out of classes for starting fights. I think it will be different here though.” With that said he walked down the hall to the dinning room. He went to the fridge and found a cup of yogurt and some apple juice so he took it and went to sit by Anthony who was watching some news channel.

 

“Not heading to bed yet?” Anthony asked Tony as he sat down.

 

“I will after I finish eating and drinking this snack.” Tony said as he opened the yogurt and started eating it. It wasn’t his favorite flavor but it was alright. “I bet you are rather sleepy from the day you had.” He said knowing how throwing a tantrum for hours can make somebody really tired.

 

Anthony nodded, “Yeah I am just about ready to head to bed.” He said as he scooted back his chair and then stood up. “See you in the morning don’t be nervous about school its piece of cake.”

 

Tony smiled, “Thanks, have a good night.”

 

Anthony waved as he walked out of the room.

 

Finishing his yogurt in record time Tony drank his juice and headed down the hall to his bedroom. Once there he brushed his teeth and washed his face. He used the bathroom and then found his pajamas and put them on. With a yawn he climbed into bed. He just happened to think about checking his phone and when he did he smiled. Jet and left him a txt message simply saying ‘Goodnight I love you’

 

Yawning he put his phone on the nightstand and snuggled down into the big green blanket he brought from home. It didn’t take long before Tony fell asleep preparing his body for the next day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Day 6

 

 

 

Day 6

 

 

 

Tony was already awake relaxing on his bed reading his Kindle when Lauran came to take his vitals.

 

“Wow somebody is up early.” Lauran said with a smile on her face as she went about taking Tony’s blood pressure. “Nervous about school?” she questioned.

 

“Majorly that is why I am awake I am like all anxious and stuff.

 

“Well it is going to be just fine. You will like Mrs. King she is a great teacher both with academics but also as a staff member to you guys.” Lauren tried to explain as she packed up her stuff. “Breakfast is already about to start so get dressed and head down there.

 

“Okay,” Tony said as he climbed out of bed and went to his shelves to figure out what to wear. He didn’t like the idea of wear sweat pants to School. But did he have anything else?

 

There in the back of his shelves there was a pair of Jeans that he hadn’t remembered Jet brining him but whatever he had something else to wear and that’s all he wanted. He grabbed boxers, a wife beater, and a green t-shirt and the jeans and went to get dressed in the cramped box. It was he didn’t trust anybody accidently walk in on him getting dressed.

 

Once dressed he came out and looked if anybody was up and milling around. He found Abby in her normal rocking chair rubbing her stomach as in pain. “Everything okay Abs?” he asked the other teen.

 

“Actually no, I spent the night in the ED because I was having pretty intense contractions. Abby said with a sign. “They spent a few hours trying to see if they would stop and thankfully they just went back to normal so I could come back. I think they were also trying to get the loony girl back to her floor.”

 

Tony laughed, “I don’t think you are a crazy person. I think you are the most down to earth person here. I can’t even imagine you freaking out.”

 

“Don’t you remember a few days ago when I got into it with Ziva because she screwed up my necklace.”

 

“I still think you are the most sane person here.” He said as he looked down the hall. “I think I’m going to go get breakfast I hear it’s in the dinning room already.”

 

Abby hoisted herself out of her chair and followed after Tony to the dinning room where indeed breakfast was already laid out.

 

Tony found his tray and moved it to where Abby was sitting down. “Can I eat with you?”

 

“Of course,” She said patting the seat next to her. “So what’s up with you?”

 

“Well I couldn’t sleep a wink and kept thinking about school today. I always hated the beginning of school and that’s what this feels like the beginning of a new school year.” He then blushed a little. “Then again I skipped school a lot so I’m not so cool with the whole school thing.”

 

“I don’t think any of us are.” Abby said with a mouth full of her oatmeal. “School problems seem to be one of the things that get us in this place. Of course a bunch of other things but that seems like a major one.”

 

“Where do they do school? In the OT room?” he questioned.

 

Abby shook her head, “Actually we go to another room on this floor. Staff goes with us to keep us in the classroom and help if there is a crisis.”

 

“Is there often problems”

 

Abby shrugged “Not too often but it does happen.”

 

Tony looked down at his food and realized he had already finished it. “Okay well I am going to go see if I can get my meds in me early so they kick in before school starts.”

 

“Okay see ya.” Abby said and was happy that Ziva was walking into the room so she wasn’t going to be alone. “Morning Ziva.”

 

Tony walked to the nurses’ station and smiled. “Hey Brian have you see Lauran around?” he asked batting his eyelashes playfully.

 

Brian laughed. “If you stand back I will go find her if she is back here.” He said heading back into the med area.

 

Tony scooted back to stand by the wall. He waved at people as they passed him going down to the dinning room. It was then he saw Lauran coming down the hall and heading through the door of the nurses station.

 

Brian came back out and shook his head. “She isn’t back there, she might still be doing vitals.”

 

“She probably was but now she walked back there, I saw her.” Tony smirked.

 

“Oh, okay I will go tell her you want your meds.” With that Brian went back to find Lauran.

 

“They really need more nurses.” Anthony said as he came up and stood next to Tony. “I mean I get only having one nurse and one staff member here at night but during the day it seems like we need more nurses and more staff at times too. It’s a good thing we have the security guys and gals around to help out. I have made special friends with them, especially yesterday.” He chuckled.

 

Brian came back seeming flustered. “She is popping meds right now, it might take a little while so why don’t you go and chill in the main area for a bit and she will come find you.”

 

“Like I said we need more nurses.” Tony said with a sigh as he went to sit in the main area in front of the puzzle. The only problem was he was too nervous to really be able to focus.

 

Anthony sat down next to Tony. “Don’t worry yourself sick it’s going to be okay. The first thing we normally do is just quite journaling then we will get a ‘word of the day’ and we look up the definition and then write a few sentences. It’s really easy nothing to be freaked about it.”

 

“Thanks that shouldn’t be too bad.” Tony said as he wiggled around in his seat.

 

“Yeah everything is okay but you are still wiggling around like you have to pee or something.” Anthony laughed and then turned around and saw Lauran coming in their direction. “Oh goody drugs!” he called out, talking to Tony but he wanted Lauran to hear it.

 

“You know we don’t talk about the meds as drugs. It could be a problem if we have a client who has a problem with drugs.” Lauran explained and she went to Tony. “I have you first since.” She said getting him a cup of water and then handed the small cup of pills to Tony. He quickly swallowed all four pills and handed both cups back to Lauran.

 

Once Anthony got his pills they both went about trying to work on the puzzle until it was morning meeting time.

 

 

 

Morning meeting was as normal. Everybody went around and answered the question of the day. Then they went to what everybody had for goals. Anthony’s goal was to not talk out of turn in class that day. Abby was to not get upset so her baby would stay calm and she wouldn’t have to go back to the ED. Ziva wanted to practice her IPN skills since there had been some stress on the unit lately. Jenny went next and her goal was to stay positive and participate in schoolwork. Timmy wanted to work on staying in class with only two pop outs. Which was good for him because he normally was popping out of class all the time. Tony’s goal was to learn the ropes of the classroom and not get into trouble from being anxious. Jimmy passed on giving a goal as he looked at his lap. Leon wasn’t even in the same room to give his goal so they got through the morning check-in painlessly.

 

“Okay people we have about fifteen minutes until class so why don’t you get yourself put together and meet out here for staff to walk you down. Pauley said as she put the morning group stuff in its box.

 

Tony got up and headed to his room to brush his teeth and use the bathroom. He then took some time to take a few deep breaths sitting on his bed. “It’s all going to be okay. This Mrs. King is supposed to be a great teacher so I have nothing worry about. Plus I know all my peers so that should make things easier.” He told himself. Sighing he got up and headed out to the front area where everybody was beginning to gather.

 

Mark and Sean came into the room and smiled at the group of teens. “You guys ready to go?” Sean asked as held a clipboard in his hand. “Everybody line up in front of the door and we will take role.” He said.

 

Abby

Anthony

Tony

Jenny

Timmy

Jimmy

Ziva

 

“Okay seems like we’ve got everybody.” Mark said as he unlocked the door and led the line out in the hall and down it a little ways before he stopped in front of a door with a window in it. “Okay we’re going to call names again. As soon as I say your name go into the classroom.” Sean said and started listing off names and the teens piled into the room.

 

The classroom was laid out a bit different then a normal high school classroom. There were 5 tables two people to a table Tony could see there were nametags on the tables. He thought it felt a bit like elementary school but in a way that was comforting. Maybe this wasn’t going to be too bad.

 

Everybody went to his/her seats but Tony didn’t know where to go. “Um I’m new where do I sit?”

 

Mrs. King smiled and walked with Tony to a seat next to at Timmy’s table. “Hey Timmy is it okay if Tony sits with you? You do go by Tony right or would you like Anthony?’

 

“It’s fine with me Mrs. King Timmy answered as he fumbled with a pencil nervously. School was not his favorite place and he had the hardest time out of the whole class

 

Tony shook his head, “No it’s Tony’ Anthony is my bastard of a father.

 

“Okay then welcome to our classroom Tony. Can anybody tell Tony what we do first thing in the morning?”

 

Jenny raised her hand high in the air. “We do free journal.”

 

“That is right Jenny but can you explain to Tony what free journaling is?

 

“Free journaling like what you would think of normal journal. You write about yourself, how the day went to day or yesterday. Pretty much nothing is bad for free journaling. If you are an artist you can even draw your journal as long as you can explain it. That is what Anthony seems to do a lot. You will get a separate notebook for journaling then the one you turn in at the end of the day with other schoolwork on it. “ Jenny rambled but with good information.

 

Mrs. King chuckled, “Great job Jenny.” She then went to her desk and came back to Tony with a few notebooks and a pencil with a eraser topper. “You get it to pick two notebooks.”

 

Tony looked at his choices and picked out orange and red.

 

“Okay you can pick the one you want as your journal and one you want for assignments.

 

“I will use orange for assignments and red for journaling.” Tony said as he opened the book to the first page and took a deep breath. He REALLY didn’t want to be there.

 

_January 14 th 1013_

_So I’ve been here for six days now and I have no idea when I will get to go home. Thankfully Jet can visit (at least when he’s not on drugs. Now that was a mess). I’m supposed to tell how I feel about being here and I am fucking pissed off. I don’t feel like I need to be here. My meds were working okay and I didn’t do anything out of character, well I guess ODing is out of character but even that wasn’t a big deal. I only had to stay in the medical part of the hospital for a day and that is when they told me I was on a psychiatric hold and that it is up to my ‘treatment team’ and somebody from the juvenile court system to take me off the hold. I haven’t talked to anybody about that since I got here but I guess I should talk about it with somebody soon._

Tony paused in his writing to look around and see if anybody else was close to being done. That was when he noticed that Timmy hadn’t written anything down. He would worry about that later.

 

“Okay everybody it’s time to stop this for now.” Mrs. King said as she went to the board and wrote down a word on the board. “Now it is time of word of the day. For those who don’t know we write down the word and then find the meaning in the dictionary then write 5 sentences using the word.

 

Tony groaned it sounded like a lot of work, work that elementary school but didn’t complain out loud. He had to do well in school or he was never going home. School had been one of the things he didn’t do well with. He often skipped school often and when he did spend some time in class he would skip out at lunch because that was math time. He hoped he could keep it together for math class here. It was just he was terrible with it and when he felt stupid he would lash out even when nobody was doing anything. Sighing he wrote down the word and got to finding out the information he needed to find.

 

As he worked he kept looking over at Timmy who wasn’t doing any of the work. If anything he was doodling in his notebook. Clearing his throat trying to get Timmy’s attention.

 

It worked; Timmy turned and looked at Tony with a ‘what’ look on his face.

 

“Do you need help?” Tony asked gently.

 

Timmy looked like he was going to be mad at first but ended up just shaking his head in the negative. “I’m okay.” He said trying to give Tony the best smile he could muster.

 

Tony didn’t really believe Timmy but decided to let it go until the teacher told him do something different.

 

When he finished his assignment he put his pencil down and leaned back in his chair. So far the day was going pretty good. If school at this place was like this then he was going to float on by. But then the teacher said something that had his heat beating fast and his hands were sweating and he felt like he was going to pass out.

 

“Everybody take out your math books, if you don’t have one raise your hand.” Mrs. King said

 

Tony was the only one who didn’t have a book but he didn’t say anything because he was too busy getting himself into a major panic attack. He needed air, but there was no way he could get air in this place. Then he needed to get out of the room. Standing up he beelined his way to the door and out into the lobby area he wasn’t trying to run away but he just had to get out of the classroom. He slid down the wall next to the classroom door and brought his legs up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. He always got this reaction when anybody mentions math. Normally he would just skip math class and run out of the school and go down to the local burger joint until it was time to go back to PE, which he loved. It confused Jet why Tony would only be missing 60 minutes of school and would be right back for his next class. That was before he knew Tony’s schedule and severe fear of math.

 

“Hey Bud, you okay?” Sean asked as he crouched down next to Tony.

 

Tony shook his head as he still tried to catch his breath.

 

Sean too a seat on the floor in front of Tony and lead him through some breathing exercises which worked a little bit to calm the frightened teenager, but not enough to talk about what is happening. “Do you have an inhaler?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Okay I’m going to call Lauran to come and bring your inhaler then we will talk about what is going on here. He grabbed the walkie talkie off his belt and talked into it. “Lauran can you bring me TD’s inhaler?”

 

“Yeah I will be right there. Are you guys at the classroom?” Lauran asked.

 

“Yeah right outside of it. See you in a few.”

 

He put the walkie talkie back on his belt and turned to Tony who was still breathing heavily and weezing a little. “Just keep breathing Tony we don’t need you passing out on is. Deep breathing in…out…in…out.” When Tony did what he said he smiled. “Good boy that should help if you keep it up.

 

A few seconds later, Lauran arrived with Tony’s inhaler.

 

“Here you go Tony.” She handed the inhaler to Tony and watched him take two puffs of the medicine and then hand it back to Lauran.

 

“Thanks,” Tony said his breathing coming down to normal rather quickly thankfully

 

Lauran smiled and headed back towards the unit and to her office.

 

“Okay mind to tell me what got you so worked up that you ran out here and was having a panic and asuma attack? Sean questioned the teenager.

 

Tony sighed and looked back down at his lap “Ihatemathandsuckdoingit.” He rambled his words together.

 

Sean chuckled, “you should be happy to know that I have worked with kids long enough I can understand his/her rambling language. “So how come you hate math so much? What did math ever do to you?” he said trying to leave the mood light.

 

“I just suck at it and every time I even think of numbers I completely freak out. I can’t even add and subtract because I get so freaked about it.” Tony said looking at Sean. “I really can’t be in there now or I’m just going to freak out again and you’ll just have to call Lauran again.

 

“Well its going to have to be something we talk about in the future because you can’t be cutting out of math for the rest of your life.” Sean said as he stood up and reached in a gesture to pull Tony up.

 

Tony took the offered hand and stood up; brushing off his pants “Can I go back on the unit until math is over. I will read, do a writing project do art, anything. I just can’t back in there now.”

 

Sean sighed; normally they didn’t do that. The unit was off limits during school they were supposed to be in class or in the hallway doing their work with a staff member.

 

“Would you be able to stay at least out here until math is finished. I can stay out here with you and help you with your work.” Sean said going into a supportive stance because Tony looked like he was ready to blow.

 

Tony shook his head like crazy. “I don’t talk to do math at all. “ he stood up straight and looked down at the staff member that was almost shorter then he was. “I am going to go back on the unit and read a book, any book. But I am not going to be doing any math here or there.

 

Not wanting to let a cause a problem but also wanting to stand his bounds he tried again. “You can do your math work on the unit if you would like. That is my last option Tony.”

 

“NO I WONT DO ANY FUCKING MATH WORK ANYWHERE, DON’T YOU GET WHAT I’VE BEEN SAYING!” Tony screamed loudly causing staff from inside the unit to come out to help Sean

 

“Hey Tony what’s up?” Pauley asked the young man who was obviously

 

THAT FUCKER WANTS ME TO DO MATH AND I WILL NOT DO MATH. I REFUSE TO GO BACK INTO THE SCHOOL ROOM UNTIL MATH IS DONE AND I WON’T GO ONTO THE UNIT JUST TO DO MATH!”

 

Pauley was a bit taken back at the edge to Tony’s yelling but didn’t visually show it.

 

“Tony you don’t need to yell everybody is right here and ready to listen to you.” Pauley said going to closer to Tony. “So you are upset you are being made to do math work, is that right?

 

Tony nodded his head, “Yeah this stupid fucker doesn’t get what I’m trying to say. I don’t want to do it at all it doesn’t matter where I am I don’t want to do anything math-ish.

 

“Do you like the game Yahtzee?”

 

“Yeah…” Tony replied hesitantly

 

“Then why don’t I run in and grab the game and I will meet you out here since we normally don’t allow kids back on the unit during school time.”

 

“Okay.” Tony said as he slid down the wall again and sat with his legs to his chest. The rest of the staff left with Pauley now it was just him and sean again. “Sorry I yelled at you.” He said.

 

“I’m used to it.” Sean chuckled.

 

Pauley came out carrying the red box of the Yahtzee game. “Okay well I am ready to play me some Yahtzee.”

 

Tony was still a bit confused on why they were letting him play a game but he didn’t say anything.

 

Pauley sat down on the floor across from Tony and got out all the different things needed for the game.

 

“Is there a catch to this?” Tony asked not able to keep from saying anything.

 

“No catch we are just going to play a game and then by then math should be over and you can join class again.

 

“Okay.”

 

The game lasted a good half an hour and Tony ended up winning which he was very happy about. At this point it was eleven o’clock and time for English

 

English went by quickly and they were reading from a book that he enjoyed. He knew not all school had to be enjoyable but having a subject that caused you to have a panic and almost blow out was not okay. Then again not everybody hated math. Glancing at Timmy’s notebook he saw the math problems there finished like it was no problem but yet he had issues when they went around reading paragraphs of the book. It was obvious that Timmy did well at things like math and science but was not very good at reading and writing. It didn’t seem he had the same reaction that he did because nobody else was freaking out and almost passing out from stupid math work.

 

Shaking out of his thoughts he heard Mark say they were going to head back to the unit for lunch and break time. That sounded really good to Tony, he was even thinking of taking a nap during break time because the morning wore him out. He got in line and walked out of the classroom and down the hall to the unit door

 

Once inside everybody went different directions. Some people went to their rooms while others went directly to the dinning room to eat lunch. Tony was one of those people. His plan was to eat fast so he got more time to rest. He had been told the break was an hour long so if he could eat lunch fast he should be able to lie down for hour and a half or so.

 

Lunch was Swedish meatballs which Tony actually liked. He really would give good marks on the food if he fills out a servay at the end of his stay here.

 

“Hey Tone what’s up?” Anthony said as he came to join the boy that was shoving food into his mouth. “Dude you’re going to give yourself stomach ach eating like that.”

 

“I want to eat fast so I can go take a longer nap before class starts up.” Tony explained his theory.

 

Anthony laughed, “You aren’t going to get a nap in. This is when the therapists and doctors come around to talk to you so you don’t have to miss class.”

 

Tony made a face he didn’t exactly want to talk to his therapist or doctor right now. No he wanted to take a nap, he felt like he was cranky from how the morning went and really needed this down time. “Well I am going to try and take a nap, if they come and bug me then I will talk to them.” He said picking up his empty tray and took it to the cart.

 

Once in his room he kicked off his shoes and flopped on the bed. He was asleep as his head hit the pillow.

 

He was thankful when he was woken up by Mark rounding kids up for class. He obviously was allowed to sleep the whole time he wanted to and he felt much better, he felt like he could overtake the world or something he felt so good. He hopped out of bed and got his shoes on and walked out to the hallway.

 

“Good job Tony, getting up so quickly.” Mark praised. “You must be excited about school this afternoon.

 

Tony shrugged, “I guess so, I’m not sure what we are doing I just feel all hyped up and ready to go.”

 

Hearing the ‘hyped up’ made Mark a bit hesitant to bring the teen with him. He could already see a problem waiting to happen.

 

“Tony I think David wants to talk to you before you come into the class. Would it be okay for you to sit in the main area and wait for him?

 

Tony was a bit confused. “I thought you came to tell me that it was time for school? You didn’t mention anything about meeting with David. “I want to go to school with everybody else.” He said the last part as a whine.

 

‘This not going to go well’ Mark thought to himself before addressing the teen. “Tony right now you need to meet with David, then you are welcome to go back to class.”

 

“I AM NOT GOING TO FUCKIN’ TALK TO DAVID I WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL!” Tony screamed as he flopped on the floor and started kicking it. He had tears rolling down his cheeks. “I just want to go to school and you bastards wont let me that must be some form of child abuse.” He said as he gave the wall another good kick, this time making a hole. “SHIT!” he exclaimed as he pulled his foot out and then looked at the hole and then up at Mark. “I didn’t mean to do that, I can’t get in trouble for that can I if I didn’t mean to do it?

 

“Tony what I need you to take some calming breaths and work through what is going on right now.” Mark said as he sat down on the rocking chair next to Tony’s position on the floor.

 

“What the FUCK do you guys have with damn deep breathing?”

 

Just then David came walking up to the guys and smiled down at the boy having a termper tantrum “Hello Tony, I was wondering where you were but I Just fallowed the screaming and profanity and here you are.” He sat in the other rocker next to Mark. “What’s up Tony? Is there a reason you are acting this way?”

 

“These bastards won’t let me go to school because you were supposed to be talking to you. But I don’t want to talk to you I want to I want to go to school.” Tony said close to tears acting as if he was a tired two-year-old.

 

“Well if that is the issue I can meet you after class and grab somebody else to talk to now instead of you.”

 

Tony looked at David with some hope in his eyes, “Really?”

 

“Sure, but I also don’t know what is happening here with you kicking a hole in the wall when you were tantruming.” David said looking at Mark. “Is he able to go to school now and I meet with him later?

 

Mark sighed, he really didn’t want to take Tony acting this way to school but at the same time they were fighting about a kid WANTING to go to school. “Tony I need you to sit up on the couch for 10 minutes before I take you to school. And that isn’t throwing temper tantrums or being aggressive.

 

“Ten minutes, I can’t wait a whole ten minutes.” Tony whined kicking the wall again, but not putting a hole through it, yet. “I WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL NOW!” he exclaimed now completely stuck on the fact that the adults weren’t allowing him to do what he wanted to do.

 

“Tony nobody is preventing you from going to school. We are just saying lets take a few minutes to cool down and then we can talk more about going to school.” Mark said glancing at David hoping he had made the right choice of words. David nodded his head so Mark felt better.

 

“But **I** don’t want to wait **I** want to go now.” Tony said in a voice that was sarcastic and belittling to the adults.

 

Mark inwardly groaned he hated days when one of the kids was having problems around school. Just then over the Walkie Talkie “Mark Timmy is out of class, can you check in please. I would but Jimmy is having a rough time.”

 

“I’m in with Tony having a bit of an issue, Pauley can you go help Sean out?” Mark asked the young social worker.

 

“Sure thing. I will be there in a minute or so.” Was Pauley’s response

 

Tony was whimpering and whinnying about having to stay on the unit another 10 minutes. “Why do I have to stay…I want to go NOW.” He whined with a huge pout on his face.

 

“Tony come on man, start acting like a 15 year old and not a baby. I know you are very capable of waiting ten minutes you are just choosing not to. So now if you want to go to school this afternoon then you should sit up in the rocker or the couch and rest for a few minutes.

 

“Mark we really need you out here.” Sean’s voice could be heard over the walkie talkie

 

David was still hanging around and smiled at Mark. “I will watch Tony here you go help in the hallway.” He said ask Mark went running out the door.

 

“See all shit breaks lose when I’m not there.” Tony said in all seriousness

 

“Tony please just sit there quietly so we can get you to school in ten minutes. We both don’t want to draw out the process

 

Tony put his fingers to his lips and made a zipping motion and spread out on the couch. It was obvious he was still both cocky and whiny but David would take what he could get. He stayed on one of the rockers and waiting the ten minutes with Tony. Thankfully all hell didn’t break loose in the classroom, things actually seemed pretty quiet.

 

“I think it’s been 10 minutes Tony said quietly, looking much calmer and ready to try the classroom. David decided not to mention the hole in the wall right then because it would start up something new that he didn’t want to have to deal with.

 

David stood up and smiled down at the teen. “Okay do you need anything before we go or are you ready to go now?”

 

“I’m ready to go,” Tony said excitedly

 

“I’m happy to see somebody who likes school so much.” David said with a smile on his face. “Now let me check to make the hallway is safe and then we can go.”

 

Tony nodded his head and waited somewhat patiently for David to check things out.

 

David came back a few seconds later. “Everything is rather calm out there, but just leave Timmy to himself we don’t need to start a fight.”

 

“I would never fight Timmy.” Tony said as he walked with David out the door and

headed down the hall to the classroom. As they got closer Tony could see what Timmy had been up to. He had pulled down all the paper artwork off the walls and knocked over a bunch of chairs and tables. The rather small teenager could really make a mess of things if he wanted to. Tony thought to himself.

 

David opened the quiet classroom door and smiled at Mrs. King. “I’ve got Tony ready to join you.”

 

Mrs. King smiled big, “Oh great! Go ahead and go to your seat Tony we are having quiet reading time for about ten more minutes. Then we will move onto Social Studies.”

 

Tony nodded and went to his seat. He saw David talking to Mrs. King probably about him, but he chose not to care. It was then he thought of something. “I don’t have a book to read.”

 

“Go ahead and pick one out on the shelf.” Mrs. King said going to sit at her desk. Sean seemed to have calmed Jimmy so the classroom was actually really quiet. He walked to the bookshelf and looked at all the titles closely. He didn’t want to pick a stupid book or something too hard and time consuming. “Are we graded on this?” Tony questioned.

 

“No Tony you get the points for doing the reading time, but your ability to read or what you read isn’t graded. This is just a time of quiet relaxation.

 

“Okay,” Tony said as he found the first Twilight book. It was big but was an easy read and one that Tony enjoyed. He took it to his desk and went about reading it quietly, chuckling some at Bella’s strange antics. He got some odd looks from people but he just smiled at them and continued to read.

 

About a half an hour ten minutes later Mrs. King told the group it was time to put the books away on their desk. “Now most of you know what our project is right now but for people like Tony I will explain. “We are picking an animal from the Eastern United States and writing up a report on it.” She then handed an instruction sheet to Tony. It looked rather in depth but nothing he couldn’t handle. His favorite part of school was Science and Social Studies.

 

“So Tony we are going to give you time on the computer today to find what animal you want to research.” Mrs. King said as she went and took the cover off the computer. They had brand new desktop Mac’s, really nice computers and probably cost a lot as well. He understood why they were locked up because who knew what the kids in this class would do, himself included.

 

He took a seat at the computer and thought for a second and then typed in the word ‘armadillo’ He had always wanted to know more about armadillos and he knew they had them in Eastern United States. He then started taking notes about the armadillo and smiled when Anthony sat down next to him at the second computer. “Hey, what are you doing your project on?”

 

“I’m doing the hawk for my project.” Anthony said as he got on the internet and started looking up information on his topic.

 

“You’ve had a good school day.” Tony said to Anthony.

 

“I normally do well with school, at least this school. It’s not like we do anything beyond a 5th grade level when most of us are 15 plus, but I am not one to complain about easy work and we are still gaining credits for our normal high schools, even if the work is easier.”

 

Tony thought that was pretty cool. “That’s awesome I could do this any day to get high school credit.

 

By the time Mrs. King said it was time to change subjects, Tony had a Microsoft Word document filled with different information about armadillos. He knew he could compile a report with it next time they had project time.

 

Tony went back to his seat and waited for the next subject.

 

Timmy came back in the room looking rather sheepish as he took his seat. It was then Tony realized there were projects ripped off the walks in the classroom too not just the hallway. Guess Timmy made a mess of things while he was busy throwing his own fit on the unit.

 

Tony got a confused look on his face when Mrs. King started putting things in the middle of the room, desks, chairs, pieces of paper. In other words she was destroying the classroom. “What In the world is she doing?” he asked Timmy who was once again seated next to him.

 

Timmy shrugged his shoulders. “It looks like she is pretending to be one of us.” He said with a slight giggle.

 

Tony giggled at that too before Mrs. King told everybody to be quiet. The room went silent and everybody had eyes on the teacher.

 

“I think she has finally gotten nuttier then the rest of us.”

 

“Okay everybody. Your table buddy is now your best friend because they are going to prevent you from falling flat on your face.” Mrs. King said with humor in her voice. “What I would like you to do is have one of you be the one with the blind fold and one person guiding the other person over and around the obstacles around the room. This activity is about trust

 

All the kids looked at each other and laughed a little.

 

“So either Tim or I are going to be blind folded and the other has to lead them around.

 

“That is the general idea.” Mrs. King said as she passed out what looked like sleep masks and one member of each group put the it over his/her eyes. Tony got to be the lucky one to wear the mask because hiding, as he called it, wasn’t something Timmy could do without totally freaking out.

 

The whole experience worked out well and all the kids had a lot of fun. Mrs. King had been worried about doing it but the kids did well an all worked together for a common goal. She was very proud of them. It was almost amazing that they got Jimmy up and playing as well. The funniest thing, at least the kids thought, was when Mark guided Sean right into a chair causing him to fall flat on his butt. Thankfully the whole thing injured was his pride and his relationship with Mark. Of course that is short lived because the guys couldn’t stay away from each other they were such great friends, This relationship was interesting and had Tony watching the more closely then normal.

 

As they were lining up to go back to the unit Tony whispered to Anthony. “I have a question for you but it has to be when nobody is listening and these staff people watch us like hawks.”

 

“Yeah we aren’t supposed to let us have long conversations that they can’t hear.”

 

“Well I will figure it out. Maybe we can walk laps or something and talk that way.” Tony suggested.

 

Anthony thought for a second before nodding, “Okay sounds good but lets wait until after dinner, I really have to piss.” He said moving from foot too foot.

 

Tony chuckled and let Anthony pass by him. It was then he noticed some more commotion going on and looked towards the door. There he saw Abby and Chris in a big hug and talking quietly. It was then Sean came over and the group headed out the door. “Oh yeah Abby has a doctor’s appointment this afternoon. I hope all goes well.” He said talking out loud mostly to himself because the only person in the room was Leon.

 

“She’s too young to have a baby and too good of a girl.” Leon said as he lifted up his shirt and started scratching his stomach.

 

“She is young but it’s okay she has Chris and her family to support her.” Tony said, shocked he was having a conversation with Leon. He then saw him lifting up his shirt “Leon that isn’t appropriate to have your shirt that way while out here in the main area.”

 

Leon stopped right away and stood up and walked away.

 

Tony shook his head and chuckled a little. “Odd Bird that one.” He glanced at the clock and saw it was 4:30 and was surprised nobody came to give him his afternoon meds yet. With that in mind he headed to the nurses’ station and knocked on the wood part of the window to hopefully get somebody’s attention. Then Brian came from the other side of the desk rolling in his chair.

 

“Hey there Tony what’s up?” he asked the teen

 

“I realized it was 4:30 and I still haven’t gotten my afternoon meds. Is Lauran or Rocky around?”

 

Brian looked behind him and saw both Lauran and Rocky talking with each other in the med room. “I will go tell them you are looking for them.”

 

“Thanks,” Tony said as he started pacing in front of the reception desk. He was full of energy so he hoped his meds would calm him down at least a little bit. He hated feeling so out of control because it always seemed to get him in trouble.

 

Just then Lauran came walking out with his meds ready for him to take them. “Here you go Tony, sorry they are a little late we just got really busy.”

 

Tony simply nodded his head and took the pill and the water cup from Lauran’s fingers. He then downed the pill quickly and handed the cup back to Lauran. “Thanks.” He said as he wandered down the hall.

 

Once he was finished he headed down to the dining room because he heard the TV going and people talking. He wanted to be a part of the party. When he got there Anthony, Timmy, and Ziva were arguing over a basketball game that was on the TV

 

Thankfully it was ending as Tony walked into the room and Ziva was doing a victory dance around the room. “Oh yeah I am right. Uh huh.”

 

“She’s a crazy one she is.” Anthony said when he spotted Tony come into the room.

 

“I have learned that every member of the female population is and big crazy

 

“Hey what’s going on in here?” Jenny asked as she came into the room.

 

Tony rolled his eyes at Ziva’s antics and then answered Jenny. “Anthony, Tim and Ziva were all betting on the game”.

 

“Oh I’m not much into sports so I probably wouldn’t care either way who won or not.” Jenny chuckled.

 

“I’m the same way.” Tony said. “I’ve sucked at sports my whole life so watching them just reminds me how much I failed. I got enough of that from my bastard of a father.”

 

“Oh Tony don’t think of bad stuff it just gets people in trouble.” Jenny reached across the table and took one of Tony’s hands in hers. “You got so much going for you.”

 

Tony wasn’t sure what it was about the girls here because they were all so touchy feely and more inparticular touchy feely around him.

 

Mark came into the room and smiled at everybody. “I hate to break up the party but it’s time for evening group. So if everybody could meet in the front room for the meeting that would be great. “ he said before turning on his heels and walking back out into the hall, probably on his mission to find other clients.

 

“Sometimes I forget where I am and then they call for groups and it all come back to me.” Tony laughed as he stood up and joined the rest of the group head out to the main area. Jimmy and Leon were already seated in the circle

 

“Alright let’s get this group started so we can get onto better things like dinner.” Mark said through the chuckle of his joke. “Okay lets start with Anthony. This morning you said your goal was to not talk out in class. How did this go?”

 

Anthony smiled, “I didn’t talk out at all in class today.”

 

A bunch of coughing started in the group and Anthony glared at them. “Okay fine I talked out of turn a few times, but it was only to say a little thing. I didn’t like mess up a conversation to reside the Gettesbourgh Address or something.”

 

“Now that would be something I want to hear.” Ziva chuckled again causing a glare from Anthony.

 

“Okay guys let’s move on Ziva you said you wanted to work on IPN, how did that go this today. “

 

Ziva smiled, “I think I did good there was a lot of commotion in the classroom today so I did well ignoring them and just focusing on my school work.”

 

“That’s really good Ziva, that must make you feel good to complete one of your goals.” Mark said with a smile on his face.

 

They went through everybody’s goals and soon they were let go to have dinner before visit’s arrived.

 

As they were all getting up a stretcher came through the door and everybody stopped in their tracks. None of the staff had said they were getting a new client that day. The lovely thing was this kid was in full soft restraints strapped to the stretcher.

 

“Well that’s different.” Anthony whispered to Tony. “Normally they stay in the ER if they are that out of control. Plus he doesn’t seem too wacky to need that kind of restraints.”

 

“Boys continue down to the dining room and get dinner. You can meet your new partner in crime later on once he gets settled in.” Sean said with a laugh, especially when he said ‘partner in crime’. He then headed behind the nurses’ station so he could help check the new boy in.

 

Tony and Anthony stayed back for another minute before they did what they were told and headed for the dining room to eat dinner. Dinner was some pasta dish that Tony couldn’t name but it was fairly good, eatable at least, and it kept him from thinking about the new boy down the hall. He was glad he had a single room because he wasn’t sure he wanted to this new guy for a roommate. If he had to come to the unit in restraints that must mean something was going on for the guy. Not like things with the rest of the crew didn’t have things going on.

 

“You seem to be deep in thought.” Timmy said to Tony from where he was sitting next to Tony, Anthony and Ziva.

 

Tony shrugged, “I just keep thinking about the knew kid, I bet he’s going to be really interesting.”

 

“He’s probably a really cool guy just having a rough time of it recently. I mean we all know what that is like.”

 

“True.” Tony had to agree.

 

Just then a lot of loud screaming could be heard and It was obviously they had the young teen in a manual restraint.

 

“Great way to start things.” Tony said making a face. He couldn’t imagine being the new boy and being THAT upset right away. Sure he freaked out quite bit but he honeymooned and hadn’t needed anything for at least a day.

 

“That new kid scares me”

 

“Aw Tim he’ll be fine he just has to adjust. He might be scared to death. This could be his first time in a place like this.

 

“Do you not have to be in many places before to get into this placement?” Ziva asked through a mouthful of her chef salad.

 

Tony thought about that, “I thought so but maybe that isn’t the case for our new guy. Plus we don’t even know he is new to this kind of stuff and we may not tonight if he keeps on screaming and crying in the hold.”

 

“He seemed like a small guy, how can something so quiet make so much noise.” Timmy asked in wonderment.

 

The rest of the table laughed and continued eating their food but this time quietly.

 

 

At 5:30pm the new kid was still screaming but now he was contained in a seclusion room so he wouldn’t be in the way of guests coming. Tony was particularly glad because Jet was coming and he didn’t want somebody in a hold in the middle of the main area.

 

He paced the main area and waited not so patiently for Jet to show up. He just needed a hug from his lover to make the day perfect. He walked over to nurses’ station and smiled at Brian “Is he here yet?” he asked the very tired looking receptionist.

 

“Tony you would know if he was here because you will see him. “ Brian chuckled.

 

“But you see him first on your computer screen.” Tony pointed out with a whine. “So tell me is he here yet?”

 

Brian shook his head, “Not yet Tony, but he still has a few minutes to get here on time. It’s only 5:27, give him the extra few minutes.”

 

Tony nodded and walked into the main room where he sat and looked at the clock. When it became 5:35 Tony got up again and walked back to Brian. “Okay so he’s late, why is he late Brian? Maybe something happened to him on his way here. Maybe he is at home drowning in his own blood after cutting his finger cooking. Or OR he could have gotten mugged and they kidnapped him to do experiments to get military information from him since he is in the Marine Reserves…”

 

“Tony I was stuck in traffic. I made the mistake of going to get something to eat before coming here and I got stuck in traffic.” Jet said as he walked up behind Tony.

 

Almost literally jumping in the air Tony turned to see his boyfriend standing there with a smirk on his face. “Hey I thought you weren’t going to make it when you didn’t show up right away. And then you gave me a heart attack how nice of you.”

 

Jet laughed, “You seem offaly jumpy today.” He said as he took his boyfriend’s hand and walked to the couch. There wasn’t many visitors that night so right now they were the only ones in the main area. “Everything go okay today? I didn’t get any calls so I would take it wasn’t that bad of a day.”

 

Tony sighed, “I had my moments they just weren’t bad enough to hold me.”

 

“What happened why did you freak out?” Jet questioned.

 

“Well the first time was I was having a panic attack when we were starting to do math at school. You know how much I hate math.”

 

“Don’t I ever that has always been a time for you to get into trouble because you get scared at even the mention of the subject.”

 

Tony nodded his head, “So I ran out of the room and talked with one of the staff peeps people followed me and talked to me. I ended up following directions and played a game of Yatezz before going back into the classroom to do other subjects.”

 

“Sound’s like a busy morning, I am pleased with the school program they have here. They talked about it the booklet they gave family members when a loved one was being admitted.” Jet said as he let Tony rest his head on his shoulder.

 

“I kicked a hole in the wall.” He whispered.

 

“Tony…” Gibbs said with waning in his voice.

 

“They weren’t letting me go to class after lunch. I wanted to go to school but instead they wanted me to wait 10 minutes. They said I needed to take space or something but I didn’t I was calm. Tony lied slightly.

 

“If you were calm then you wouldn’t have kicked a hole in the wall.” Jet pointed out to his boyfriend. “Tell me more about that.”

 

Tony sighed, “I guess I kinda threw a temper tantrum and accidently kicked a hole in the wall. It was far from intentional Jet I came out of it quickly and was able to finish off the school day without any other problems. I think all in all it was a good day.” He said to Jet who was squeezing his hand.

 

Jet smile, “I’m glad that you had a good day. Did you talk to any of the doctors or therapists today?”

 

“No but I saw David still here so he might want to talk to me after visiting hours, or wait until tomorrow. He was trying to meet with me when I was throwing my fit earlier so not sure if he will see me today or not. Just say that he tried to talk with me but couldn’t or something like that in his paperwork.”

 

“Tony you need to make sure you meet with everybody because that is the purpose for your stay. The court system thinks this is the place for you but now its time to…

 

“…Focus on my own treatment.” I know the drill and I will make sure I talk to David and Dr. Weatherly tomorrow.

 

Just then Abby came through the door with a huge smile on her face. ”Hey guys!” she exclaimed as she walked over to where Tony and Jet were sitting.”

 

“How was your appointment, Abs?” Tony asked smiling at the other teen.

 

“It went great!” She was latterly bounce in her spot. “Everything looks on plan and nothing hurt the baby with my little scare last night. I can’t wait for the next 3 months come so I can see the little guy.”

 

“Have you guys started thinking of names yet?” Jet questioned the teenage couple. Even though Abby was standing up Chris was sitting down on the other couch. “We have come up with three different names…” he looked at Abby making sure it was okay if he said the names.

 

Abby nodded with a smile on her face.

 

Chris smiled back, “Well one name is Christopher Andrew Myan Jr., then Jackson Gabriel Myan and lastly Benjamin Harold Myan.”

 

“We are aiming towards Christopher Andrew Jr.” Abby spoke up. “I just love the idea of him taking Chris’ name.” “But I complained about getting confused having two Chris’ in one house. But I guess a lot of people do it.” Chris said with a shrug and patted the seat next to him. “Sit down babe you remember the doctor saying you shouldn’t be on your feet too long.

 

Abby sighed, she loved Chris to death but he was overprotective and it drove her crazy. She was used to being alone and not having anybody to love her or for her to love. Now she all of a sudden had a long term boyfriend and a baby on the way. Both things needing her love and attention. She remembered people saying that often the husband or in her case boyfriend gets jealous of all the attention the baby is getting. She hoped that wasn’t like that in Chris’ case.

 

Just then a small boy walked into the room with his hands in his jeans pocket. “Can I sit here to use the phone?” he asked pointing to the phone on the wall. “Of course Abby said the new boy. “When did we get a new client?” she whispered to Tony. “Just a bit after you left this afternoon. He has had a really hard time adjusting. Spent the afternoon in holds and seclusion. But he seems good now as long as that phone call goes well.” Tony said making a face at that thought.

 

“So do you know what you are doing in school tomorrow?” Jet asked either Tony or Abby.

 

“Probably the same activity we do every morning right Abby?”

 

Abby nodded “We will do out normal morning English assignments. And I think we get extra time to work on our projects tomorrow since the assignment is due at the end of the week.”

 

Also on Tuesdays we normally split into groups by either age or ability. This gives us time to work on normal high school work.

 

“As long as it’s doesn’t have anything to do with math I’m fine.” Tony shivered

 

Abby smiled, “I wouldn’t worry if we do, do math it will be a part of a game. We can all play games right?”

 

“Not math games,” Tony said with a still worried look on his face.

 

Jet put his arm around his young lover, “You can do anything you set your mind to Tony …”

 

“Don’t even go there. I know what you were going to say you’re going to tell me to work on my own treatment. Well screw my own treatment I am going to throw a fit during math tomorrow so the staff better warned.” Tony said sitting up straighter in his space on the couch.

 

Abby sighed, “It’s stuff like that, that gets you in this place for a longer period time.”

 

“Do you have a discarge date Abby?” Jet asked the female in the bunch.

 

“Probably just another month. I am supposed to be out of here for a week or so before my baby is born so just a few more weeks. I am so ready to leave, even though I have met some very cool people client’s and staff.” Abby said with a bit of a bittersweet tone to her voice.

 

“ Lucky Butt?” Tony said with a pout as he rested his head on Jet’s shoulder. “I want to go home now.” “You will think you’ve almost got a week down and they try to get people out of here in 30 days.” Abby said smiling trying to make her friend feel better. She knew what it was like to be still in the first week, getting to know everything and everybody.

 

Just then Donny hung up the phone and sighed. He sat down in the chair that he was standing by.

 

Seeing the young teen look so down in the dumps, Tony stood up and walked over to him. “Hi my name is Tony and I’m one of the patients here too. What is your name.”

 

“My name is Donny, I am a patient too but I really want to go home. I don’t like it here.” He said with a sniffle. “I wish my mom and dad will come pick me up and take me home.

 

“I know the feeling,” Tony said as he reached his hand out to Donny. “Come on over here and meet some more people. That is if you want to.”

 

Donny smiled a little. “Okay.” He said as he walked with Tony to where Jet, Abby and Chris were still sitting and talking.

 

“Okay Donny there is only one person that is here the rest are visitors. Over there is Abby she is very sweet even though her gothic apperiance. She’s been a good friend.

 

Abby smiled at that and decided to do her own introduction. “Like he said I’m Abby and this is my boyfriend Chris. He’s such a great guy and is going to be an awesome father, she said rubbing her stomach.

 

“On the topic of boyfriend’s this is my boyfriend Jet, he is the love of my life and I would not be here without him. Now of course I wish to be at home with Jet I just know this is the best place for me right now.

 

Donny looked confused for a second but soon put two and two together. “So you’re gay.”

 

Tony hesitated a second before nodding his head. “Yeah I am. I try not to flont it around going it sometimes bothers people.”

 

“It doesn’t bother me I was just curious.” Donny said as he took a seat in the rocker next to Abby.

 

“What brings you here?” Tony asked but then added. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

 

Donny shrugged, “I blew out of all foster families and wasn’t successful in my last two residential placements that they knew I need a high level of care. My full time foster family is sticking by me they just had to try other placements since I wasn’t doing well at home.

 

Well it’s very nice to meet you Donny, I bet you will fit right into our wacky crew of misfits.

 

<><><><><><> Evening meeting went well, most everybody had met their goals for the day and they got to introduce Donny and welcome him to the group. They each got to tell Donny some positive thing that he could be working on, just little piece of information to get him started.

 

When group ended Tony remembered he wanted to talk to Anthony that he didn’t want staff listening in. They had boy agreed that walking laps back and forth down the hall was the best bet.

 

Tony walked over to Anthony who was just standing up from the meeting. “Hey Man do you still want to take that walk we talked about earlier.

 

“Oh yeah sure.” Anthony said as he followed Tony down the hallway. They started a fairly fast pace because they really needed the exercise. “So what is it you wanted to talk about?”

 

“I was curious if you know that Sean and Mark are lovers?”

 

Anything chuckled, “They so are but they don’t talk about it. Mostly because its not profressional for providers to talk about their private lives out side of work.”

 

“Makes sense but they must be acting out on their relationship a little bit since but then again I probably have a good ‘gaydar’.” Tony laughed.

 

Anthony laughed too. “So you know anything about the new guy?”

 

Tony nodded his head “He seems like a good kid just wasn’t successful on the outside just like us.”

 

“ I don’t understand how such a small guy could be so angry and aggressive earlier.” Anthony said as they continued their walk. “You ready for school again tomorrow?”

 

Tony groaned, “I’m not sure, if they make us do math again I am sure to freak out.” He said with a sigh. “I wish I wasn’t such a freak and could do all the school work without flippin, but.”

 

“Maybe your during your time here you can work on that.” Anthony suggested as he stopped walking and glanced at his watch and pouted. “It’s almost bedtime, I really don’t feel like going to sleep tonight.”

 

“Why? Are you having bad dreams?”

 

Anthony shook his head, “Nah, I just don’t feel like sleeping. I’m kind of all hyped up.”

 

“I wonder if they will let us walk outside for a little while, I could use some fresh air.” Tony said as he looked around for somebody to ask. The first person he saw was Mark so he walked over to him. “Hey Mark, I was wondering if you can take Anthony and I outside for like 10 minutes just to get some fresh air before going to sleep.

 

Mark thought about that a second before shrugging his shoulders. “I don’t see why not there are lights out there for a purpose. Let be go around and see if I can get anybody else to come.

 

Tony smiled, “Awesome, we’ll be hanging out in the dinning room waiting.” He said going back to Anthony. “Mark said ‘yes’

 

“Sweet! Im going to go get my coat.” Anthony said before dashing off to his room to get said coat.

 

Donny came walking into the room wearing his coat and gloves looking nice and bundled up. “Mark came by to say we are going outside for a bit. But being below freezing doesn’t sound too good without a coat.” He smiled.

 

“You are right about that, I am going to go get mine.” It was Tony’s turn to dash off and get his coat.

 

About ten minutes later the whole unit was standing in the main area with winter coats on.

 

Both Mark and Sean came out of the office also bundled up for the trek outside.

 

“Okay guys this is going to be a short time outside because its late, cold and dark outside. Just get the fresh air you need and please keep the sports equipment in the bin, we don’t have the time for any time for playing.”

 

All the kids nodded their understanding. The question was who would follow the rules or not.

 

Once everybody got outside they were almost ready to come back inside right away. It was a bitterly cold winter in Washington D.C, so it wasn’t too surprising that it was starting to snow.

 

“Hey do we get a snow day even if out classroom is only like 10 feet away and inside?” Ziva asked either staff.

 

Sean chuckled “sorry Ziva but no go. You guys are lucky and get to go to school even if it is snowing outside.”

 

“That is really not fair, we are in a school distract that would get the day off because of snow. Aren’t we supposed to work along that school distract?” Jenny questioned as she crossed her arms to try and stay warm.

 

“That is with teacher work days and parent teacher confrinces.” Mark said as he went to sit on a bench that was out of the covered area. “

 

Donny walked to Tony, Timmy and Anthony and smiled. “So how old are you guys?

 

The three boys shared their ages and Donny stated he was only 13.

 

There time outside went by quickly and soon the teens were heading back inside. Mark said they could stay up long enough to make some tea or hot chocolate but then they would have to go straight to getting ready for bed.

 

“Donny are you almost finished so we can do your thing?” Sean asked as he walked over to the young teen.

 

Donny pouted but sat his empty cup on the table and nodded his head. “Fine,” he said before heading off with Sean to get ready for bed.

 

“I wonder what kind of stuff he has to get done.” Anthony said a curious expression on his face.

 

“Obviously something he doesn’t want us to know about.” Jenny said from were she was sitting sipping her tea. “There are a lot of stuff people don’t know about me and I like to keep it that way.” She said as she threw away her paper cup away and waved before heading down to her and Abby’s bedroom.

 

Mark came walking into he room, “Okay guys it’s time to be in your bedrooms and then lights off in a half an hour.”

 

“Can I still take a shower?” Tony asked as he stood up. “I will be fast.”

 

Mark hesitated for a moment before he nodded and started walking to the hygene closet with Tony on his heals.

 

“Please don’t be longer then 15 minutes. We are already behind schedule because we went outside.” Mark said as he unlocked the door to the shower. “I will knock on the door when it’s time to finish up.

 

Tony nodded his head, “Okay sounds good to me.” He grabbed his hygene box from Mark and grabbed some towels off the cart by the door. “Be back soon.”

 

It did take Tony exactly 15 minutes to finish showering, but he was dressed and out of the shower room right as Mark was coming down the hall to get him.

 

“Perfect timing Tony.” Mark smiled. “Now it’s time to go up to the nurses’ station and get your night meds.” He said placing a tender hand on the teen’s back. “Let’s have a good night tonight okay?” he said to Tony.

 

Tony was quiet for a second and shrugged. “I don’t plan on having a problem but I can’t say what everybody else is going to do.” He said walking with Mark down to the nurses’ station to get his meds.

 

Donny was waiting for Jenny to be finished getting her meds, so Tony stood by Donny. He almost laughed because the young teen was wearing monkey footed PJ’s. It was kind if weird but also nice because it seemed so different then the boy who had freaked out so much earlier that day.

 

“I like the jammies.” Tony said to Donny. “I bet they keep you warm.”

 

“They do,” Donny said looking at his monkey feet. “My parents brought them when they came to visit earlier. I had asked them to bring my PJ’s never thought they would bring these.” He said blushing a little.

 

Tonny smiled and lightly elbowed the younger teen. “Don’t sweat it, I am sure all of us would wear PJ’s just like that if we had them, they seem perfect for this weather and some of these rooms can get pretty cold at night.”

 

“Donny you can come on up.” Rocky said from behind the counter. Tony shifted from foot to foot as he waited for Donny to get his meds. He found it kind of odd that all of Donny’s meds were either chewable or in liquid form. ‘Guess he has a hard time swallowing pills.” He thought with a mental shrug.

 

Soon it was his turn and he quickly took his medications and headed for his room. Once in his room he pulled out his cell phone to call Jet and say goodnight. As he waited for Jet to pick up he climbed under his covers and got nice and snuggly.

 

Jet answered his phone on the second ring. “Tony shouldn’t you be going to sleep?” he answered right away.

 

Tony chuckled, “We’re just supposed to be in our rooms, lights out is 10:00.” He glanced at the clock. “So I have another 20 minutes before I have to turn my light out.”

 

“Okay,” Jet said as he took a seat on the stool next to him in his shop. “So how have things gone since I saw you earlier?

 

“Things are going good, “The new guy, Donny, is really cool, a bit odd but really cool. He seemed scary at first because of how he came in with fists flying, but now that we know him he seems nice.”

 

Jet smiled, “That’s good, I am glad you have made a new friend. It’s good to have ally’s in a place like that. Not that I have been in a place like that before but you get what I mean.”

 

“Yeah I get it, Baby.” Tony sighed, “I still hate being away from you. When I get to come home you aren’t going to be able to get rid of me. I will be following you around like a dog.”

 

“I look forward to you being home with me Tony, but I am happy you are where you are now. You will get the help you need with medication and cognitive groups and making friends that aren’t a bad influence.”

 

“How do you know they are a good influence? They are in a mental hospital, obviously they have done something that got them committed to this place.” Tony said as he looked up at the celing realizing he had the type of celeaing that had the little holes you can count. He filed that away for times he needed to be in his room or trying to get to bed.

 

With the thought of bed Tony yawned

 

Jet chuckled, “Go to sleep baby we can talk tomorrow or I will just be here at PM visiting time like always.

 

“Okay, g’night, I love you.” Tony said in a sleepy voice. He put a finger to his forehead knowing if he was there Jet would have kissed his head as he said goodnight.

 

“I love you bunches, get some good sleep and I will see you tomorrow.” Gibbs said before hanging up the phone.

 

Tony sighed and got up to turn the light off. Once back in bed he had his nightly crying session. It was the only place he really felt like crying. He knew they would try to psychoanalize him and he didn’t want to give him any other reason to. Yes tomorrow he was going to have a perfect day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Day 7

Day 7

 

Tony woke up with a nasty twitch in his stomach. He sat up slowly and took some deep breaths before heading out the door to the nurses’ station. He hoped they had something he could take to help him feel better.

Brian looked up from his computer when he saw somebody walk up to the station. “Hey Tony what can I do for you?”

“Do you have something for an upset stomach? I feel like I’m going to puke.” Tony said looking a nice shade of green at the moment.

“Sure Tony let me check to see if you have anything in your chart.” He said as he walked to the back of the nurses’ station to where the meds were kept. “Why don’t you take a seat?”

Tony didn’t need to be asked twice he felt so awful.

It took Brian a good five minutes to look through Tony’s chart and find that he had a Phenergan prescription. He quickly got the medication and some water and took it back to Tony. “Here you go Tony, this is called Phenergan, it’s used for anti nausea.”

“Thanks,” Tony said as he took the pill and then flopped back on the couch moaning and looking miserable. “Can I stay out here until we are sure it’s working?”

Brian hesitated but nodded his head. “I’ll get you a trashcan” he said going to grab the waist basket from behind the desk and brought it out for Tony.

“Um Brian is this stuff supposed to make my tongue and throat feel numb?” He asked the night nurse.

Brian had been on his way back to the nurses’ station when he heard what Tony said. He was back at the boy’s side right away. “Tony are you able to breathe okay?”

Tony took a deep breath and nodded his head. “It just feels like I have a numbing cough drop in my mouth or something.” He then got a freaked out. “This isn’t supposed to be happening is it…”

“I am going to call downstairs and get a second opinion,” Brian said as he went back to the nurses’ station and came back with the cordless phone, not wanting to leave Tony alone.

“Debby how many nurses are there tonight?” Brian questioned the middle-aged nurse that worked downstairs in the adult psychiatric program.

Debby worked with the men and women that were committed to the adult psychiatric program that ran downstairs from the teen unit. She had worked at the hospital for a good 20 years and was always around to help out upstairs if something was needed. Of course she was used to her adults, but working with the teens on the teen unit was a nice break. Right now it would totally be a nice change because on her unit at the moment two men were arguing over who was Jesus and who was the imposter. Debby didn’t expect the situation to turn physical, that is why she felt comfortable leaving to give Brian a hand with his kiddos.

Tony heard Brian talking with the nurse and then hung up the phone.

“Okay Tony, Debby is going to come upstairs and look you over. She is a very nice nurse and has been working for eons.” He said trying to joke with the sick teen. 

“Why do I need another nurse to look at me? Can’t you do it?” Tony sickly whined.

Brian sighed, “I want her to help me decide what to do.”

“What do you mean what to do?

Just then the main door opened and in came a woman who seemed to be in her late fifties, early sixties. “You must be Tony.” She said. “My name is Debby, you don’t have to be afraid everything is going to be alright.

Tony looked from one nurse to the other and had a panicked look on his face. “Seriously guys what is going on? I say that I feel numb and the calvary is called in.”

“Why don’t you tell me how you are feeling right now? Brian said you were feeling numb, why don’t you tell me more about that.”

“I feel like I used that numbing throat spray. My whole mouth and throat is numb.” Tony said fear in his eyes. “That isn’t a good thing is it?”

Debby sighed and looked at Rocky. “I think we should sent him just in case something is really going wrong. I don’t think this is something a dose of Benadryl is going to fix.”

“He is allergic to our Benadryl anyway. He has a red dye allergy.”

“Well then we definitely don’t want to give him anything like that.” Debby said as she stood up from her crouched position. “I am going to run upstairs and see if one of our young men would like to go with Tony. I think it is best if I stay here for a few reasons. 

Tony looked confused, “Go with Tony? Where is it that Tony is going?” he asked sitting up from where he had been lying down. Doing so actually made everything feel worse. “Ugh I feel like I am going to puke, but like I can’t because of being numb. This just sucks.” He pouted.

“We are going to get another staff member to take you to the main hospital and get you checked out in the ER. We don’t like to mess with people being numb, especially their mouth and throat.” Brian said and then stood up from where he was sitting on the puzzle table. “Do you feel out of breath?”

“A little bit but that could be because you guys are freaking me out.” Tony admitted.

“Why don’t you get a set of vitals on him and I will go upstairs and see what I can do. Also you might as well call in an ambulance since I think we should get him looked at.” Debby said getting her keys out so she could go out the front door. 

Tony sighed and put his head in his hands. It was bad enough being in this place let alone being sick while there.

Just then Anthony came walking down the hall with his change of clothes and a frustrated look on his face. He was surprised to see Tony sitting on the couch. “Hey whatcha doing up?” he questioned his friend, not longer embarrassed about his bed wetting, at least not with Tony.

“Long story, but the short story is my throat and mouth is numb and the nurses don’t like it so I am going to the ER.”

“Oh man that sounds rough, I hope you can get that fixed quickly.”

Brian came back over to the boys and sighed. “Anthony can you wait until I do Tony’s vitals before I get your stuff?”

Anthony nodded his head as he leaned back against the wall.

After taking Tony’s vitals he wasn’t too shocked to find the boy was running a fever and had higher then normal blood pressure. “How is your stomach feeling right now?”

“Like I am going to puke but I can’t because everything is closing up.” Tony admitted with a sigh.

Brian sighed as well he hated when any of his kids got sick. They often got pitiful and missed their families the most during that time. “Okay we are going to get you some help Tony just rest the best you can and we will get you off to the hospital as soon as possible.” 

It was only a matter of minutes but to Tony it seemed like forever but soon came a young man coming into the room. He looked at Tony and smiled. “You must be Tony, I’m Zack.” He said to the sick teen. “I am going to go with you to the hospital. It’s all going to be okay.”

“You say that but you try having a numb throat where it feels hard to breathe.” Tony grumbled.

Anthony stopped by the main area on his way to the shower. “Hope everything goes well Tony. I’ll be thinking about you.”

Tony gave Anthony his best smile. “Thanks man, I am sure it will work out just right now it seems like there is no return.”

“There is an ambulance on it’s way, should only be a couple of minutes.” Brian said as he followed after Anthony to open a shower room for him.

Tony looked at Zack with wide eyes. “I’m going in an ambulance? Why can’t we take a program car or something?”

Zack took the seat across from Tony, he could tell the teen was scared so he would do his best to keep him calm. “Hey ambulance rides are fun. I have always loved riding backwards in a car. A friend of mine’s family used to have a Ford station wagon that there were seats in the back that faced out the back window. It was always a treat for my friend and I to get to sit in those seats.”

“I am glad that you had fun, but for me it makes me car sick and I am already nauseous.” Tony said with a pout. “We don’t have to go very far do we? I don’t remember how far it was when I came here.”

Zack thought for a second and the answered Tony. “Probably ten minutes or so.”

“Jesus Christ.” Tony exclaimed and felt a really strong flip flop in his stomach. “I’m going to be sick…” he said before he was bending over the waste basket and losing what he had eaten before bed. The whole process really making him gag because he was still completely numb in his throat and mouth. It was actually kind of scary because he couldn’t catch his breath right after he was finished throwing up.

“It’s going to be okay Tony, we’ll get you to the hospital and make sure everything is okay.” Zack said patting Tony gently on the back. Just then there was a call on the speaker outside that Brian got from behind the nurses’ station. It was the paramedics which Brian let inside right away.

“You won’t need those.” Brian said when he saw the wrist and ankle restraints on the stretcher.

“Sorry we never know when asked to come up here.” The paramedic said as he put away the restraints and then walked over to Tony. “So I hear you aren’t feeling so hot, Tony is it?”

“I feel like shit.”

“He just threw up a few minutes ago, I am worried he is going to inhale with his throat being numb.” Zack said as he got up to get rid of the waist basket, leaving Brian to talk to the paramedics. 

Tony stood up and walked over to the stretcher. It was at his level so he slipped on and rested back. He felt so tired; all he wanted to do was sleep. Or at least get this numb feeling gone so he could go to sleep.

“Okay Mr. DiNozzo I am George and this here is my partner Colton. We are going to try and make your ride with us as painless as possible.

“Please call me Tony, Mr. DiNozzo is my bastard of a father.” Tony said as he raised his arms when needed so they could strap him into the stretcher. 

George smiled, “Okay Tony it is.” He looked at Zack are you coming with us or following behind?”

“I’m supposed to be with him all the time so I guess that means I am coming with you.” Zack said standing up and smiling down at Tony. “Ready for a ride?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Tony grumbled.

 

The ambulance ride was rather uneventful. Tony was able to hold off from throwing up and Colton and Zack kept him talking the best he could being all swollen up.

“Will I be able to call my boyfriend in the hospital? He’s bound to get nervous if the unit contacts him without me telling him first.” Tony said as he lied back on the stretcher and looked at the ceiling. He then glanced at Zack. “Are you going to be with me the whole time? What if I am here all through tomorrow? Don’t you have to go home and sleep so you can come back tomorrow night?”

Both Zack and Colton were shocked at how well Tony was talking. Zack could see the Bipolar teen getting manic and hyped up despite all that was happening. 

“Tony when I am off duty then somebody else will come take my place. Either from my unit or from yours, somebody will always be there with you.” Zack explained. “Legally one of the institute’s staff members have to be with you. It is not up to the hospital to keep a patient under control.”

“That seems dumb. I mean I know they have the means to take care of somebody who has mental health issues. I came here before I went to the institute. “

“Well now we are your guardians so it is to us to keep you safe.” Zack tried to explain as the ambulance stopped in front of the ER doors and Colton and George got out of the vehicle and came around back, opening the doors.

“Okay this might be a bit of a bumpy ride but don’t fear we’ve done this for years and only killed 20 or so people getting out of the ambulance.” George said with a smirk on his face, “No I’m kidding it was more like 10.”

Tony was thankful for the humor but didn’t really show it because he was so tired and felt so sick. He didn’t want to say anything but he was beginning to have trouble breathing.

Colton and George got Tony safely to the ground and rolled him into the emergency room. “Hey Holly.” Colton addressed a nurse standing in front of a computer at the door.

Holly smiled up at the paramedics “Hey guys, who have we got here?” she asked nodding to Tony.

“This is Tony I believe information of his has been sent to you already. He is also a number 3. Do you have any beds available?”

“Actually because of his symptoms we want him in a regular room at least until he is more stable.” She looked down at her screen. “It looks like room B6 is open for him if you want to push him down that way.

George pushed the stretcher, following Holly to room B6. 

Once in the room the guys got Tony settled the best they could on the hospital bed. “Okay Tony this is time we skadaddle, hope your time here is quick and you can get back to your own things.”

“Thanks,” He said in a strained throat. It was beginning to get harder and harder to breath.

Holly waved to the boys as they left and then went to the white-board in the room and write some things on it. “Okay Tony your nurse is going to be Shannon she should be here any minute. Is there anything you need immediately? How is your stomach? The numbness?

“I feel like I am going to puke and it’s getting hard to breathe. Do you guys have inhalers here? I have one back on the unit and it helps with my breathing.”

“Are you having a hard time breathing now?” Holly asked as she took her stethoscope and went about listening to Tony’s chest and back. “Well I am going to get your nurse and have her take a better look and we will get you something. If it gets worse then just push this button.” She said pointing out the call button next to the bed.

Tony nodded and looked over to Zack who was getting as comfortable as he could in the straight back chair in the ER room. He was thankful he had brought along things to do, including his portable DVD player. Maybe later he and Tony could watch a movie if he was feeling up to it.

Tony sat up fast and looked around frantically. “I’m going to puke.” He said putting a hand over his mouth.

Zack was off his chair as fast as he could and grabbed a vomit pan from a cupboard. He got it to Tony just in time.

It seemed like he was heaving for ten minutes, when really it was around two. “Ugh!” Tony exclaimed as he reached for his call button and pushed it so somebody could deal with his puke so he didn’t have to deal with it anymore.

Shannon came walking into the room and smiled at her newest patient for the night. “Hey there Tony my name is Shannon I will be working with you tonight.”

“Can you get rid of this first before we try and talk?” Tony said handing off the bowl.

“Of course, I will be right back.” She said before she dashed out of the room to dispose of the vomit pan. She was only gone a minute or two before she was back in Tony’s room. “Okay from what I read sent to me by the institute was that you were sick to your stomach so you tried taking Phenergan and that seemed to trigger a reaction by causing your mouth and throat to swell up. Anything to add to that?”

“I’m having trouble breathing. I have an inhaler back “home”. He said using finger quotes around the word home. “So if I could get something like that then I think I would feel much better, besides this nasty nauseous feeling. 

Shannon walked over to the machines next to and behind where Tony was lying. “Well I think we should get an EKG to rule out any hidden heart problems going on with the numb feeling you have going on. I will get that order in right away after I check your lungs real fast.” She grabbed her stethoscope and like Holly she checked both his front and back listening for anything in an immediate need. “Okay I am going to order you an inhaler. You say that works at home so that is going to be the first things we try. Maybe this will help with the numbing sensation as well.”

“Maybe” Tony said flopping his head back on his pillow just looking miserable. When Shannon was gone he turned to Zack. “She is definitely loving working night shift. I don’t think I could ever be that peppy.”

Zack chuckled, “She’s probably had too much coffee or energy drinks or maybe both. I know when I first started working overnight I would come to work with a 4 shot latte from Starbucks and then stop at seven eleven and get two energy drinks AND those 5 hour energy shots. It was insane how much caffeine I was putting in my body. It ended up making me feel even more tired and I did some research and realized I was actually really messing up my body with caffeine. Now days I just drink one cup of coffee on the go from my own coffee pot at home, no more spending trillion of bucks buying my caffeine.”

“How do you feel with the less caffeine” Tony asked curious by the topic.

“I feel great. I get the right amount of sleep, eat right and get some exercise each day and I feel better than I have in ages.”

Tony thought about this for a second. “My counselor, outside of the hospital, has told me that lessoning my caffeine intake might help lessen my manic symptoms. I’ve tried to do it but I still find myself sneaking in that Coke or Mt. Dew. I am a soda fanatic.”

“Maybe start drinking clear sodas like Sprite, 7-up, Seara Myst.”

There was a knock on the glass door and poked his head in. “Hey there, I am Kevin, I’m here to do an EKG.”

“Okay.” Tony said already knowing all about EKG’s

“Okay Tony if you could take your shirt off that would be great.”

Tony pulled his Nike long sleeved t-shirt over his head and now his chest was bare so Kevin could do his test. Thankfully he had little to no chest hair so nothing had to be shaved. The test was done quickly and Kevin left the room.

The next person to come into the room was Shannon with an inhaler in her hand. “Here we go, let’s see if this at least helps with the trouble breathing. I am sure all of this has been rather freaky you probably threw yourself into a panic attack.”

Gratefully Tony took the inhaler and took the amount of puffs he was supposed to take. The inhaler definitely made things better but it didn’t help with his numb mouth and throat nor the nasty stomachache.

“Does that help?”

“With the breathing yes, everything else is just has bad. I mean I think I have the stomach flu that was the underlying problem that had me take that damn stomach medication in the first place.” Tony sighed, “I just want it to all go away so I can relax enough and get some sleep even though this bed feels like I am lying on rocks.”

“Well what we do next is put an IV in, draw some blood and give you some fluids since you are throwing up. Maybe the doctor will want some other medicine too so it’s best to have an IV in to do those things.” 

Tony sighed he hated needles, especially getting IV’s. “Do you really have to do an IV I am terrible when it comes to needles.

“I can get some Ativan to help you calm down a bit, deal with needle anxiety.” Shannon said as she wrote something down on a piece of paper. When Tony looked curious she smiled. “Don’t worry just writing down to make sure you get the Ativan twenty minutes before we do your IV. It should be working great by then.”

“Okay, thanks.” Tony watched the nurse leave and then looked over to Zack. “I think you drew the wrong straw to be here sitting with me in a very uncomfortable looking chair. You could be on your unit sitting nice and calm talking with friends. But instead you have to stay up all night watching a sick loony kid.”

Zack laughed, “You have to remember I work with loony adults, believe me it is nice to get a change of pace. Oh and loony is not a very PC term.”

In walked a male nurse that Tony hadn’t seen before. He was curious why he was seeing so many nurses. But he wasn’t about to complain about this nurse because he was HOT. Of course he loved Jet but that didn’t mean he couldn’t find other men attractive, hell he was a 15 year old boy all men are attractive. 

“Hello Tony, Shannon is on her break so I am taking over her patients for the next hour. My name is Nathan and I believe I am here to give you some Ativan, is that correct?”

Tony nodded, “Yeah that is what Shannon said she was going to give to me so I won’t feel as anxious getting my blood drawn. Oh and she said to make sure the drug is in my system at least 20 minute before doing the IV.

“Well then that is what we will do. We will wait 20 minutes and then I will be back to do the IV and then somebody will come in from the lab and take some blood samples.” When he saw Tony’s eyes go wide he quickly added to his description. “They can take the blood straight from the vain so there will be no more needles.”

“Oh good,” Tony said feeling relieved and already starting to feel like drowsy effect of the Ativan. “What are you people going to do about all this numb stuff and the puking? Which reminds me I need to use the bathroom. Can I get up and use the bathroom please?” he didn’t realize he was rambling.

“Can you walk to the bathroom or do we need to bring a commode in for you?” Nathan asked.

“There is no way in hell I am using a commode or a bedpan or anything like that. So yes I can walk just fine. You can come with me if you want, hold my hand but I am using the bathroom on my own.”

Both Nathan and Zack chuckled. “I can take him if that is okay, otherwise it’s going to be the both of us taking him to the bathroom since I have to be with him all the time.”

“Does that mean you have to come in and watch me piss?” Tony said as he got out of bed. “Because that is just wrong on SO many levels.”

Zack rolled his eyes, “You are able to use the bathroom without me watching you. Even though I will remind you it wouldn’t be any different than using a urinal in a public restroom.”

“Somehow it’s different and I don’t want it.” Tony said as he got up and headed for the door. It was then he realized something. “Can I have some of those grippy socks? My feet are getting cold on this floor.”

Nathan nodded and grabbed Tony a bright yellow pair of grippy socks.

Once his socks were on, Tony grabbed a blanket off his bed and put it around his bare upper half. He then walked out of the room following the sign that said ‘Restrooms’. They were only one person rooms so Tony was thankful that Zack was able to stay outside. He quickly did his business and got out of there.

“Come on buddy let’s get you back in bed just in case that nasty feeling comes up again.”

Nobody had to convince Tony he felt weak and was ready to try and get more sleep; it was four in the morning after all.

The problem was Nathan had to come back to do his IV, something completely feared by Tony

It was another ten minutes before Nathan came back into the room. “Okay Tony I am sorry for this part but believe me this is much better than having a phlebotomist come in and poke you numerous times.

Tony took a deep breath and sighed. “Just get it over with.” He had his eyes closed the whole time and winced at the pressure of the needle but he tried to ignore it. And before he could really say his pain level they were already finished.

“There you go, just don’t move that arm too much we don’t want it coming out and having to do it again. I will be back with the saline bag to hopefully get you more hydrated and that will make your stomach hopefully feel better.” Nathan said

“What about the numbness in my mouth. That hasn’t gone away.”

Nathan checked the IV to make sure it was working and talked to Tony at the same time. “Is it getting worse or staying the same?”

“I don’t think it’s getting worse but it’s pretty bad. I can barely swallow let alone talk to you.”

“Well I am glad it’s not getting worse, but the doctor needs to be the one to talk about a plan for ya. Doctor Shelly should be in to see you any time but as you probably know it gets really crazy down here at times so you need to be patient. BUT if things get any worse please push the call button and we will have somebody in here quickly.” Nathan explained before heading to the door. “Try and get some rest. Oh and here is a new barf bucket.” He said giving Tony the new pan. “Okay well I might not see you again since Shannon should be back on duty in a few minutes. If I don’t see you then I wish you luck in getting better and life itself.

“Thank you.” Tony said as he flopped back on the pillow and groaned. “I have definitely have taken living on the unit for granted because it’s a lot better than this there.” He glanced up at the IV drip and sighed. “My stomach feels like it’s trying to eat itself. I can’t imagine people actually doing this on purpose. Damn Bulimics. 

Zack wasn’t sure if he should laugh or scold Tony for what he said so he simply didn’t react to it at all

Tony sat up quickly, “I’m going to puke!”

Zack quickly got the tub and put it in front of Tony just in the nick of time.

Tony was gagging for a good five minutes before the dry heaving finally stopped. “Holy Fuck!” he exclaimed and rested back on the bed feeling completely dead to the world. He then sat up and groaned. “Now I need to go to the bathroom. Can you take me, or does a Nurse have to at least know?”

“Well let me get a nurse to take this nasty bowl away and I will ask about the bathroom while I am there.” Zack said

“Okay but be fast, I REALLY have to go.” Tony said sitting as still in his bed as he could as if he moved too much he would have an accident.

Zack quickly found a nurse, not their nurse but a nurse, who said he could help tony to the bathroom and if something happened just get somebody to help. He quickly walked back to Tony’s room and helped him up and down to the bathroom just in the nick of time. 

Tony spent about ten minutes in the bathroom and Zack felt for the boy. He wished they could give him something to not feel so sick, but right now they didn’t give him anything besides the IV solution to keep his electrolytes up. He really needed something for his stomach that wouldn’t make his mouth and throat numb.

“Zack I feel really bad. I really need help.” Tony said as he climbed back into bed. “I can’t swallow, I am throwing up all the time and now I am shitting for over ten minutes. I am not doing well.”

It was as soon as he said this there was a knock on the wall and a middle aged man came into the room. “Hello I’m Doctor Michaels and you must be Tony.” When Tony nodded his head the doctor continued. “I hear you’ve had a rough night of it. Having something that seems like the stomach flu and then you had a reaction to the medicine they gave you. Is that right?”

Tony nodded. “I just feel like shit. I want the numbness, the nauseous feeling to all go away.”

“Well the numbness is more worrisome than your other symptoms because it could be life threatening.” Dr. Michaels said as he walked over to Tony and got a tool off of the wall. “I am simply going to look into your mouth and see if I can see a physical reason for your numbness.” He had Tony open his mouth wide so he could look into Tony’s mouth and throat. He almost choked Tony when he used the tongue depressor really far back his tongue  
“Well it is very obvious to me that Tony is having an allergic reaction to Phenergan. The good thing is it doesn’t appear to be spreading anymore.”

“Okay then how do you fix it?” Tony questioned.

“Well I am going to start you on a Benadryl IV and see if that helps. For most people it works rather quickly.”

“Then I can go home?” Tony asked getting slightly excited. “Oh and is there anything else you could give me for my stomach that I am not allergic to?

“I can get you some Mylanta right now but I will do some research on what else I can give you. Just having the liquids and the Benadryl should calm it somewhat, and simply just calm you down too.

“Okay so Mylanta now and then maybe something else?” 

“Exactly.” Dr. Michaels said and smiled at his patient. “Is there anything else I should tell Shannon about or that I can get you.

Tony thought about that for a second. “Can I have a phone to call my boyfriend? I know it’s really early but I think he would like to know I’m in the ER even though he is supposed to be here in…” he looked at the clock…”five hours. He works security for the ER, early shift so he can still come and see me in the evening.”

“I think we can get a phone.” Dr. Michaels said as he headed out the door.

A few minutes later Shannon came in with the phone that she went about plugging into the wall and getting the cord all straightened out. “Here you go buddy.”

Tony wasn’t sure why she was calling him buddy but he didn’t really mind so he just didn’t say anything. “Thanks Shannon. I won’t be on too long just want to tell Jet what has been going on.”

“Makes sense.” Shannon nodded and left the room.

“I can go outside if you want to have a bit more privacy” Zack said getting up from is chair and heading out the door.

Tony picked up the phone and dialed Jet’s cell phone number. He hoped it would wake him up even though he had to be up early to get to work.

Jet heard the phone ringing but wasn’t sure who could be calling him his early in the morning. He glanced at the clock and it read 5am he would have to wake up in an hour anyway, might as well answer stay awake. He picked up the annoying thing. “Hello? Do you have any idea what time it is?”

Tony pouted at the harsh tone in Jet’s voice. “Hey Baby it’s me.” He said tears coming to his eyes.

“Honey what are you doing up so early it’s a school day.”

Tony then preceded to tell Jet what had gone over the last few hours and by the end of the conversation was that he was going to come and be with him no if ands or butts about it.

Hanging up the phone he got a slight smile on his face. “He’s coming. Do you have to be with us when he comes?” he asked Zack.

“I will have to be outside the door with the door slid open.” He said looking at the sliding glass doors that the ER rooms were made up of.

“Okay,” Tony said not wanting to complain about something like that.

It only took Jet ten minute to come into the hospital. Tony could hear him talking to the nurses and staff there since he knew them from working there. Tony smiled big when Jet came walking into the room.

“Oh Baby, I’m sorry you’re sick.” Jet said kissing Tony’s forehead that thankfully didn’t feel very hot so he wasn’t running a fever. “Tammy almost told me she was going to call me the second she knew you were here, but didn’t want to wake me up. So what have they done for you so far?”

“I have a normal saline IV and a Benadryl IV and Dr. Michaels says that the numbness isn’t getting worse, just wasn’t getting better when he looked. He is also going to get me some Mylanta for the stomach ache until he can find something stronger to help with it. I’ve thrown up 3 times in the last 2 hours. It really sucks.”

“Did you puke up your night meds? Because you seem a bit manic right now, talking a lot.”

Tony shook his head, “No I am just happy you are here. I will calm down.” He said with a smile. “Zack, the dude sitting outside the door. Is from the unit that isn’t mine. He works with the adults but we don’t have any extra staff at night so they had to get somebody from downstairs to be with me.

Shannon came walking into the room with a little cup in her hand. If you didn’t know what it was you would think she was brining him coffee creamer. “I have you Mylanta and I brought you some Imodium if you want that for the diarrhea.”

Tony blushed but nodded his head, “Yes please.”

“Okay can I scan your bracelet?”

Tony held out his arm so Shannon could scan it. It was make sure that the right medication was going to the right person. 

Shannon opened the top of the little cup and handed it to Tony with a cup of water on hand. The stuff didn’t taste the greatest and with his already weak stomach she just wanted to make sure.

Tony held the cup of medicine in one hand and the water cup in the other hand. He quickly shot back the Mylanta and then drank the water. “Okay that was completely awful.”

Both Jet and Shannon giggled at the look on Tony’s face. “At least the next one is a pill right?” Jet asked, praying it was the pill form of the Imodium.

“You’re in luck it’s just 2 little green pills.” Shannon said as she handed the pills to Tony which he took easily. “Are you feeling less numb? You were able to take those pills without a problem.”

Tony swallowed and it was a bit better than before. “It is a bit better.”

Shannon smiled, “Then that must mean the Benadryl is working. I will let Dr. Michaels know.” She said as she tossed her gloves in the trash, got some hand sanitizer before walking out of the room. 

“Well that’s good news isn’t it.” Jet said taking a hold of Tony’s hand. “Now we just need to find something to help with the nausea and maybe you can go back to the institute and finish off sleeping there in your bed with your nice warm blanket.

Tony moaned at that idea. “That sounds ideal. Those beds aren’t perfect but they beat this “bed” and the blankets suck too.”

“Everybody is going to wonder where I am if I don’t make it back before wake-ups.”

“Well I am sure somebody will fill everybody in at least just saying you had to go down to the ED for a bit.” Jet said as he stroked the palm of Toy’s left arm. “I love you, you know that right?”

Tony smiled big. The biggest smile he had since he was in the ED “I do know you love me but I also love to hear it.” He smiled and then added. “And you know that I love you. It’s a mutual thing. 

“Yes Tony I know and one major way that I know is because you have come here to get stabilized. I you’ve got more guts then I ever would have being put into a hospital for mental health issues. I would be scared to death.”

“You start to get used to it after you’ve been in so many places. But this place is different, I feel more at home then in an institution. I just try to blank out the name of the unit or I will start feeling trapped.” He paused to burp and then continued. “Of course having a boyfriend who comes to see me every day is great too.”

“You just burped, did that make your stomach feel better or worse?”

Tony hadn’t really thought about it so it must not have made it worse. “I don’t think it did anything at all. I am not feeling as sick, maybe because of the Mylanta.”

Jet nodded, “yeah that could be what is happening.” He then thought of something.” “So the nausea started while you were sleeping so you came out to talk to the nurse about it. The nurse got you the Phenergan and that is what seems to have caused the numbness. Has your stomach felt worse with the numbness?”

It took that sleepy Tony to fully grasp what Jet just said but he did. “Yeah Brian gave me the Phenergan and that is what caused the numbness. The stomach was before and no being numb hasn’t caused my stomach to hurt worse.

As Tony and Jet were talking Dr. Michaels was coming up with ideas to help Tony. After he figured something out he went to Tony’s room. With light knock he heard Tony and Jet say to come in. “Okay guys I have been looking through my options of anti-nausea medication and my options are rather slim because they all have the same active ingredient as Phenergan

“What are we going to do then?” Tony asked a look of slight panic on his face. “I REALLY don’t want to throw up again Doc.”

“Well this is kind of an odd thing to say since it’s something you could have gotten at home. I think trying some Pepto Bismal might do the trick.”

Tony shook his head, “I can’t take that. I am allergic to red dye and that includes pink.”

“Well you’re in luck the hospital has a white version for just this purpose.” Dr. Michael smiled as the teen got a smile on his own face.

Tony was seeing a light at the end of the tunnel maybe his stomach will finally calm down. “Okay Doc let’s try it. Oh and the numbness is really starting to clear up. I think the IV of Benadryl was a good idea.”

“Okay well I will get Shannon to bring that medicine to you hopefully soon.” Dr. Michaels said before leaving the room.

“Did you hear that Jet? I am going to get all better than I can go back to my own bed. I doubt I will be going to school so I hope to get to nap most of the day.”

Jet continued to stroke the back of Tony’s and smiled at his young Lover. “I’m glad you are feeling better Tone. I hate it when you are sick.”

“I hate it when you are sick too except that doesn’t happen very often. You are like Superman the way you can repel germs. Which is good since you are sitting and touching me. I hope I didn’t get anybody else sick on the unit. I would feel awful if I did.” Tony rambled.

Jet placed a kiss to Tony’s forehead. “Stay calm my love.” He whispered in hid Lover’s ear.

Shannon knocked and came into the room with another little coffee creamer cup. “Well Mr. I have some Pepto for you.” She said scanning Tony’s ID bracelet and then opened the cup for him and handed it to Tony. “This should taste much better than the last stuff.”

“Thank God.”

Tony took the liquid from Shannon and drank it down like a shot but this time it was a minty taste not the nasty Mylanta taste. “Wow I don’t have to brush my teeth now.” Tony joked as he handed the empty cup to Shannon. “Is there any idea of when I can go home?”

“Well we want to make sure your throat stays open and the numbness is gone for good. It will probably be another hour or two.”

“That is too long I want to go sleep in my own bed not these fuckin tables.”

Shannon took the bad language and smiled. “Tony if you like we can move you to a room that has a real hospital bed in it. Probably not as comfy as home but you will feel more comfy.

“I wouldn’t exactly been going home anyway. I am down the street at psycho place.” Tony laughed at his wording.

“Well let me go see if we have something for you because the doctor is probably going to make you stay here through the rest of the night. I mean I guess it’s already almost morning but he’ll keep you here longer then you would want to be in that crappy bed.” Shannon said with a mile. “I will go bed hunting.” Were her last words before she exited the room.

“Jet I don’t want to stay here that long I want to go back to the unit and sleep.” Tony let out a rather pathetic whine.

Jet sighed, “I don’t know what to tell you Honey. This is obviously where you are supposed to be. Trying to change the topic a bit Jet asked, “How is the numbness?

“Gone, and I can have nausea have back on the unit with my own stuff where I feel comfortable.” He said and blushed. “I want to hug my devil sock monkey

Shannon came into the room right when Tony said ‘devil sock monkey’ and gave the boy a funny look. “I don’t think I want to ask.” She laughed. “Well good news we found a bed and second part of the good news is you should be able to go back to the Institute around 8 o’clock if everything continues to go well. “How is everything feeling right now?”

Tony shrugged, “I’m still feel a bit sick to my stomach but the numbness is gone.” He then added with a laugh. “And I have to majorly pee. These IV’s are terrible on the bladder.

“Actually that is good, you want to get all the toxins out of your body.” She smiled. “Let’s get that IV on a rolling stand so you can go take care of business. You do feel like getting up and going and don’t need assistance?”

“Well maybe Jet can come with me and help me out if I need it.” Tony said as he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He was happy he was still in his Elmo PJ pants and not some flashy hospital gown.

“Sure you can go with him.” Shannon said as she finished off getting Tony IV’s so he could leave the room. She smiled “No funny business you two”

Both Tony and Jet blushed. “We’ll be good, “Jet said as he slowly walked out into the hallway with Tony. “Are you dizzy at all?” he asked his young lover. 

Tony shook his head. “No I feel a lot better now even the nausea has lessened.” He said as they reached the one person bathroom. “If I was feeling a lot better I would so have you come in with me and give you the best blowjob in the world.” He smirked as he went in but left it unlocked so if he needed help somebody could get to him. He knew that Jet wouldn’t let anybody else in. As he did his business he thought of something. He hadn’t seen Zack for a while. ‘He probably went back to his unit to help people getting up.’ He thought to himself. After finishing his business he met Jet out in the hall and smiled. “All done.” He said walking back to his room with his IV poll in his hand. 

When he got his room he found Shannon there waiting for him. “I’m ready to lead you on to your room for the next few hours.” She said, handing Jet Tony’s pillows. When she saw his confused face she elaborated on what she was doing. “The bed and room I found was completely ready except there were no pillows in the room, hence why you are carrying them.

She turned back to Tony. “Do you have any other things you brought in besides you clothes, which we have your t-shirt in this bag.” She pointed to the bag. 

“Nope just what I was wearing. I wish I got a chance to grab my kindle or something to keep me occupied because I’m still not sure I am going to be able to sleep in this better bed either.” Tony admitted as they all walked down the hall to the other sliding glace door/curtain ED room. He was thankful that Shannon had at least try to keep him comfortable.

Climbing into bed he waited till Jet put the pillows behind his head he laid back with a sigh. “It is much better thank you Shannon.”

She smiled, “No problem. I do believe the doc will be in, in just a little bit to see how you are doing and see if anything else needs to be done. “She looked at the clock. “It’s almost 7:00 and I am going to be going home. I believe you’ve been assigned to a nurse named Patty she is a great lady I am sure you will enjoy her. “If you’re lucky the doctor may let you go earlier than expected since you have 24/7 nursing were you live.”

“That would be awesome.” Tony said with a huge smile on his face. “I am ready the second they say I can go.”

“You will have to wait for an ambulance to come and pick you up, but that wouldn’t take us too much time.”

Tony’s smile turned into a pout, “Why can’t Jet take me back?”

“Honey you are still committed… I am unable to take you in my car. That is also why Zack and then Janet were sitting outside your room when I was there. I couldn’t count for a ‘sitter’ or a staff member at the institute.” Jet tried to explain to his young lover.

The pout stayed on Tony’s face as he flopped his head back onto his pillows. “Then you might as well go. You have work soon.”

“Tony; don’t get mad, you know what is being said is the truth and makes the most sense.” Jet said as he brushed Tony’s hair from his face, the young teen allowing him to do so. “You are right though, I should go home, shower and then come back here for work. If you are still down here you know I will come say ‘hi’.

Tony sighed, “Okay do I get kiss before you leave?” he didn’t care what anybody thought about them. Most of the people in the ER knew Jet was gay and in a long term relationship they just didn’t know with who.

Jet bent down and gave Tony a chaste kiss on the lips and then headed for the door. “No matter where you are at visiting time I will be here to visit with you.” Were the last words he said before heading out of Tony’s room.

Tony lied back in his bed and looked up at his IV’s. It seemed the Saline one was almost finished. He hoped they didn’t start another one and would trust him to try drinking real water since he hadn’t throw up in the past few hours.

Just then a little oriental woman came into the room all smiles. “Hello Tony my name is Janet and I am going to be what we call your sitter until you are ready to discharge.”

“Do you work for the ED or the Institute?

“I work here in the hospital. I am on various floors not just the emergency department.” Janet explained. 

“Oh so nobody from the institute is going to come hang out with me until I can go back?” Tony asked feeling another pout coming to his lips but then forced a smile. “Well I guess I can talk with YOU.” He chuckled.

Janet smiled “Would you rather I sit outside or in here with you? I am fine with either.”

Tony thought for a second and then said, “You can stay in here with me if you want. I don’t really see myself going to sleep so I need something to keep me company until they say I can go. So Janet what kind of schooling do you need to be a ‘sitter’?”

“Oh I am a Certified Nursing Assistant or a CNA. I’m not allowed to do a lot of the nursing stuff but I can help around doing vital signs or sitting with patients things nurses don’t have time to do.”

“That sounds like of a crappy job. I wouldn’t want a job that has me at the bottom of the totem pole.”

“Well most jobs start low. See I am going to school to get my RN, but in the meantime I have this job. Which I like because I get to have conversations with patients not rush around like a mad woman like those suckers out there.” She laughed as she pointed outside the room to indicate what it meant. “Plus it pays the bills.”

Tony laughed, “Yeah I had a job once, working at Subway but I got in a fight with a co-worker and was fired.”

“Well that doesn’t sound good, why did you get in the fight.”

“He was making fun of me for being gay. So I had some snide comment in return and without really knowing it we were both on the ground totally decking it out.” Tony said.

Just then there was a knock on the door and another young woman poked her head through the door. ‘Dang if I was straight I would be in going crazy here’ he thought to himself.

“Hey Tony my name is Emily and I am the nurse that is taking over the day shift so Shannon won’t be back until tonight and by the looks of things you’ll be back where you need to be in no time.

“Do you think I could get some water or 7-up or something I am thirsty and I haven’t gotten sick at least 3 hours ago.”

“I will look into that but first let me review your chart with you to make sure I have everything written down right. So you came around 4 this morning with nausea and vomiting and a bad reaction to phenergen causing your mouth and throat to swell and feel numb. Is that correct?”

Tony nodded his head, “Yeah that’s about it in a nutshell.” He then looked at the clock and saw it was 8 am. “I am going to need my meds soon. I normally get them between 8 and 9 am.”

“Okay I have it on the computer what you take but I like you to tell me.”

“In the morning I take 300mg of lithium, .5mg of klonopin and 5mg Zyprexa.”

Emily typed something into the computer and smiled down at Tony. “I will tell the doc about this the next time I see him pass by the room. If it’s too long we can push the ‘call button’.

“Okay.” Tony said with a sigh, this ED thing was beginning to get old. He was ready to go back ‘home’. He wanted to fall asleep cuddled in his cozy blanket.

It was 45 minutes later that Emily came into the room with Tony’s morning medication. It just happened to be right when Tony had actually fallen into a light sleep.

“He just fell asleep.” Janet told Emily, both women not wanting to wake the sleeping teen now that he had finally gotten to sleep.

“Regretfully I have to wake him up so he can take these.” Emily shook Tony’s shoulder a bit to wake him up.

Tony opened his eyes to see the nurse Emily looking at him. “Got my meds?” he asked trying to sit up better in the awkward bed.

“Yeah I have your medications, sorry it took so long but we don’t keep most of those meds in the ED so I had to call the pharmacy to get them sent up.” Emily tried to explain.

“Okay,” Was all Tony said as he held his out fort the meds. Once they were all in his hand he swallowed them down with just a sip of water. He then lifted his tongue to show Emily he had taken the medication.”

Emily believed Tony since he was the one who had requested the meds. “There is hush hush news saying you might leave in about 2 hours. We just have to have the doctor do a final check and that could take a while since he is really busy and since you are not in dire straights you aren’t first in line.”

Tony pouted, “I might not be the sick one anymore but I have been here the longest. Shouldn’t that come first? Get somebody out of the bed that another sick person could use. I am seriously ready for my big fuzzy blanket.”

“We will move as fast we can Tony but it’s looking like another couple of hours.”

“This is so not fair. If I had my own car I would totally leave this place.” Tony spat, beginning to show his true colors. Showing why his ‘home’ at the moment was a mental institute. 

Janet looked at Emily with a bit of fear in her eyes.

“We will be right back I just want to talk to Janet a second.” Emily said.

Emily and Janet went out to the hallway but could see Tony from where they were standing. “I am going to get a guard placed at his door just in case. I don’t know his full background just that he’s Bipolar and can be aggressive when he doesn’t get his way. That’s the part I’m worried about here.”

Janet had to agree. She was a very petite Asian woman who would not be able to restrain the almost 6 foot teenager. She walked back into Tony’s room seaming to be calmer, maybe the Klonopin was kicking in. “Tony would you like some magazines to look at?”

“Okay,” Was all Tony said.

“Okay I will go get them for you.”

Tony was going to ask how she could leave him alone but then saw the security Guard standing against the wall outside his room. “Yo dude why are you standing there. I am fine with Janet.”

Not stating his real reason he lied. “I am here while Janet is getting your magazines. It looks like she is going through all the rooms trying to find ones you might like.”

“Oh,” Tony said and then smiled a little. “That’s nice of her.”

Janet came walking back into the room. “Here you go I did my best finding something a boy would want to look at. Something about monster trucks and a few Sports illustrated.”

“Thanks,” Tony said as he opened one of the magazines and started reading, pretty much indicating he didn’t want to talk with Janet or Joe who he still wondered why he was still there, but he didn’t ask.

 

Almost exactly 2 hours later a doctor came walking into the room. “Good morning Tony, my name is Dr. Keck and my job is do a final evaluation to see if you can get outta this joint.”

“Yes please I have wanted to get out of here since I got here.” Tony sat up on the bed, feet dangling off of it.

Dr. Keck smiled, “Well you don’t appear to be having any type of allergic reaction going on and I would assume your stomach is feeling better.”

Tony nodded, “Yeah I feel just fine Doc, maybe a little sore from all puking all night but that’s it. The weird numbing stuff is gone. So can I go back to the institute now? I can’t believe I am saying that but please I want to go to sleep in my own bed with my things.”

“Okay I am going to give you a clean bill of health and send you home.” Dr Keck said as he typed something in the computer in his room. “I am ordering secure transport to pick you up, shouldn’t be too long.” He said putting the computer back against the wall. “So you might want to get your shirt and shoes back on so you are ready.”

“I don’t have my shoes, they brought me by ambulance and just dealt with me having only socks on my feet.” Tony wasn’t sure what they could do about him not having shoes but hoped they could do something because it’s either snowing or raining and if it was raining it was probably freezing rain so he didn’t really want to get cold and sick again.

Dr. Keck got a pensive look on his face. “I am sure we can work something out, don’t worry.” He said giving Tony’s leg a pat and headed for the door. “I will get Janet to get your shirt and anything else you would have locked up.

“Just the shirt,” Tony said as he anxiously waited for somebody to come pick him up. At some point Janet brought his shirt which he put on continued to wait for secured transport to come get him. It took about a half an hour before the secured transport people came and Tony was more then ready to leave. The second he got his paper work he walked to the transport people and smiled. “I’m ready to go.”

“Tony wait,” Janet called as she came walking with some booties in her hand. “I know it’s not much but it should help some of the cold leave those stocking feet of yours.”

Tony smiled, “Thanks Janet.” He sat back on his bed and slipped the booties onto his feet. He then went back to the transportation people. “Okay where is my chariot?.”

“Right this way,” Said the female, at least he thought it was a female, led the way with her partner walking behind. 

Once at the car they helped Tony get buckled into the car and then they were off heading for the institute at 9:00 in the morning.

It took about 20 minutes in morning traffic. The driver and his partner were trying to engage Tony in conversation but he was too tired to do so. He was so happy when they pulled up to the building. He wanted to jump out of the car in joy and he had to wait until somebody opened it from the outside. Once the door was open he ran to the door and into the lobby of the institute. The woman at the desk was a bit confused to have a teen, dressed in his pajamas, running for the elevators.

“Son you need to wait until whatever adult you have come with to go into the elevator.” The receptionist said causing a glare from Tony.

The secured transport people cam walking into the building and went right to Tony. “Hey Bud you got to stay with us.” The guy said as he pushed the button to go to the fifth. It didn’t take long before they were standing out of the unit door. The transport guy talked to Lauran at the desk and soon the door was unlocked.

“Home sweet home.” Tony laughed as he listened to who he assumed was Donny screaming in seclusion.

Lauren went signed off all the paperwork and then left through the main door. She then turned to Tony. “How are you feeling honey?”

“I’m just really tired. Can I go sleep for a little bit?” he asked hopefully. He then thought of something.” Actually can I take a shower first? I feel all ED grimy.”

Both people walked to the hygiene closet and got out Tony’s plastic tub. “Can I have my toothbrush too?” Tony asked.

Lauren nodded her head and got his tooth brush as well.” Just remember bring it all back when you are finished with all of it.”

“Yup, got it.” Tony waited for Lauren to open the shower room door and he walked in. As he did he remembered something. “I need to get some clothes from my room. Can we leave the door open so I can just come back?”

“Yeah that’s fine.” Lauren watched Tony go to his room and then come back out a minute later with a pair of baggy dark gray sweat pants and a plain white t-shirt with matching white boxer briefs. “Okay I am ready now.” He said to Lauren before going into the shower room.

Tony didn’t take much time in the shower. He was too tired and ready to go to sleep to care much about his hair conditioner and he maybe missed a few places to wash but he did the crucial spots and then got out to dry off. The room was so tiny he kept either bonking his head on the wall or hitting his butt on it. He finally got dressed in his new clothes, tossed his dirty towels in the bin in the room and then headed out with all his hygiene things.

Lauren was at the nurses’ station when Tony came by. “I’m ready to put my things away.” He told the nurse who gladly came out and put his things back for him. “So you’re going to go nap now?” she simply wanted to know where everybody was. From what she could tell everybody was at school besides Tony and Donny. She didn’t expect any problem from Tony but Donny she was ready to get the go ahead to call an on-call staff member to do a 1:1 staff on the young boy. He was turning out to be more of a problem then they originally thought.

“Wake me up for lunch?” Tony questioned Lauren

She smiled, “Of course but if you want to sleep longer then we can save your meal. BUT from a nursing perspective I think the short nap is good because if you sleep too much today you will have a hard time going to sleep tonight.

Tony glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 10:00. “Okay yeah wake me up at lunch time, two hours will help loads.” With that he headed back down the hall to his bedroom and went inside. He flopped down on his bed with a content sigh. He was almost asleep before he snuggled down under his blanket. But he did remember and happily snuggled underneath the blanket and almost fall right to sleep. That was until there was a knock on the door and Lauren poked her head in.

“What want, sleeping.” He said still half asleep.

“Sorry Tony I have get your vitals since you just returned.

“They took my vitals at the hospital before I left, I am sure you got the information in my packet.” Tony actually whined since all he wanted to do was sleep.

“Tony this will only take a couple of minutes. Just give me an arm for your blood pressure.

Tony did what he was told and held out an arm for Lauren. He figured if he complained anymore It would just be more time he could be sleeping. 

It only took 2 minutes for Lauren to finished what she needed to do and smiled when she realized Tony was already asleep. “Get some sleep buddy.” She whispered before quietly taking her vitals cart out of the room. Now off to see what the progress was with Donny.

 

Tony woke up about the hour later to a knock on his door. He tried ignoring it and did a good job until the person at the door opened it and came into the room. “Hey Tone, you alive in here?” It was Anthony

“You’re not supposed to be in here.” Tony mumbled, still half asleep and not thinking clearly. 

Anthony giggled, “I know but I came in after they did checks. Nobody will come by here in at least 10 minutes.

Tony sat up in bed and groaned. He had wanted to believe he was over that stomach bug but that was the original cost of last night but no he still felt the nausea.

“Dude not that I don’t love ya and everything but I feel like dog shit and want to sleep. I didn’t sleep at all last night at the hospital so I need more sleep. I will see all of your guys later today. Have a good time at school.” Tony said in a sleepy voice.

Anthony pouted but headed to the door anyway. “Yeah see ya later.” He whispered to Tony.

Tony fell right back to sleep and when he woke up he saw it was about 2:30. “Nobody woke me up for lunch.” He said to himself as he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. After taking care of business he put on his slippers and headed out to see if his peers were back from school yet.

Nobody was back yet but he did see Donny sitting coloring in a coloring book against the seclusion room door. “Probably doing his calm time before joining everybody else.” He said to himself.

“Hi Tony,” The young teen said with a smile on his face. “You feelin better?”

Tony nodded his head, “Yeah I am, still a little tired but other than that I feel alright. How are you feeling?”

Donny continued to smile. “I am good. Just have to finish up my time here and then I can go work on the puzzle. I like puzzles.”

That caused Tony to smile, “I like puzzles too, maybe we can work on it together? We have a whole bunch of puzzles. We have easy puzzles and up to 1000 piece puzzles. I will show them to you when you can.”

Sean came up to the boys and smiled. “I am glad you are making a friend Donny. Tony is a good guy to have as a friend. He’s only been here a week but I am sure he can show you the ropes anyway.”

“Yeah I can, just ask me and I will help you out.” Tony replied but the smile on his face slowly vanished when he looked down and saw Donny’s coloring page. The boy had simply scribbled in the coloring book almost like a toddler would do. ‘What is going on with this kid’ he thought to himself

Sean came back a second later with a book in his hand. “Tony do you think you can read this story to Donny for the last few minutes of his time hanging around?

Tony’s smile returned, “Sure I can read him a story.” He took the book from Sean and again was shocked. It was a toilet training book aimed at the 2 year old population.

Clearing his throat, Tony started reading the book, happy that Donny seemed to enjoy it and was active in asking questions. He smiled when Donny gave a huge hug and a ‘thank you’ once he was done reading the book. As they were finishing up the rest of the kids came filing in through the door, coming back from school.

“Hey look it’s Tony!” Timmy exclaimed when he saw the other teen. “How ya feeling?”

“Better but not completely.” Tony admitted.

“Okay guys I know it’s fun to see Tony again but we need to settle before snack and afternoon check-in group.” Mark said leading the kids in the right direction of the bedrooms.

Everybody groaned but went into their rooms for a 15 minute “settle” time.

“Tony and Donny that means you too.” Sean said and watching the boys stand up from their spot and Donny took Tony’s hand and smiled as they walked to their bedrooms. They got to Donny’s first so Tony let go of his hand. “Have a good settle time.” He said as he left and headed for his own room. He spent some time contemplating what was going on with Donny. There was obviously more than a mental illness going on. It was like he had a brain injury or something. Either way the kiddo was cute but he knew he could get wild at times.

Tony took out his iPod and started listening to some music to pass the settling time. He was a bit antsy though since he had been in his room most of the day. He hoped they got a little outside time during Super Social. He could use the fresh air.

After 15 minutes all the teens came to the main area and took a seat. Of course Donny took a seat next to Tony and was all smiles.

“Okay welcome to afternoon check-in group.” Mark said getting out the “goal” notebook. “Okay let’s start with Abby, how are you doing in general and how have you done on your goal today.

“I’m fine, lots of contractions though which is kind of freaking me out. I know the doctor said it’s normal but it’s still freaking me out. I don’t want to go into labor yet. The whole thing scares the crap outta me.” She paused to take a deep breath. “As for my goal today I am doing well focusing on my own treatment and not letting off track peers influence how my day goes.”

“That’s great Abby, now let’s move onto Ziva, how has your day been?” 

“It’s been fine, rather distracting when people are throwing royal temper tantrums when you are trying to learn. But I was able to do IPN and focus on my own shit.”

“Ziva we don’t need language like that here on the unit.” Sean said from his seat between Tony and Donny.

Ziva just glared but stayed quiet for the next person’s turn.

Mark looked at the notebook he was holding and then up to Tim. “Hey Tim how about you? How did you do with your goals?”

“I too was supposed to work on IPN but didn’t do a very good job with it. When Donny freaked out in school earlier today, I freaked out too.” Timmy replied sounding sad and withdrawn because of having a rough day.

I personally did great with IPN today.” Jenny said in a ‘smart’ voice. “The boys throwing fits didn’t affect me in the least. I got all my school work finished on time which was my goal, so I made my goal.”

“Congrats Jenny I am glad you did well with your goal.” Mark said with a smile. “Maybe you can do it again tomorrow.” He said then went onto the next person.

“Donny how about you did you meet your goal this morning and afternoon?” Mark asked the young teen.

Donny shook his head, “No I didn’t, got into seclusion more than once today. My goal was to only be taken to seclusion once. SO I didn’t make my goal.”

“That’s okay Donny the good thing about this place is you always have another chance to make your goals.” Abby said smiling. Even though the teen was all over the place and got out of control easily he was a really sweet kid.

“Okay now I know you weren’t here this morning but Tony do you maybe you have a goal for this evening.”

Tony thought for a second before getting an idea. “I guess it will be my job to help out Donny so he can avoid seclusions. But MY part of that is to practice helping others rather than provoke them.”

“Great goal Tony.”

“Donny would you like that? For Tony to help you out this evening?”

Donny nodded his head like crazy. “That would be cool. We were going to do a puzzle later. I like puzzles.

“Well everybody its time for Super Social. We are going to go outside for a while if you would like to bundle up and meet us outside.” Mark closed his notebook and stood up. “Afterwards there is hot chocolate or tea right here in the main area.”

Everybody got up and headed to their rooms to grab sweatshirts, coats and shoes before meeting in the main area waiting on the staff to take them outside.

“Stupid thing,” Donny grumbled as he fumbled with the zipper on his coat.

Tony heard this and glanced over at Donny. “Need help?” he asked the younger teen. “Sometimes those things can be a bitch to work with.” He said wanting the boy not to feel bad. It was becoming obvious to Tony that Donny was a very special boy and needed a lot of help and praise. 

Donny smiled when Tony helped him zip up his coat. “Want to shoot hoops with me outside? I am pretty great at basketball, maybe even better than I am at doing puzzles.”

This caused Tony to laugh as he nodded, “Sure Donny I will play basketball with you.”

“Hey Jim do you want to play with Donny and I outside?” Tony asked Jimmy as he walked past them in his coat and hat a sure enough sign that he was planning on joining them outside which was a bit odd. Normally the boy was too paranoid to do much of anything. This was a day they should take a picture of.

“What are you guys going to do?”

“Probably just shoot some hoops, get some energy out.” Tony smiled.

“Tony can you stop at the nurses’ station before going outside?” Lauren asked from the other side of the counter.

Tony looked at the clock, it wasn’t time for his afternoon meds yet so he was curious what Lauren wanted. Anyway he headed to talk to Lauren. “What’s up?”

“I just wanted to take your vitals to make sure you don’t have a fever which would prevent you from going outside.”

Tony pouted, “But I feel okay, I am sure that I don’t have a fever.”

“Well let’s check just in case, okay?” Lauren said as she grabbed her vitals kit and led Tony to sit on the couch.

Tony took off his coat and sweatshirt so Lauren could take his blood pressure. “I really am feeling pretty good, just a little tired.”

Lauren started the blood pressure machine and as it pumped she got the thermometer out and Tony let her put it in his mouth.

“Tony it wouldn’t be surprising if you still have a fever, you had on in the hospital and that was only a few hours ago.”

Tony was going to say something but remembered the thermometer in his mouth. When it beeped he pulled it out and looked at the screen. “FUCK!” he screamed when he saw that it said 101.2 degrees. His outburst had staff come flooding out of the office, thankfully all the other kids except Leon were outside playing.

“Tony you are sick, you should be resting.” Lauren said looking at the puzzle in front of them. “You can work on the puzzle until everybody comes inside and gets some hot drink.”

“I won’t need a fuckin’ hot drunk because I’m not going outside!” Tony continued to yell.

“Why don’t you call Jet?” Mark suggested. “I am sure he wants to know you are back safe and sound.

Tony shook his head as he got up and started pacing the room. “I want to go outside. I am supposed to be playing basketball with Donny.”

Lauren sighed, “If you go outside you could get sicker or just not get better as fast. This is what happens when you have your own nurse. We catch things and then have to be big meanies and say ‘no’ to things.

“I need air, Lauren, please can I go outside for only a few minutes. I feel like I am going to get some sort of disease from being in the ER all morning. “PLEASE?” He whined. 

Lauren sighed and looked at Mark. She didn’t want to give a reward for the loud display he was having but at the same time she understood where he was coming from. “Okay what do you have on under that coat?”

Tony smiled big, “A thick hoodie. I would be wearing long underwear under my sweats but I don’t have any with me.”

“Okay but only five minutes and I am going to come out and get you.” Lauren said smiling too because just seeing one of her kids smile so big made her happy. She had done something right.

Tony raced for the door outside. The second the cold air hit his skin he felt wonderful.

“Here he is, I told you he would be coming.” Anthony said to Donny who had begun to get worked up over the fact that he thought Tony had lied to him about shooting hoops with him.

“Yeah Sorry guys I had a run in with the nurse that I had to take care of. So let’s get shootin’ I’ve only got five minutes before I have to go inside.” Tony grabbed the basketball and started dribbling before throwing it and it went in the hoop without hitting the backboard. “Oh yeah nothing but net.” He smiled.

“I can do that too! I am on the basketball team at my school.” Donny said as he grabbed the ball and threw it and everybody held their breath. They had a feeling if it didn’t go in the young teen would freak out.

Thankfully the ball went in and everybody praised Donny for a job well done. 

Lauren came walking outside, rubbing her arms to stay warm. “My gosh it is freezing out here!” she exclaimed as she looked at the basketball boys who didn’t seem cold at all. The girls on the other hand were sitting with Sean and Pauley shivering.

“You wouldn’t have this problem if you were active doing something not just chit-chatting away.” Anthony teased the girls.

Tony laughed too as he made another basket. “that’s all girls do, chat chat chat.”

As if planned all the young girls gave Tony the finger. And they got one back in response. “You three are nuts.” He chuckled to the girls before letting out a bit shiver of his own. “Maybe it is time to go inside, I could use a cup of hot chocolate right about now.”

Beginning to feel like Tony was his big brother Donny came over to him and nodded. “Yeah let’s go inside now.”

“You don’t have to ask me about it I was ready to go in before we came out.” Pauley chuckled as she let the kids back into the building and headed off to make the hot chocolate.

“Hey Tony can you come to the nurses’ station for me?” Lauren asked as she headed in that direction.

Tony groaned but followed after Lauren. “Please don’t take my vitals again I’m feeling fine, it must have been a 24hour thing. 

“I’m not going to check your vitals again but you do have med in half an hour.”

“That I can handle. I will be right here working in the puzzle with Donny” he said smiling at the younger teen.

“I don’t have much of it done yet.” Donny said as he held a piece of the puzzle’s boarder trying to see where it fit.

“That’s okay we will do teamwork to get it done.” Tony smiled as he grabbed a piece of his own.

About ten minutes later mark me up to the boy. “Hey Donny it’s time to take a mini break.”

Donny looked up at Mark and shook his head. “I’m busy.” He said point blank.

“I know it’s in the middle of Super Social but we made the deal we will do his thing every hour.” Mark reminded the boy.

“I’m fine I am busy.” Said Donny as he continued the puzzle pretending to ignore what mark was saying to him.

Mark sighed, sometimes he hated his job and this was one of them. He wished Donny had been taken upstairs to the children’s floor because he felt they could better help him but because of Various things but due or hid highly aggressive he needed to be with people his own age and they would deal with his special needs.

“Donny I don’t want to ask you twice, I need you to come with me for a max of five minutes. I think tony can hold down the fort.

“Actually I could use a bathroom break, can we take five, Donny?” Tony questioned.

Donny nodded his head. “Okay see you in 5 minutes then.”

Mark smiled at tony and mouthed ‘Thank you’ before taking Donny down the hall.

“You’re really nice to him.” Jenny said from another table in the room. “Too bad you couldn’t have been in class this morning, could have caused less stress.”

“Or make it worse, who knows.” Tony said with a shrug, shrugging off the compliment. That was something he needed to work on in therapy, his inability to take a compliment.

“I think he pisses his pants.” Timmy said in his normal blunt fashion. “shitting too. I think he does it for sex, somebody made him shit himself for sex.” He paused and made a face. “Both people in that would be perverted.”

Both Jenny and Tony sat there with wide eyes in total shock. Had Timmy really said those things about Donny? They were both thankful when Pauley walked in while Tim was stuck in his tyrade.

“Timothy McGee go take 15 In your room. We do not talk like that an especially of another client here. We all know everybody is here for different reasons and it’s not good to talk about it. This is a place of healing and negative works go against that policy.”

Nobody was too shocked when Timmy threw all the arts supplies off the table before storming down the hall to his room and slamming the door.

“Um I think Timmy is upset.” Donny said as he joined the group again and his eyes went wide when he saw the room. “Ok maybe he is just a little upset.”

“Hey Donny why don’t you help us before we continue the puzzle.” Tony suggested from his spot on the floor on hands and knees picking up crayons, colored pencils and markers. 

Donny seemed to think about that for a second before getting down and helping out his new friend. He wanted to be like tony, heck he wanted to BE tony he was such a good guy. Yes tony was cool.


	9. Day 8

Day 8

Tony woke the next morning to the sounds of screaming. That in itself wasn’t that odd given his location but this type of scream was different. It was as if somebody was in pain. Climbing out of bed he checked his phone for the time and realized it was almost 8:00am. “Why hasn’t anybody woken me up?” he questioned out-loud as he padded his way into the hallway.

What he found there was utter chaos. Every client on the unit was standing around watching as paramedics wheeling Abby out on a stretcher screaming and trying to get away.

“I don’t want to go, everything is fine. My baby is fine!” Abby screamed pulling on the mechanical restraints. 

“What is going on?” Tony asked Anthony who was leaning against the wall watching in horror.

Anthony turned to Tony and swallowed hard. “Her water broke but she has been fighting getting help because it’s too soon. She is like denying that anything is wrong. As you can see they had to restrain her to even get her on the stretcher to go to the hospital.”

Tony sighed, “Have they called Chris? I am sure he could get her to calm down.”

“I don’t know, I would hope so.”

Donny came up to the two friends with a scared look on his face. He was dressed in Elmo footed PJ’s and it was obvious he needed his diaper or whatever he wore changed by the soggy bulge at his crotch. “Why is Abby going bye bye and crying like that?” he asked tears in his own innocent eyes.

“She is scared, Donny.” Anthony responded. “She thinks her baby might be sick and that makes her very sad.”

“oh” Donny pouted. “I hope her baby isn’t sick because that would be sad. I would be sad just like her.”

“My god that girl has some lungs on her. I could hear her in the shower.” Ziva said joining the group gathered in the hallway. “Is everything going to be okay?”

“I don’t think anybody knows that yet.” Tony replied as he looked around for a staff member. It was odd to let them mingle so long without somebody watching and listening.

Just then Paulie came walking up and smiled at everybody. “Good morning guys why don’t we get our day going and get showered and dressed. Then we will have a group meeting about what just happened.”

“I’m not going to school so I don’t have to get dressed.” Donny said with a proud smile on his face. “I get to do my work on the unit.”

“How come he gets to do that? I want to do that!” Jenny piped up as she joined everybody like Ziva already ready for the day.

Paulie sighed, “Jenny you know how everybody needs to work on their own treatment well this is part of Donny’s treatment. You do great in school, I don’t know why you would want to be stuck here on the unit anyway.”

“Yeah I guess.” She noticed the breakfast being brought and quickly followed after the tray’s, Ziva on her heals. 

“Well I am going to get dressed.” Tony said turning and heading for his room. Once in his room he found a pair of gray jeans a maroon T-shirt and a bright orange sweatshirt. He figured it would probably hurt people’s eyes but he didn’t care he felt like being an ass like that. Once dressed he headed out to get breakfast before finishing his hygiene like brushing his hair and teeth.

Most everybody was already in the dinning room when he entered. He of course found his tray next to Anthony and Timmy. “Where were you during all the chaos a little bit ago?” he questioned Timmy.

“Hiding.” Was Timmy’s reply. “It was too loud so I stayed in my room and hid in the bathroom.”

“You do realize our bathroom door is made of foam and Velcro, right?” Anthony teased his friend. “Wouldn’t take much to get you out.”

“I think that’s the point.” Tony said with a mouthful of his breakfast.

“Don’t say that shit you crazy bitch!” Jenny screamed from the other end of the dinning room. She was screaming at Ziva who was sitting there with a smirk on her face.

Everybody in the room turned to figure out what was going on between the girls.

Timmy and Donny could be found hiding under their respective tables not wanting to be a part of the mess. Timmy knew how bad fights between the girls could get and that scared him.

“Girls what is going on?” Mark asked as he came in to give Paulie support in the dining room when he heard the yelling. 

“She just said she hopes that Abby’s baby dies.” Jenny explained glaring at the other girl. “Who says that shit?”

Mark turned to Ziva. “That isn’t a very nice thing to say Ziva. I can understand why Jenny would be upset.”

“Is it just me or does those two yelling give you the biggest boner?” Anthony whispered to Tony.

Tony made a face. “Jesus dude I did not want to know what was going on in your pants. BUT to answer your question NO way. I am gay remember and only get Boners for one person, or the thought of that person.

Brushing that off, Anthony turned to the action again, this time putting in his two cents worth, not able to help himself. “Don’t worry Jen it’s not your fault she’s being a bitch. She is just pissed because Abby is HAVING her baby and she killed hers.”

Without anymore words and without the staff able to intervine quickly enough Ziva was on top of Anthony with her hands around his neck choking him.

Tony was seeing red by this point nobody messed with his friends. He was quick to jump on top of Ziva trying to pry her off of Anthony. “Let go you fucking bitch!” he screamed. 

It was easier for the staff to get Tony off of Ziva then it was to get Ziva off of Anthony. By the time they did the teen had nasty bruises around his neck and he was gasping for air.

As for Ziva with pure bruit strength the staff was able to get her to a seclusion room where they could figure out what to do next. They would have to call Anthony’s parents and it was quite possible they would press charges against Ziva and she would be sent to Juvi rather then the mental health facility. 

Once pulled off Ziva Tony stayed calm and went to sit in his seat again. He didn’t want to get into any trouble he just wanted to help his friend who he felt was in grave danger.

Anthony was swept out of the room and out to the main area where he could get checked out by the nurse. There they would decide if he needed to take a trek to the emergency room to get looked at further. 

Both Timmy and Donny came out of hiding once things seemed to have calmed down. “That was intense.” Donny said as he took his seat a scared look still on his face. “I think I want to call my mommy and daddy and have them come and pick me up. It’s scary here.”

“Well I bet Anthony’s parents will press charges which means Ziva will leave and that will help keep things safer. She was always getting into messes.” Timmy said as he glared at his breakfast as if it had done something to him.

Tony sighed and pushed his tray away. “I want to have breakfast and go to school like a normal kid. I am sick of this institutionalization stuff.”

Jenny walked over to the table and snorted. “Tony you have been here what a week? Except for Donny here you have been here the shortest amount of time. It’s way too early for you to be complaining about things. The rest of us have been here at least a month if not longer.”

Again Tony sighed, “I know that I just want to be normal. But I know that will never be the case.”

“Don’t say that. You are going to leave this place and everything will go back to how it should be.” Jenny said with a flirty smile. She knew Tony was gay but she couldn’t help her feelings either.

“Okay you guys it’s time to finish getting ready for school, Mrs. King will be here to get you guys in about twenty minutes.” Paulie said from the doorway.

“Yikes I haven’t put my make-up on yet.” Jenny exclaimed as she dashed out of the room.

“Somebody actually puts on make-up in the loony bin?” Tony questioned Timmy who gave him a shrug.

“I have never understood girls so it wouldn’t surprise me if she puts make-up on. Even though she doesn’t need it.” He blushed as he said this, he happened to find the redhead rather attractive.

Tony smirked but didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to cause problems by embarrassing Timmy. “Come on Tim let’s finish getting ready for school.” He then saw Donny still standing in his PJ’s. “Yo Don you may not have to actually go to the classroom but I bet they expect you to get dressed to do school work on the unit.”

Donny pouted as he looked down at his comfy Elmo PJ’s. “Well that sucks, I like what I am wearing.” He said before stomping out of the room, leaving it empty except for Tony.

“Oh Goodness,” Tony said shaking his head before leaving himself.

 

Tony glanced over at Timmy in the seat next to him and once again the boy wasn’t doing his silent reading. Of course he was being silent but he wasn’t reading. It was then Tony got an idea. “Hey Mrs. King?” he asked raising his hand.

Mrs. King came over to Tony with a smile on her face. “Yes Tony?”

“I was curious if maybe I could take Timmy to the back of the room and read to him since he isn’t doing it himself.” Tony asked, biting his lower lip. He was never one to take the iniciative in things, especially school related.

A bigger smile came over Mrs. King’s face and she patted Tony on the shoulder. “That is a great suggestion Tony and I am sure Timmy would love for you to read to him.”

Timmy had been listening to the conversation and was in awe that Tony would help him like that. “You’d really do that Tony?”

Tony nodded his head. “We can read your book or I can read you mine. Do you like vampires?”

“I like vampires.” Timmy said as they got up and headed to a table in the back of the room.

Towards the end of reading time Paulie stuck her head in the door and then walked in and over towards Mrs. King. Tony had stopped reading as the tried to hear what they were talking about.

Mrs. King got a huge smile on her face and turned to the class. “Class I just got some great news. Abby had a baby boy about half an hour ago. He’s small but both mother and baby are doing just fine.”

Loud hoots of excitement rang out in the classroom. All thoughts of silent reading were forgotten and everybody started asking questions at once.

“What’s his name?” Jenny asked a huge smile on her face.

Paulie chuckled before answering. “Astro Comet Collins.”

Everybody in the room busted out in giggles at the name their friend picked for her son.

“Where in the world did she pick Astro from?” Jenny questioned.

“Not to mention Comet for a middle name it sounds like they want to be a part of the Jetsens.” Tony added.

Mrs. King laughed, “I am unsure of where they chose their names but aren’t we all glad that everybody is fine and healthy?”

The class nodded in agreement.

“On that note, for a special treat today we are going to skip what I had planned for math and I am going to get out the art supplies and we are going to make congratulations cards for Abby and Chris.”

The whole class let out cheers of joy as they cleared off their tables to make room for creative masterpieces. 

“You know who would really like this project?” Tony said out loud to anybody to was listening. “Anthony, I hope he’s doing okay.” He still couldn’t believe the marks Anthony had on his neck after Ziva got done choking him. He wondered if he had gone to the hospital and if they were transporting Ziva away.

Jenny carried her art supplies over to Tony and Timmy’s table and smiled. “So do you think they are going to kick Ziva out?” she questioned as she folded a piece of construction paper in half twice.

“I guess it depends on if Anthony’s parents press charges and if that happens that she can’t plea insanity because that would just keep her here longer I would think.” Tony said his two cents.

“I hope she leaves.” Timmy mumbled as he too folded a bright blue piece of paper.

It was then Tony noticed how small their class was that morning and saw Jimmy sitting all by himself working on his card. “Yo Jim why don’t you join us. I am sure Jenny can scoot her big ass over to give you space on that side of the table.”

Jimmy simply shook his head and Jenny kicked Tony in the shin from under table.

“Fuck! You didn’t have to do that!” Tony exclaimed as he reached down to rub his hurt leg. 

“Tony please watch your language and tone of voice. Jenny don’t kick your friends.” Mrs. King said with a slight laugh. She knew she shouldn’t be laughing but sometimes these kids acted like such normal teenagers that she loved to hear their banter. She also knew that Jenny had a huge crush on Tony but form what she had hear the boy was already in a serious relationship and with another boy at that.

Tony mumbled an apology and continued to work on his card. He was drawing multicolored balloons and writing the words ‘congratulations’ on the top. He didn’t think he was very artistic but he could get a card made well enough.

Timmy was drawing a picture of Outer space with a comet zooming through it. On top he wrote ‘Welcome Astro’ in his normal chicken scratch.

Jenny was making an elaborate birthday cake using scissors and oil pastels. “Do you think the cake should have blue or green frosting?” she asked the boys.

“Well since the background is blue it should probably be green.” Tony said giving his input as he colored in his balloons. Red, Green and teal. He then turned to Mrs. King who was sitting with Jimmy while he did his project. “Hey Mrs. K do you know what has happened with Anthony? Last we heard he might have had to go to the hospital because of what that Bitch did to him.

Mrs. King sighed at Tony’s words but didn’t correct him. Instead she simply answered his question. “I don’t know what is happening with Anthony or Ziva I have been too busy having fun with you guys.” She smiled.

Tony rolled his eyes as he looked at the clock. “I guess we will find out in a few minutes anyway its almost time for lunch.” He looked down at his unfinished card and opened it up to start writing something inside. ‘Hope your new little Bundle of Joy brings you Joy even though I am sure you want to continue with the misery’ he wrote laughing to himself. He knew the Goth would get what he meant by misery. “Okay I am done with my card.” He said holding it up in the air.

Mrs. King came over and looked the card over to make sure it didn’t have anything inappropriate in it. She was a bit worried about the misery comment but didn’t say anything. “Nicely done Tony.”

“Mine is better then his.” Jenny exclaimed as she held up her fancy cut out cake on the front of her card. “See…”

“It is very pretty Jenny but I think all of you did a great job. I love how you did a space theme Timmy.” She said ruffling the young teen’s hair. She then went over to Jimmy and held up his card after getting his permission. “Jimmy did a great job too.”

Jimmy’s card had a picture of a stork carrying a blue blanket on it. It was very intricate and nicely done. Everybody was nicely surprised to see how good of an artist Jimmy could be. The only problem was now he seemed to find drawing on his face with the markers to be exciting.

“Jimmy that isn’t face paint. We can do that another time.” Mrs. King said helping get the markers away from Jimmy and ushering him to the bathroom to wash off his face.

Tony had never seen Jimmy do anything remotely odd like that before. “What was THAT all about” he asked the other two teens at the table.

“Sometimes he does weird things like in a group he’ll lift his shirt up and pat loudly pat his stomach. Or once he drew a smilie face on his stomach and kept lifting his shirt up to show everybody. I am not sure he knows how to get positive attention or something.” Jenny said with a shrug. “You get used to strange things going on around here. Even the staff people can be strange or at least act that way to try and keep us in good spirits.”

“Okay guys it’s time to line up to back for lunch. When you return after lunch we will work on our science projects. Remember if we can positively make it through these animal research projects then next week we can make volcanoes.” Mrs. King said with a bounce in her step.

Mark, who had been quiet most of the morning, got up from his chair and went to the front of the line. “Okay guys and gal lets go.” Soon they were back on the unit which was actually quiet. That made the kids wonder if somebody had taken Ziva or maybe they had killed her in her sleep? That was Timmy’s thought anyway.

“Hey guys did you get to make a card for Abby? I did and I got to use glue and glitter.” Donny exclaimed as he bounded into the room when the other teens came on the unit. It was quiet obvious that he did get to use glitter and glue because it was in his hair and on his clothes. But it looked like he had a fun time and didn’t blow out over anything which added fun for the staff members working with him.

“We got to make cards but we didn’t get glitter and glue. We got scissors and oil pastels and makers.” Jenny said glancing at Jimmy who was still covered in markers since they didn’t completely wash off on the first try.

Tony looked around the main area and pouted when he didn’t see what or well who he was looking for. He then walked to the nurses’ station and waited for help. When Lauren came to the window she smiled at him.

“What can I do for you Tony?”

“Did Anthony go to the main hospital?” he asked with a sad look on his face. 

Lauren sighed and nodded her head. “He was having difficulties breathing so we sent him to get checked out.”

Tony clenched his fists at his side. “Is Ziva gone? Because if she’s not then I am going to give her what for.”

Lauren stood up a little straight as if getting ready for battle. “Tony Ziva is being taken care of. What is happening with her isn’t your business to take care of.”

“It’s my business that she hurt my friend.” Tony said with his voice raised not backing down and beginning to get worked up.

Mark came walking over and stood next to Tony. “Hey man why don’t you call that boyfriend of yours before lunch starts?”

Tony turned to Mark and sneared at him a little. “He’s at work asshole.” He pushed away from the nurses’ counter and headed to the main area, flopping on the couch and crossing his arms glaring at whoever happened to walk by. He even attempted to kick the cleaning lady as she headed for the main door.

Mark groaned, since the early morning incidents they had been having such a good time. Why did this one kid have to go off the handle so quickly. ‘It’s the reason he’s here Mark just deal with it, you love your job.’ He thought to himself. With a deep breath he walked over to Tony and took a seat on the other end of the couch. “I know Mrs. Kolburg smells like onions all the time but you don’t have to kick her for it.”

“Leave me the fuck alone.” Tony said with a glare in Mark’s direction. 

“Dude this is so not worth it. You’ve had a great morning, made it the whole time in school and now you’re working towards not being able to go back this afternoon which means you might not get to do volcanoes next week.”

Tony let out a not so happy laugh. “I don’t care about stupid ass volcanoes. What I want is for my best friend to not be in the hospital because of a homicidal maniac.

“Tony, Anthony is going to be fine. He should be back here at any time this afternoon. He was just getting a check-up. As for Ziva she is being taken care of where she needs to be to work on her treatment. Right now that is what YOU need to be doing. You shouldn’t be worrying so much about them and focus more on getting through the day without incidents, which I know you can do. Now why don’t you head on down to the dinning room and get some lunch so you are ready for class this afternoon.”

“I’m not hungry.” Tony said his arms still crossed over his chest. It was obvious he was not getting over this as fast as Mark would have liked. 

Sighing Mark got an idea. He pulled out his cell phone and found the number he was looking for. He waited as it rang and then smiled when a friend picked up. “Hey Josh, you still with the Howard kid? Okay cool do you think you could put him on the phone. I have a kiddo back here who is worried for his friend. Yeah that would be great, thanks.” He was silent for a second before handing the phone over to Tony. 

Tony was a bit confused but took the phone anyway. “Hello?”

“Hey Man, why are you calling on a staff’s phone?” Came Anthony’s voice on the other end of the phone.

Tony smiled to hear the other boy. “I guess Mark REALLY doesn’t want to have to hold or seclude me today so he called you and gave me the phone.” He took a deep breath. “You really okay Man?”

Anthony smiled even though Tony couldn’t see it. “Yeah I am fine, got some pretty awesome bruises and it hurts to breath a bit but the doc here says I will be fine. I told them they didn’t have to send me to the hospital but they insisted and blah blah blah.”

“Well good, so you will come back soon?”

“Yeah I should be leaving here in a few minutes. They will probably keep me back from school this afternoon to watch me but better then being in this place. I hate hospitals.”

Tony laughed, “You LIVE in a hospital but I get what you mean. When I was there for my stomach and allergic reaction thing the other day I hated being there too and couldn’t wait to get back here.” He looked around and noticed something. “Well Man everybody is heading to lunch so I should go but it was good to hear you are okay. See you in a little while.” With that he turned off the phone and handed it back to Mark. “Thanks.”

“Feeling better now?”

“Yeah again thanks.” Tony said before getting up off the couch and heading for the dining room. Everybody else was already situated with their trays in front of them eating and chit-chatting with fellow clients. Tony took his normal seat next to Timmy but instead of Anthony with them Jenny had joined their table. “Hey Jen.”

Jenny smiled, “Hi Tony, I heard you got to talk to Anthony on Mark’s phone. How’s he doing?”

Tony swallowed one of his chicken nuggets before responding. “He’s doing fine, he should be coming home in like an hour or so. He figures they will keep him out of school this afternoon though.”

“I want to be kept out of school for the afternoon.” Timmy said once again dropping food onto his clothes but he didn’t seem to mind. “

“Tim you do fine in school.” Jenny laughed shaking her head at the sloppy young teenager.

Speaking of sloppy teens Donny came walking over to the table still covered partly in glitter. It WAS obvious somebody helped him clean up but just didn’t get all of it. “Hi.” He said to the table, for some reason seeming shy.

“Hey Donny.” Tony said giving his best DiNozzo smile. “Is your family coming to visit tonight?”

This got a huge smile from the younger boy and he nodded his head, “Yeah my mom and dad are coming and even bringing my little sister Amy.”

“How old is your sister?” Jenny questioned.

Donny held up two fingers. “She just turned two”

Everybody at the table looked at the young teen with wide eyes, it was Jenny who spoke up. “Two?” 

“Yeah…mom and dad say she was kind of an oopsy baby.” Donny giggled. He didn’t know THAT much about sex but he did know where babies came from.

“So it is like they have two toddlers.” Timmy said without thinking. He often said things out-loud that he shouldn’t and it got him into trouble. Thankfully Donny didn’t seem to get what he was saying. Instead Donny just shrugged and wondered out of the room.

Tony glared at Timmy. “Dude you gotta be careful about saying shit. He could have taken offence to that.”

“I know.” Timmy said with a sad look on his face. “I’m trying.”

“You are.” Jenny agreed as she finished off her salad and stood up. “Well I am going to go work on the puzzle before class.” She then put her tray away and headed in the same direction Donny had just gone.

This left Timmy and Tony at the table to finish off their lunch. It only took the boys another five minutes before they too were heading to the main area. It was a few minutes later that Lauren was calling for Tony.

“Hey Tony you ready for meds?” she questioned from her spot behind the med counter.

Tony looked up from the book he was reading with a confused look on his face. “I don’t have afternoon meds…”  
Lauran glanced down at a clipboard in front of her and then back in Tony’s direction. “It looks like the Doc wants you on something in the afternoon too. Why don’t you come up here and we will talk about it in private.”

Tony got up and headed over to the med window. “So what poison are they trying to get me to take now?” he said with humor in his voice but quickly shut it down when he remembered not to call medication poison. “I mean what new meds?”

“Well it looks like he wants to start you on 600mg of Lithium and 1mg Klonopin in the afternoon.” Lauran said as she handed the pill cup in Tony’s direction.

“Oh, okay.” Tony said as he took the cup and then a cup of water and drank down the pills. “Hopefully they won’t make me too sleepy so I can live through school in the afternoon.”

“Well keep us posted, if it does you can talk to your doctor and get things changed around. We want you to be successful.” Lauran said smiling. She was happy when she got clients that were good at taking their medication.

By the time Tony was done it was time for school to start up again. Mrs. King along with a few other staff members came to join the afternoon fun.

 

School went by without incident, Donny even made an appearance for story time and did great.

By the time they got back from class Anthony was home and sitting at the table working on his drawings. He looked up as his peers came walking into the room. “Hey guys.”

Tony was at Anthony’s side in a matter of seconds and checking out the huge purple bruises on his friends’ neck. “Dude you said it was nothing…this is insane!”

Anthony shrugged. “It’s all good, at least that Bitch is finally gone, right?”

Tony hadn’t known Ziva for very long but never really would have called her a ‘bitch, at least not until that morning. “You missed finishing up our science projects in class. We are starting the volcanoes tomorrow. You going to be in class tomorrow?”

“Yeah I think so.” Anthony said as he looked back down at his drawing. It was obvious he wasn’t really in the mood for manic chit-chat with Tony at that moment.  
Thankfully Tony’s social cues were pretty top notch and he got the hint. “Well I am going to go change my clothes before group. Have fun drawing, hope to see you in group.”

Tony headed down the hallway to his room and once there flopped onto his bed with a heavy sigh. He hated that Anthony seemed rather depressed. He had seemed better on the phone than he did now back on the unit…maybe something else happened in between the hospital and the unit? He thought to himself.

Getting up he found a pair of black sweats and one of Jet’s t-shirts and quickly changed. He hated that he could get sweaty from sitting in a classroom all day when he wasn’t doing anything active. He figured it was something he should talk to the doctor about whenever he saw a medical doctor and not just a psychiatrist. That reminded him that he should have seen an internist doctor days ago. He had been there over a week now and still hadn’t seen anybody.

With that thought in mind he threw on his slippers and headed out of his room and down to the nurses station. There he found Rocky and Lauran exchanging notes for the shift change. He didn’t want to interrupt them but did want to talk to somebody so he cleared his throat from his spot across from the counter.

Rocky looked up and smiled at Tony. “Hey kiddo what can we do for ya?” the back man questioned.

Tony walked up to the counter, “I don’t know who to ask this but I still haven’t seen the internist doc since I came here and I wanted to ask him about my sweating.”

“You’re sweating a lot?” Rocky asked trying to get the facts. As he did so he got a piece of paper off the desk behind him to take notes. “Can I write this down?”

“Sure.” Tony said and then nodded. “Yeah I have to change my clothes after school because I like sweat them out and it’s not like it’s the middle of summer or that we do anything really active in class. It’s not really a HUGE deal but it is kind of annoying.”

“We can send a request in to the doctor, Tony. We should know about a visit by tomorrow.” Lauran spoke up with a smile. “I’m sorry about that, it must be annoying.”

Tony nodded again and was going to say something when the intercom turned on and Pauley’s voice could be heard telling them to meet in Room 1 for afternoon group. “Guess I gotta go, I will talk to you guys later. Or see you in the morning Lauran if you are gone.” With that he headed off to room 1.  
He was the last person to join the group but he wasn’t late either. Their group was much smaller since both Ziva and Abby were gone. Tony saw Jenny pouting and mumbling something to Paulie about being the only girl.

“We are actually getting a new client tonight or tomorrow.” Pauley said causing everybody to look in her direction. She laughed. “I won’t tell much but her name is Ellie and she is fourteen.”

“You guys take no time in filling spots.” Tony laughed as he took a seat on one of the couches next to Jimmy. It was then he noticed Anthony wasn’t there and sighed. Yeah something must have happened since his phone call with the other boy.

“Okay guys since everybody is here who is going to be here let’s get started. If we get done sooner then we can get to Super Social sooner.” Pauley said as she started passing out index cards to each person. “So nobody share what your card says to anybody. We are going to play what I like to call ‘Coping Man’”

“Is that like hang-man?” Donny questioned as he wiggled around in his seat, something obviously bothering him but he was trying to act normal at the same time. “I like hang-man.”

Pauley smiled. “It’s exactly like that. I just wanted to give you guys cards with the coping skill on them so you know how to spell it.” She then added. “Not that I think you guys can’t spell.”

“I can’t.” Timmy laughed as he looked at his card. Surprising everybody he stood up. “Can I go first?”

“Sure Tim.” Paulie let the teen walk to the white board and started putting dashes on it.

Everybody in the room started guessing letters, Jenny guessed the letter ‘E’ and when she got it right she was about to guess another letter when she couldn’t take it anymore. “Donny stop wiggling you are driving me batty and I am already batty!”

Donny pouted and stopped wiggling but now his hand went to his crotch. “Sorry” he said looking sad.

Tony noticed what was going on and stood up. “Pauley can I take Donny away from group for a second? I promise I won’t do anything wrong. I will take him right to a staff person.”

Pauley understood what was going on and smiled. “Both of you run right back.”

“Come on Don let’s go have a moment okay.” Tony said gently leading Donny out of the room but without touching him. Once they were in the hallway he continued talking. “Remember that potty book we read? You got that feeling?”

Donny was quiet but started up his wiggling again, this time flopping onto the floor in the hallway. 

Tony groaned, “Okay fine stay there.” He said dashing off to find one of the PM staff members. He found Sean talking with a very distressed looking Anthony. “Fuck.” He said under his breath and then dashed to the nurses station forgetting to stay back until they called him. He stood there for a minute before giving up because nobody was coming to his calls. “There is no way in hell they are having me read this potty training book to this kid and not let me help him.” He said out loud as he dashed back to Donny who was now sitting on the floor but he wasn’t wiggling. ‘Shit’. He thought to himself. “Hey man…”

“Hi Tony.” Donny said looking at Tony when he sat down next to him. 

“Did you pee?” Tony questioned and like he figured Donny shook his head in the negative. “Hmm okay…so you were just dancing a jig for the fun of it?” 

Donny giggled, “Yup.” He said smiling. “Can we go back to group now?”

Tony wasn’t sure what to say to that, should he take a pissy pants Donny back into group? Would they want that? “How about we see if we can get Rocky’s attention again then we can go to group. I don’t know about you but I wouldn’t want a rash on my dick and I KNOW you just pissed your pants D.” he wasn’t sure where the nickname came from but Donny seemed to like it.

Just then Rocky came rushing towards them, “Tony, Donny what in the world are you guys doing?” he questioned fear in his eyes that something bad had been going on since they were unsupervised like they shouldn’t be.

“I WAS bringing Donny to the bathroom but I couldn’t get anybody to help so he didn’t make it.” Tony tried to explain. “Pauley said I could take him out to find a staff….so that’s what I tried to do.”

Rocky looked at both boys and figured they both looked fine. “Okay, Tony you go back to group I will take care of Donny.”

Tony glared at Rocky a little. “Thanks.” He grumbled.

Rocky sighed. “Thanks Tony I know you were trying to help but this could have been a major issue. Pauley should have called me or Sean to come and get Donny not have you take him to us.”

Donny pouted, “I didn’t do anything to him…he was trying to help me.” He then added. “But I had an accident anyway…can I take a shower? I don’t want to get a rash on my dick.” He said just like Tony had a few minutes earlier.

This had Tony giggling but stopped when Rocky gave him a stern look. “I will go back to group now.” He said heading into Room 1.

Meanwhile everybody in group had gone except for Tony so it was his turn to go up to the board. His coping skill was ‘Take a Nap’…which he found ironic because that WAS one of his coping skills. 

It took almost the whole “hang-man” for his peers to guess but soon ‘Take a nap’ was on the bored and everybody cheered.

“Great job guys and gal.” Pauley said as everybody got up. “Go ahead and get your coats and other cold weather gear and meet me in the dining room to go outside.”

Tony was about to head to his room to get his winter gear when he spotted Anthony sitting on the floor outside his room crying. Shocked to see the boy so sad he knelt down next to him. “Hey Man what’s going on?” he asked as best he could.

Anthony looked up and wiped at his eyes. “I almost went home, Tony…my parents almost pulled me out because of what happened but Doctor McCallum and Michael convinced them not to because of the day I had yesterday.” He sniffled. “I was almost packing my stuff when they came and told me to keep it where it was.”

“Oh gosh…” Tony shook his head, “That is awful I would be crying too. I can’t believe they could do that. I mean aren’t your parents allowed to take you out whenever they want to?”

“No I’m committed…I have to do three months in this place because of the trouble I got into. Plus you gotta remember they are my foster parents. If the state doesn’t want me to leave then they can keep me here.” Anthony tried to explain. 

Tony sighed, “I get it…well if it means anything I am glad you’re still here, you’re my buddy.”

That got a small smile out of Anthony. “You’re my buddy too, Tony. But it would have been nice to go home.”

“I know, I get it.” Tony said and then thought of something. “Oh Pauley let it spill that we’re getting a new girl named Ellie either tonight or tomorrow.” He glanced at the clock on the wall. “Seeing the time it will probably be tomorrow I would think.”

“How old is she? What’s her deal?” Anthony seemed excited about the prospect of a new girl coming.

Tony shrugged, “All I know is she’s fourteen. I guess we’ll learn more if she’ll tell us.” He smiled. “You just want another girl around to flirt with. What Jen not enough for you?”

Anthony laughed out loud. “Jenny and I are just friends and always have been. Plus meeting people in a mental hospital is not really the thing to do.”

“Hey you two…let’s get your stuff and come outside.” Pauley said giving the boys a stern look. “Gotta remember you can’t be sitting around by yourselves in the hallway like this.”

Tony and Anthony both apologized before going to their respective rooms and getting their coats, hands, gloves and boots. Soon they were ready to go outside, at least for a few minutes.

 

Everybody came outside that afternoon, even Leon and Jimmy. Of course the staff had a hard time keeping Leon in his winter clothes but that wasn’t too abnormal. Jimmy was busy playing with sidewalk chalk with Jenny and the rest of the boys had a basketball game going.

“Man Donny you are actually good at this.” Tony teased the younger teen as he made another shot in their game of ‘HORSE’ 

Donny pouted a little. “You seem shocked.” He said as he tossed the ball to Anthony who made his shot as well.

Sean came over to the boys smiling. “Great teamwork guys…you have all had a great day so far.”  
“Great he just jinxed us.” Tony exclaimed in his best flamboyant tone causing everybody, even Sean to laugh.

“Thankfully the day is almost over.” Donny pointed out. 

Just then Pauley pulled out her walky-talky and talked into it for a second. Once she was done she called out to the group. “Okay guys Rocky wants us to come inside it’s too cold for us to be out here. We can go inside and have free-time with some hot chocolate and tea.”

All the kids quickly got in a line and headed back inside to have their warm beverages and play games and draw for a little bit before dinner. Of course the whole time everybody was thinking about visits happening after dinner.

 

At 6:00pm the visitors came wondering onto the unit and signed themselves in. Tony was almost worried when Jet didn’t come in right away but he was only about a minute late. He got his visitors badge and gave Tony a big hug.

“Missed you Baby Boy.” The Seventeen-year-old told his younger lover.

Tony smiled as he pulled back from the hug. “I missed you too.” He then led Jet down the hall to his bedroom and closed the door. Without saying anything to his lover he pulled him down on the bed for a heated kiss. He couldn’t take it anymore his young teenage hormones were driving him crazy and he NEEDED his boyfriend something fierce. 

Jet allowed the kiss for a good five minutes before pulling back panting. “Tony we can’t. They do check’s every like ten minutes and I won’t get either of us in trouble.”

“But I need you, Jethro.” He used the older boy’s full name to try and make his point. “It’s been almost two weeks since we made love. When we were used to doing it every day or more than once a day it’s like a lifetime.”

“I know Tony but this is something that I won’t budge on. If you pressure me I will leave.” Jet said firmly.

This made Tony’s temper flair. “Fuck you Leroy Jethro Gibbs…Fuck you and not in a good way because the good way is what I want except I want you to fuck me.” He got up off the bed and stormed out of the room leaving a shocked Jet in his wake.

Meanwhile quite a few people were out in the main area doing a puzzle or showing off art work. They all were shocked when Tony stormed into the room and over to the main door and began banging on it. “I’m fucking leaving…Jethro can stay in my place because he is the fucking Loon.’ He yelled kicking the door for good measure until Sean was standing behind him ready to deal with the situation.

“Tony you need to back up.” Sean said gently to the upset teenager.

Jet stood at the base of the hallway watching the situation. It had been a few weeks since he had actually seen one of Tony’s meltdowns. He always thought the teenager looked a lot like a big toddler when he acted this way. He hoped Tony would calm down so they could finish their visit, but with the way the other guy was acting he wasn’t so sure that would happen.

When it looked like Tony was about to get in the middle of Donny’s family visit Sean and Lee the evening/night security guard (who Rocky must have called) quickly moved Tony from the main room into the area in front of the seclusion rooms. They would try to not seclude the teen but wanted to keep him away from the rest of the group until he calmed down.

“Tony what is going on? You’ve had an awesome evening, let’s not blow it.” Sean said to the now pacing Teen who thankfully wasn’t trying to charge past the adults who were trying to keep him in said area.

“I want to be with my boyfriend…and I mean BE with him.” Tony exclaimed out of frustration. “He comes to visit but he won’t even let me kiss him in fear that more will happen. Well you know what I fucking want more. I want to be an adult and be able to have as much sex in a fucking hospital as possible.”

Sean sighed, he hadn’t seen THIS one coming. Was Tony really freaking out over not being able to have sex in the hospital? “Tony we have rules for a reason and I’m sorry if they are tough to handle and follow but this is something you just have to deal with.” 

Tony sighed and stopped his pacing in front of Sean who was standing calmly. “I’m SO horny Sean…can’t you understand that?”

“Of course I can.” Sean said with a slight smile. “It hasn’t been THAT long since I was a teenager.” He saw a hopeful look on Tony’s eyes so he had to add. “But that doesn’t mean we can break this rule…actually it means we have to make your visits with Jet more strict if it’s going to be a problem having him in your room alone.”

“Saw that coming.” Tony said sighing again and flopping on the floor sitting against one of the seclusion room doors. “Can we still hang to night? That is if he’ll want to hang with me? I mean we can even stay right here in plain sight if you want.”

Sean shook his head and when he thought Tony would protest he made sure to start nodding instead. “I shook my head simply because I don’t need you two to sit by seclusion. We may need it and you’re not in trouble. Not that you’re in trouble whenever you get in seclusion.”

Tony chuckled, “I get it…so can we like go to the dining room or something? I figure some other group of people are in there for supervision.”

“Jenny and her mom are there so yeah that would be fine and I know for a fact Jet is still here waiting for you.” Sean smiled and helped Tony off the floor. He then led him back to the main area where Jet was talking with Anthony and his family about the crazy happenings of earlier that day.

Sheepishly, Tony walked up to his boyfriend and tapped him on the shoulder. “Babe…”

Jet turned around and smiled at Tony. “Ready to finish our visit?”

Tony nodded, “We have to go into the dining room with Jenny and her mom…Sean doesn’t think it would be a good idea for us to be in my room anymore.”

“I think that’s a good idea.” Jet said as he let Tony lead him to the dining room. Sure enough Jenny was talking and laughing with her mom but there was still enough space in the rather large room for a new pair to visit with each other.

Jenny smile at Tony and Jet before going back to her visit.

 

Later that evening, before bed, Tony found himself sitting with Anthony at the ‘art table’ scribbling on one of Anthony’s art papers. “You sure you want me doing this one your expensive paper.” He questioned holding up a picture of what was supposed to be his dog but looked more like an alien. “It’s like an embarrassment to the art paper.”

Anthony chuckled and shook his head, “It’s fine Tony.”

“Hmm…” Tony bit his lower lip and went about adding a background to his picture. This included a tree, grass and some birds. As he drew he thought of something. “So do you think they are going to make Abby come back after her and Cosmo leave the hospital?”

“I dunnno…I mean I think that was the plan, but she had been doing well so maybe she would get to go home. I hope so because Cosmo needs his mommy.” Anthony said and then looked up from his picture. He held it up to show Tony. “Whatcha think?” 

Tony looked at the amazing picture. It was actually of…him…” Did you just draw that as I sat here?” he questioned already knowing the answer since the picture was of him drawing and biting his lower lip. He chuckled. “I think Jet would like that. He loves when I bite my lip like that.

Anthony chuckled, “I will give it to him tomorrow then.”

Just then Donny came walking over already dressed in his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles pajamas and smiled at the guys. “Hi.” He saw Tony’s drawing and laughed. “Nice doggy Tony.”

“Hey cool somebody can tell what it is!”

“Tony…” Donny said looking nervous.

This had Tony worried, “Yeeesss…”

“Can you read to me before I go to bed? I mean I understand if you’re busy with Anthony but you read to me so nice the other day that I would like you to read to me now.” Donny rambled and held out a picture book on ‘social skills’.

Tony smiled and nodded, “Sure thing dude.” He smiled at Anthony before taking the book and leading Donny to the couch. There he sat with the younger teen and read the book. It only lasted about five minutes though because soon Donny was falling asleep on his shoulder. “Uhh Donny…” he shook the boy but he didn’t wake up.

“I will get Pauley or Sean.” Anthony said dashing out of the room.

Soon Pauley came and helped get Donny up on his feet. “Hey boys it is time to get ready for bed. If you need a shower it’s time to do it.”

“Can I take a shower in the morning?” Tony questioned with a yawn. “I’m really tired.”

“Yeah.” Pauley said before continuing to help Donny out of the room.

Tony and Anthony said goodnight and headed in the direction of their bedrooms.

Tony got changed into his pajama pants and long sleeved t-shirt and climbed right into bed. He was even too tired to use the bathroom or brush his teeth. “Night Jet.” He whispered to the empty room before turning the light off and falling right to sleep.


	10. Day 9

Day 9

 

Tony was awake at 6:00am the next morning for no reason he could think of. He had simply slept well and felt rested enough to wake for the day. Knowing he still needed to take a shower and that it was too early, he simply threw on a sweatshirt and his slippers before padding out of his room to check things out. He was surprised to find a young blonde girl sitting at the art table. She didn’t appear to be drawing but writing instead. Wanting to be friendly he walked over and took a seat across from the newcomer. “Hi.”

Ellie Bishop looked up from writing in her journal and smiled at the boy in front of her. “Hi…good morning.”

“Good morning to you too…I’m Tony. You must be Ellie.” When he got a surprised look he added. “One of our staff yesterday said that you would be coming. Did you get in late last night?”

“No I just got here like twenty minutes ago.” Ellie explained. “I was in the ER down the street but since I was staying safe they let my parents drive me here. My dad had to be at work by 5:30 so yeah I got here really early”

Tony nodded his understanding. “So your parents are in the picture…sorry if that is not my business.”

Ellie smiled, “Yeah they are and they are awesome…they both work for the FBI in research and psychology so they know how to deal with me…well at least know when I need the extra help.” She then added. “And don’t worry you can ask me anything.” She smirked. “But would be cool if you told me stuff about you too.”  
“Of course I’m an open book.” Tony said really liking this new girl…he just hoped she was even cool when she freaked out since they all seemed to do that every once and a while…some more than others.

Just then Sasha came over to the pair. “I see you two have met each other.” She said with a smile as she took a seat at the table as well. “Tony you are awake early, everything okay?”

Tony nodded, “Yeah I’m fine just didn’t need any more sleep. It’s okay that I am out here, right?”

Sasha nodded, “As long as it’s after six and you are on track.” She then added. “BUT I need to be out here with you guys.” In rounds the night before she had heard about Tony having some issues with being with his peers without staff being around. Everybody knew Tony meant well or hadn’t thought about it but it was something Michael was going to talk to Tony about in their session later that morning.  
“Okay,” Tony said as he watched Sasha got up from the table and went to sit on the couch so she wasn’t completely invading their privacy but is able to hear and watch them. “So what brings you here?”

“Pretty much in a nutshell I refuse to take my meds so I go crazy.” Ellie said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Tony raised an eyebrow. “You would rather be in a place like this than take medication?”

Ellie shrugged again, “I guess so…I would like to take a homeopathic approach to my mental health but my parents both being psychology professionals won’t let me. So therefore I refuse my meds, go bonkers and end up in the hospital. They figure that I will get intense treatment this time and be willing to take meds after talking with therapists and docs every day or something.”  
“Oh,” Tony said as he glanced at her journal. “Like writing?”

“Yeah…well I would be on my laptop if my parents let me bring it. But since they didn’t I will resort to writing in this thing” She held up the book for emphasis.   
“What do you write? I mean poems, stories?”  
“Stories mostly, I write what is called Fanfiction. Right now I am writing a story based off of the TV show Criminal Minds, which is kind of funny because my dad actually works for the real Behavioral Analysis Unit at the FBI.” Ellie said with a smile.

Tony chuckled, “I’ve read fanfiction but I haven’t done any myself so that’s pretty cool. Also your dad’s job sounds awesome. My dad is a jackass, that of course isn’t his job but it might as well be.”

Ellie pouted now, “Sorry to hear that. I of course don’t get along with my parents a lot of the time and wish they would do some things differently, but we’ve got a pretty good relationship even though they work long hours.”  
Just then Anthony came wondering into the room and stood aback when he saw Ellie sitting at the table. “Ohh the newbie is here.”

Tony laughed, “Anthony this is Ellie…Ellie this is Anthony.”  
Quickly both teens shook hands before Sasha could see what they were doing. Anthony then sat down with the other teens. “Glad you made it safely Ellie. We heard you were coming.”  
It was then Ellie noticed the awful bruising around Anthony’s neck. “Yeah I got here safe but what happened to YOU?”  
Anthony was confused at first but then got it. “Oh one of our old client’s kind of beat me up yesterday, spent a good portion of the day in the hospital getting checked out. But I’m okay, it looks worse than it is.”

“Wow that’s pretty intense, I hope that isn’t a normal thing around here. Then again I did experience some pretty rough stuff at the treatment center I was at for a few months last year.” Ellie said to the two boys next to her. She was really beginning to like both of them and not just in a friend kind of way.

“Anybody want their meds early?” Brian questioned as he walked up the small group of teens. “Ellie I don’t have a med list for you yet though.”

“Fine with me, I wouldn’t take them anyway.” She said with a shrug.

Both Anthony and Tony agreed to take their meds one by one.   
While Tony was up at the med window Anthony smirked at the way Ellie was looking at him. “Don’t even think about it…he’s gay and in a very serious relationship.”

Ellie was unable to hide her shock, her mouth actually dropped, “Seriously? That hot specimen of a guy is gay? So unfair!” she grumbled  
Anthony laughed and shook his head. “He’s a great guy though so don’t let that keep you from being his friend.”

“I’m not homophobic by any means…it just sucks he wouldn’t go for me.” Ellie explained but stopped when Tony joined the table again.  
For the next hour the teens talked about their past experiences and doodled in Anthony’s sketch pad. They were all smiles when the morning staff arrived to take the overnight staff’s place.

Tony was surprised to see a staff member he didn’t recognize but Tony seemed to know him.

“Hey Joe…how was Disney World?” Anthony asked the middle aged bald man.

Joe smiled at Anthony. “It was good, thanks.” He then saw the two kids he didn’t recognize. “Hey there…”

“Hi.” Ellie said smiling. “I’m Ellie…I just got here this morning, you were on vacation?”

“Yeah took the grandkids to Disney.” Joe said and looked to Tony. “Hi you must be Tony. You were coming in the day I left.”  
“Oh” Tony laughed and smiled. “Hi Joe…and yeah I am Tony, nice to meet you.”

“Like wise,” Joe said before saying his ‘goodbyes’ and heading off to check-in with the rest of the staff.

“Hey kiddos, can you do me a huge favor and go to your bedrooms for the next twenty minutes so we can check-in?” Sasha politely asked the teens. “It would be a great help.”

“Can I go to mine? I was told by Brian that because Jenny is sleeping I had to stay out here.” Ellie said.

Sasha nodded, “You can just don’t wake her up or anything.” She nodded down at her notebook. “You can take your journal and a pencil with you if that would keep you occupied.”

Ellie smiled at that, “Okay.”   
With that all the teens headed to their respective rooms.

When Tony got to his he went about gathering his clothes for when he could take a shower. It WAS only twenty minutes before Joe knocked on his door and poked his head in when Tony said he could.

“You can come back out of your room now Tony.” Joe said and saw the clothes the boy had laid out on his bed. “Wanting to take a shower?”

Tony nodded, “Yeah whenever I can.”

“Sure thing, let’s go get your shower stuff.” Joe led Tony to the hygiene closet and he let Tony grab the Rubbermaid container from the shelf and carry it to the bathroom closest to his room.  
He quickly showered, just taking enough time to wash his hair and body. Of course he wanted to take time and pleasure himself but he still felt weird doing that in a public shower. The idea of poor Donny using the same shower as him and finding cum on the walls just grossed him out so it helped keep the urge down. Hopping out of the shower he dried off and changed into straight legged gray jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt. Once he was done he left the shower room and headed back to his own room. There he pulled on a sweatshirt and his slippers. He made sure he had everything in his hygiene box and carried it out of his room and down the hall. There he found Sasha helping Donny get his hygiene stuff.  
“Can I put mine back?” Tony asked holding the box out to her. She quickly took it with a smile and then went back to explaining why Donny indeed needed to use his body wash even though he had used it the day before. That had Tony chuckling softly to himself as he headed to the main area where everybody was beginning to congregate. Looking at the clock he saw it was only 7:30am so they had an hour before breakfast. Noticing nobody was on the computer he walked over to what appeared to be an ancient machine and took a seat. He was impressed when he logged onto the internet quickly and went right to his GMAIL e-mail. There he found almost ten million e-mails and right away a friend of him ‘messaged’ him.

Jake: TONY! Where you been man?  
Tony wasn’t sure he wanted to talk to the other boy about what was going on but knew he should because Jake was a good friend, his best friend actually, well besides Jet that was.

Tony: I’m in the hospital actually…gunna be here for at least a month…sorry I wasn’t able to tell you before now.  
Jake: Oh no…I was kinda thinking something like that happened, sorry to hear that.  
Tony knew his friend really was sorry, they were close and he had been with him through all his other smaller hospital and treatment center stays.  
Tony: **Shrugs** It’s okay, I’m doing alright…well sorta.  
Jake: Did you try to do it again? I mean…you know…kill yourself again?”  
Tony winced, thinking about his most recent overdose.

Tony: Yeah...but hey man why don’t you talk with Jet and see if you can come up to see me sometime. Visiting hours are at 5:30-7:00. I would like that.

Jake: **Smile face** Sure thing man you know I will. But hey I’ve gotta get going to school. Talk to you later.  
With that Jake logged off and left Tony staring at the computer screen with a heavy heart. He HATED school but he did miss seeing his friends, especially Jake. He was the only friend he had in his main-steam classes. The only person who didn’t think he was insane or something…well maybe he was. Sighing, he wiped at the tears in his eyes and turned to see Anthony looking in his direction.  
“Everything okay? Something didn’t happen with you and Jet again did it? He’s not on drugs again is he?” Anthony asked not realizing how loud he was talking and Ellie seemed rather interested.

Tony shook his head, “Oh no nothing like that. I just talked for a minute with my friend Jake on messenger. Just made me miss being home and going to school and stuff, even though I hate school.”

Anthony nodded, “I get that, well I am sorry the conversation made you sad.”  
“Me too.” Jenny spoke up making herself known from her position on the couch with one of her favorite teen romance novels in her hands. “My friends are all idiots while I am in places like this. They don’t want anything to do with me, but when I go home they act like nothing happened. Sometimes I like that, other times I wish they would at least show they cared I was sick and in the hospital.”

“I have one good friend who sticks by me. We’ve known each other since we were like eight or something.” Ellie said with a smile. “We met while our parents were both heading up the PTA at our grade school.”

All the rest of the teens in the room smiled. “That sounds like a great friend.” Tony said as he got up from the computer and went to sit on the couch next to Jenny. 

Timmy came walking into the room and was surprised to see a new girl sitting at the art table. “Hi.” He said nervously.

Ellie smiled at the young teen. “Hey…I’m Ellie what’s your name?”  
“Timothy, but you can call me Timmy or Tim is fine too.” He replied still nervous but did sit down next to her with his coloring book.

“Hey Timmy can we get you your meds?” Loran questioned, coming into the room. “I need you too Jenny.”

“Oh joy.” Jenny said as her and Timmy headed for the nurses’ station.  
That was Jimmy, Leon and Donny’s cue to join everybody. Donny was actually nicely dressed in jeans a black hoodie and boots that looked a lot like Tony’s but Tony figured they weren’t the knock-offs. His blonde hair was a wet mop on his head but that was the only thing that seemed slightly off with the strange teenager.

Donny walked right over to Tony and sat down next to him, “Hi Tony.” He said to his best buddy in the whole wide world.

Tony smiled but tried to scoot away a little. “Good morning Donny, how did you sleep?” he asked and then added. “You smell nice, I like that shampoo and body wash, is it coconut?”  
“Yeah…well the shampoo and conditioner is but I think the body wash is like cucumber something.” Donny explained.

Jimmy spoke up which was odd. “I use coconut shampoo too.” He said running his hands through his wavy brown hair and then pushed up his glasses nervously.   
“So are we allowed to have sex here?” Ellie asked totally out of the blue since the conversation had been around the smell of shampoo.

Her question had almost everybody coughing on their on spit and a few staff members did the same.

“Ellie that is not appropriate, talking about it and no you are not allowed to have it.” Mark keeping his cool. “Everybody on this unit is a minor, which means sexual interaction either between peers or with visitors is against the rules.”

Anthony giggled and looked at Tony. “Tony knows all about that. You should have been here last night.”  
Tony groaned. “Don’t remind me of that.”  
Ellie pouted, “Okay I guess that makes sense.” She then looked at the clock. “Don’t we eat at 8:30?”

“We do,” Joe said getting up from where he had been sitting. “Let’s go get set up so we’re ready when the food gets here.” He wanted to get the horny teenagers off the topic of sex as quickly as possible.

 

Breakfast was uneventful, unlike the day before, and soon everybody was lined up and waiting for Mrs. King to come pick them up. Today Joe was going with the school kids and Mark was staying back with Donny, Leon and Ellie. Ellie had to wait to have a meeting with the school before she could begin classes, this she wasn’t too depressed about.  
“I don’t really like school anyway.” Ellie replied from her spot on the couch, ever present journal in hand.  
Mrs. King came and grabbed the school kids and when they got there they were in shock. Instead of their normal journals on their desk were cooking bowls and spoons.

“What are we doing?” Jenny questioned as she took her seat and eyed the odd objects in front of her.

“Looks like we’re cooking.” Anthony said picking up his wooden spoon. “Either that or giving mass spankings.” For good measure he wacked the spoon against his hand with a smirk on his face. “Wana go first?”

“Anthony…” Joe said in warning as he took his spot next to Jimmy who needed the most support in the classroom, at least at the moment.

Anthony mouthed ‘sorry’ before putting his spoon back in the bowl and leaned back in his chair waiting for instructions.

Mrs. King threw up the map on the board showing the whiteboard behind it. There it said ‘Chocolate Chip Cookies’ and had the recepe for said cookies.

“Ohhh…” Timmy said with a clap and a hug smile on his face. “We’re going to make cookies! Is that right Mrs. King? We’re making cookies?”

She smiled at the excited teen. “You’re right Timmy we’re going to work on our culinary skills this morning by making cookies rather than doing our normal drab activities.”

Tony let out a sigh of relief. “That means no math for another day, that God.”  
“I don’t want to.” Jimmy said quietly from his seat. “I don’t want germs.”

Mrs. King walked over to Jimmy and crouched down next to his desk. “It’s going to be okay. We’re all making our own batch of cookies so nobody else, besides me, is going to touch them. And when *I* touch them it’s only to take them downstairs and put them in the oven.”  
It was obvious Jimmy was thinking about this before finally nodding his head. “Okay.” He whispered before looking down at his hands in his lap.   
“Good job, Buddy.” Joe said smiling at Jimmy.

 

“He fucking asked for it!” Tony screamed at Joe as he kicked him in the shin, hard. “He spit in my bowl!”

Joe winced and prayed that back-up would be there quickly so he wasn’t alone in the hallway with the completely and utterly off-track teen. Things had been going so well until Timmy decided it would be funny to spit in Tony’s bowl of ingredients. That of course angered Tony beyond belief and he hit the younger teen over the head with his spoon then threw flour at him. Mrs. King had to help Joe get a kicking and screaming Tony out of the room when he got scolded for his behavior and Timmy hadn’t.

Now here they were in the hallway and Tony was completely losing his marbles. Joe almost wished there were chairs and tables to throw but everything was either bolted to the ground or prison style chairs that you couldn’t lift even if you wanted to. BUT if Tony had, had these things then maybe he wouldn’t be trying to attack him at every second. ‘Come on somebody…’ he silently prayed.  
Thankfully somebody must have heard his prayers because only a few seconds later the elevator door dinged and two staff from the adult program came in his direction.

Tony saw this and laughed out loud. “Don’t have the balls to deal with me on your own there Joseph?” he tried to lunge at Joe but this time the tow burly men grabbed him and had him in a standing physical restraint before he could.  
“Tony you need to calm down” Marcus (one of the adult staff) said to the struggling teen that was fighting for them to drop to the floor, but it wasn’t working.

Christopher was on the other side of Tony but didn’t say anything. In this situation they knew that two people talking would overwhelm the acting out person.

“You need to fucking suck my cock.” Tony yelled trying to kick and bite but the only thing he was able to do was spit but it only got Marcus in the foot. “HAHA!” he laughed seeing the loogy on the staff members black shoe.

Marcus could care less, these were his work shoes after all. Then again they never really had to deal with this much out of control behavior with the adults. Mostly right now they had people wondering around thinking they were Jesus or Captain Kirk. Shaking those thoughts off he turned his focus on the teen that he was holding. “This isn’t worth it, Tony.”

Tony continued to struggle in Marcus and Christopher’s arms, “Let me go you fuckers, let me the fuck go!” he didn’t get it…why had he been the only one to get in trouble when it had been Timmy who started the whole thing? This completely pissed him off and he didn’t know how to show or speak his emotions besides flipping out like he was.  
Christopher signed softly as he pulled Tony’s body closer to his as he struggled even harder. It was only a few more seconds before Tony was able to drop his weight and the two adults had to take the boy down to the floor on his stomach. They really need a third person to make sure that Tony didn’t kick them in the head by holding his legs still, but that wasn’t a luxury they had at the moment.

“Tony we can talk about this. If you would calm down we can talk.” Marcus said over the now literally screaming teen. If people didn’t know what was going on they would have thought Marcus and Christopher were trying to kill Tony.

Just then the worst thing that could happen did, Anthony came running out of the classroom and right over to the problem. “Let him go!” he yelled at the adults.

Christopher turned to Anthony. “Bud you need to leave us be, you aren’t helping Tony at all by being here right now.”

Tony turned his head and looked at Anthony. “Dude they are trying to fucking kill me…save me!” he exclaimed to his friend.

Anthony wasn’t so enraged he couldn’t hear what the staff was saying but at the same time he heard his friend’s distress. “Tony they will freaking hold me if I do something…maybe you can just stop?” he said making the right choice which Marcus and Christopher were very thankful for.

“Fuck you.” Tony said spitting at Anthony who stood there in shock before running back into the classroom in tears mumbling something about best friends being assholes.

“Christ.” Marcus mumbled hoping Joe and Mrs. King could handle the crying teen in the classroom.

Even though it was bad that Anthony was crying it was a good thing in a way. This was because it really got through to Tony. “Shit.” He said and banged his head on the floor. “Let me go.” He said this time without cursing and not sounding ticked off. “Please.”

“Let’s do two quiet minutes and then we can work on letting you go.” Marcus said softly.

Tony looked like he was going to protest but instead simply rested his head down, stopped kicking and lay there sadly. He was able to do the two calm minutes and then the staff let him go telling him to simply sit up in the middle of the floor for another five minutes and then they would talk.   
“Can we talk now?” Tony questioned after what he felt was five minutes…or more like a lifetime to the hyperactive teenager.

Marcus looked at his watch and nodded his head. “Sure.” He said and led Tony over to a table that was across from them. They both took a seat. “So what brought that on?”  
“Timmy spit in my cookie dough.” Tony said pouting and clenching his fists. “Ugh it still makes me mad…sorry.”

“Don’t be, I would be mad too.” Marcus said with a small smile. “What did you do after he did that?”

Tony blushed, “I kinda threw flour at him and hit him with my wooden spoon.” He bit his lower lip. “Then when Mrs. King and Joe scolded me I flipped out and they had to stop me from attacking Tim further.”

Marcus nodded, “I saw you blushing and biting your lip. Am I correct in thinking you feel bad for what you did?”

“Totally.” Tony said without hesitation. “But it doesn’t keep me from being pissed and not understanding why I was the only one that got reprimanded…I mean Timmy started it.” He sighed. “I know he doesn’t always understand social stuff…maybe he thought it was funny but it wasn’t funny and quite frankly it was nasty.”

“Understandable.” Marcus laughed. “BUT Tony you really gotta work on controlling your anger. If you had simply raised your hand and told Joe or Mrs. Smith what Timmy had done then you wouldn’t have gotten in trouble. Instead you completely flipped your rocker and ended up out here hurting Joe.”

Tony looked down at the table and signed. “Did I really hurt him? I mean like bad?”

Marcus shrugged, “I don’t know but it looked pretty rough when Chris and I got here to help out.”

“Can I do something…before I go back to class? That is if I’m allowed back in class.”

“That we will have to figure out, from what I remember if one of you guys do this in class then you have to go back to the Unit and do your work for the rest of the period…in this case the before lunch time period.” Marcus said. “But what is it you wanted to do?”

“Well if I can’t go back in class I can do it on the unit…but I wanted to make Joe an apology card or note or something. I can’t draw very well but I could try to make him something.” Tony said sounding like this was something he really needed to do. “But I could just use lined paper and a pencil if I can’t have art supplies.”  
Marcus turned to Christopher. “Hey man can you go check if Tony can go back to class or if he has to go back on the unit?” he got a nod and then turned back to Tony. “I think no matter what you probably can’t join for cooking group, but on a positive note I think a card or note would be very nice of you.”  
Christopher came back a minute later with a grim look on his face. “His teacher and Joe both said it’s policy that he is grounded from the classroom until after lunch. The teacher is getting him some bookwork to do on the unit since they are simply doing cooking this morning and he can’t do that on the unit. Also Joe asked if one of us could stay with him since Mark is running thin taking care of Leon, Donny and a new girl Ellie. He actually asked if you could watch Ellie and Tony since Donny is having problems.”  
“Sure as long as they don’t need me downstairs.”  
Christopher nodded, “Speaking of which I am going to go back down before something goes wrong down there and Stacy is the only one to deal with it. When we left Phil was trying to get Colin to clip his ears to look like Spock so he could join the Enterprise.”

Tony’s eyes went wide, “Whoa okay I thought WE were nutso.”   
Marcus laughed as he stood up. “Come on Tony let’s grab your school work and head back inside the unit. Maybe Ellie will do school with us?”

Tony stood in the doorway while Marcus got his science book and journal from Mrs. King. He was thankful she hadn’t been mean and given him math to do when nobody else was doing math. Then again nobody was doing science either but science he could handle. 

“She said the instructions are written in your journal.” Marcus said as they walked to the unit and he unlocked the door. Sure enough they could hear Donny screaming from the back seclusion room. Leon was pacing the hallways and Ellie was sitting with headphones and writing in her journal dancing around the main area.

“Okay they are having too much fun…well not Donny.” Tony said watching Ellie. If he wasn’t in a committed relationship he would have found her rather attractive right about then.

Marcus once again laughed. “Okay Tony take a seat at the table and figure out what you are supposed to do. I will go tell everybody we’re here and get you a writing utensil.” 

“Okay,” Tony said as he sat down and opened his journal to find the instructions to his assignment. Sure enough he was supposed to read chapter five on Mammals and then write a 150 word report on the Mammal of his choice. Of course he could do the report without reading the material but he didn’t. Instead he cracked open the book to chapter five and started reading.

 

Tony was finished with his school project in forty-five minutes so he closed his book and journal and looked at Marcus who was reading a Harry Potter book on the couch. “Hey Marcus, can I do that letter or card now? I would rather do a card but I know I’m in trouble so I probably can’t have scissors and stuff.”

Marcus was unsure of the rules on this so he stood up. “Let me go talk to Mark or Loren and see what they say.” He then headed off to do that.

Ellie chose that moment to stop her dancing, which she had been doing for the whole forty-five minutes he had been there working. He honestly had never seen somebody more manic than him. Then again she wasn’t medicated so that probably made her feel like this.

“Hey Tony I thought you were in school?”

Tony blushed a bit, “I flipped out and got held so I had to do my work here on the unit. Missing out in cooking group too.”

“Oh that’s shitty…Donny and I were playing cards when he shit his pants and was refusing to get cleaned up…so now he’s in seclusion. I couldn’t take the screaming so they gave me something to listen to so I wouldn’t end up in the other seclusion room.” Ellie explained and then thought of something. “I thought I heard screaming in the hall too but thought I was just hearing an eco from Donny…but that was you?”

“Yup.” Tony said and sighed. “Bad morning I guess…but not too abnormal for me. I am known to flip out.”  
Ellie smiled a little, “Me too…I got secluded all the time at the treatment center I was at last summer. I have an order to be secluded right away because when I am held I get overly sexualized so they say.”  
Tony raised an eyebrow. “That’s interesting.”

Marcus came back with a whole art kit for Tony. “Hey Man, they said you could have all this stuff as long as I sit next to you. They think it’s nice you want to make a card for Joe. They did suggest you make one for Tim as well.” He said the last part hesitantly.   
“Make a card for Timmy? But he was the one that started it.” Tony actually whined.

“Be the bigger man Tony. Also, Mark is going to talk with Timmy when he gets back and see if he will make you one as well.” Marcus explained. 

Tony sighed, “Well okay.” With that he got out the construction paper and began making two ‘I’m sorry’ cards. He did the one for Joe first. It was on purple paper and he put a bunch of colorful geometric shapes on the front. He then used a silver Sharpie to write ‘I’m sorry’ on the front. On the inside he wrote…  
\--- I’m sorry for kicking and punching you. I was very angry and when I get angry I often lose control. I am working on getting my emotions under control and I hope that it won’t happen again but I don’t make any promises. I am sure you understand that. Again sorry for hurting you, I really hope I didn’t cause any real damage. Hope you can forgive me **HEART** Tony –

Checking his work he was happy with it and then went to work on Timmy’s card. This one was harder to make and he didn’t take as much time on it. He simply wrote ‘I’m sorry’ on folded piece of orange paper and then on the inside wrote…  
\--- I’m sorry that I threw flour and hit you with my spoon. I was angry with your actions and am not very good at displaying my anger in a positive way. I hope that we can still be friends, at least I would like that. Again I’m sorry **HEART** Tony ---

Again he checked his work and then showed them to Marcus and Ellie. They both thought they were well done. “You have a great written voice, Tony.” Marcus said smiling. “You say you cant’ verbalize a lot of your emotions but do you journal them?”

“I have in the past.” Tony said but then admitted. “I don’t really much anymore…it was something my Father used to tell me to do and so it kind of leaves a bad taste in my mouth”  
“Maybe you could type it out instead of write it? That is different right?” Ellie suggested.

Tony thought about that a second and smiled, “I might try that, thanks Girl.”

Just then the rest of the kids came walking into the room from class, some covered in cooking ingredients. 

Tony caught Tim before he could go off to take a shower. “Hey Timmy I made you something.” He said hesitantly hoping the other boy would talk to him.

Timmy turned when he heard his name. He seemed hesitant too but didn’t run away or freak out in any way. “Yeah?”

“Here.” Tony held out the card and then remembered something. “Maybe Joe could read it to you.”

“It’s pretty, you know I like orange.” Tim said smiling. “Thanks…I will have Joe read it.” With that he headed off to get cleaned up.

Tony looked around and found Joe helping Jenny get her hygiene box. She wasn’t dirty but was requesting her toothbrush since she had eaten some of her cookie dough and felt icky. Icky being her words. “Hey Joe can I talk to you when you are done?”

Joe smiled at Tony. “Of course, just two seconds.”

Tony went to wait for Joe in the main area. He looked up when he heard him walk into the room. He had a distinct sound because he was wearing dog-tags around his neck. Tony was going to point out how that probably wasn’t the safest thing to wear to work with insane kids who could choke you but he didn’t. “I have a card for you.” He said handing the paper card to the middle-aged man.

Joe took the card and read it to himself before going over and ruffling Tony’s hair. “It’s okay Tony you didn’t hurt me and I do forgive you. I understand that you guys sometimes can’t control yourselves or find a better way to express how you feel. Were you able to talk to Christopher or Marcus about your feelings after the fact?”

Tony almost shouted when Joe messed up his hair but he knew he meant well and was just trying to be ‘loving’ the only way the staff really could be. “Yeah we talked he knows I was upset over the fact that Tim didn’t get in trouble like I did.”

“Understandable…BUT just so you know Timmy has to share half of his cookies with you because he messed up yours.” Joey said and when he saw a disgusted look come over Tony’s face he added. “Mrs. King made them with him. All he did was stir, she put the cookies on the sheet and things.”

“Oh good.” Tony giggled. “Do I get to go back to class this afternoon?”

“Mrs. King is going to come talk to you before class starts to do her own debrief with you but you should be able to as long as something doesn’t happen before then.”  
Tony shook his head. “I’m cool, nothing is going to happen.” He then thought of something. “I may have a meeting with Michael this afternoon though. Not sure if that is after or during class.”  
“Normally it’s after class during like super social.” Joe explained.  
“Okay good.” Tony smiled. “Well I am going to use the bathroom before lunch. Thanks for forgiving me Joe, you seem like an awesome dude.”

Joe laughed, “You’re an awesome Dude too Tony.”

 

Like Joe had said Tony hadn’t been called out of afternoon class for his meeting with Michael the therapist. Instead he got to sit through the whole class which was easy because they were watching a movie on Mammals and eating cookies for most of the time. They were going to do the volcanoes but Mrs. King had forgot some of the supplies, which is why they had made cookies in the morning.

Now Tony was sitting with the rest of his peers for hygiene group and this time it wasn’t sleep hygiene but what Jenny explained as ‘real’ hygiene.

“So who can tell me what a good morning routine would look like when it comes to hygiene?” Pauley questioned with a white-board marker in her hand ready to write down their list.

“Putting on clean clothes…underwear, shirt, pants, socks.” Timmy replied smiling because hygiene was not one of his strong suites.  
Pauley smiled. “Exactly…gotta make sure we change even if the clothes we have on seem clean. And underwear is very important and that means bras for girls and undershirts if you wear them, boys.”

All the kids nodded their heads in understanding.

“It’s important to wear deodorant and to brush your teeth after you eat.” Ellie spoke up, getting right into the swing of this ‘group’ thing. “Especially the deodorant…even though toothpaste is like deodorant for your mouth. You know I like paste better than I do gel toothpaste. I don’t really care about my deodorant.”  
‘Yup there is the pressured speech…completely manic girl.’ Tony thought to himself before answering the question himself. “Some people take a shower in the morning…but you don’t have to if you have taken one the night before.” He then added. “Some people can go every other day with a shower too and I think that is okay.”

“That is true.” Pauley said with a nod. “BUT around here we normally try to get you to take a shower every day, morning or night.”

“Or the middle of the night if you freaking wet the bed.” Anthony mumbled with a sigh.

“Or have accidents during the day.” Donny added, nobody really caring that both Donny and Anthony were talking about having potty accidents.

Jimmy held up his hand “Oh I thought of another one.” When Pauley nodded at him to continue a smile on her face he went on. “Some boys need to um….change their sheets in the morning for reasons other than bed wetting.”

Ellie and Jenny groaned but nodded their understanding not meaning to offend anybody.

“Since we are on the topic of boy stuff than a girl would have to make sure to change HER sheets too if she got blood on them.” Jenny blushed a little. “I have that problem.”

Donny looked like he was going to ask a question but Tony shoved him a little. “Don’t ask.” He whispered not wanting to get into the whole ‘period’ talk with the young teen.

Pauley stood back for effect and looked at the board. “Nice job guys…now it’s time for super social and I believe Michael is ready to talk with Tony.”

Tony headed out of Room 1 and found Michael waiting for him at the nurses’ station. “Ready when you are.”

Michael smiled and nodded, “Where would you like to meet? My office, your room? Main area since everybody is going outside?”

“Your office is fine.” Tony said as they headed that way. Once in the office Tony took a seat on the couch while Michael took a chair across from it. 

“So how is it going, Tony? I am sorry we have not had the chance to talk in a few days. I was out sick and then had to deal with discharges and intakes.”

Tony shook his head, “It’s all good.” He then added. “I am doing okay I guess…been in quite a few incidents since I’ve been here. Was in one this morning even.”

Michael nodded, “I heard, I’m sorry you’re having a rough time. Is there anything we can do in our session right now that you know will help you?”

“Not really.” Tony admitted. He sighed, “I freaked out last night because I couldn’t have sex with my boyfriend. I am not doing so hot with ‘boy’ problems.”  
“It’s rough when you are used to having regular sex and then have to be abstinent.” Michael agreed. “And this place isn’t the best place for…taking matters into your own hands.”

Tony was surprised that Michael was okay with this topic but went with it. “Yeah I will admit I have done that in the shower a few times but I just feel wrong. But that tension just piles up.”  
“I get it Tony.” Michael said but did change the subject. “So how are groups going? You just got out of one, yes?”

“Yeah…they are going well. They are rather simple actually.” Tony explained. “Not that I want anything hard. I think they are just trying to make something that we can all participate in and not all of us are on the same level right now.”

Michael nodded his head, “That is exactly what is going on. You are a very perceptive young man.” He praised.

Tony heard the praise in the older man’s voice and smiled. “Thanks, I kind of had to grow up fast.”

“I heard you talked to your father on the phone earlier in the week, how did that go?” Michael questioned, pen and legal notepad in hand.

“Ugh.” Tony groaned shaking his head. “He wanted to come see me and I pretty much told him to F-off.”   
Michael raised an eyebrow, “You don’t want to see him?”

“He disowned me when he found out I was gay, that is why I am living with my 17-year-old boyfriend.” When Michael gave him another odd look he added. “His parents are both dead so he got emancipated. I wouldn’t say he’s my guardian or anything but he takes care of me.” He added some more. “My dad still sends me money though but I try not to use it because I want nothing to do with him. Thankfully the state is paying for this place because I couldn’t even begin to think of what it would be like to be here knowing he was paying for it.”

“What does your father think of your mental health challenges?”  
Tony shrugged, “He’s cool with it…I mean he was never the really supportive father but he got me the help when I needed it.”  
Michael smiled, “Well I am glad you have had support in your life. I hope you feel supported while you are here.”

“I do, the staff here are great.” Tony sighed, “I almost beat the shit out of Joe today thought…but he accepted my apology card and forgave me so I feel better about that. I hate hurting people though, both physically and emotionally or whatever.”  
“That is understandable, Tony.” Michael said. “It is a good sign you can show remorse for your actions.”  
Tony nodded, “I know…and I didn’t used to feel like that, so I guess I’m either maturing or these meds are really helping.” On that note he thought of something. “When do I see Dr. McCallum? Or the Internist? I asked to talk to the internist yesterday because I am having trouble with sweating all the time, I want to talk to Dr. McCallum because he changed my meds around and I’m not sure if they are working. I mean shouldn’t I not be flipping out in class if my meds are working?”  
“Well I am not a psychiatrist Tony but I do know that it’s not just medication but behavioral modification that helps with problem behaviors. THAT is something you and I can work on.” Michael tried to explain to the beginning to get worked up teen. He didn’t fear Tony would actually explode per-say but did see him starting a manic episode. It was fascinating when his kids were so raw in their treatment that they would display their illness right in front of him.  
“Can we do that next time we meet?” Tony questioned and blushed. “I have to use the bathroom and I want to go do some of Super Social I need to get outside I think.” He said his leg bouncing in attempt to control how hyper he felt. “Damn mania.”

Michael chuckled. “Sure Tony we can take a break for today. I hope to meet with you either tomorrow or the day after. Now, use that mania for good, don’t get ticked off at little things. I don’t want to hear you flip out tonight.” He smirked. “Yes ‘flip out’ is a clinical term.” He then added. “There is also something the clinical team wanted me to talk to you about, but we can do that next time as well since you have to use the restroom.”

Tony laughed and stood up. “Thanks Michael…I didn’t really like talking about my Father but it was a good talk over-all.” With that he headed out of the room and down the hall to his bedroom.

 

The rest of the afternoon went well but Tony got bad news around dinner time. Jet had to work overtime and wouldn’t be able to visit him. He did say he would try and call before bedtime so Tony was able to take it in stride and tried to find something to keep himself busy while everybody had visitors.  
“Hey Rocky is there anything I can do for you? I am so hyper and Jet isn’t here and I want to stay out of trouble.” Tony questioned the nurse.

Rocky thought for a second and then smiled, “Would you like to organize medical supplies? I know it’s not a very active job physically to work on being hyper but it would be good for your mind and my poor time management.”

Tony laughed, “Okay I can do that.” He looked around. “Want me to just sit here?” he questioned pointing to the floor.

“That would be good.” With that Rocky brought him a box that held cotton balls, tongue depressors, Q-tips and a few other things.  
Tony spent a good half an hour putting the various things into their respective containers and then handed them back to Rocky so he could put them away. He got a lot of praise for being a big helper. He kind of felt like a two year old being called a ‘big helper’ but took it for what it was. Once he was done he thanked Rocky for the project and went and sought out Pauley or Sean to hopefully get another task. He found Pauley first and smiled at her. 

“Hey Pauley do you have any work projects I can do? Like you saw me working on organizing Rocky’s supplies.” Tony questioned the dark haired young woman.

Pauley thought for a second. “If you promise not to bother Jenny and her parents while visiting you can sweep and mop the dining room.”  
Tony was hesitant about taking on THAT big of a job but he agreed and waited for Pauley to get him the stuff he needed.  
Thankfully the cleaning project only took him the rest of ‘visiting hours’ and so it kept him busy and missing Jet less. He understood his boyfriend had to work so he tried not to let it bother him. Once he was finished with the mop and broom he took the items to Pauley and she put them away.

Now he was sitting at the main room table talking with his peers about the therapy dog that was due to come visit them the next morning during school. Tony was particularly happy about this because he missed his dog very much.  
“What kind of a dog is it?” Tony questioned.  
“The last one that came was a poodle, but we’ve had a border collie too.” Jenny replied as she started drawing a rather good drawing of said border collie.  
“Better make sure you don’t flip out again tomorrow man. We’ve got therapy dog in the AM and volcanos in the PM.” Anthony said really thinking about his friend. “Not that you did it on purpose today or anything. I totally get flipping out.”

Tony smiled at his friend…maybe new BEST friend. “I know what you mean, Anthony it’s okay. Plus yes you can flip out I’ve witnessed it.”

“You should have seen him in the beginning like a few weeks ago. He and I got here at the same time and he was in seclusion like 24-7.” Timmy said not realizing that wasn’t something he really should share.

Anthony glared at Timmy a little and mumbled something under his breath but didn’t really get angry. “Sometimes life just sucks and we’ve all been drawn a short straw recently.”

“I would rather be here then out there.” Jimmy spoke up pointing to the door when he said ‘out there’. “At least in here it’s controlled and we get our meds and are taken care of.”

“Your mom and dad would take care of you Jim.” Tony said gently. “They seem to care a great deal for you.”

Jimmy actually smiled a little, “They do…but they don’t really get why this is happening to our family. We’re really strong Christians so my parents are curious why God is punishing us. Then again I don’t see it that way.”

Everybody in the room was sitting there with their mouths open wide. Nobody had ever heard Jimmy talk so much at one time.  
“My family is Catholic.” Ellie said. “But they never thought I needed an exersist or anything. Probably because they come from a psychology background. They have mentioned finding it ironic that they are psychiatrists and work for the FBI in a psychological way that their daughter would end up kookier then a kookaburra.”

Ellie’s term had all the teens in the room laughing. She even had Sean laughing from his place on the couch with Donny, reading him his normal bedtime story. 

Tony was thankful that Donny hadn’t asked him to read to him tonight. He just wasn’t really in the mood to get mixed up in somebody else’s’ stuff right now.

 

The teens talked for a good hour, staff even letting them go to bed later than normal but soon everybody was yawning with their meds in them so it was time for bed.

Tony took another shower so he wouldn’t have to in the morning and then went right to his room. Taking out his phone he dialed Jet’s cell phone number and tried to see if the older teen would be home.

Jet answered on the third ring and sounded exhausted. “Hey Tony,” he replied and then yawned.

Tony chuckled. “I just wanted to say goodnight, are you still at work?”

“Just got home and heading right to bed. They need me back at work at five in the morning. I should be able to see you in the evening though.” Jet replied.

“Awesome, well have a goodnight, I will talk to you tomorrow.” Tony hung up the phone, put it on his night stand and respectively fell right to sleep.


	11. Day 10

Day 10

The morning of Tony’s 10th day at the institute started out just like any other day, well besides the yelling and screaming. Things were actually rather calm through-out the unit and it made for the start of a good day, at least in Tony’s mind.  
“Good morning Lauren.” He said when he was woken up by the young nurse coming in to take his vitals.   
Lauren smiled, “Good morning Tony, how did you sleep?” she asked as she took his blood pressure and oxygen levels. “You seem to be in a good mood.”

“I slept well, talked to Jet right before going to bed so that always makes me feel better. Then again I would have liked to see him last night but he had to work late.” Tony explained as he sat up once she was finished. “What time is it?”  
“Almost eight thirty so breakfast should be here at any time.”  
Tony nodded his head and got fully out of bed once Lauren had left. Groaning he glanced down at his tented PJ pants. “Why do I have to be a 15-year-old boy in a freakin hospital?” he thought to himself as he sat back down and willed his erection away. Thankfully it only took a few minutes of thinking of his grandmother in a bikini for him to get his act together and head out for breakfast.  
Ellie was sitting at his table, in his spot actually, when he arrived. Of course he didn’t let this bother him as he pulled up a chair between her and Anthony. “Good morning guys.” He said to the individuals he thought of as friends.   
They all said ‘good morning’ back, a few of them in the middle of chewing their breakfast.

Tony had French toast sticks, hash-browns, sausage links and orange juice on his tray. A bunch of his favorites so he chowed down and was done eating even before some of his friends who had started earlier.  
Ellie chuckled at Tony, “You must have been hungry.” She said before taking the last bite of her oatmeal.   
“I guess so…just some of my favorite breakfast foods. BUT then again Jet makes everything so much better than this reheated food.” Tony explained as they wall got up and headed out to the main area before finishing getting ready for school.  
Just then Dr. McCullum came walking into the room and over to Tony. “Can we talk for a few minutes, Tony?” Asked the slightly elderly man in his Scottish accent. 

Tony nodded and got up from where he had been sitting. He then sat with the doctor at a table across the room. ‘What’s up?”

“I’ve been reviewing your chart over the past few days and see you have been in incidents at least once a day. How do you feel about that?” Dr. McCullum questioned.  
“I hate it,” Tony admitted with a pout on his face. “I hate that I am a trouble maker and that I cause people physical and emotional pain. I want to get out of his place after learning skills to not do that crap.”

“I figured as much, now my dear boy I have a proposition for you, one that might not be very easy but might be necessary”  
Tony nodded, “Okay I’m listening.”’

“We were thinking maybe doing a clinical med wash on you might be the way to go.” When Tony looked confused the doctor clarified. “What that is, is myself and the nursing staff would wipe away all of your medication so we can start with a clean slate and then go from there. It normally takes a few days to get all medication out of your system and will most likely not be easy but we think this is the best way to go.”

“You mean go off all my meds? I have been on this stuff for years…what if it makes me sick? I won’t go back to the ER.” Tony exclaimed already getting a bit upset.   
“Tony this is one of the reasons why you are in a hospital setting rather than outpatient. We are trained to do this sort of thing and trained to help you with side effects.”  
Tony took a deep breath and sighed, “You think I can do it? I mean what if I really go bonkers? I probably won’t be able to do school or groups. I will be a mess.”

Dr. McCallum smiled a little, “You’ll do fine Tony and if you do go bonkers as you say then the staff will be here to help. Oh and I forgot you will have a 1:1 staff member with you at arms length at all times except for when you are sleeping. Then the staff person will be with Brian at the nurses station but ready to help him if you need it.”

“It takes more than one person to ‘hold’ me.” Tony muttered but then spoke up. “I guess it’s worth a try. Who do I get for my 1:1 staff?”  
“Well we can either give you Mark or Joe in the morning or Sean and Pauley in the evening OR if you will let us we will call in our on-call pool and get somebody else. It would be best to do it that way if you are comfortable with it.” Dr. McCallum explained.

“Oh okay yeah I’m fine with whoever. I don’t mind if it’s somebody new.” Tony looked around. “Can I tell my peers what is happening? Like have a meeting or something before we go off to school….if I am going that is…because I want them to not think I have totally gone bananas.”  
David smiled. “I think that is a wonderful idea Tony.” He continued. “As for school we are hoping to start you on this right away so no school for you. We are keeping you here on the unit with a seclusion room and your own room to hopefully take space in before it comes to needing seclusion.   
Tony nodded, “Okay can we call that meeting now then? I believe everybody is around anyway.”

Over the next few minutes David got everybody together in the main group area and he coached Tony in what to say to his peers. Everybody took it well and understood what was going on. Ellie was pleased she wasn’t going to be the only one not on meds but Tony pointed out how he WANTED to be on meds but just wasn’t going to be for a while.

After that Tony wondered off to his bedroom to change his clothes for the day even though he wouldn’t be going to school. He was happy to know he would get his school work on the unit so he could continue to get credit towards his high school diploma. He dressed in straight leg, almost skinny jeans, a plain green t-shirt and his UGGS. When he left his room he found that everybody had gone to school but there was a new staff member sitting in the main area. “Hi.” He said going to take a seat next to the young woman. “Are you my 1:1 person?”

She smiled, “So you’re Tony….I’m Rebecca but you can call me Becky.” They shook hands and began to talk to get to know each other. 

Rebecca told Tony she was actually a student getting her Master’s Degree in Psychology but working for the Institute while getting her degree. Tony loved to hear that she had pets at home, two cats and a dog which had him talk about his own dog at home.  
“So my boyfriend Jet comes to see me all the time, but didn’t last night because he had to work late.” Tony said breaking the ice of having a boyfriend. He hoped he wasn’t dealing with somebody who was homophobic.

Becky smiled, “That’s great you have that support. If I was in your shoes I would hope that my boyfriend would come visit me too.”

“Well he is like my only family. My mom is dead and my dad disowned me when I came out.” Tony explained. “So Jet took me in. He’s only 17 but is emancipated because both his parents died and he didn’t have family he wanted to go live with. So we have his family’s house so it’s nice for Buddy and everything.”  
“That is nice.” Becky agreed and then turned to the door when somebody came in. It was Mrs. King with Tony’s school work for the day. She hesitantly laid the work out on the table, one of the books being his math book. She automatically saw the look on Tony’s face and sighed. “Tony don’t freak out over it, it’s just half a page of problems and I am sure Becky can help you. I really would like you to try it but if you feel it is going to be too much then don’t.”

Tony sighed, “I will try it…I know I have to know how to do this stuff to graduate.” He said as he got up and went to sit at the table, Becky following right behind and taking the seat next to him. “Do you have to follow me into the bathroom?” he laughed but was serious.   
Becky laughed, “No and if you are in your room I am outside the door. That is your personal space.” She said but then added. “That is unless you are being unsafe in your room, then I would need to intervene and go in.”’  
“I see.” Tony said as he cracked open his math book and went about reading the instructions Mrs. King gave to him. He was thankful to see it was just small multiplication tables, something he knew how to do. He did his problems for a few minutes but even though they were simple he found himself getting frustrated because he couldn’t concentrate. “Can I take a break?” he asked Becky.

Becky looked down at his work and frowned a little. Tony had only done four out of his fifteen problems. She looked up at Tony and saw the frustration beginning to build on his face. Everybody knew they needed to tread lightly with the teen for the time being. “Sure…maybe you can start your reading assignment? Or do you need a real break?”

“Real break my brain is all fuzzy.” Tony tried to explain. “Do you think I could go run some laps outside for at least like five minutes?”

Becky wasn’t sure about this so she got out her Walky-talky and asked Joe who was working with Donny if this was okay. Both staff agreed it was and Donny was going to meet Tony outside for a short PE period.

Both Tony and Donny got ready to go outside and within fifteen minutes the boys and their staff members were outside. Donny chose to shoot hoops while Tony indeed ran laps around the small yard area.

“How is he doing?” Joe questioned Becky. They had known each other for a while now. It was actually Joe that had gotten Becky the On-call job at the Institute because they had been going to the same school but Joe had been a year ahead of her in the psychology program.  
Becky sighed, “He’s a mess…he couldn’t even finish five math problems before getting frustrated and antsy. I mean you see him now that is not your average teenager at nine in the morning.” She glanced at Tony who was running like crazy.   
“Well from what I hear Math isn’t his thing anyway. From what I read the last time they did math in class he had a full blown panic attack.” Joe explained and then groaned when he saw Donny standing on the basketball court ‘thinking’ really hard. “Should I take him inside or let him continue to play and then get cleaned up?”

“Let him play for a few more minutes. We’ll have to go inside soon anyway because of how cold it is.” Becky explained and smiled when Tony jogged in her direction all smiles.

“Thanks guys.” Tony said breathing hard but he was smiling. “I really needed that.”

Donny jogged over to the trio and bit his lower lip. “I need to change.” He said causing both adults to look at him like he had two heads. Normally it was like pulling teeth to get the young teen to agree that he needed his pants changed.

“I’m ready to go in.” Tony said and so everybody headed back inside. Both Tony and Donny headed to their rooms to change out of their winter clothes…well more than that for Donny. Once Tony was done he went with Becky back to his school work and sighed. “Can I do my reading assignment or do I have to finish the math right now?”  
Becky was going to say that he should finish what he started but then saw how fidgety the teen still was and figured she would lose the battle. “Do what you think you can do right now Tony but it needs to be academic.”

“Okay.” Tony got out his reading text book and his journal to see what he was supposed to do. He found he was supposed to read the short story on page 55 and then write 300 words on what he felt the story was about. Pouting he got down to reading the story which was REALLY boring to him but he successfully read it and then started to write in his journal but didn’t like this one bit, his hand was hurting after fifty words. He glanced at the computer on the other side of the room and then looked at Becky. “Hey Becky do you think Mrs. King will let me type up my response? I can’t write 300 words, my hand would die.” He was beginning to whine at this point. “I mean in the classroom we do have laptops we get to use.”

“I don’t think we have a printer.” Becky said but saw Tony ready to talk so she stopped.

“I could e-mail it to her, she could get it in the classroom or at home.” Tony said practically begging at this point. It was then he thought of something. “Wait a minute I have an IEP in my IEP it says I can use electronics to help me with my school work. For me that is the computer and listening to music. Just as Mrs. King she should know.”

Becky sighed, “Tony she is probably busy but I will try calling her.” She then took out her cell phone and found the number for the classroom. She waited a few seconds but soon the middle aged teacher answered. Becky asked all of Tony’s questions and was actually surprised by the reaction she got. She talked for a few minutes before hanging up. “They are bringing you one of the class laptops as long as you’re on track you can use it. She also did say you can listen to music if it helps you.”

Tony smiled from ear to ear. “That is awesome…let’s go get my iPod…I have some classical music on there that would be great for story review writing.” He almost reached down and pulled Becky out of her seat to follow after him but he stopped himself. He knew that, that much touching was not okay here on the unit.

“Okay Tony.” Becky laughed as they went and got Tony’s iPod. By the time they got back there was a knock on the door. A little confused Becky opened it and poked her head out. There was Jenny standing there with a MacBook computer in her hand.   
“Mrs. King sent me to bring this to you guys. Anthony and Timmy are having problems in the classroom so they couldn’t get staff to bring it. I was on track so they had me do it.” Jenny explained as she handed the computer to Becky. She then poked her head in the door and waved to Tony. “Hey Tone.”

Tony waved back, “Tell Anthony and Timmy I tell them to behave.”  
Jenny agreed and then left, leaving Tony to do his school work on his barrowed computer.

<><><><><><>

By the time Tony was finished with his story review AND his math everybody was coming back from class for lunch. Everybody had been thankful that there had been no real incidents the whole morning session of school or back on the unit.

“How ya doing?” Ellie asked Tony as he cleaned up his stuff and Becky put it behind the nurses’ counter to keep it safe.  
“I’m not doing half bad actually.” Tony said even though he felt his anxiety getting higher now that he wasn’t alone on the unit…or well as alone as he was with Donny there. The younger teen had joined him in the main area after staff approved it so he did his own coloring listening to Tony’s classical music.   
Ellie smiled, she still found herself flirting with the other teen even though she knew he was gay and had a serious boyfriend. “I’m glad.”

Becky felt sort of weird sitting next to Tony while Ellie was flirting with him but also knew Tony wouldn’t flirt back from what she heard of his relationship with his boyfriend.  
“What were you and Tim freaking out about?” Tony questioned Anthony when he walked up and took a seat next at the table. “Jenny said you were off track.”

“We weren’t off track together we were having our own issues. It’s hard to explain what was going on.” Anthony said making it evident he didn’t want to talk about it right now.

Just then Mark told them lunch was ready so everybody headed in that direction.

“You have to sit with me and my friends at lunch too?” Tony asked Becky and when he got a nod of his head he sighed and nodded his own head.  
Lunch was fish sticks, tater tots, green beans and apple slices something all the kids seemed to enjoy, especially the tater tots.

Ellie sat munching on a slice of apple and eyeing Anthony with goo goo eyes but of course Anthony didn’t notice it took Tony to point it out.   
Tony leaned over and whispered to Anthony. “Ellie is SO into you.” He whispered but quickly stopped when he got a warning look from Becky. See at the institute all their conversations had to be able to be heard by staff at all times. This normally didn’t have to do with phone calls since they could make those in their rooms with their cell phones.

Anthony’s eyes went wide and he glanced at Ellie, now seeing her looking at him with something that was almost like lust in her eyes. This caused Anthony to wiggle in his seat a little and clear his throat. “I am not feeling so great, I think I’m going to lie down before afternoon school.” With that he dashed out of the room after putting his tray away.

Possibly reading things wrong, Ellie mumbled something similar and headed after Anthony.

Timmy wasn’t nearly as out of it as people thought he was but sometimes that too got him into trouble. “I think they are going to try and hook up.” He said to Becky worry in his voice. He didn’t want his friends to get in trouble.  
Becky glanced at the door and then at the empty seats at the table. “Great.” She then called for Joe to come over and she told him what they suspected was going on. Since she couldn’t leave Tony Joe headed out of the dining room to find the teens.

Tony glared at Timmy a little, “Nice one, now they might get in trouble and they are going to hate you. Or they might think it was me and hate me.”  
Becky turned to Tony, “Tim could be saving them a lot of grief, you have to remember Ellie doesn’t take medication so if they had sex she could get pregnant.”  
“Oh yeah,” Tony said feeling bad for what he said.   
The rest of lunch went by smoothly and thankfully the situation earlier never came back up again. Tony wanted to talk to Anthony about it but with Becky at his side every second he couldn’t. Quite frankly he was beginning to get annoyed and frustrated with his 1:1 staff member he wasn’t sure if he could handle this for a few days. Sighing he smiled at Becky, it wasn’t her fault. “Do you know what I get to do for school this afternoon?”

Becky shook her head, “No but I am sure we will find out.”

Donny spoke up, “Can we do our work together this afternoon? I like listening to Tony’s music. Oh and if there is reading involved can Tony read to me?”

“We’ll see Donny.” Joe said. “Tony has his own schoolwork that he needs to get finished this afternoon.”

“Normally the afternoon is chiller with fun activities. I hope I don’t miss out on doing something fun simply because the doctors want me on the unit. I didn’t do anything wrong. Wait did I do something wrong? I don’t think that I did at least I hope I didn’t.” Tony looked from Becky to Joe and then to Pauley and Sean as they walked onto the unit for their shift. “Did I do something wrong guys? I haven’t been held or secluded at all today and I have no meds in me.” Tony was beginning to panic, his breathing picking up as he manically asked questions.

“That’s obvious.” Jenny muttered from where she was seating on the couch with a book in hand.  
Joe squatted down next to Tony and looked him in the eye. “From what Becky has said you’ve had a great morning despite everything. Just taking some deep breaths and calm your words a little bit.”

“I’m sorry!” Tony exclaimed tears coming to his eyes. “I just don’t feel very good right now. I want to feel better.” He wiped at his eyes before other people could see but that didn’t help they continued to fall. “I need to go to my room for a little bit.” He said before getting up and heading that direction. He was beginning to get pissed when Becky followed him. “I thought I could be alone in my room.”

“You can but I needed to ask and make sure you’re going to be safe.” Becky explained.

Tony nodded, “I am…I just need to lie down and be alone for a few minutes. You can come check on me in fifteen when everybody goes to school.”

Becky nodded back, “Okay sounds good. I will take this time to get a break in myself.” With that she left his room and let Tony rest.

Tony actually came out of his room on his own about twenty minutes later, actually wondering where Becky was. Thankfully he found her reading a book with Donny on the couch. Smiling, he joined them making a ‘Becky sandwich’ and listened happily to the ‘Little Engine that Could’. When the book was finished he was pointed towards his afternoon school work. Thankfully it was just starting a new research project on the topic of his choice (within reason of course) and then he could play board games or do an activity with Donny.   
Becky moved to sit by Tony as he booted up his MacBook and smiled. “So what are you going to research?”

“Bipolar Disorder.” Tony said as he typed this into a search engine. “Figure I might as well do something interesting and practical.

Becky continued to smile. “That is a good idea Tony.” She sat back in her seat and watched him look things up and jot things down on the notepad next to him. She wasn’t sure why he wasn’t taking notes in the computer but was NOT going to say anything with him in a work groove. 

About half an hour into his project research there was loud screaming from the hallway and it sounded like one of the girls. It wasn’t normal for Jenny to act out so Tony had to assume it was Ellie.

Just then Joe got a call on his walkie-talkie and was asked to take the boys outside so they could get Ellie into seclusion since she could not be held.

“My computer…” Tony said worried it would get broken in the incident if he left it out on the table.

“We’ll put it behind the counter on our way out. Now quickly go grab your outside stuff and we’ll get outta here.” Joe said rushing Donny to get himself situated.

Tony dashed to his room and put on his hat, coat and shoes before joining Becky back in the main area. He was happy she hadn’t followed him, not that he was going to do anything wrong and she couldn’t.   
Soon all four of them were outside and Tony and Donny were playing basketball while staff watched.

“Tony has done better today than he has on a normal day and my shins can speak for that.” Joe chuckled as he talked with Becky as they watched the boys play.  
“He is doing well, maybe he needed a 1:1 earlier than this.” Becky said and glanced at her watch. “Do you know who is coming in for him this evening? I am off at five like you guys.”

“I’m not totally sure but probably Gus, he normally does 1:1 in the evening times and then Jeremy overnight.” Joe explained.   
Becky nodded and then winced when she saw Donny fall to the ground. Her and Joe both waited for a freak out moment but instead he just hobbled over to them with a pout on his face. “I think I might need a Band-Aid.” He said holding up his hand that had a pretty good scrape on it.

“I will take him into the dining room and get him patched up.” Joe said guiding Donny gently by the shoulder back inside as he rambled about concreate being painful.

Tony put the basketball down and walked over to Becky. “Poor dude, I hate getting concreate burns like that. I used to get them all the time when riding my skateboard. Have you ever road on a skateboard before? It’s lots of fun you should try it if you haven’t. You can do all sorts of tricks when you get really good at it.”

Becky chuckled, “Tony have you learned in your research on something called ‘Pressured speech?’ When Tony shook his head she continued. “It’s when you feel like you have to keep talking, like if there is any quiet in the room you feel like you have to talk.”

“Oh.” Tony said and then blushed. “I’ve been doing that a lot today, I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t apologize it comes with the territory.” Becky said patting Tony on the back. “You’ve been doing great today but also know if something happens don’t feel bad.”  
“Because of not being on my meds?” Tony questioned curiously.

“That but also because you are here for treatment…incidents are going to happen.” Becky explained. “And the staff here are ready to help you no matter what.”  
Tony smiled, “You guys are pretty awesome.” With that he thought of something. “Who is going to take over your spot when you go home? I mean you leave at the same time as Mark & Joe right?”  
Becky nodded, “I leave at five but Gus should be coming to take over.”  
“Gus…okay.” Tony had no idea who that was but he was okay with new people.  
Just then Joe came back out saying that they could go back on the unit to finish school. Ellie would be joining Tony which Tony was happy about. He liked Ellie she seemed like a nice person.   
<><><><><><><>

Tony liked Gus right away he was a tall black guy that had a great sense of humor from what Tony could tell. Gus sat with Tony during afternoon skills group but didn’t bother him which the teen felt was good…much like Becky had when he was doing his school work.  
That afternoon skills group was on boundaries and for the particular group they were focusing on physical boundaries since that was something all the kids seemed to have issues with at least sometimes.   
“Ellie can you tell me if you think you should hug somebody in this type of setting?” Pauley questioned the young teen.

Ellie shook her head. “No…well not other clients anyway. At my last treatment center we were able to give staff ‘side hugs’.”  
Pauley smiled. “Side hugs are fine here as well…with staff that is as long as you ask permission first. Do you want to demonstrate what a side hug looks like?”  
“Sure,” Ellie got up and went and gave Pauley a hug with one arm on the side making it so only their sides touched nothing on the front or back that could potentially cause problems.

“Great, now can anybody tell me what an OKAY way to say ‘hello’ physically is with another client on the unit?” Pauley raised the question to everybody in the group.

“Maybe a high-five?” Timmy suggested.

“Or a pat on the back?” Tony added.

“Both of those things would be okay.” Pauley agreed. “But again it’s good to get permission before you touch somebody both here and outside of the hospital.”  
This conversation continued on for another fifteen minutes before all the teens started getting antsy and needed to do another activity.  
While they were in group it started snowing so Super Social was inside only today. This was rough on all the teens since they needed to get their energy out but they still had fun playing board games inside and drinking their normal hot beverages.

Tony and Anthony played Battle Ship while Gus sat close by stating he wasn’t going to cheat even though both boys were suspicious of this.   
Halfway through Super Social something out of the blue happened Leon jumped out of his chair and started running around the room like his pants were on fire. Actually he may have very well thought his pants were on fire because soon he was stripping down to just his t-shirt and nothing on bottom.

“Yikes!” Ellie exclaimed covering her eyes while everybody else watched in morbid fascination.

Thankfully staff was able to help Leon quickly so he wasn’t streaking the main area for longer than a minute but the newest member of their little group still seemed freaked out about it.

“So we’ve got a guy who shits his pants and now one that strips his pants…great…” Ellie muttered as she tried to focus on her drawing at the table.

Donny heard her though and knew she was talking about him. “You’re mean.” He said point blank.

Ellie looked over at the young teen with a raised eyebrow. “You’re retarded.”

It was a time like this that Tony was really glad that he had Gus with him. Not because he felt like he was going to freak out but because it brought another staff member on the unit. 

Since he was close by Gus heard Donny & Ellie’s conversation and sighed. “You two stop, we don’t need to be calling each other names.”  
“It’s true though.” Ellie said glaring at Donny and then at Gus. 

“Is NOT!” Donny actually screamed before running out of the room and down the hall to his bedroom slamming the door.

“Freak.” Ellie muttered.  
By this point Pauley and Sean were back from dealing with Leon and Sean heard what Ellie said. “Ellie I need you to go take space in your room for five minutes for being rude to Donny.”

Ellie looked like she was going to protest but actually got up and headed down the hall to her bedroom. Of course in the process she just HAD to kick Donny’s door. Thankfully nothing major came out of that.

<><><><><><>

Dinner was uneventful and soon it was visiting hours. Tony hadn’t talked to Jet all day so he hadn’t realized that he had learned about the ‘med wash’ since Lauren and Dr. McCullum had talked to him on the phone earlier that morning. So Jet wasn’t shocked to see Gus sitting at arms length from Tony when he arrived for visitation.

“Good evening Baby.” Jet said leaning in for a quick kiss on the lips. “Who is this gentleman?” he questioned nodding towards Gus.

Tony smiled, “This is Gus he is my personal staff member. Becky was here earlier but she went home. I am not sure who is going to be with me tomorrow.” He looked to Gus to see if he knew.

“Becky and I will be back again tomorrow.” Gus replied with a smile. He reached out and shook Jet’s hand when it was offered. “Oh and Jeremy will be here tonight.”

Tony made a face thinking about that night. He hadn’t voiced his fear yet but realized he probably should especially with Jet there to help him stay calm. “Am I allowed to have over the counter meds or is this a COMPLETELY med free thing.”

Gus was confused, “Do you need something for a headache or something?”

“No I am just thinking if I will be able to have a PRN med for sleep, like one of my dye free Benadryl.” Tony explained. “If not I will NOT be getting any sleep and Jeremy WILL have to deal with me and I am sure he is expecting to have a calm night with his 1:1 sleeping.”

“Tony maybe everything will be fine, you’ve slept without meds before.” Jet pointed out. “But I do hear your fears.”

“We will talk with Rocky after Jet leaves and see what is going to happen. But Tony know that if something does happen tonight then it does and don’t beat yourself up. We all expect things to be rocky when a kiddo is going off all of his medication.”

Tony sighed, “I know but I don’t want to freak out…or not be able to sleep but yeah lets worry about that later. Right now I want to hear how your day went Baby.” He said to Jet trying to smile like he had earlier.

“I actually dealt with a teenager this morning that I swear you might see in a few days. He was real rough.” Jet said as he went off to explain the teen he had taken care of in the ER that morning. It did sound like somebody who would fit right in at the institute.   
“Do we still have room for new people?” Tony asked Gus.

Gus thought for a second and then nodded. “I think so. There is one more bed with Anthony and Tim and then we have Abby’s bedroom too but that would have to be a female since she is with Jenny.”

Hearing this Tony’s eyes went wide. “Whoa wait so it’s for sure that Abby is coming back? Who will take care of little Cosmo?”

“I don’t really know what is happening Tony, gotta remember I am only here every few weeks. I just learned she had the little dude this afternoon. BUT we do have one more bed if this guy Jet has been talking about does come for a visit.”

Tony snorted. “They sure have long visits around here.”  
<><><><><><><>  
Sadly Tony found out right before Jet left that he would indeed be medication free that night but that he was allowed to have a hot water bottle and some ‘sleepy time’ tea before bed to try and relax him. Tony would admit he was pissed, but tried to keep in control. He was happy to hear that if he couldn’t sleep he was allowed on the unit with Jeremy so he wasn’t expected to manically stew in his room. This of course was long as he did not provoke any peers that woke up such as Anthony or Donny.  
Of course Tony agreed to this because he understood their needs by this point. He no longer cared that his new best friend wet the bed or that Donny quite frankly could be going backwards in age rather than mature. Not caring was probably the wrong word, he didn’t like that his friends had to deal with that stuff but probably the same way they didn’t like how he had to deal with his stuff.  
If there was one thing Tony noticed about not taking his meds that day was his appetite he was completely and utterly starving. He never knew one of his meds was making him not as hungry but obviously it was.  
They were all watching a movie, Aladdin to be specific, and Tony couldn’t take it anymore. He turned to Gus. “Hey Man do you think I could get a snack? I don’t know why but I am SO hungry.” Just then his stomach grumbled so almost everybody could hear it and they started giggling.

Thankfully Tony didn’t embarrass too easy he just laughed too. “See.”  
Gus laughed and relayed the message to Pauley who was next to him. She nodded her head and got up heading for the nurses’ station. A minute later she came back with two cheese sticks, an applesauce cup and some Goldfish Crackers.  
“It’s not much but it’s all the nurses’ have to give out for medical purposes and they see this as a medical purpose. Tomorrow we can maybe talk with your doctor and get you a sandwich or something more substantial.” Pauley said with a small smile.

Tony thankfully took the food and ate it at breakneck speed and thankfully none of the other kids got jealous or asked for the same snack. They knew if they wanted a snack they would get saltine crackers.

After movie time was time to get ready for bed. Tony had to wait for the shower because Donny and Jenny got to them first but he was okay with that. It was then he also got to meet Jeremy. He was a slightly short overweight guy but seemed very kind and ready to work. Tony had no idea how somebody could be so chipper to work an awake overnight position but he was glad they were.  
Tony talked with Gus and Anthony while Jeremy debriefed with the rest of the swing and overnight staff.

“So I might see you out tonight?” Anthony asked Tony.  
Tony was confused at first but then got it. “Oh yeah I don’t know they are going to try some natural stuff like tea and a hot water bottle to help me sleep so we will see if that works. If not then they are going to let me on the unit as long as I’m on track and stuff.” He glanced towards where all the staff was meeting at the nurses’ station. “Jeremy seems cool.”

Anthony nodded. “He’s great…one of the best overnight people. Then again I really like Sasha.” He giggled.

Tony smirked. “I see how it is.” He patted his friend on the back and then stood up when he saw Jenny walk past them. “Can I take my shower now?”  
Gus helped Tony get his shower stuff and soon Tony was in and out of the shower like a speed demon. Gus joked with Tony about this. “Wow a teenage boy who doesn’t take forever in the shower.” He teased with a wink.

Tony did blush but didn’t get angry. “I just felt like getting clean tonight, plus I think I overheard that Ellie needed the shower before bed too so I was trying to be nice.”

“That is nice of you.” Gus smiled as they put Tony’s things away. They then went to the nurses’ station and got Sean to help them get Tony some tea to sip before he headed in the direction of his room and bed.

“I would rather have hot chocolate.” Tony pouted cutely as he sipped his ‘Sleepy Time’ tea at the art table. It was quiet on the unit, everybody else already in bed or at least their bedrooms getting ready for sleep. He liked moments like this when it was quiet but did enjoy his peers as well.

“This kind of tea always puts me right to sleep.” Gus said smiling. He then looked up and saw Jeremy coming in their direction. “I think this is my cue to head out and go hit the hay myself. I have class in the morning but will be here to hang with you at 3pm.”

“Thanks Man you’ve been great.” Tony said giving Gus a high five and then smiling at Jeremy. “Just you and I.”  
“Well hopefully you can sleep.” Jeremy pointed out and laughed when he got a grimace from Tony. “Don’t worry it’s all going to be okay no matter what happens.”

Tony finished his tea, got his hot-water bottle and was sent to his room where he read some of his Kindle, listened to is iPod and then laid down for sleep. It did take him about half an hour but he found himself drifting off to dream land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback totally welcome :)


End file.
